Savior of the Blind and Broken
by AkaYukiBloodySnow
Summary: Hinata gets captured by Akatsuki. Itachi gives her a drug that blinds her. Her mysterious saviour from the men of Akatsuki is a man named Kisame, whom she cannot see, but begins to trust completely, maybe even more than just trust, maybe....love? KisaHina
1. Wedding Dress

A/N alrighty then. So this is a KisaHina fic. I know, I know, where the heck did I get that idea, and lets not even go into the age difference (17 years) But I really like it and I think it's cute. Hopefully this will be better than my first one. By the way, Itachi may be a bit of an...erm...arse. In this fic. By the way, there is some swearing. Which is funny cause I don't swear a lot in real life, but my writing kinda does. Oh well. The ages are:  
Neji- 18  
Hinata-17  
Rest of Rookie Nine- 17  
Kisame- 34 (old man! jk)  
Itachi- 22, or somewhere along those lines. 

For anyone else, just do the math. Anyway, now let the story commence.

* * *

I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine as the silky soft cloth slipped over my body. As I looked in the mirror, even I could tell that I looked beautiful in the dress. I looked everything that a bride should look: pristine, gorgeous, pure, and innocent. I lacked only one thing: happiness.

It was all I could do to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes as I stared at the mirror. This was not how I had pictured it would be like when I was picking out my wedding dress. I had expected all my friends to be here. They would all fawn over the beautiful silks, and I would try on a million different dresses until I found the one that was just right. One that would look magnificent as I walked up to the alter…up to Naruto.

But that wasn't how it was. My friends _weren't_ here. They were off in the village, avoiding me because they were tired of seeing me cry. They _weren't_ fawning over silks. They couldn't care less what I wore, because most of them wouldn't even be there. I _hadn't _tried on a million different wedding dresses. This was the first one, and would be the only one. And I _wouldn't _be walking up to Naruto. I would be walking up to Hyuuga Neji.

It was obviously not my decision, and it wasn't Neji's either. It was my father's, Hyuuga Hiashi's, as well the counsel's. We were to be wed on March 10th, two months from now. It had been decided, exactly one month ago. It came as a shock, but when I thought about, not much of a surprise. I guess I had always known that I would get an arranged marriage. The counsel wanted to keep the secrets of the byakugan within the family. Naruto was not a Hyuuga.

Of course, they had other reasons for marrying me off to Neji. Everybody knew that I don't have what it takes to rule the most prestigious and cut throat clan in Konoha; Neji did. Since I was the heir, and he was my husband, he would rule. He was also the wisest decision for children, after all, the bloodline ran strongest in him.

The counsel made me sick. My nii-san was not some dog to breed to produce ideal pups. He was not without emotion, and he was not their property. I wasn't the only one that was being forced to abandon the one I loved. He was leaving Tenten. And even though I knew it was wrong, I blamed myself for Neji's pain. He loved Tenten, and his love was reciprocated, but I had to take him away from her. Not only did that kill Neji, but now _I_ had lost Tenten as well. A girl that I had always looked up to as an older sister.

Neji and I had different ways of dealing with the pain. I locked myself in my room for two weeks, never coming out and never eating. I was thin and sickly by the time I was finally dragged out of my room, and forcefully looked after. I had cried the entire time, and it seemed that my eyes were be permanently red and puffy. Neji had trained. He pushed himself beyond his limits and was even hospitalized. He wore bandages around his forearms and knuckles; it was to hide the scars he had inflicted upon himself. Sometimes I cried just for him.

Hanabi was the one that had dragged me out of my room. I loved Hanabi, and it pained me that we could never be was close as sisters were supposed to be. We were always rivals, even though we would never admit it to each other. It was this rivalry to be the ruler of our clan, that drove us apart. But this ordeal had, amazingly, brought us closer together. Hanabi had practically ordered that I stop moping about and start acting like the ruler I was going to be. It was tough, sisterly love, but it did the trick. For that, I thank Hanabi.

And so I had started acting like a ruler; I held my head high and never showed anyone the pain I was going through. But even if it was almost completely hidden from someone on the outside looking in, it was still there. If anyone had taken the time to look deep into my eyes, I think that they would see the unbearable grief and emotional agony I faced. Something I feared could never be fixed.

"Onee-chan," Hanabi's voice brought me out of my painful reveries. "You can take the dress off now. The tailor is done, we've decided that this is one we're going with." I nodded my head silently, and slipped the smooth dress off. The 'we', that Hanabi had spoken of were a few of the ladies from the counsel. They all stood erect, and always had superior looks on their faces. There were premature wrinkle from all their constant frowning, and their lips were always pursed. I hoped that that would not be Hanabi in twenty years, and I prayed that it would not be me.

"Onee-chan, you're awfully spacey today," Hanabi pointed out to me. A ghost of a smile drifted across my lips as I looked at my younger sister. I wondered how I could ever think that she would become like these stiffs. She was quick-tongued and feisty. She had grown into herself, and she was now one of the most sought after girls in Konoha. She had milky skin, and light lavender eyes. She had full lips, and the perfect figure. She was more beautiful than I had been, or ever would be.

"G-gomen N-nasai," I apologized. I had gotten over stuttering long ago, but when they had announced the wedding, it had come back. Hanabi had tried to make me get rid of it. And I had tried to get over it. But I think this time, it was here to stay. "I- I'm just a l-little t-t-tired."

"Well, that's okay," Hanabi shrugged. "We're heading home now, you can take a nap before we go look at flowers, at the Yamanaka store. You're friends with Ino aren't you?"

"A-ano," I bit my finger nervously. I used to be friends with Ino, but since this whole wedding catastrophe she had turned on me in favor of Tenten. "P-please Hanabi-chan, c-can you t-take care o-of th-that f-for me?"

"Are you sure Hinata-nee-chan," Hanabi frowned. "They're for your wedding, what if I pick out ones that you don't like. Flowers make up half the wedding, that have to be perfect. They're _really_ important."

"I-I t-trust your j-judgment, H-Hanabi-chan," I assured her. I really just wanted to get home. I would take a nice long, hot bath. With my lavender scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Obviously, I like the scent of lavender. Really though, I think it suits me.

"Alright," Hanabi sighed, giving in. "It's your fault if you don't like them. So don't blame me if they're not perfect."

"H-Hanabi-chan," I murmured softly. "T-this w-wedding is not g-going t-to be p-perfect anyway." Hanabi just nodded solemnly. I gave her a small smile, then turned to my coat. I still wear a big puffy coat that does absolutely nothing to show off my figure, but I really don't care. It's a different one because my last one was getting small, especially around the chest area.

Me and my sister both nodded politely to the counsel women and made our way out of the shop. The chilly wind blew my long hair around and nipped at my cheeks. I wrapped my warm puffy jacket closer to myself and we walked swiftly down the road.

There were people rushing past us with their jackets all tightly held to them as they tried to get somewhere warm. We were lucky because the Hyuuga manor was rather close. We quickly swept in and closed the door behind us.

The manor was drafty, but it was warmer. Hanabi quickly shed her coat, but I kept my on. It was like my security blanket, and I needed as much security as I could get in this house. Hanabi asked if I was going to be eating lunch with her, but I shook my head and scurried off to my room, locking the door securely behind me. I always locked my door, I think it makes me feel safe. Safe from my own family.

I sighed as I took a fluffy purple towel and stepped into the bathroom adjoined to my room. Yes, I do like purple, and lavender. I shed my clothes, and stepped towards the bathtub, which was steadily filling with steaming water. Before I made it though, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I hated myself. I had been getting better at that, at believing in myself. But recently, I had gotten depressed. I hated how I looked. I just

wasn't…pretty. Poor Neji, having to marry _me_. It was no wonder Naruto always liked Sakura better; she was so beautiful.

I tore my eyes away from my disappointing reflection and sunk deep into the warm bath. I sighed contentedly as the water flowed around my skin. I reached over and took a handful of purple lavender scented bath sand and spread it into the water, making the bath and myself smell nice. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking gently on my door. I had always been a light sleeper. I quickly came out of the bath, and hurriedly wrapped my towel around me. I searched franticly for a robe, but I had none handy!

"Umm," I but my lip. "C-can you p-please wait a s-second. I-I need t-to get d-dressed."

"Hinata, I'm not very patient right now, please just open the door," I froze as I recognized the voice of Neji. My lower lip trembled. What was I going to do? "Hinata." Neji's warned, his voice was commanding and I cringed. He obviously wasn't in a good mood. Then again, he hadn't been recently. I guess this is what not having Tenten does to him.

"B-b-but Neji-nii-san…"

Within seconds the door was opened. Neji knew how to pick my lock. I hugged the towel tightly to myself. This was horridly improper. "W-w-what i-is it?" I was stuttering even more than usual thanks to my embarrassment. I felt my cheeks grow very warm.

"Relax, Hinata-sama," Neji said. "We're going to be married, it's not like I won't see what what's under that towel then anyway." My lip trembled again. Did he have to be so horribly blunt? I…I had never even given any thought of what my wedding night would be like. I shivered. "Hinata-sama."

Neji was holding out a ring to me. It was lying serenely in the palm of his big hand. The ring was a simple white gold band it was completely unadorned by stones. I took it from him and slipped it onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly, I barely noticed it was there. I looked questioningly at Neji.

"It's the engagement ring," he replied stoically. "You're to wear it on your mission. Hiashi-sama demands it."

"M-my mission," my brow furrowed in confusion. "W-what m-mission?"

"Tsunade sent for you," Neji explained. "I suppose the maid didn't tell you. Anyway, you had best get dressed and report to her immediately. I'll be seeing you later Hinata-sama." With that, the man left, closing and relocking the door behind him.

I sighed. That had been so embarrassing, and the thought of sleeping with Neji….sent horrible shivers down my spine. I wasn't that I didn't love Neji, or found him ugly. I did love Neji, but not like that, though even I could tell he was desirable. But he wasn't Naruto, and there was no possible way he ever could be.

Anyway, I knew I should be getting ready to go see Tsunade. I wondered why she would give me a mission, what with the wedding coming so soon and all. I supposed it would keep my mind off of it. Perhaps that was the whole point of it. Either way I was grateful. Yet I would be lying if I were to say that there wasn't the tiniest part of me that wished that maybe…I could die. I could die honorably on a mission, and then I wouldn't have to go through with this wedding.

I shook my head, trying to rid it of such horrible and weak thoughts. I'm a ninja, I should be able to face my duties head on, not run away like a coward. I should be calm and collected and now allow my heart to get in the way of what must be done.

With those strong and determined thoughts in my head, and opened my door and strode purposely out of it. My Hokage was going to give me a mission and I would complete it and then I would come back and rule my clan.

* * *

I was glad that my resolve was still intact when I reached the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door, and when I heard Tsunade tell me to come in, I walked in with a set jaw. Shizune and Tonton seemed to notice the slight change in me because they both looked up at my quizzically. Tsunade, of course, didn't because she was so busy. I didn't really understand why Naruto would want this job. After all, it was do much paper work and I don't know how Naruto would do.

"Tsunade-sama," I addressed her politely. "Neji-nii-san told me you had requested me."

"Ah yes, Hinata please sit," the large busted Hokage motioned to a seat for me. I took it, and waited patiently for her to continue. "Hinata," she began, folding her hands on her desks and looking at me in a way where I could swear that she was seeing right through me. It almost made me cringe…almost. "How has this…wedding, taken it's toll on you."

"I h-hate it, and I wished m-me and Neji-nii-san d-didn't have to g-go through with it," I answered honestly. "But," I continued, with a deep breath. "I r-realize that this is n-not our d-decision to m-make. This is for the b-best for the Hyuuga c-clan, and that clan will s-soon be m-mine. As heiress, I don't h-have the luxury of m-marrying for love."

"That is a very mature approach to this," Tsunade said quietly, smiling sadly. I nodded solemnly, it was what I had told myself millions of times. That it was for the best, and as the heiress it is something that must be done. I would be able to accept it with time, I would be able to live and love Neji-nii-san, even if it wasn't what I had always wanted. But some small part of me knew, that this couldn't go on, I wouldn't be able to make it. I just wasn't strong enough.

"Hinata-chan," I was suddenly pulled out of my melancholy by the Hokage's slightly obnoxious voice. "Are you sure you're quite all right?" She put her hand to my forehead, checking for my temperature.

"G-gomen N-nasai, Tsunade-sama," I assured her hurridly. "I-I was just th-thinking."

"Well, I've got something else for you think of now," Tsunade said proudly. She stood up with her hands firmly planted on the desk, looking down at me. I looked up at her questioningly. "I'm sending you on a mission, and guess what- it's A-ranked, _and_ you'll be doing it all on your own."

She grinned at me, obviously proud of herself.

"R-really," I asked, excitedly. An _A-ranked_ mission, all by myself. It would be the highest ranking mission I had ever been on all by myself, even as a chunin. I opened my mouth to ask questions about the mission, but I couldn't get them all out fast enough, they were all shoving to be first. Overwhelmed, I simply closed it again. Tsunade grinned.

"Alright, let me give you the details," Tsunade began, sitting back down on her chair. "It's going to take about two weeks, tops. Six days to get there, two days to deliver and the scroll and rest up, and then six days to come back. Now, when I say _there_ I mean a town in the far reaches of the Lightening Country." My eyes widened a bit. That was very far away, and it was known that it was also rather dangerous. "You are to be delivering a scroll to a man named Hikaru Hirakai. The scroll is very important, but you do not need to know what is in it. Not yet. Now, we have reason to believe that the Akatsuki has an interest in this scroll. Which is the reason for it being A-ranked."

I blanched. The Akatsuki!?! What was she talking about the Akatsuki?

"Look," Tsunade said quickly. "There are going to be many decoys sent out, so it's not like they will all be converging on you." I breathed easier at that thought, but it was still nerve racking, yet exciting. "Do you think you can do this, Hinata?"

"H-hai," I replied. I could do this. I was going t be married to my cousin and rule the most prestigious clan in Konoha, I could definitely do this mission. It would prove my strength, not only to everyone else, but to myself as well. "I-I will d-do this, Hokage-sama."

"Good," Tsunade smiled happily. "You leave in two hours. Here is the scroll, be very careful." I nodded and took the scroll. It was simple, and I saw no reason why it would be of any importance. No matter, it was, and that was all that I needed to know. So, I got up and swiftly left the office, bowing respectfully as I left.

I was so excited to have a mission. I hadn't had one in months, and never anything of this difficulty level. I successfully kept my mind off of the wedding that was looming over my head.

* * *

After leaving the Hokage's office, I had stopped by to tell my father, as well as Neji-nii-san where I was going and what not. They hadn't exactly been overjoyed, but they didn't have a say in the matter. They simply nodded and told me to be careful and that I should hurry back. I told them I would, but truth be told, I really didn't want to come back until it was completely necessary.

Now I was bustling about my room, arranging things I was taking on my mission neatly in my bag, and strapping the necessary weapons into my bag. Within an hour, everything was set, and I was ready to go. I decided to stop by Ichiraku before I left. I hoped to see Naruto there. Even though I was going to be married, I still had a major crush on him. It made it all the worse to be marrying Neji, when I realized…..that he may be starting to return my feelings.

I flung my bag over my shoulders, and launched myself out of my bedroom window. The counsel would say that that was improper for a lady, and even more so for the heiress, but they didn't need to know. I hated walking through the large compound. They all stared at me.

I walked along the side of the road, demurely, like always. I nodded and offered a few nods and greetings to those I know, but nothing major. Soon, I was at Ichiraku's. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I saw the tall, handsome blonde consuming ramen at an amazing pace. Already there were piles of bowls building around him.

I took a deep and calming breath as I walked up to the ramen stand. I sat down next to Naruto and ordered a small ramen.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted me exuberantly. I smiled timidly at him.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," I replied. Naruto grinned at me and inhaled more of his ramen. I ate mine at a slower rate.

"Oi, you two having ramen without me," I jumped slightly at the loud voice. I turned to see Sakura striding towards us with a big grin on her face. I was jealous of Sakura's strength and beauty, but she was my best friend. Even through this whole marriage thing she was still by my side. I smiled at her.

"Hello, S-Sakura-chan," Naruto and I said at the same time. Of course he said it without the stutter. We glanced at each other and blushed.

"You know I'm glad your out and about Hinata-chan," Sakura said seriously as she sat down next to me. "We've been really worried about you, you know." I cocked my head at her as I sucked in a noodle.

"W-who's we?"

"Me and Sakura of course," Naruto replied loudly. He had seemed to have momentarily forgotten his ramen as he stared at me intensely. I blushed and ducked my head at my crush's gaze. "And Kiba and Shino and all them. I mean ever since you had to marry that bastard Neji-"

"Neji-nii-san is not a bastard," I snapped at him, surprising myself and him, as well as Sakura. I had always been a little protective of my older cousin. "I m-mean it's n-not like I w-want t-to marry- h-him. B-but he's a g-good m-man."

"Sure, whatever," Naruto scowled. I thought that maybe, I detected hint of jealously….

"But still," Sakura continued, trying to smooth the tension over. "You have been acting depressed, and not just slightly. Like really, seriously, suicidal depressed. I mean, do you have anything to take your mind off of your….umm… predicament?"

"I'm f-fine S-Sakura-chan," I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't want them to worry. I was horrible, and I knew it, I was depressed. But I would never commit suicide. Not because I didn't want to die. Sometimes I wished there was some tragic accident and I died, just to get away from it all. But I would never kill myself, that was a sign of weakness. "And a-actually, I'm h-heading on a m-mission right n-now."

"Really, Hinata-chan," Naruto asked happily. "That's great. Be careful though, I mean it. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Sakura nodded her agreement vigorously.

I was suddenly over come with emotion. I launched myself at both of them and enveloped them in the biggest hug my slight body could muster. I could tell they were both in shock. I never acted like this, but I really meant it.

"Thank-you b-both so much," I said. "I'm so l-lucky to have you g-guys. I love y-you b-both."

"We love you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied, squeezing me in his big hug. Sakura agreed. I pulled away and smiled at them, almost getting teary eyed. I was just so glad to have such great friends.

"I b-better g-go," I said, and paid for my ramen, and then and left. Waving back at them.

* * *

I was still thinking about my friends as I tree hopped through the forest, towards the lightening country. Of course, it was just light thinking, as I was more focused on my footing and whether there were other ninja around.

I had made good progress, but it was getting late. I surveyed my surroundings with my byakugan, and found a nice clearing. I hopped into it and looked around. I nodded my head approvingly and busied myself setting up defensive traps. I patted the pouch on my hip that the scroll sat in.

When I was done setting up my camp and poked a fire into existence and cooked some instant ramen. It worked really well on missions. As I waited, I hummed a sad little song. I sighed. I used to hum and sing happy songs, but I never could anymore. I tried, but it never worked. So I just hummed my lilting songs. All of them in the minor mode.

I ate in silence as I debated about whether or not to sleep. I figured it would be safe, as I still near to Konoha, and it was still rather secure. So I unrolled my bedding, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up startled, but not entirely sure what had woken me up. I heard the snap of a twig and I was up, kunai in hand, byakugan activated, in a defensive stance. I heard a hissing, cruel laughed echo around me. It made my skin crawl and my hair stand on end.

"W-who's th-there," I cursed myself for stuttering, for showing my weakness.

"My, my, aren't you a little….delicate," I voice hissed in my ear from behind. I spun around quickly, to come face to face with a young man, not six inches away from me. I hastily backed away, from him. He was much to close for comfort. But before I could put comfortable distance between him and I, he had grabbed in my elbow with lightening speed. I froze, as a kunai was suddenly at my throat. "to be wandering around the forest? And much too young to play with knives."

Before I could react, my kunai clattered to the ground. I suddenly lashed out, but her grabbed my arm and twisted it back behind my back, and gasped at the sudden pain. "L-let m-me go, y-you-."

"You really don't know who I am do you," said that horribly silky voice in my ear. I gulped and shook my head just slightly. He chuckled sadistically as he trailed his tongue up my cheek. "I am Uchiha Itachi."

My blood ran cold. My fate was sealed. I was at the mercy of the merciless Uchiha Itachi. I trembled. "And you have something I want."

My eyes widened, and then closed, and he hit the back of my head. I collapsed, out cold on the hard ground.

* * *

A/N I sincerly hoped you liked it. Please, please, review. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter afterwards. This story will probably move pretty quickly.


	2. Itachi's Women

A/N hey guys, heres chapter two. I insanely appreciated all your guys reviews. I hope soooooo much that this met your expectations. This chapters a bit dramatic, but I wanted her to meet the Akatsuki wth a bang. I promise the next chapters will probably be less erm, (for lack of better word cause i don't have my thesaurus handy) erotic. They'll be more low-key. Anyway, I really hope you like this. Here goes. Ack, wait, disclaimer-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the charactors of naruto. I own Itachi's poison, I own the scroll that Hinata was supposed to deliver, i own Hikaru Hiratia, (or whoever that scroll was supposedto go to) and I own the idea. Thats about it.

_Now_ here goes:

* * *

"Drink this," said a commanding voice from above me. I was forcefully grabbed by the collar and yanked upward, and a cool liquid poured down my throat. I gagged, but managed to swallow it. It tasted foul, and I was tempted to spit the disgusting concoction out on the floor, but my common sense stopped me. I highly doubted whoever had made me drink it would be happy if I didn't.

My eyes blinked open and came face to face with two pin wheeling red eyes: the sharingan. I gasped and squeezed them shut again, backing away into a wall. I tentatively reopened my eyes to see that Itachi had moved away, to a more comfortable distance. I gulped and looked up at him, careful to avoid his eyes. I didn't want to be caught in Itachi's genjutsu like Naruto's sensei had.

"You are a Hyuuga," he said in a soft menacing voice, it made me cringe. I was obviously not a question; it was a statement, so I didn't reply. I just sat there, curled around myself. "Am I correct," he prodded. I winced at his voice but nodded my head meekly. "You are the heiress as well." I hesitated, than shook my head no.

If I were to tell him that I was the heiress things could go from bad to worse in an instant. Who knew what they would do to me. I suddenly regretted greatly taking the engagement ring; I prayed that it had nothing engraved on it. I looked down afraid that he would call my lie. I shouldn't have bothered.

"That was not a question, Hyuuga Hinata," Itachi said sharply. I gasped and looked up at him, with wide eyes. He was staring down at me intently with narrowed eyes. He was not pleased. "Do not try to lie to me."

"H-how d-did you know," I managed to squeak out. Itachi's lip curled in a cruel smirk. I shrank away from him. His eyes gleamed with sadistic and lustful intentions. I hated the way his eyes swept over my figure appreciatively. I wished he had not taken my jacket. I trembled and pressed myself back against the wall, this wasn't supposed to happen on my mission.

"We Akatsuki have our ways, Hinata," Itachi purred. I hated the way he said my name, it was like no one else said it. He made it sound erotic. I squeezed my eyes shut. I refused to say another word. "You need not fear my now. About twelve hours, _then_ you shall have reason to fear."

I looked up at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? Besides, as far as I was concerned I had plenty of reason's to fear. Looking at how Sasuke had turned out. He had gone to Orochimaru, and no one had seen him since. This was the man that had down that to him. I shook my head, but if I _this _wasn't supposed to scare me….what was?

He left my tiny cell, his cloak swishing behind him. He slammed the door shut and I heard him slide the lock. I jerked towards the door, but refrained myself from going farther. He had just cut off my only escape route out of this windowless cell. Suddenly the dank and completely empty room began to swim before my eyes. I shook my head, desperately trying to clear it. But before I could do anything else, the room went black and I fell onto the stone floor. I felt my head hit something sharp. I was aware of the blood pooling around me for just a split second, before once again I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I refused to open my eyes. The Akatsuki was just a dream, and I would wake up to find that I was still in the Hyuuga compound. The only reason that whatever I was laying on was hard was because I had fallen out of my bed or something clumsy like that. With this vision firmly in my head, I opened my eyes.

"What-," I gasped, taken aback. All I saw was black… I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them wide again. Still black. With a small growl of frustration I rubbed my eyes hard. With a silent prayer I reopened them as wide as was possible. I couldn't see a thing.

I sighed in defeat. I didn't remember the cell being this dark at all, but maybe they had turned off some lights or something. I took a deep breath and tried to straighten out all that had happened. I had been on my mission, and then Itachi had kidnapped me. "Kuso!" I slammed my fist down on the rocky ground in frustration. How could this have happened!? I sat there breathing hard, trying to calm my raging emotions. When I was calm, I sighed, and leaned back against the wall again.

I sat there in the dark with my eyes wide and straining for sometime before what seemed like the most obvious thought entered my head. I _was_ a Hyuuga, I had the byakugan. Eagerly, and with high hopes, my fingers flew quickly through the signs and I said "Byakugan" determinedly. I felt the chakra rush to my eyes, and then suddenly, it was rejected. I started in surprise. I shook my head with a quick puff of air, readying for a second attempt.

I narrowed my eyes and tried again. Once again, the chakra rebounded away from my eyes. My chakra flowed through every part of my body naturally, but as soon as it encountered my eyes it would go no farther. With a gasp of terror, I realized that my byakugan… had been sabotaged.

"Damn you Itachi," I growled to myself. That genius thought of everything. I was just little Hinata, I didn't stand a chance, and this knowledge sent icy blood coursing through my veins

"Tsk, tsk," came the very man's dreaded voice. I gasped and spun around to where I thought I had heard the voice. But it was still that horrible, unchanging dark. "That's not a very proper thing to say now is it?" The voicecame from behind me, and I whirled around to face it. I heard the swish of his cloak as he stepped towards me. I strained to see, but it was so aggravatingly black.

"W-why is i-it so d-dark," I asked him. I couldn't see him and it made all the more terrifying. I had only a vague idea of where he was. I had no idea how he was looking at me. I didn't know what he was doing, and every little movement or word came as an unwelcome surprise. I felt his warm breath against my cheek and with a gasp, I hastily backed away. How had he gotten so close?

"What do you mean, little Hinata," he purred. I cringed as he said my name. His voice seemed to speak of terrors that were soon coming. "It's not dark at all. The lights are on. Can't you see them?" His voice was taunting. He knew something that I didn't. "Surly you can at least see the light from this lantern here."

"B-but it's d-dark," I protested weakly. My brow furrowed, he was making no sense. I was starting to get even more terrified. "W-what lantern?"

"Why, this one here," I suddenly felt his icy hand grab my own. I tried to yank it away but he held it fast. He pulled my closer, until I could feel his breath. I gulped, and turned my face away. He pressed my hand onto something hard. I reached my other hand toward it, curiously.

My hands traced over it as I examined it. It was indeed a lantern, even if it was an electrical one. I frowned as I noticed that the glass was warm. As if the lantern was on. But if it were on, than I would be able to see. But everything was black. I couldn't make out anything. Anything at all. It was oppressing dark and blackness. So unless I was blind…. Suddenly, and horrifically, it dawned on me. I jerked my head up to Itachi in shock.

"Ah, so you understand now I see," said the whisper in my ear. The sound froze me; it sent shivers down my spine and gave me the image of a deadly knife, slicing easily over bare skin. I shuddered.

"W-what, w-why," I gasped. What had he done to me, and why had he done it? What was he going to do? I became even more afraid of the mass murderer that was invading my personal space. I twisted feebly in an attempt to get away, but his bruising grip on my arm only increased.

"I blinded you," Itachi said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I could tell that he took great pleasure in my fear. "Women are so much more fun to play with, when they can't see me." His hand crawled up my side, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

I tried to jerk away, but all of a sudden he had pinned me beneath him. I opened my mouth to scream but was harshly cut off as he crushed his clammy lips onto mine. I struggled desperately trying to get him off. But it seemed to only amuse him. I lashed out at him with my nails, but he simply swatted my wrist down like it was a fly.

His hand began to crawl up my thigh as his tongue entered my mouth. I bit it defiantly, but he only forced it harder. I trembled and whimpered in submission as I tried to find the will to fight back. I suddenly thrashed about violently, but he only laughed sadistically and his hands slipped under my shirt. Tears were falling freely now, as I about lost hope, but I shouldn't have.

When my savior came, all I could register was Itachi getting thrown off of me. I heard a slam and felt a tremor through the wall. I let out a brief scream. But before someone could pin my again, I quickly crawled away and huddled into a corner. Even blind, corners aren't hard to find. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly, holding myself for comfort.

"Itachi, you complete idiot," roared a deep voice. The harshness of the voice made me recoil. Choking was all the sound that seemed to answer him. The choking sound was coming from high on the wall. So my best guess was that the man was holding Itachi against the wall by his throat. I but my lip when I thought about how strong and dangerous a man would have to be to be able to do that. "I should choke you to death right here, for what you were about to! Where is your common sense, you're acting like an animal!!"

I heard a yell of rage and suddenly felt a whooshing of air. I heard something heavy hit the wall, extremely hard. I heard a strangled yell as the man collided with the stone. I shielded my face with my arms as chunks of rock rained down on me. I looked wildly around, but it was all still, unwaveringly black. What had I expected…I was blind.

"You shouldn't be talking to me about being an _animal_, Kisame," Itachi sneered, spitting the name out of his mouth as though it were foul. I could feel the fury radiating from the man that had hit the wall. Stone clunked onto the ground as he stood up.

"Sometimes I may be more human than you," the man growled back. All of sudden I felt a big hand grab my arm and pull me up. Their grip was firm, and I winced as they grabbed me where Itachi had, the bruise was tender. I yelped in surprise though as someone grabbed me, afraid of who it was. I tried to twist away, but then they grabbed my other arm, and held me firm.

"Relax, I'm not Itachi," said the other man, he was the one I now realized that was holding me. "My name is Kisame." His voice wasn't silky and threatening, as Itachi's was. His voice was rough, like his grip, but he was speaking gently. I was still scared, but this man _had_ saved me from Itachi, so I let him take my elbow and drag me swiftly out of the cell. As long as it was away from Itachi.

I tried hard to keep up, but Kisame took really big strides. I couldn't see where I was going, and I kept tripping and stumbling. My toes had been stubbed numerous times and I lost my footing every five steps. I could feel my sides bruising as I banged against the walls on either side of the narrow hall way. I was breathing hard, and my bruises were sore.

"S-slow d-down," I begged feebly. Much to my surprise, Kisame did slow down, and guided me more accurately through the hallways. I took a deep breath and blinked slowly, trying to stay calm. Being a ninja was about being calm, if I lost control I could, and probably would, die; already that was much of a possibility. "A-aregato."

All I got in reply was a grunt. I ducked my head meekly. I focused on the man's hand to try and slowly piece together what he may look like. The hand on my elbow was big, and calloused, but not rough per se. I could feel his imposing figure, and judging by the size of his hand and by gut instinct, the man was pretty big and tall. Just being near him made me feel and small and pathetic. Yet finally, my curiosity got the better of me.

"W-where a-are w-we g-going," I ventured nervously. He hadn't done anything hostile yet, but he was Akatsuki, so I had no reason to believe that it would stay that way. I shied away, ready to receive the oncoming smack or harsh word that awaited my question. But much to be surprise, as well as relief, it didn't come.

"We are going to my room," Kisame's deep voice replied. My eyes widened in shock. I would have preferred the smack or harsh word. I gasped and jerked away. I backed away quickly, then turned and ran. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I heard him pounding after me.

To his room? He had just saved me from Itachi to ravish me himself. I sprinted down the hall. I trailed my hand against the rough wall to try and guide myself. It worked well, but on more than a few occasions I almost ran into a wall when the hallway turned. Luckily though, I always managed to catch the corner and swing around, my other arm just clipping the wall, adding more to my collection of recent bruises and scratches.

It was on one of these avoiding swings that I ran into something hard. I sprang back in shock, but I felt hands grab my wrists preventing my escape. I tried to twist away, but it soon proved futile. I swung my foot up hard and triumphantly hit something, but with disappointment, I realized it was just his foot that he had blocked my kick with. I heard a male chuckle and shied away, narrowing my eyes.

"You're a pretty little thing, yeah," the strange man said. I felt long hair brush against my cheek, and I leaned away. As soon as he said that, I suddenly reared down and tried to bite the man's hand. The man jerked my wrist as he dodged his hand away from my teeth. "Whoa! Hey! Feisty too, yeah."

"Deidara, let go of her," I heard Kisame's voice behind me and grimaced, my freedom had been short lived. I heard Kisame step closer. He demanded, "Hand her over."

"Eh? I'm not going hurt her, yeah, Kisame," the man holding me retorted, he seemed insulted by Kisame's assumptions. I began to wonder about this man's speech impediment. "I just didn't want her barreling around hall ways hurting herself, or _others, _yeah," he directed the second to last word at me pointedly. I shrank back looked down guiltily.

"Sorry, I didn't expect her to react like that when I told her where we were going," Kisame replied sheepishly. If I hadn't been in this situation, I would have giggled at the tone of his voice; so much like a little kid who had unknowingly turned on the sprinkler while his mothers was standing over it. "All I said was that we were going to my rooms." The man just sighed in exasperation, he sounded like that mother.

"And you don't think that maybe a huge shark man telling her that you guys are going to a place with a _bed_ might have scared her, yeah," the man said sarcastically. I frowned in confusion; shark man? I tried to take advantage of their distraction to wiggle free of the man's grip, but this only made him tighten it.

"Well she doesn't-"

"Hey wait a second, yeah," the man cut him off. "She's been blinded, yeah. This is one of Itachi's girls! What are you doing with her, yeah?" I blinked in confusion. So I wasn't the only girl that Itachi had tried to do this too, there had been others; that made my blood boil. I silently prayed that Sasuke would fulfill is goal and kill his brother.

"She's a hostage," Kisame retorted, as I felt him grab my arm and pull me back away from the other man. I didn't protest, it didn't seem to me that it would matter which one was detaining me, just that I _was_ detained that was the problem. "Not his play thing. He should have thought before he acted."

"The guy murdered his own clan, yeah," the man replied dubiously. This guy made some good points, I mentally noted. "He's not exactly a think before he acts kind of guy, yeah."

Kisame only grunted in response. Then he dragged me back down the hallways. His grip on my elbow was very firm, and there was no hope of escape this time. I just allowed him to lead me, and I followed behind. He had once again sped up, and I didn't have the courage to ask him to stop. He was probably mad at me. So I just stumbled and tripped as he half dragged me down the hall way.

"Well _bye_ then, yeah," I heard the man call sarcastically after us.

"Ironic that you only succeeded in bring us closer to my rooms," Kisame chuckled. The sound was deep, like his voice and a little gravely. Yet I didn't find it an unpleasant sound, just different from the ones that I had heard. I turned my head up at him in surprise, and then looked down as I was filled with a sense of dread. I felt slightly like I was stepping into the lions' den.

I allowed myself to be lead into the room with out complaint, it would be no use objecting, I doubted I had a choice in the matter. I winced just slightly as I heard the door lock behind us. Even though I had always locked the door of my room, this lock felt restricting. He grabbed my elbow and led my more into the room. I jumped slightly in surprise as he grabbed my hand, but he only laid it on something soft and squishy. I cocked my head as I felt the something more thoroughly.

It was soft and warm, and very cushy, I had a sneaking suspicion of what it was, and my suspicion was confirmed. "It's the bed," Kisame explained. I bit my lip nervously and backed away. I heard him sigh. "A bit jumpy and prejudice, aren't you?"

"W-what d-do you m-mean," I asked in confusion as I tilted my head up to about where his face was. I just aimed at the voice. Well of course I was jumpy, but did he mean by prejudice. I had always been one of the most accepting people I knew.

"Just because we're Akatsuki and we're men doesn't mean we're rapists," Kisame retorted. He sounded affronted. "We're not all like Itachi, who gets his kicks out of a woman's fear. If I want a woman, I'll just pay for a whore." I looked down; I was slightly ashamed of myself. He was right, I was judging them before I knew them and that was wrong. I really was being prejudice. Just another testimony to how stupid I was. But I defended myself with the fact that I was still shaken up from the ordeal with Itachi.

Without warning, tears started pricking my sightless eyes. I trembled violently as silent sobs wracked my body. It seemed like the pent up terror of it all had suddenly come crashing down on me. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down my face, as the raw emotion poured out. It was as though a dam inside of me had broken. I felt Kisame's presence come closer, but I didn't even bother to shy away this time.

"Eh? What's the matter," he asked in bewilderment. He was obviously at a loss for why my sudden tears. I just shook my head and tried to wipe them away. He sighed and said to me,

"Look, you just stay here. Get on the bed; it's more comfortable than the floor. I'm going to go get you some food."

I heard him retreating hurriedly out the door, closing it behind him. I didn't do anything though; I just continued my silent sobbing. Even as I heard the lock slide into place, I didn't move. Even though I knew I was trapped. It had just been so terrible, and now I was captured by the Akatsuki.

Before this mission I had been doomed to a life of misery, now I was doomed to no life at all. Things just went from bad to worse. But hadn't I even hoped that I would die. I let out a small cold, wry laugh at the irony of it. I should have been careful for what I wished for.

After what seemed like an eternity, but could have only been a few minutes, the tears stopped. I climbed up onto the bed, curling into its amazing plushy softness. I sighed and curled around one of the pillows, burying my face into it. I shouldn't have cried like that. I was still alive, there was still hope; I shouldn't just break down.

My stomach rumbled just as I heard the door open, and Kisame's heavy footfalls enter the room. The bed dipped deeply under his weight as he sat down, almost causing my to tip over. I wasn't afraid of his presence on the bed. Maybe because I was too emotionally worn out to care. Or maybe it was just because the way he sat, and didn't come any closer, and the general aura he sent out, just wasn't threatening. The aroma from the food he brought was enticing and I reached out eagerly for some. I hadn't eaten in God knows how long. My hunger overrode most of the other senses, even common sense; which told me not to do anything or he would get mad. But I didn't need to worry.

"You must be hungry. Itachi's had you in that room for two days," Kisame said as he took my hand. He placed a round object in it, and withdrew again. The surface was smooth, and a little waxy. At closer examination it was revealed to be an apple. Two days, I thought to myself. No wonder I was starving, and insanely thirsty, too.

"Itadakimasu," I murmured politely, before biting into the juicy fruit. The juice seemed to tie my thirst over temporarily. "A-aregato." I ate my apple in silence. My tongue flicked out every once in a while to catch the drops that dripped from my lips. There were lots of questions plaguing my mind, but one in particular finally forced itself out of my mouth. "W-why d-did you h-help m-me?" It seemed awfully out of character for an Akatsuki.

"You are the Hyuuga heiress," Kisame explained, I could almost hear the shrug in his voice. "No doubt we could fetch a hefty ransom for you. But I know how the Hyuuga clan works. They would disown an heiress that had been defiled; wouldn't they." I shuddered and bit my lip as I nodded. "So there goes our money." I nodded again in understanding. I knew there was a good reason for keeping me alive and a virgin, but by now I was intent on getting the edible bits off the apple core.

"I have more food than just that you know," Kisame growled irritably. I felt the apple get plucked right out of my hands. I pouted as I tried to reach for it back, that wasn't fair, stealing from a blind girl. Instead, he snagged my hand out of the air and placed some kind of bar in it. After a moment of struggling with the wrapper, I managed to open it up. It smelled faintly like cherries, and it felt like bark. I frowned as I examined it.

"W-what is i-it?"

"Just eat it, it should fill you up," He replied in a tone that clearly told me that my questions were getting on his nerves. So I fell quite. I felt his weight leave the bed and heard him moving about the room. Choosing to ignore him for now, I timidly nibbled on a corner of the little bar. It tasted of grain and dried cherries; it really didn't taste that bad. It still felt like bark though. But I ate the rest of it, and Kisame was right, it was filling.

"Alright, you should get cleaned up now," Kisame ordered gruffly, as I was licking my fingers for last remaining crumbs. I gasped as something soft and fluffy collided and wrapped around my face. I wrestled with it a bit as I pulled it down. It was a towel.

Kisame grabbed my elbow again and tugged me along, with me stumbling clumsily behind. I wanted to complain that there were nicer ways of guiding me, but I held my tongue. He took my hand again, and reached it out to touch a door frame. "This is the bathroom. Be careful while you're in there, and watch you're footing. I set out one of my shirts for you, and some trousers, but the shirt would probably go down to your ankles anyway. I'm going to go get some clothes from Itachi for you for tomorrow 'cause he's the smallest in Akatsuki."

With that all said, he left the bathroom and locked it behind him. I set about trying to get a shower going. Much to my annoyance, I found that it was amazingly hard to find you're way around a simple little bathroom when you're blind. I took teeny tiny little steps at a time to avoid bumping in to anything, but even so I stubbed my toes and banged my head more times than I care to count.

Finally, I managed to get into and turn on the shower. I shivered a little as cold water hit my body, refreshing it nicely. Steaming hot water soon replaced the cold, and I uttered a little sigh of contentment. I took a deep breath and allowed the water to wash away the dirt and grime, emotional or otherwise from my body. It cleansed me, and readied me to face the next chapter of this nightmare I called my life.

* * *

A/N alrighty than, i sincerely hoped you liked that. i apologize to those who didn't like it. If you didn't feel free to tell me why you didn't like (please say it nicely though) and if you did like it feel even free-er to tell me that. By the way, in this fanfiction, Sasuke never did come from Orochimaru, for all we know he's still with him. Anyway, Thankyou so much for reading. And please please please review. I'll see ya all next time. byebye


	3. Lavender Shampoo

A/N OMG, this is the third time I've had to right this darn author's note, I'm about ready to kill someone. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, even though I really didn't have all that much fun wiriting it. It was like I knew where I wanted the story to begin, and I knew where I wanted it to go, I just didn't understand how to get it there. This chapter is kinda supposed to be my bridge. So, I hope you can bear with it. 

Disclaimer: I really don't feel like writing this, the fact that I'm writing on should be enough

So on with the story-

* * *

Through out my whole shower, one thought kept coming back into my mind, like an annoying fly. I didn't like this shampoo. It wasn't really the texture of it that bothered me. It was the smell. It smelled like chemicals, like…..shampoo. It didn't smell like my lavender shampoo. I really wanted _my _shampoo back.

Every time I thought this, I quickly reprimanded myself. I had bigger things to worry about than what the shampoo smelled like. Yet my mind kept going back to that. I think it was because that was the easiest thing to worry about. It was easier to think about such petty things instead of what was really happening.

I had heard of things like that happening. When someone was in such a horrible situation, their brain sort of played tricks on them. It was like they would focus on something else because they were unwilling to face the real problem. It happened to people who were depressed too. If that was the case, then it was no wonder that this was happening to me.

At this point I figured I had probably stolen enough of my capturer's hot water. And besides, I had successfully washed the feel of Itachi's groping hands from my skin. I sighed, and groped around for the faucet. With a few reaches, I finally grabbed it. I turned it, and felt the water cease.

I bit my lip as I pondered my next move. I knew that you had the most chance of having a fatal accident in the bathroom. With me blind and wet, I was pretty sure that gave me even more of a chance. I ground my teeth as I tried to remember where I had felt the towel. It was on one of the sides next to the shower… I think. I experimentally reached my hand to my left, hoping to catch hold of the towel. When all my hand touched was air and a counter slippery with condensation, I reached my hand towards my left. It hit a wall painfully, jamming one of my fingers.

I yelped and immediately pulled on it, trying to relieve the pain. Stupid wall, stupid blindness, stupid Itachi, I pouted. I huffed and pulled on my finger a bit it more. Finally, it began to feel better. But now I was started to get cold. I was standing in the middle of the shower dripping wet and naked, and there was a cold draft. The heaven's had not been smiling on me recently. Words could not describe my frustration. So I refrained from yelling obscenities into the air. That would do me no good.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at me new predicament. I had tried either side and I still didn't find any towels. That left only one possibility: forward. But I didn't like the idea of venturing any farther than need be. It was so aggravating being blind, and I was extremely worried to do even the slightest of movements because it would somehow end painfully for me. It was a perfectly valid thought; so far everything little movement that I hadmade had ended with a new bruise.

Another gust came through though and made up my mind for me. With a shiver, I hesitantly and carefully stepped forward. I should have been more careful. I felt the tips of my toes catch a small metal lip at the edge. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion as I realized with horror what had happened. I felt my hair swish back as I fell forward. My arms swung around wildly trying to catch onto something, but they were met with no resistance. I yelped. As I was falling it seemed that time suddenly regained natural motion, and I fell against something hard and porcelain with a chilling crunch. My head bounced off the toilet, and then off the tile.

Stupid toilet, I added to my list of things that were stupid. I lay groaning and whimpering on the hard tile floor. Tears sprang into my eyes as I lay in agony with an ear splitting head ache. For a second, I was sure that I was about to die. That had a hurt immensely, but it was nothing compared to the frustration. This was horrible and I just wanted it to end. I couldn't even move around like a normal human being with out practically killing myself.

I felt fresh tears prick my eyes as I thought about how my family would react. I was a useless kunoichi now. I was weak and handy capped. I may not be defiled, but Itachi had already done his damage, and now I would still lose my place as the heiress that I had worked so hard to obtain. How could this have happened? How could everything have gone so wrong? Why had God forsaken me? What was wrong with me!?! I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand in a very unladylike manner. Gosh life was such an excruciating menace.

"Oi, you still alive in there," a gruff and impatient voice from the other side of the door yanked my out of my thoughts. I heard him knocking, or more like, gently pounding on the door. He must have heard my crash and yelp as I it the toilet. I couldn't blame him for wondering if I was alive, it had been quite a big noise, and to be honest I very nearly did kill myself.

I was suddenly reminded of how, just recently, Neji-nii-san had done close to the same thing.

He had knocked on my door while I was bathing. And here this stranger was doing much the same thing. Except if he came in it would be a whole lot more improper, and Kisame-san's way wasn't near as polite. I decided to call him Kisame-san to show respect, since I was basically at his mercy. And I wasn't sure how much mercy an Akatsuki member had. If Itachi was anything to go one, they had none. But then I was reminded of how Kisame-san had called me prejudice, and I quickly squashed that thought.

"Hey, girl," Kisame-san continued yelling, when I didn't reply. I had been too busy lost in my aching head. He spoke so harshly, I thought to myself. I hadn't really been focusing on the way he talked and his voice before. But I found myself analyzing it now. It was after all, the only thing I could identify him with. "I asked you a question: are you okay or not. If you don't answer, I'm going to be forced to come in there whether you're decent or not."

"I-I'm f-fine," I managed to stutter out. At his last comment my face had heated up to probably about twice its normal temperature. I franticly fumbled around for the towel. I snatch it up off of the toilet and wrapped it firmly around me, just in case he didn't hear me, or decided to come in anyway.

"Good," Kisame-san replied brusque. I heard his heavy foot steps retreat away from the door, and I heaved a sigh of relief. I carefully felt around for the clothes that Kisame-san said he had left me. He said they were on the toilet, and I knew pretty well where the toilet was, after it nearly killing me. But I suppose that was just because I was clumsy. I laughed wryly, and with out humor. Even blind, that shouldn't have happened to a _good_ kunoichi, but then, I didn't think I fell into the _good_ category.

Never the less, I allowed myself a small smile as I felt my fingers wrap around a fold of fabric. It felt good to finally taste the sweet taste of triumph. I pulled the big piece of clothing towards me. It was then revealed to be a large shirt, a very large shirt. I gaped at it; it wasn't just large, it was huge, at least compared to my petite form. With quite a bit of struggling I finally managed to get the shirt on. I felt like it was strangling me for a second. It was so difficult to do anything when you're blind, even when you did it with ease before.

The shirt went down to below my knees. It was a soft and warm material. It had a kind of masculine scent that I found I sort of liked. It made me feel safe and protected. The over all feeling of the shirt was that it comforted me. But the shirt got me thinking about the man that wore it. He must be huge and intimidating. I pictured in my mind a man that stood over seven feet tall. His muscles bulged and rippled, and his face was hard and chiseled. Somehow though, the image didn't conjure up feelings of terror. It gave me the same feeling the shirt did. Once I had finished admiring said shirt, I grabbed the pants.

I shook my head in discontent; I wasn't even going to bother trying to put these on. They were huge. The waist line was about twice as big as mine, and they were beyond too long. I bit my lip as I set the pants back down. The shirt worked as a dress, as it went below my knees, but it was still weird not having any pants under a shirt. Another thing was that I had to wear the same underwear under it, because I had no others. I had packed a change of clothes in my bag, but they had taken that away. So the over large shirt and dirty underwear would have to do.

I carefully found my way to the door, and put my hand on the knob. But then I hesitated, fidgeting. I was a bit panicky about going out there. Not only was I immodestly dressed, but they were evil. These were evil scary people that I was dealing with. Fear suddenly engulfed me, tightening my throat. I backed away from the door with shuddering breaths. But then I trembled slightly and gritted my teeth. I was letting my fear cloud my head again, and I couldn't allow that to happen. So without thinking anymore about it, I stepped back up to the door and tentatively turned they door knob. I took a cautious step out. I was struck again about how unnerving it was to know that your environment had changed, bit still see unadulterated blackness.

"Feel better," asked Kisame-san in his deep voice. I started in surprise; I hadn't realized he was there. He had been completely silent; then again, he was a powerful shinobi. I wondered if it was true concern I detected in his voice, or if I was just fooling myself. I nodded timidly in reply, but otherwise just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Kisame-san's foot steps neared me and I felt him grab hold of my elbow, I recoiled instinctively. I still wasn't used to being grabbed so suddenly. All he did though, was lead me over to my right and sit me down on a couch. I tucked my legs under me as I sat obediently still. He released my arm and stepped back. I was thankful for the space. My skin was an icy cold, because of fear. I wasn't terrified, per se; it was more of a dull horror. If that made any sense, I wrinkled my forehead in confusion over my own reasoning.

"What am I going to do with you," I heard Kisame-san mutter to himself, as he turned away. I heard to bed creak slightly as I'm sure he collapsed onto it. I resisted the urge to sigh sadly. I was always a burden, wherever I went. I sniffled a little and bit my lip. Now was most certainly not the time to cry. But those feelings inside of me, just below the surface, were being aggravated. Those feelings of uselessness, and weakness. I sniffled again.

The bed creaked and I felt Kisame-san's eyes on me. I squirmed under his gaze, that I knew he was directing at me only through tingles it gave me, and as the hair rose on the back of my neck. I held the tears, threatening to spill out, firmly within my eyes. Kisame-san, my enemy, would _not_ see my weakness.

"What's wrong," I heard him growl. I gasped and jerked my head up to him. That wasn't what I had expected him to ask at all. How was I too answer that? And that was certainly not the question a kidnapper should ask. Shouldn't they know that those they kidnapped would be terrified? They would be scared for their lives. They would be missing their family and friends and the future they thought they had. Obviously this was not the reason for _my_ misery, but it would suit everyone else. And there was no way he could know what went on my life, which was so different from that of others. "Well?" He prompted. I bit my lip. With little deliberation, I sighed, and answered honestly.

"I-I…a-am a b-burden," I answered honestly. It felt weird to tell someone that. No one had ever asked me a simple 'what's wrong.' They had always jumped to the wrong conclusions of what it was, and it had simply been easier to just agree with them.

I was met with silence. I didn't hear him moving around, I think he was just sitting there, staring at me. I wondered what he was thinking. After awhile, the silence started to unnerve me. I moved around uneasily. Then the bed groaned once more as Kisame-san reclined back on it.

"Odd."

I cocked my head in confusion. That was all he had to say? Surely there was more to say than that, and if there wasn't _more, _at least something different. It was just such an unnerving and unexpected answer. After deliberating over it for sometime, I just sighed in defeat; he probably didn't care anyway.

Banishing my former thoughts away, I curled about in my chair and listened. When you're blind, you notice more noises, I noted. When I focused, I was surprised by how in tune I could be with the world just by the sounds. I began to feel less detached from reality.

I could here rustling leaves from outside, as well as the odd chirp from a bird. Those were the underlying sounds. More prominently, I could hear the creaks from the bed as Kisame-san moved around in his thoughts. I liked hearing his movements just because it reassured me that he was there, and liked having _someone _there; it seemed to take away my loneliness, and I liked that. But I liked best just hearing him breathe. There was something calming in it. They were leveled, and relaxed. In, out; in, out. I closed my eyes and settled down in the couch as I listened to him.

BAM! BAM! BAM!!!

Suddenly, the ease of the atmosphere was shattered as someone pounded hard at the door. My eyes sprang open reflexively and my head whipped around to where the pounding was. I heard Kisame-san get up and rush to the door.

"Hurry up, Kisame, yeah" said a man loudly and urgently as he stepped in. I recognized the voice of the man that I had run into before. He had seemed at ease then though, now he seemed clipped and stressed. "There are a bunch of mist village ninja heading our way, yeah. Itachi and Tobi are waiting for them, so hurry it up. We need to dispose of them quickly."

"With pleasure," Kisame-san sneered. I shuddered at the malevolence and bloodlust in his voice. The change between the calm Kisame-san that had been lying on the bed not a minute ago and this venomous one was a little terrifying. I drew in a breath and shrunk away.

I heard Kisame-san's heavy footsteps move towards a corner of the room. There was the scraping of something heavy being lifted. "I guess, I have a few old friends to deal with," he snickered. I could hear the sadistic delight in his voice and I recoiled. Then I heard him pause. I cocked my head, wondering cautiously what the hold up was. "What about her," he asked. His voice had changed to the more gentle tone of voice that he had been talking with before and I relaxed slightly. I assumed I was the 'her' that he was referring to.

"Who cares, yeah," the other man replied obviously impatient. "We've got to hurry, there's a _lot _of Mist ninja out there, yeah."

"Deidara, can you stay here and watch over her," Kisame-san asked, it really sounded more like a demand. "I'll go out. Just make sure they don't get to her."

"What," the other spluttered. He practically started yelling at Kisame indignantly. "What the heck is wrong with you, yeah? Who the hell do you think you are, yeah? You're asking me to stay here and baby-sit her, while you get to go and fight, yeah?"

"No," Kisame replied levelly. "I'm ordering it." With that coldly said, there was a rustle of cloak as he swept out the door, which slammed closed after him. I winced as I heard a thump against the wood. I guessed that the unfortunate man had kicked the door rather violently.

"You bastard," he yelled. I flinched and curled up into a ball, as he continued to yell obscenities after Kisame-san. "You can't just order me around, yeah!" He let out a ferocious yell of frustration and collapsed onto the bed. I could feel the simmering fury radiating off of him. I also felt his ferocious glare, which was directed at me. I let out a small whimper and squeezed my eyes shut as I turned away. It wasn't like it was my fault Kisame-san told him to stay. He didn't have to hate _me_. I felt my heart wrench again as I realized that I was just being another burden.

That was me, always in the way, always a burden. I didn't have a use; I was just an obstacle that others had to get around. And when they couldn't, they were forced to pay the consequences. I quickly swiped at the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I shouldn't be crying at a time like this.

Abruptly, I heard a defeated sigh, and I looked up at the man questionably.

"I shouldn't blame you, yeah," came the grumbled reply to my inquisitive look. He sounded apologetic, and I a ghost of a smile drifted across my lips. "It's not your fault Kisame is a bastard, yeah. Sorry, yeah."

"Oh," I said softly. I hadn't been expecting an apology, but I welcomed the unexpected surprise. There was one thing I didn't agree with though: that Kisame-san was a bastard. It seemed more like he was just being practically. He was making sure that nothing happened to the hostage. I also owed him a bit; he had protected me so far. Sure it wasn't good for this man because he was being held back, but I really couldn't think ill of Kisame-san for it. "I-its o-okay."

"I'm Deidara, yeah," he introduced himself. "I'm partners with that pain in the ass: Tobi. He's actually going off to help his beloved Zetsu with some long and extremely difficult mission though. So he'll be out of my hair for a while, yeah. What's you name, anyway, yeah?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," I replied after a second of hesitation. At first I had doubted whether telling him would be a good idea. But I figured Itachi already knew who I was, so there was no use hiding it from Deidara. I knew I shouldn't go on first impressions, but I didn't think this man seemed that bad. Sure he was obviously rather temperamental, but he seemed amiable enough.

"Hinata, yeah," Deidara repeated, as though tasting the name on his tongue. I compared the way that Itachi and Deidara said my name. Itachi had sent shivers down my spine, but when Deidara said it, it felt like it was an old friend saying it. "That's a pretty name, yeah."

"Th-thank y-you," I replied, with a small smile, to the unexpected compliment. A comfortable silence spread over us. I listened again to the creaks of the bed, and Deidara's breathing. Yet it didn't have to same effect that Kisame-san's had. It wasn't quite the same, but I still like it. Finally, Deidara broke the stillness.

"How is it, yeah," Deidara asked suddenly, his voice was thick with curiosity. I narrowed my eyes in confusion to his question. How was what? He clarified for me. "Being blind, yeah."

My head immediately hung, dejectedly. Blind. A horrible handicap. It would kill my career, and my dreams and hopes. Everything that I was working so hard for was for naught now. And Neji-nii-san…what would he think? What would he think of having a blind and weak cousin for a bride? When he used to have Tenten. Blind…I would rather have been killed. I felt my throat tighten, and tears spring into my eyes. I struggled to breathe through the lump and in my neck, and tried to keep the tears at bay. I tried to remain strong.

"Hey, hey," Deidara quickly shouted in bewilderment. Well what had he expected, asking a question like that? I immediately regretted that thought, it had been cruel of me. It was probably just an innocent question that he hadn't thought through before he asked. I had been too… 'prejudice' recently, as Kisame-san put it. "No reason to get teary eyed now, you're perfectly fine, yeah. If Kisame hadn't gotten you away from Itachi, then there would be reason to cry, but you're fine now, yeah." He was talking quickly, as he frantically tried to say something to calm me.

"W-what d-do you m-mean," I choked out. That was a ridiculous notion. I was the exact opposite of fine. I should die now and get this over with. "I-its over. I-I'll n-never be a g-great n-ninja. E-Everything, I've w-worked for is g-gone."

"Eh," Deidara seemed thoroughly confused now. But that was nothing compared to what I was. How could he just act as though nothing had happened? As though this was just a little sand in my eye; like I could just wipe it away. "It's not like it's going to last forever, yeah!"

"W-what?"

"It's only temporary, yeah."

"T-temporary?"

"Yeah," Deidara assured me. He had slowed down that he had found the reason for my distress. There was a hint of relieved amusement in his voice. "It's just a drug, yeah," he explained. "A powerful one, and a long lasting one, but not permanent. It only lasts eight months, yeah. I mean, that's long, yeah, But not near enough to be as bad as you seem to think, yeah."

"I-I th-thought," I gasped. It wasn't permanent? It wasn't going to last forever? My goals weren't killed. I could still be strong. Neji-nii-san wouldn't have to marry a blind woman. All my hopes suddenly came rushing back to me. My relief was overwhelming. It was just impossible to describe it. Only eight months and I would be able to see again.

"You thought it was permanent, yeah," Deidara finished for me, amusement now evident in his voice. He chuckled. Again I compared the different laughs. Voices were the only things that I could identify Kisame-san, Itachi, and Deidara with after all. Kisame-san's laugh was low and rumbling, but it made me feel warm. Something about him made me feel small, but protected. Itachi's was evil, and sadistic. When he laughed, I knew something bad was going to happen. He had laughed at my terror. Deidara's laugh was simple. It was just a laugh that sort of made you want to laugh along with him. It was just kind of…open.

Another silence ensued between us. I sighed, and nestled into the couch. But my inner peace was slowly being encroached upon. My mind began swirling with urgent and dark thoughts. Because if I listened close enough, I could hear the sounds of the battle. What was going on out there? Were the Akatsuki winning? I hoped so, not because I was pro-Akatsuki, but because it was probably the safest thing for me. I gasped as I heard a deafening roar that sounded distinctly of water. What was going on out there? I wondered again.

"D-Deidara," I ventured nervously. Deidara grunted in reply, telling me to continue. I could tell by his tone, that he knew also that something was not good. "D-do you th-think that A-Akatsuki is winning o-out there?"

"Hard to say, yeah," Deidara replied. "We're pretty tough, but those were some high ranking ninja, and a lot of them, yeah."

"H-how d-did they f-find you?"

"They didn't come here because they knew we were here, yeah," Deidara explained. "I have no idea why they were here, but I do know it wasn't for us, yeah. Unfortunately, they were coming relatively close, so we couldn't risk being discovered, yeah. So we just have to kill all of them."

I gulped and shuddered. They were just going to kill all those people… Those people had lives, and loved ones. But they were just going to be killed. I knew there was no other option, but the harsh reality of the world stung. Unbidden into my head was the thought of Konoha shinobi.

What would have happened had it been Konoha ninja that had been sent out into the forest and just happened upon an Akatsuki lair. I trembled as I saw all the bodies of the jounin of my village lying dead in the dirt: Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and scores of others. Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun lay among them. All dead. I gulped down the large knot in my throat that had been making it hard to breathe.

The second nightmare to come was of someone else entirely. It was of Kisame-san. If something happened then it would be part my fault. It was because of me that Deidara was here instead of there. If Kisame-san was hurt it might have been prevented had Deidara been there to increase their numbers. I found I didn't want anything to happen to Kisame-san. I think it was because he had protected me from Itachi, and he had protected me so far. I guess I felt in debt.

"It's getting closer, yeah," Deidara noted seriously, breaking into all my former, dark thoughts. I listened, and indeed it was getting louder, at an alarming rate. I instinctively stood from the couch. I heard Deidara stand and come to my side. He grabbed my elbow and began tugging me to what I assumed was the door. "We should go to my room, yeah. I think that would be-"

CRASH!!!

* * *

A/N For some reason, I enjoyed leaving that cliff hanger probably more than I really should. I know you probably didn't like that, though. Anyway, so there was my bridge chapter, the story should start to head in the direction I want it to more in the next chapter.

I would like to say that Deidara will be a main charactor in this, as will Itachi, Tobi probably will have no involvment just because i really can't write him very well and he will disrupt the mood of the story that I am trying to convery.

By the way, when I said he wzs off with his "beloved" Zetsu, it wasn't like yaoi or anything. I was just referring to the fact that Tobi used to be Zetsu's subordinate (I think) If you have ever watched "fun with Akatsuki" on I think you'll understand me better. So I think that's all the things that need clearing up.

Oh also, Deidara will not be as goofy as he is in some other fanfictions, but he will be aimiable and stuff.

SO, now that I'm finally through, here. please, please, please review I really appreciate it, and it really makes me guilt my self into writing, as well as being just plain inspirating. Okay all done here. see ya all next time. bye bye


	4. Crash

A/N hello everyone who reads this story who I just absolutly adore every single one of you. Here's the fourth chapter. I suppose their really isn't that much to say, except that my dad discriminates blue men. I showed him a picture of Kisame and his exact words were "Now that is what you call UGLY!" I was so mad at him! I think Kisame is hot! Maybe not at first glance but... anyway...

Disclaimer: yeah... i don't own...whoopeee...

Now here we go!

* * *

CRASH!!!

I screamed in terror and sudden pain, as I was thrown backwards from the force of the impact. Planks and splinters of wood, as well as chunks and dust from the stone rained down on my head, forcing me to cover shielded myself with my arms, which took the brunt of the damage. I winced as bruises were compounded on the ones I already had. I felt my warm blood trickling and dripping down my arm.

My head had hit something hard and stars instantly flared up into my black vision. I blinked my sightless eyes vigorously, trying to dispel them. All the sounds were muted and fuzzy; as though I were wrapped up in a blanket during a war. I felt horribly detached from the world, but above that feeling was the knowledge of my intensified vulnerability. I shook my head violently, trying desperately to clear it. A ninja could not lose focus like this in battle.

"Hinata, run," I heard Deidara's voce break through the cloud in my mind, like a crack of lightening. Suddenly, everything became clear to me. The force of the sounds hit me like a punch in the gut. I gasped in unwelcome shock. I could hear more crashing and even some explosions; the explosions seemed rather close and I scurried away, afraid of being fried.

The noise was deafening and chaotic. I knew I was trembling from head to toe as I tried to make sense of and organize all the sounds outside of my black little world. Deidara's voice stood out among the other sounds somehow. Not because it was louder, but because it was familiar, and unique. He was yelling something at me, but I was having difficulty comprehending it.

The sounds of grunts and yells of fighting also met my ears. The mist ninja must have crashed through the wall. Suddenly I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and throw me. I yelped and struggled briefly against their grasp. I even tried to blindly bite then. My arms brushed the door frame as I was thrown through the door. I landed with a slightly painful thud on the floor. I let out a small gasp of hurt.

"Hinata! Go," Deidara yelled again. I managed to easily make out what he was saying this time. There was definitely an edge of urgent impatience as he yelled again. I wasn't sure how many times he had had to yell it before it got through to me. This time, I more than eagerly obliged. I sprang to my feet and sprinted down the hallway, trying to get as far away from the fighting as possible.

I continued dashing down the hallways at top speed. I didn't slow down, even though I knew that I was within inches of hitting a wall or something else. I just focused on running. I had no time to think clearly about _why _exactly I was running. Just that I was running. I think it was the adrenaline and sudden panic that was coursing through my veins.

The wind was whipping my hair against my face, and my finger nails were starting to get bloody from digging into the wall as I swung around the corners. I had no idea where I was going. I was just bracing myself for the inevitable run in with a hard wall. I set my jaw ad squeezed my eyes shut as I ran, preparing for the slam into an unforgiving wall.

But it wasn't a wall that I was going to run into. As I swung around a corner, I abruptly stopped running. I rebounded backwards away from the hard chest that had blocked my path. I gasped and clutched myself around my chest as the air was knocked from my lungs. My face reflexively shot up to meet the face of then person I had hit, even though I couldn't see them. I assumed it was a man, because their hard chest had really hurt.

"Eh? I didn't know little girls joined the Akatsuki," the man sneered, with a hint of surprise. It was a man. His voice was deep and malicious. I wondered briefly if I would think his voice malicious if I had met him under different circumstances. Perhaps he was really one of the good guys. After all, he was fighting the Akatsuki, how bad could he really be?

But this was not different circumstances. This man could bode only ill for me. I narrowed my eyes and tensed. Make this quick and painless, make this quick and painless, I chanted over and over again to myself as I crouched just slightly. I didn't focus on how horribly the odds were stacked against me. I just put on a calm façade, and set myself. The man continued in his gravelly voice, "Oh well, I ain't complaining."

I heard a slight grunt that I assumed meant that he had launched himself at me. Without another second's thought I dodged swiftly to my right. I felt the wind as he lunged past me. My hair tagged along in the wind. I whipped my left hand after him, and was shocked to feel it connect with the back of his head, exactly where it was supposed to. I heard the man groan as he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

I leaned against the wall breathing heavily. It wasn't like I had done anything strenuous, but it had just been a little scary. I had avoided at all costs the thought of getting hurt…or dying. But I had been so close right there and now that it was over I felt the fear set in. I shuddered, but found solace in the fact that nothing had happened. Nothing at all, I had gotten insanely lucky against this man.

"I guess blind doesn't mean defenseless," I muttered satisfactorily to myself. I was about to race off again, when I felt a firm hand on my elbow. My first thought was that I hadn't really knocked the man out. I flung my arm out wildly in a hard punch, but the person holding me caught my fist.

I yelped and tried to yank my hand back. The person was holding it firmly, and I wasn't getting it away. My mind filed immediately through all the possibilities of what I could do, and it arrived at fight back. If they were holding my fist with one hand then it meant that that was once less to fight with.

I drew back my other fist and launched it roughly towards where their face was. It was easily knocked aside, but at practically the same time, my foot was in a deadly upward arc. My eyes widened in fright as I felt the foot blocked. But it was blocked in a way I found slightly familiar, it was blocked with a foot.

"It's me, yeah." I recognized Deidara's voice and speech impediment instantly. I froze in relief, but Deidara was already dragging me swiftly down the hallways, turning sharp corners. "That's the second time you've tried to kick me there, yeah." I blushed just slightly, it was true. But at the moment I was also struggling to keep up.

He was setting a tough pace. I was banging against the walls clumsily as I went. But I wasn't complaining. I knew why he was in such a hurry. The sounds of fighting were not far behind. Even closer were the sounds of pursuers. I pushed myself faster, trying to run with him, but apparently he didn't think it was fast enough. "Hurry, yeah! We need to get to my rooms, yeah."

I was dragged through a doorframe and thrown onto something soft and squishy. I promptly identified it as a bed. The door was slammed shut and I heard scraping and groaning as heavy objects were pushed in front of the door. Deidara was barricading it, I realized instantly. He was really taking seriously his order to protect me. I felt a wave of gratitude towards him.

I stayed exactly where he had thrown me, because I didn't want to get in his way. I felt horrible waves of fear washing over me as there were sounds of banging from the other side of the door. If they broke through I didn't know if there was anyway to escape. I did know that there was no way I could fight them off. I didn't know the extent of Deidara's power though.

"You stay there, yeah," Deidara demanded. I nodded swiftly. I heard a faint puff, and then some shouting from the other side of the door. I gasped in surprise as I realized what Deidara had done. He must have done the same thing that Kakashi-san did. When he would poof into a cloud of smoke and reappear somewhere else.

"Deidara," I yelled without thinking. I was worried that he would get hurt. I didn't feel any attachment to the Akatsuki member, but I did worry. I was always the encumbrance to people I was around. I knew that it would be my fault if he was hurt. But I knew it wasn't _just _that. It was in my nature to care about people. Deidara hadn't done anything. If anything he had been nice, and I couldn't stand the thought of people I knew getting hurt, even if all I knew was their name and voice.

I yelped and cringed as I heard a thud against the door and the room shook. There were suddenly a couple of explosions and in an instant I found my way under the covers, blind of not. I curled up into a trembling ball there as the larger than life sounds reverberated through out the room. It was all dreadfully terrifying. I wrapped my arms around my head and ears. I tried to block out all the sounds.

I felt as though I was going deaf as well as blind as all the noises screamed into my ears. My heart was beating a million beats a minute as I heard wood splintering. Were they getting in? Had they beaten Deidara? Was he not enough to stop them? What would they do to me when they got in? _IF,_ I told myself firmly, _If, _they got in. I screamed into the mattress. It was no use, I was still so scared, and there was nothing that was going to make that go away. The terror seemed to go on for ages, but it could only have been an hour since Kisame-san's wall broke.

Almost as abruptly as it began, there was silence. I froze as I listened hard. There were stirrings outside of the door. My heart stopped in panic as someone began forcing their way in. Who had won the fight, I thought frantically. I struggled to keep breathing, but I breathed silently and shallowly.

Suddenly, my heart began beating again as my fears were put to rest.

Are you still alright in here, Hinata, yeah," Deidara asked as he finally shoved his way back in. I took deep relieved breathes as I slowly crawled out from the under the covers. I turned my head towards where Deidara was. I perched innocently on the bed.

"I-I fine, D-Deidara," I replied. I heard his sigh. I carefully edged off the bed and stood as I felt my feet touch the cool floor. I bit my lip as I suddenly worried about Deidara. It had seemed brutal out there, and I didn't want anyone hurt because of me. Deidara may be Akatsuki, but he had been nice to me in the short time that I had known him. I asked tentatively, "A-are you h-hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, yeah," he assured me quickly. I smiled just slightly and nodded, but there was still a fear that he was only saying that to reassure me. I highly doubted that he could have gotten through all that without a scratch. I looked up at him a little dubiously, but not too much because I didn't want to offend him in any way. He seemed to notice my look. I was glad when his next answer seemed honest enough. "I have some cuts and gashes, and quite a few painful bruises and burns, but nothing serious."

"Kisame wasn't quite as lucky as you, Deidara," said a chillingly familiar voice. I whipped my head towards him in terror induced shock. Itachi's voice had the first impression on me, and then his words sunk in.

My blood ran cold as my throat suddenly made it difficult to breath and my eyes widened. This was exactly what I had feared. That Deidara and/or Kisame-san would get hurt because they had been protecting me. Sure they were Akatsuki and they were doing it in their own self interest, but I still felt so guilty. It was my own weakness that had allowed this all to happen. I bit my lip and 'looked' up at him timidly.

"What happened to him, yeah," Deidara asked. His voice held concern, but I didn't think it was near enough. In Konoha when one of your own was hurt you were immediately worried. Deidara was simply asking as though some acquaintance had been injured. It seemed as though he were only anxious because Kisame-san was another fighter and they didn't want to use a tool. Now that I thought of it, Itachi hadn't even sounded that concerned.

"He's been fatally wounded," Itachi replied. My breath caught horribly, and I was slightly afraid that I would asphyxiate myself. "I think with the proper care he could survive….but we have no healers here. The closest one is in a far village, and even if we managed to get the healer here in time, I doubt he would cooperate."

"So, what's him going to happen to him, yeah," Deidara inquired. I was pleased to note that there seemed to be just a shade more of alarm in his voice as he asked this question. I waited anxiously for Itachi's reply.

"I'm not entirely sure." I could almost hear the indifferent shrug in the Uchiha's voice, and it made my blood boil how these people seemed to care nothing for each other. I trembled again, but not from fear, but from anger. "He may survive, but he has more chance of dying seeing as we have no way to heal him."

"I-I w-will," I spoke up suddenly, surprising even myself. I had trained at the hospital a lot. Even Tsunade had taught me some things. I was really a medic-nin, and if my family hadn't been so adamant on thinking that all Hyuugas should cause pain instead of heal it I would have pursued medical jutsu more closely. However I was still a capable medic-nin, and I had to _try _at least to save Kisame-san.

"Don't be ridiculous," Itachi sniffed doubtfully. I couldn't tell if his skepticism stemmed from suspicion of my abilities, or mistrust as to whether I was truly trying to _help_ rather than sabotage. It may have stemmed from both, I reasoned.

"R-really, I c-can," I persisted. I was scared stiff of Itachi, but I wasn't going to give up. It had always bee my personality to care about others, and my medical training had only enforced that. I couldn't let someone die knowing that I could have saved them. I may not be able to save Kisame-san, but I could certainly try. And I could never live with myself knowing that I not only had not saved them, but had been a cause of their injury in the first place. It didn't matter how indirect my fault may have been.

"How would someone like you save him," he sneered. I cringed, but didn't back down. I swore that I would not do that. I stood my ground. His next question was laced with suspicion and distrust. "_Why_ would you want to save him anyway? He's your enemy as much as I am."

"I h-have medical t-training," I replied. I still stuttered, but I tried to keep my voice firm and steady. It took a little courage to say what I did then. I knew it was probably stupid to say anything to get on his nerves, but I don't think he would listen to anything else. "A-and I owe h-him for s-saving me f-from your _i-inhumanity_."

There was a pause. The silence was tense and thick. One of two things would happen. Itachi would either finally give in, or he would be mad at me and then….I didn't like to think about it. I hoped desperately that he would just give in. I bit my lip as I anxiously awaited his reply.

"_My _inhumanity," he chuckled sadistically. I let out a miniscule gasp at his unexpected response. I shivered at the sound of his laugh and felt like curling back up under the covers of Deidara's bed, but I didn't allow myself to hide. So I just took a deep breath and just stood in determination; even as the chilling waves of his laugh washed over me. "Do not make the mistake of thinking of _Kisame_ as human."

My brow furrowed in confusion at his reply. There was something in his voice that told me that there was a very big secret that I was not aware of. That he knew something that I didn't. The thought made me incredibly uneasy and shifted on my feet from side to side. But I would not let a veiled threat deter me. I had to be strong.

"L-let me h-heal him."

"Itachi, let her heal him, yeah." Deidara had stayed silent through out Itachi's and my debate, but he stepped in now, fortunately in my favor. I smiled my thanks at him, and then turned to Itachi. I must admit that I wasn't sure if I was facing them in either instance. I just tried my best to pinpoint them using their voices. And even if I got the general direction correct, I doubted if I was still facing exactly toward them as I would have wished.

"Fine, fine," Itachi gave in wearily. The tone pf his voice suggested his disgust at both myself, and, I thought, Deidara as well. "I will take you to _see_ him." I did not miss the emphasize on the word 'see.' I bit my lip with indignation. It was a cruel thing to bring up. It made me hate him all the more for doing this to me, and then bringing it up like that was just vindictive.

"I would rather I take her, yeah," Deidara cut in. I felt his presence move to my side. His voice seemed to have a slight edge of protectiveness, though I was probably just imagining it. Mostly I detected a lot of open loathing. I wondered what made Deidara hate Itachi so much.

"No Deidara," Itachi replied harshly. I felt Deidara's hate rolling in waves. Itachi's voice was firm and commanding. It left no room for argument. It made me gulp nervously. "You will go help Tobi to repair the lair. Kisame's wall has already been fixed as we needed to put him on his bed. I will come and assist you after I take our dear Hinata to Kisame." Once again a shiver ran up and down my spine as my name slivered from his tongue.

If I thought I shivered when he said my name, it was nothing compared to when grabbed my wrist. I violent tremor ran through my body as I fought valiantly against the urge to jerk away from him. His skin was cold and flawlessly smooth against mine. I hadn't even realized he was so close, I had thought that he were somewhere farther away. He must have slipped over silently.

"Hmm," Deidara growled angrily. But he seemed to have obliged to Itachi's demands, because I heard him stomp swiftly out of the room and down the hall. His footsteps slowly faded away.

"It's been awhile since it's been just you and me hasn't it," Itachi hissed in my ear. I gave a diminutive whimper and recoiled. I hoped so much that he wouldn't do anything to me. I had to get to Kisame-san and there was no way that he was any shape to protect me now.

"T-take me t-to Kisame-san," I whispered. My resolve was slowly fading away. I heard Itachi chuckle and I was terrified that he had no interest in taking me to Kisame-san. But then he started dragging me to where I was sure the door was. His grip was like hard ice on my wrist.

There was no talking as he tugged me along. I tried hard to keep up as I followed obediently behind. I stumbled and hit my head and sides against the walls a lot. I bit back my soft sounds of protest. I just tried my best to keep up. I think he was trying to be difficult though, because every time I managed to finally keep pace, he would speed up.

Fortunately though, all that speeding up brought us to what I was sure was Kisame-san's room. I don't know how I knew it was his, but somehow I knew. Maybe it was the way it made me feel, or maybe it was the smell. It was masculine and strong, not particularly clean smelling or fresh, but I was keen on it. It was the same smell of the shirt I was wearing.

I suddenly paled. I had been running around in this long shirt this whole time, with only a pair of panties underneath. I felt my face grow hot, and I tugged down on the hem of the shirt. My face heated up to a rather high temperature and I was sure that I was turning red. Itachi snickered. His fingers brushed my thigh as he pushed me roughly forward. I collided softly with the bed.

"I'll be back to collect his corpse later," Itachi sneered cruelly. I had to fight back tears that threatened to spring to my eyes as he implied the possibility of my failure. I held my tongue though. Itachi left, shutting the door behind him, with that ominous statement hanging in the air. I took in deep calm breathes. Itachi's very presence did horrible things to me.

With him gone, I turned my full attention to the man lying on the bed. I could hear his ragged breathing, which was distressing to listen to, rather than calming. I could also hear his moans of pain.

"K-Kisame-san," I asked tentatively. When he did not reply I bit my lip nervously. I reached out my finger to touch, I think, his shoulder. There was no response. "K-Kisame-san…are y-you a-awake?"

There was no reply. I assumed that he was unconscious. On one hand I was thankful for this. I could work with much less distraction and much less discomfort. I was a bit embarrassed about helping him. I wasn't at a hospital doing my job, I was purposely helping him; somehow that seemed unnecessarily intimate. But on the other hand, what with me being blind, it would be very hard to diagnose, not to mention treat, him if he couldn't describe the wound to me, or tell me where it hurt. I was torn between wishing and not wishing that Itachi was still here.

I abruptly cut off my thoughts there. This was leading me now where; if ifs and buts were fruits and nuts we'd all be happy jolly, I quoted in my mind of what Kiba used to say. I didn't know if he had the wording exactly right, and it sounded completely ridiculous, but it made sense to me all the same. So I pushed all other thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on my task.

I reached out my hands, probing towards him. I felt around patiently. I did not allow myself to get frustrated or irritated. I quickly established that the wound must be in the torso, because that's where the blood was. I got myself into a better position to treat him.

I crawled closer and perched next to him on the bed. I carefully and persistently began to unbutton his cloak. I found he wore the Akatsuki cloak just as Itachi did. When I thought about it, I think they all did. With a bit of struggling I finally managed to discard the cloak onto the ground and out of my way. My hand traced observantly down his chest. He had a netting shirt on. This presented a problem.

I didn't want to move him around too much, afraid of disturbing an unknown wound. I still had no idea as to the nature of the injury. So pulling the shirt over his head was not an option. My hands traced over his person until by stroke of luck I found the weapon's pouch strapped around his thigh.

I took out a kunai and with utmost precision I cut the garment in half. I was terrified that I might cut him. I managed to do it though without harming him. I carefully peeled the blood soaked shirt off of his chest. I feathered my fingers as light as possible down his chest. It was bare now, and I could feel the gore. I shuddered. I found my mind wondering to what could have caused it, but I quickly grounded it again.

I knew what I was going to do to asses the damage. It was the same thing that ninja surgeons did. It would take a lot of my chakra, but I figured it was my only hope. So I took a deep breath and pressed my palm flat in the middle of his powerfully built chest.

With my resolve set, I carefully poured out chakra. It probed everywhere passing on the data to me. It was kind of like having a whole bunch of flexible fingers. My probing chakra went all through out his torso, relaying what it found out to me. Once satisfied, I withdrew my hand.

I was panting with the chakra loss, but I had found out what was wrong. I assumed that he had been slashed with a sword or something of the like. Whatever had happened, it had been a perfect shot. There was a horrible gash across his chest that was oozing blood, but that was practically superficial in comparison with the more internal wounds. The blade had cut his stomach, which was now bleeding. It was also spilling his stomach acid into his body. The blade had even clipped his lung. Breathing must be horrible for him, which would explain the horribly irregular breaths. I frowned and reached my finger tips to where I thought his lips were. They touched a liquid and I drew them back, sniffing them. Blood. There was blood leaking from Kisame-san's mouth.

I bit my lip worriedly. This was going to be difficult, but I was sure I could do it. First I reached a probing hand down into his chest. I sent out tendrils of chakra that knit the holes in Kisame-san's stomach closed. I felt like I was about to pass out from chakra exhaustion, but the dizziness quickly left me.

I took a shuddering breath and did the same to his lung. The lung too healed with out objection. Finally, I pressed my hand just below his ribcage and focused on taking out all the stomach acid.

I bit my lip to try, unsuccessfully, to stop the whimper from escaping my lips. My hand was covered in thick layers of blood. In fact if I looked in a mirror, I was sure that my whole body would be bloody, with Kisame-san's blood. In addition to that, my fingertips were charred from over using my chakra. Said chakra was practically nonexistent now. The world seemed to spin around me, even though I couldn't see it.

With my last remaining strength, I dug around in his bag until I emerged victorious. I had a fistful of bandages in my hands. I felt like I would lose consciousness any second as I struggled to wrap the bandages around his muscular chest to staunch the gash in his chest. I hadn't had enough chakra to heal that. Finally, I was complete.

I collapsed beside Kisame-san on the bed, closing my eyes instantly. I didn't care that the sheets were blood stained, or that I was covered in my blood; the smell of it was clogging my nose. I was too exhausted to care.

But I had done it. I was sure that Kisame-san would live now. So with a feeling of proud satisfaction, I let my body fall limp, and allowed myself to fall out of reality.

* * *

A/N okay, so there was the fourth chapter. I hope you all like it. I had fun writing this one. Anyway, please please please review (they really do help, I swear) and umm... see you all next time. : D


	5. See Me Like That

A/N Okay, so here is the fifth chapterof the story. I realize that the story is getting a little slow, and I'm going to try to speed it up. Some of the chapters I have planned are a little shaky though, which is why I'm not so sure where this is going and there is no way that i can make definate promises. A lot of it is all based around them when their relationships are already formed, so I've got to get over that little lip of a hill. Anyway, here it is and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own, yeah.

* * *

It felt odd, waking up and not seeing. For a split second my stomach had flipped with the surprise of seeing only blackness. But then it all came back easily. I was blind. But it still felt odd not being able to see sunlight streaming through the windows. It felt weird not even knowing if it was even light out. For all I knew it was night time and it was dark.

I sighed, and let my thoughts ebb away. I wasn't exhausted any more, just pleasantly drowsy. Maybe a little more than pleasantly drowsy, but I didn't think I was going to pass out anytime soon, and my chakra was starting to come back, albeit slowly. But still it was so lovely just lying in the soft bed, not having to get up yet. It was like waking up on a Saturday and knowing that you can just lie there with your eyes closed. I had always thought that that was the best feeling in the world.

Well, I had thought that before my wedding had been announced. Ever since then whenever I had woken up I would inevitably start crying. The thoughts of Neji and Naruto twisted around in my mind. Marrying Neji and never being with Naruto as I had always desired.

At these very thoughts a lump started to form in my throat. I would never be with Naruto. Being with Naruto had always been my dream…my duty had apparently out weighted my dream. And Neji's fate was even worse. He had never asked for this marriage, he didn't even have a say. I could give up my heiress right to Hanabi if I so chose. I just couldn't allow that to happen.

Neji though had no choice what so ever. He was just dragged along with my decisions, dragged away from the only one I had ever known him to love…because of me. How could I allow that to happen with a clean conscious? I should just give up on my dream of being heiress. It was obvious that I would only hurt the Hyuuga clan, and not only that, but I would hurt my beloved Neji-nii-san.

And here I was, always being so selfish about what _I_ was leaving behind. I sniffled and wiped away tears that I hadn't even realized that I had shed. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and banished all of these thoughts. I shouldn't second guess myself like this. Every decision had its pros and cons and I had to choose one and live with it. If I went on like this then that would just make it all the more miserable and unbearable.

I shook my head trying to dislodge all those horrible reflections. I tried to regain the feeling of inexplicable pleasure as I burrowed deeper under the sheets and blankets. I sighed in forced contentment. My eyes were softly closed and I breathed calmly. I was so wonderfully warm under these covers.

"I see you're rather comfortable in my bed," growled a deep voice from beside me. The voice sounded more amused than anything else. But what surprised me the most was how close the voice was. It wasn't that far at all, it was in the same bed as me even.

I yelped in sudden surprise. I fell off the bed in shock and landed rather uncomfortably with a loud thud. I groaned as I massaged my sore butt, and gingerly climbed back to me feet. My face was flushed deeply with embarrassment, I was sure.

Kisame-san laughed. I was torn between being comforted by the sound and recoiling away. On one hand the laugh seemed easy and open, it also sounded so strong and firm that my natural tendency was to relax and let it fight away my fears. The more logical side of me was worried that he was laughing at me, and that he was having some joke at my expense, and it wasn't cheap.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Kisame-san," I stuttered. I decided to play it safe and try to show as much humility as possible. No matter how sheltered this man seemed to make me feel, he was dangerous. I didn't even know why I felt like that around him. It was just something that happened. I didn't know him, but….just something about him. I sighed in my confusion. A creak from the bed quickly jerked me back from my thoughts. I gulped and waited for his reply.

"What _were_ you doing in my bed with me," he asked suspiciously and cautiously. I shifted from side to side uncomfortably. I wasn't quite sure how to tell him that I had saved his life. It was such an awkward situation. But I was saved from the prospect of answering immediately because he continued. "I didn't….force myself on you…did I?"

I gasped and my head jerked up to him in surprise. My face heated up to what I was sure was a very unhealthy temperature. But by the tone of his voice, I wouldn't be surprised if he too had a bit of extra color in his cheeks. He was embarrassed and I think really worried about the prospect that he had forced himself on me. He was concerned that he had done to me what Itachi had tried to do. I found his embarrassment and unsure tone of voice to be ….endearing.

"N-no," I assured him gently. He heaved a sigh of relief and I heard the bed creak as he leaned back. I bit my lip as I debated about what to say next. Do I ask how his chest feels, or do I tell him about what happened? Or do I just stay silent? These worries were very acute as I strove to make a good impression.

"Then," he began in confusion. "What were you doing? I don't even remember getting here, and certainly not you sleeping with me." I fought valiantly and futilely against the blush that forced its way to my cheeks at his last few words. Even though I knew that he had not meant sleeping with him in that sense. Judging by his snort I think that he was saying things like that to purposely make my turn red.

"D-do you r-remember the b-battle, Kisame-san," I asked softly. I suppose it was best to start off where he knew and then I would fill in the blanks.

"Come here," Kisame-san ordered, suddenly. I was caught off guard and was totally taken aback. He had ordered gently though, so I moved forward to oblige. "Get back on the bed. I can't hear what you're saying. You talk too soft."

"G-gomen N-nasai," I replied, and carefully climbed back on to the bed. I perched innocently and demurely on the side as I faced towards him. I swallowed the awkwardness induced lump in my throat so that I could talk more clearly to him.

"Now," he began with a satisfied tone of voice. "Yes, I do remember the battle." There was a pause. I assumed that he was recalling something of the skirmish and waited patiently for him to continue. "I remember getting hit with the sword from that weak little mist ninja." He let out a bark like life, and I cocked my head at him. "That was careless of me." There was another unsure pause. "That's were it goes blurry…and painful. Breathing wasn't fun, I'll tell you that."

I nodded thoughtfully as I contemplated what he had said. It didn't seem like he knew the extent of the damaged that 'weak little mist ninja' had caused. I supposed that was the first step in explaining. So I took a deep breath and prepared for the explanation.

"The b-blade slashed through y-your chest," I began. I spoke louder and clearer, and tried hard to keep my voice level. I didn't have much success on the last one. "It sliced o-open your s-stomach, and e-even h-hit your l-lung."

"Whoa," Kisame-san let out a low whistle. I nodded my head in confirmation of just how bad the injury had been. "It was that bad, eh? Wow. I passed out pretty quickly, but I didn't think it was that serious. Is there a reason that I'm still here, if that's the case?"

"I-Itachi and D-Deidara thought that y-you were g-going to d-die," I continued. I had a little trouble getting that thought out. I really didn't like the idea of him dying. I quickly carried on my account of what had happened. "S-so I offered t-to h-heal you. I-Itachi d-didn't think that I c-could do it. I-it exhausted m-me, b-but you l-lived."

I finished off with a feeling of proud satisfaction. I had really done it. I had saved a man's life, even while blind. Even when every one thought that I would fail, Kisame-san was right in front of me, conversing normally; well I thought it was normal, but I didn't know how he normally acted so it was just on a whim. A wonderful feeling of accomplishment bubbled up inside of me.

There was a pause, and I began to feel my high spirits fall. Was he angry? Maybe he didn't like the idea that I had saved him. Maybe he found that offending. My head drooped and I fidgeted with embarrassment…and hurt. I was so proud of myself, and I was sad that Kisame-san wasn't happy with me.

"You," Kisame-san repeated in shock. I imagined his eyebrows shooting up in surprise and his eyes widening as he stared at me. But then again, I didn't even have the slightest clue as to what he looked like. I guess my subconscious saw him as big and strong and handsome. My involuntary mind saw him as my knight in shining armor, though I had nothing to go by. Was that a dangerous assumption?

My emotions cut over my thoughts effectively and I furrowed my brows with a bit of indignation at his surprise. Yes me, was it really so hard to believe? He quickly amended himself.

"I mean, no offense, but," his deep voice trailed off a little as I think he was searching for the right words to say. Kisame-san had such good manners. He wasn't I expected of an Akatsuki. He took care with his words. "You're just so….petite. You're small and, well, innocent looking. I guess I kind of took you as the kind that needed saving, not the other way around." He added as a bit of afterthought. "I'm not quite sure to be just plain grateful or to find it rather degrading to be saved by the little hostage girl."

"A-ano," I trailed off uncertainly. I twisted around on the bed, completely unsure about how to react to him. Obviously, he was just as unsure of the whole situation as I was. But, really, was there anything to be so nervous about. I had just saved the life of someone that I worried would die. There was nothing so awkward. So I took a deep breath, and spoke levelly to him. I slipped into medic mode. "H-how do y-your b-bandages feel?"

"Fine," Kisame-san answered automatically. I frowned in disagreement. I knew he was lying. He was just like Kiba. Whenever the dog shinobi was injured he would always put up a brave front and claim that he didn't feel a thing. I knew this to be a complete falsehood. I think Kisame-san picked up on my doubt, because he sighed and replied more sincerely. "I feel like someone is ripping my chest open with their bare hands."

I winced at that mental image: his well-developed torso being torn open, and his muscles ripping apart. A scream ripped through my mind and I hurriedly shook my head to dislodge the images. There was no need for that.

"M-may I t-take a l-look at y-your b-bandages, Kisame-san," I requested tentatively. It wasn't until after I had said it that I realized the ironic wording: take a _look_. I cringed as a wave of misery crashed over me. I gave my head another little shake and refused to succumb to it. It was not permanent, I reminded myself. I would see again, and at the moment, I still had a job to do. Just because Kisame-san was alive doesn't mean he was well.

"Go right ahead," he complied willingly. It wasn't exactly cheerily through. It seemed a bit grudging, or as if at this point he simply couldn't care less. He was in enough pain and didn't matter who did what as long as it made it feel better. I heard the creaking of the bed as he lay back down on his back.

I scooted a little closer and reached out timidly with my hands. I drew back with a little surprise as I felt a netting shirt over his chest again. He shouldn't have been able to get up and get that. As I was thinking this I noticed also that the sheets I had been so comfortable in before were not blood soaked like the ones that I fallen asleep on. I hoped he hadn't gotten up and moved around, that would make it all the worse.

"Tobi came in while you were asleep," Kisame-san explained as though reading my thoughts. I nodded my head thoughtfully. "He came in to cheer me up and help out a bit. He was also saying good bye, since he's going to be disappearing for a while now to go help Zetsu-san." He added the next part glumly. "I suppose the lair is going to go back to being dark and gloomy again."

"D-did he c-change the s-sheets," I asked. It seemed like such a nice thing to do. Almost as if Akatsuki actually had a little sense of goodness and moral. "A-and get y-your shirt?"

"Yeah," he replied. Moral, I mused to myself. I quickly squashed those thoughts. They could lead to me getting a little less jumpy and terrified, then I would do something stupid or get lax, and then things would all go wrong. He then continued with a bit of patronizing amusement. "Rather observant aren't you, Hyuuga-san?"

"I-I suppose," I ducked my head shyly. I wasn't used to getting any kind of compliment in anyway. From my team mates, yes, but I really didn't feel like those counted. They had just been saying most of them because they were my friends.

One thing bothered me though. He had called my 'Hyuuga-san.' He said it more affectionately and teasingly than respectively, but for some reason I didn't like it at all. I didn't like being referred to like that. It made me feel like a stuffy old counsel member and I didn't like that image. Mostly because, it was what I really was doomed to be. "P-please d-don't cal m-me that. J-just call me H-Hinata."

"Okay, Hinata," Kisame-san agreed. He seemed to find no problem with that. "As long we're on such friendly terms, just call me Kisame, no -san." I nodded. "Now, Hinata, you going to put me out of my misery or what?"

I was intrigued by his voice, I found myself thinking. His voice was rough and deep, but his words were amiable enough. Yet something about the way he spoke made me think deeper on it. It was like the teasing and good-humored nature only went so far down; as if it was all a mask, but there was something lurking underneath. My brow furrowed as I pondered this.

But then again perhaps I was just over analyzing, just because I couldn't see his expressions and I had only his voice to go on. And I suppose there was only so much you could learn from a person's speech. Yet it seemed you learned so much more. Now I was just confusing myself. So instead of think more I returned to my original task.

"C-can you r-remove you s-shirt," I asked, my cheeks heating ever so slightly. Somehow, this was not like the hospital at all. I was sitting on his bed asking him to take off his shirt. Plus there would be a lot more touching him, because I couldn't just use my eyes to see what was wrong. I shuddered a little in my anxiety. I hastily fought back my embarrassment and misleading thoughts. It was _just _like at a hospital, I told myself firmly.

"Trying to make a move on me, Hinata," Kisame teased, laughing as a blush adorned my cheeks. I ducked my head again; all the same though I heard the rustling of fabric as he took it off. I heard a few grunts of pain too, and every time I winced.

When I was sure he was done I scooted closer, until I could feel the heat from his side. I reached out and began prodding gently at the gash with my fingertips. I was sure to make my touches feather light, causing him as little pain as possible.

"It's w-warm," I noted frowning. "You'll p-probably g-get a-an infection." Other than that, I noticed that the wound was still oozing blood. It must look gruesome. For once, I was glad that I couldn't see it. I didn't want to see the carnage the gash had wreaked in his body. But I was sure that I could help heal that carnage, I had a tiny bit more chakra left, and surely I could use some of it to heal his wound faster. "T-this m-may hurt j-just a l-little," I warned ahead of time.

I carefully began tracing up and down the slash with two fingers. I sent chakra through my finger tips, and winced slightly as it stung the already raw skin. But with a feeling of satisfaction I noticed that the skin was very slowly beginning to knit itself back together. A small smile quirked the edge of my lip, even though I wore a very concentrated expression.

"That's enough," Kisame said in his resonant voice. I gasped in surprise as I felt his large hand clasp onto my own and pull it away from his chest. I turned my sightless eyes up to him in confusion. "You're going to exhaust yourself again. Do that too many times and someone is going to have to heal _you_."

Suddenly I heard the door open and light but imposing footsteps sweep into the room. I felt Kisame's hand tighten almost reflexively around my own. I was confused and curious, until I heard the newcomer's voice.

"Well, well, well Kisame, I hadn't known that you wanted our dear Hinata for yourself," drawled Itachi. I shivered as a surge of cold swept over me. Itachi snickered at my reaction, and I cringed.

"I'm glad to see you made it out of the battle unscathed, Itachi-san," Kisame said, seemingly ignoring Itachi's comment. What surprised me was the sincerity behind his words. He seemed honestly glad that Itachi wasn't hurt. I hadn't known that Akatsuki showed any loyalty to their partners.

"Hinata, it seems you actually did save him." Itachi's voice was directed at me this time. It was filled with surprise and displeasure. I don't think he was happy that I wasn't as weak and useless as he had originally thought. He obviously hated being proved wrong.

His voice also held so much malice, that once again I was glad that I could not see him. I didn't want to have to look at him and see the hate there. I drew in a small breath and shied away. I was shocked to feel Kisame's thumb brush over the top of my hand in a….reassuring manner. I hadn't even realized he was still holding it.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Y-yes, I d-did," I managed to choke out. Somehow, the supportive bulk of Kisame next to me strengthened me. I found my voice. "B-but I t-think it is infected. D-do, you h-have a-any a-antibiotics?"

"I wouldn't know. You'll have to _look_ around." Itachi's voice was cold and indifferent. I winced at the word 'look.' Itachi was so merciless. He wasn't going to help me either. Even when it would be helping his own teammate and partner. I felt a surge of frustration. Itachi didn't have to be such a sore loser.

"Where is Samehada," Kisame asked suddenly. His voice was laced with concern and worry. I cocked my head in confusion to his question. Who was Samehada, I wondered.

"It's still out there," Itachi replied with an edge of disgust and resentment. I frowned a bit in confusion as the use of the word 'it,' I had been under the impression that Samehada had been a person. "No one wants to touch that thing; we want to keep our hands."

"You just left Samehada out there, vulnerable to the elements," Kisame deadpanned. Kisame obviously cared a lot about this Samehada thing. But I was getting more and more confused with every sentence in the conversation. Then his voice rose in indignation. "How could you do that?"

"I told you," Itachi snapped impatiently. "We want to keep our hands. You know that thing won't let anyone else touch it."

"Stop referring to Samehada as a thing, or an 'it,'" Kisame told Itachi off. I found it a little amusing to hear them bicker like this. Even though it was near impossible for me to follow. "It is a sword, a tool, and my prized possession."

"Whatever you want to call it, you'll have to get it yourself," Itachi retorted. With that, I heard him leave the room. I also felt Kisame let go of my hand. It felt oddly chilled after the warmth left.

I worked in silence then. I could feel Kisame's irritation rolling off of him in waves. So I redid his bandages noiselessly, and scooted a little farther away. I sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do with myself. In the bout of nothingness, with nothing else to use up my thoughts, I felt the fear come up and choke me.

I was blind in an Akatsuki lair. All the heat drained from my face, and I curled up in a protective ball. Suddenly, I was terrified. I began shuddering. But just beneath was the terror, was annoyance: irritation at my own feelings. My fear seemed to come in waves or tides. One moment I was fine with just a dull pit in my stomach. Another time, it was compressing the air from my lungs and I was struggling to breath. Now was one of those times.

My breath was coming in shallow and soft gasps. I struggled to get a hold on my rampage emotions, but my so called sensible side was egging it on. Or maybe I was confusing instincts with sensibility. Either way, my consciousness was spiraling out of control.

"Oi, you alright, Hinata?" I was surprised to feel Kisame's hand on my shoulder, and to feel the bed shift as he moved closer. I gasped, but nodded vigorously, even though I wasn't. But I was going to be strong, and the sudden bout of fear would vanish. How right I was.

Kisame's reply was cut off my by his own stomach. It rumbled ominously. I felt Kisame turn away, and I was sure he was blushing. I knew I would be. I giggled, but quickly stifled it for fear that he would get mad at me. But then I heard Kisame's low chuckle, and allowed myself a small smile.

"Y-you're hungry," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Eh heh," Kisame chuckled self consciously. "Yeah." I nodded, and got up to go get him food. My feet had just touched the wood floor, when I realized that it was a stupid idea. There was no way for me to get to the kitchen. I didn't even know if they had a kitchen. I was absolutely no help, what so ever, to Kisame.

"A-ano," I stammered in embarrassment. In my haste to please, I had made myself look like a fool. I turned my face up to him, questioningly. I bit my lip.

"Walk straight down the hallway until you come to the third door on your left," Kisame told me. I detected the edge of amusement in his voice. He was laughing at me, not with me though. "That should be the kitchen. Deidara should be there. He's always down there grabbing _something_ to eat." Kisame finished off about Deidara with a hint of patronizing aggravation.

"A-aregato," I nodded to him. I turned and took a deep breath as I walked forward. I was hoping that this was the way to the door, but there was no way that I was sure. I stretched my arms out I front of me. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot, as long as I didn't bash into anything. Then it would look worse, _and_ hurt.

My fingertips soon brushed the wall. This posed yet another dilemma. Was the door to the right of me, or to the left? I was about to use a child's game to guess, but Kisame saved me the trouble. "Your right," he said, he didn't even try to hide his enjoyment at my antics from me.

I murmured my thanks and moved over to where he had told me. With one last 'glance,' I shuffled out the door into the dark unknown. My progress from door to door was painfully slow. I made sure to count every door on my left until I got to the third. I was very precise about my footing so as not to bump into anything, or stub my toes.

Through that whole waiting session, one thought nagged at the back of my mind. What if Deidara wasn't there? Then I would have to try and wing it in a kitchen I had never been to. I wouldn't even be sure it was the kitchen. If Deidara wasn't there, then I was screwed. In fact, I didn't know Deidara all that well. For all I knew I could be screwed even if he was there.

I shouldn't have worried on either instance.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be wondering blindly around Akatsuki lairs, yeah," came a patronizing but amiable voice from in front of me. I had just stepped through the third door on my left, and was relieved to hear Deidara's voice greet me.

"K-Kisame is h-hungry," I explained. I stepped in tentatively. I reached out to steady myself, and was thrilled to feel a counter top beneath my fingers. I edged carefully farther.

"So, you managed to save him, yeah," Deidara mused incredulously. He let out a low whistle, just like Kisame had when I had told him. "That's quite something, yeah. We may have to keep you around just to heal us, yeah."

"Oh," I gasped in surprise. I didn't think that Deidara had said that seriously, but the thought hit my like a punch to the gut. What if they did keep me as their personal healer? They would keep me here forever, and I would never go back home. The scariest part of that whole thing…was that I didn't dislike the idea entirely. I didn't have anything waiting for me back at home. So if I stayed here, I wouldn't be missing all that much. With a jerk of my head I squished the idea out of existence. That thought was wrong on so many levels.

"Hinata?" Deidara's voice broke through my inner turmoil and I jerked up to face him. "I didn't mean it, yeah. I don't really think we'll keep you, yeah. Even if it would be a good idea…."

"D-Deidara, c-can you h-help m-me a-around the k-kitchen," I asked him, changing the subject without really any attempt at subtlety. "K-Kisame is h-hungry, a-and I d-don't know w-where I a-am."

"Oh, right, yeah," Deidara said suddenly, as though he too had been pulled out of his thoughts.

"Erm, just give him some fruits, yeah. That's all we got left. I guess we'll have to rip off some more food pretty soon, yeah."

I didn't really like the method that the Akatsuki seemed to use to acquire their supplies, but I held my tongue. Deidara was nice, but like Kisame, there was something underneath their voices. It was the same thing that was in Itachi's, except that Itachi didn't bother to hide his under a cordial façade. I wasn't quite sure what 'it' was yet, but it seemed to me what separated them from the trustworthy ninja.

"S-sure, I'll g-get him s-some fruit," I agreed. I moved towards Deidara. I took tiny steps, but I was determined to move around like a normal human being with out being helped around wherever I went like a toddler of senior citizen.

"Of course, you can give him some fish, yeah. I'm sure he'd really appreciate that," Deidara said mockingly. He laughed at that; long and hard he laughed, as though it were some kind of joke. But it was utterly lost on me. Why wouldn't Kisame want some fish? It seemed like a good idea to me.

"W-why n-not," I retorted softly. Surely he would want some meat too.

"Oh, erm, I forgot, yeah." I could hear the frown in Deidara's voice, but I was still completely in the dark. No pun intended. "Kisame doesn't really eat fish, yeah. See, he kinda-"

"That's enough Deidara," snarled a harsh voice from the door way behind me. I whirled around in shock. It was a reflexive movement, because it really didn't actually do any good. I couldn't see who was at the door, but the moment they resumed speaking I recognized instantly.

"She does not need to know," Kisame said softly. His voice sounded pained, and just a bit pleading. It made my heart wrench, and I felt like embracing him. "I would rather she didn't…_ever _see me like that."

* * *

A/N Okay so there it was, please please please review. I thought it worth mentioning that the anonymous review is always enabled. Anyway, so there you go, time to review.

by the way, Kouta, I guess some people just can't see him like we do, they've got issues. but we Kisame fangirls have to stick together. ;)


	6. Chakra Signatures

A/N okay, so I've got a whole bunch of things to apologize for on this chapter. First of all, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I usually do. But you see I have a reason for that. This huge wind storm hit Oahu (where I live) and knocked out our power, and consequencely our internet. I was mostly stuck at my dads tiny apartment during this and didn't havemy computer either. SO I was totally held back from up loading this sooner. (Then again the wind storm did cancel school for a day. Ohgreat it started pouring again as I'm typing this.)

Second thing to apologize for is the bad grammer andspellingin this chapter. Its cause I couldn't get it on microsoft office to do all the spell checking and grammer checking blah blah blah. I read over it a couple of times, but I'msure there are things that I missed. So i apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its charactors blah blah blah, you get the gist.

On with the story.

* * *

The silence after Kisame's confession felt thick and long. I struggled with the confusion, as well as the pain that I felt for the anguish in Kisame's voice. I didn't understand what he didn't want me to see, or why is was so horrible to him. But the hurt in his voice hurt my heart.

"K-Kisame," I murmured. I was torn between going to him, or staying back. I took an uncertain step towards him. It was small, but I was testing to see if he would push my back or step away. Unfortunately, I was met with only silence. I took another slightly bigger step, but that one was a definite mistake.

I felt my toe catch on the leg of what must be a chair. I yelped as I pitched forward violently. I squeezed my eyes shut as I neared the unforgiving floor, but before I could hit it, I felt strong arms catch my around the waist and pulled my back up. I gasped in surprise as I was righted.

"Careful there, Hinata," Kisame chided. I faced upward, towards his voice. I blushed in embarrassment at my clumsiness. I felt small and sheltered so close to him. "You probably shouldn't be walked around without someone."

"Or we can just get her a cane, yeah," Deidara suggested, with a mocking under tow in his voice. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of walking around with a cane like a handy capped person. I was handy capped, but I was also a kunoichi, and I had my Hyuuga pride. Yes, even though I was not as blatant with it as the other Hyuugas, I still had it.

"I-I'll be f-fine," I insisted softly. I felt, with the most infinitesimal pang of regret, Kisame's arm unwrap from around me. I spread my feet to shoulder length to get a nice steady and firm stance. "I j-just n-need to g-get used t-to it."

"Whatever you want, Hinata, yeah," Deidara replied, teasingly doubtful. I scowled slightly, more to myself than to him. Deidara's voice was scalding as he spoke to Kisame. I winced at the harshness. "So Kisame, how did you like being bested by a weak little mist ninja, yeah?"

"Shut up, Deidara," Kisame snapped back indignantly. I giggled ever so slightly at their bickering. But I quickly stopped myself. I didn't want to offend them, and I hoped they hadn't heard me. I don't think they did because Kisame continued. "I had to fight a lot than you. You only got our leftovers."

There must have been a lot of ninja if Deidara had only gotten "leftovers." I could only hear what was going on outside, but it had sounded to me like Deidara had been single handedly fighting a lot of them. Deidara must be strong. So must the other Akatsuki. I was pretty sure there had only been four at this particular lair. They all must have had to fight a whole bunch.

I suddenly gasped. I turned towards Kisame with concerned anger. He should not be out of bed in the condition he was in. What did he think he was doing. My medic instincts were on red alert. Medics could be very angry when their patient did something damaging. And very scary when they were angry.

"Y-you should n-not b-be out of b-bed," I gasped, my hands clenching into small fists at my side. I turned my head up at him, my blind eyes blazing. "Y-you're going t-to m-make it w-worse. G-go b-back. I'll b-be there in a s-second."

"Come now, Kisame," Deidara rebuked him mischievously. "You should know better, yeah. You're lucky Hinata was here to save you, or you wouldn't be here now, yeah. Unless of course, there are benefits that come with your ugly appearance," Deidara hinted nastily. I bit my lip; my uncertainty was gnawing at my insides; it was currently being usurped by my frustration with Deidara. He was going to goad Kisame into doing something that would make his injury worse, and I didn't have enough chakra to heal it if it took a turn for the worse.

Just as I had thought before, I knew there was more to Deidara than his nice outer shell. He could be cruel and spiteful just as Akatsuki members were supposed to be. I would have to tread cautiously around him. I could not trust him, I was sure.

My new revelations were only of Deidara though. There was still something about Kisame that remained inscrutable.

"Deidara," Kisame growled menacingly. There was a silence and I was sure that the two of them were shooting death glares at each other. I chewed on my lip and shifted worriedly and uncomfortably. "Fine Hinata," Kisame finally said quietly, and bitterly. "I'll leave, when you get back….there is something you might want to…note."

"Well, _bye _then, yeah." I heard Deidara call after him. It was exactly how he yelled after us when I had first met him. When I had banged into him around the corner. It seemed that this was a regular occurrence. I didn't like it.

With that, I heard Kisame's cloak rustle as he left. I turned towards Deidara. "C-can you t-the f-food, p-please," I whispered. That last little argument had made me a bit angry. I wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries. Plus I was a little mad at Deidara for being mean to Kisame. No doubt he was still sore from Kisame ordering him to stay back with me.

"Of course, yeah," Deidara obliged. Deidara's cloak rustled, and cabinets opened and closed, as did the fridge, as he got the food. He took my hands and put the bag in them. "There you go, yeah. You can tend to that Kisame, of yours now." I didn't miss the malicious edge to his voice as he spoke that last sentence. I barley wrinkled my nose, but other wise chose to ignore that comment.

I thanked him and slipped back out the door. Once again I made painfully slow progress down the hallway. My mind was occupied as I walked, so that only resulted in more stubbed toes.

I was filled with curiosity with what Kisame wanted to show me. My mind ran through the possibilities of what it could concern. Would be more about the poison? Why they wanted the scroll maybe. I knew that those were the more important questions, but what I really wanted to know was more about him. I wanted to know what he looked like, or his past. I was just very intrigued with him.

Finally I made it to the door and I stepped in. If I remembered correctly, the bed was straight ahead. So I walked determinedly that way. Sure enough, I bumped gently into the bed. I grinned proudly to myself as I carefully crawled onto the bed.

Kisame was quiet through out this. All I could hear was his comforting and level breathing. I offered the bag towards him. He took it, and I heard the plastic crackling as he opened it. I fidgeted slightly as I waited for him to say something. His breathes were soothing, but they were no relief for the curiosity burning inside of me.

Finally, after much anticipation, he spoke.

"You can sense chakra signatures, can't you," he asked. I was caught off guard, as I quirked an eyebrow at him. None the less though, I nodded, cautiously. Of course I could, all ninja could, but yet I had not used it here.

I had never really been very good with sensing the chakra signatures. After all, I had the byakugan, and I could always use that for that kind of thing. I suppose because it was never really on my mind that I didn't try to do that. Of course, they were probably masking their chakra, but it would have been worth a try.

"Have you sensed mine," he asked, guardedly. I shifted impatiently as I waited to learn what he was getting at. But I answered his questions.

"N-no," I replied honestly, and a little sheepishly. It was a bit embarrassing to admit my pathetic mistake. I looked down, blushing a little bit. "I d-didn't really t-think to use t-that."

There was another silence. To me it felt tense, as I waited anxiously for him to continue. It was utter silence. If it weren't for the bed I was sitting on and the fabric between my fingers I would have been complete nothingness to me. Kisame was holding his breath, and I was sure that he was debating with himself about whether or not to continue.

"Do it now then," Kisame ordered quietly, but intensely. My brow wrinkled as I frowned. I wasn't really sure where this was going, and why it seemed to important to him. But if he wanted me to do it, I would do it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused hard.

What met my application literally knocked me off the bed. I hit the ground with a gasp and a thud. Through the haze of shock and surprise I scrambled to get farther away from the terror that sat on the bed not five feet away. I curled up trembling in the corner, away from the man on the bed.

When I had sensed his chakra, it had been immense. It was as though he were a cup overflowing with water. I remembered a time when I had seen Naruto draw upon the nine-tailed fox demon for chakra. I had been more than a little terrified of the massive quantity of the power. Kisame's rivaled that, and he was just sitting there. For the first time since coming here, I was terrified of him.

"Hinata, please," Kisame said impatiently. His voice held a pleading under tone, but in my pitifully scared state, I didn't recognize it. I suddenly felt his hand on my elbow. The touch sent tingles through out my body. I screamed and twisted away.

I felt Kisame withdraw, possibly with a hurt expression. I crawled a little away, and found the couch. I pulled myself on to it, curled up into a ball, and leaned against the arm. I drew in a trembling breath. I could still sense the huge chakra signature but I had successfully calmed down.

It wasn't quite like the nine-tailed fox's. That one had been overflowing chaotic and malevolent. When I focused more on Kisame, I realized that it wasn't overflowing at all. It was all successfully contained inside of him. And it wasn't chaotic, it was perfectly under control, and it wasn't evil either. It was the same chakra as any one else. There was just a lot more of it. All it really did was make Kisame seem very large, and just enforced a fact that I already knew: that Kisame was a powerful shinobi.

"W-w….why," I asked. There were lots of questions that I wanted to ask. I wanted to know what he was. I wanted to know if all of the Akatsuki had chakra like that. I wanted to know so much. But I settled with just asking why he had wanted me to see that. Did he want me to be terrified of him?

"Why what?" Kisame's voice betrayed easily his confusion, but even a little relief. I had stopped shuddering, and I wasn't terrified any more. I think he was glad that I wasn't screaming anymore. The pure shock of all that chakra had just thrown me off.

"W-why d-did you w-want t-to show m-me that," I clarified. I cursed my stuttering. It made me sound weak and insignificant. How could he take me seriously when I spoke as though I wasn't even serious with myself. I already had a low enough self-esteem. My speech impediment made it all that much worse.

"I figured you must be curious about me," Kisame replied easily. There was some doubt laced into his words, but I didn't know how that fit in. I didn't know what he was doubtful _of._ "You are, aren't you?"

"O-of c-course."

"And I don't want you to have to see me." The doubt in Kisame's voice had gotten stronger. There was self conscious uncertainty too. Also a little sadness. It was just a shadow of the pain that he had spoken with in the kitchen, but it was still there. It still made me sad. It made me want to wrap my arms around him and tell him that there was nothing wrong with him. Not that I knew.

Of course I was too shy to do something like that. One other reason stopped my though. His chakra was still there. Though I knew it couldn't hurt me, and there was nothing really that it did unless he applied it to something, it still made me shy away. So I stopped focusing in the presence of people's chakra. I knew that was something most ninja did subconsciously: sensing other presences. That was why it was pathetic that I had to focus at all. But then again, I wasn't most ninja.

"So I figured there had to be something that you could know about me," Kisame continued. He was much less intimidating now that I wasn't aware of his gi-normous chakra amount. I refocused my attention back on him and what he was saying. "It really isn't much, but perhaps it gave you something to associate with me."

I understood where he was coming from, I really did. But though I could associate him with his chakra signature, I had better luck with his voice. I found that voice are just as, of not more, personalized than faces.

"I u-understand."

There was a silence. I found it to be oddly companionable, and comforting. After all, he had gotten that little glitch smoothed over, and now I could just sit here in relative silence. I sighed contentedly and settled into the couch.

I heard the bed creak as Kisame sat back down on it. I listened to his movements the same way someone might watch them. I liked sensing his presence (not his chakra). As Sakura would say it: it gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I giggled a little at the thought of my spunky friend, so unlike myself. But even as I laughed to myself, a wave of sadness hit. What if I never saw Sakura again, or Naruto. I gulped against the lump forming in my throat.

But before my grief really set in, and before my tears started forming, I heard Kisame digging around in his bag of food. The noise pulled my out of my reveries, and I once again focused on Kisame.

It was amazing. If I paid really close attention to what I heard, and was careful that nothing slipped by me, I could paraphrase what he was doing. It was by no means an exact picture of what he was doing. But I got a good general idea.

"Are you hungry," Kisame asked suddenly. I jerked my head back up with a little "oh." I had been paying such close attention to his movements that I wasn't ready for his speech. I also found that I couldn't focus on both his movements and his voice at the same time. Maybe with more practice….

"Y-yes, I a-am," I replied. I hadn't really realized how hungry I was until just then. My stomach rumbled as though to enforce this. I licked my lips eagerly in anticipation of the food.

"Come over here than," Kisame demanded. I obediently, and carefully slipped off of the couch and inched towards the bed. If I remembered correctly, than the bed was just forward and little to the left. So I ever so carefully went in a diagonal towards the bed. I used Kisame's calming breathes to guide me.

With a thrill of success, I felt my fingertips brush fabric. My fingers curled around it delicately as I edged onto the bed. I gasped and frowned as I felt the bed begin to tremble. I bit my lip in confusion as I fisted the cloth in my hands tightly so that I wouldn't fall off. What was happening. The answer to my question came in a slightly familiar rumbling sound coming from Kisame.

He was laughing. My mouth parted in puzzlement and my eyebrows went down in indignation. Was he laughing at me?

"W-what are y-you l-laughing a-at," I inquired softly. I tilted my face upward towards his face. I wished I could see his expression.

"You," Kisame replied easily. I frowned and made an offended little huff. But I was surprised to find that his voice was only about a foot away. I could even feel his body heat. I hastily scrambled a little farther away. Trying to regain a bit of my personal space.

But as soon as I backed up, I felt the bed disappear from beneath my hand. I gasped as I pitched over the side of the bed. Suddenly a felt two large arms snag me around my waist and tug back up onto the bed. I banged into Kisame's hard chest as he pulled me back. I heard his quiet grunt of pain as I crashed into his injury. My heart was beating a little faster than usual. I attributed it to the sudden lurch when I had nearly fallen off the bed.

But there was this little voice in the back of my head that mentioned that maybe it was because I was pressed closer to a man than I had ever been in my life, and that I was sitting on his lap; his arms were even still securely wrapped around me. A deep blush crept it's way up my neck and I turned my face away.

"Careful there, you're going to kill yourself at this rate," Kisame chided in a patronizingly amused tone of voice. I gulped as my cheeks gained just the slightest more bit of color. Kisame laughed again. He obviously found my embarrassment humorous.

"T-thank y-you," was all I managed to get out of my mouth. My gratitude was met with silence. I squirmed around on his lap as he stayed so silent. I was confused as to what I had done wrong. I was debating about whether to say something more, and risk making it worse. Or just staying silent, and hope that there was something he was going to say and that it would be bad.

"Why do you do that," he asked suddenly. He seemed curious and contemplative. I frowned in perplexity up at his voice.

"W-what d-do I d-do," I asked a little self consciously. I chewed on my bottom lip and squirmed around. Why was doing things wrong?

"That," Kisame pressed with a bit of impatience. I was completely and thoroughly mystified, and a little hurt. My lips trembled and my eyebrows went down. "Why do you stutter so much. Are you really that uncomfortable around me?"

There it was again, I mentally noted. That undertow in his voice. I couldn't understand it at all. But I couldn't decipher it well either, because I couldn't hear it. It was just some sort of emotion buried deep under the gruff layers of his voice. I was used to being able to understand people. And Kisame was so enigmatic to me, that it was infuriating.

But all those thoughts were only registered with a split second. My attention was on his words. He was asking about my stuttering. I knew people wondered about that, especially strangers. But no one had ever asked me about it. I suppose they thought it was rude. That was true, it was rude. But I wasn't easily offended by that kind of stuff. I was glad that they didn't ask it though, because I didn't have an answer. Luckily though, my hurt disappeared as he asked a familiar query.

"Ano…." I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I really didn't know why I stuttered. So I answered the second question. "It's n-not that I-I'm u-uncomfortable a-around y-you. I h-have always s-stuttered….."

That last bit had been a lie though, and I think he knew it. I had stopped stuttering when I was thirteen. I had picked it back up one month ago. But if I were to tell him all that, then I would have to explain a lot to him. And I didn't want to bore him with the tragic story of my life. I didn't really like talking about it anyway.

"Have a pear," Kisame said suddenly, after a small period of silence. I felt his large hand grab mine and place the succulent fruit on my palm. I licked my lips hungrily and bit into it. I didn't even bother to examine it. I heard Kisame chuckle, but I didn't feel affronted.

We ate in almost companionable silence, but I wasn't near that thick. I may be relatively comfortable around Kisame, but was in no way relaxed. He was still an Akatsuki, and I knew that Akatsuki members were evil. I was in mortal danger as I just sat there. I knew Itachi was not very far, and it didn't seem very smart to assume that he was the only bad one here.

And it wasn't just with distrust and suspicion that I regarded Kisame. I was scared of him. It wasn't terror. I was just on edge and honestly scared of him and what he could do. I was completely at his mercy. I was completely at the mercy of every person in this building.

I felt Kisame shift his position, and froze. It wasn't that Kisame had done anything hostile. His movement was completely innocent, and probably subconscious, but it brought to light something for me that I had forgotten.

I was still situated rather comfortably on his lap. My legs hung off the side of his legs, and one of his arms was still draped loosely around my waist. I felt another dark blush as it hit me. I was sitting on a mans lap! I had never been in such an intimate position with a man. The odd thing was how easily it was done.

It felt _right _just sitting so contentedly on his lap. It felt so normal, just nibbling my fruit in the pleasant silence. My blush faded so that I was sure it was nearly nonexistent. I sighed, and finished off my fruit, no longer really minding the situation. I actually liked it, it was relaxing, and for some reason, I couldn't 'see' Kisame as the evil Akatsuki member while I was sitting there.

"You should probably get cleaned up," I told Kisame after I had licked all the remaining juices from my fingers. The words drifted out from my mouth easily in my relaxed state.

"Hinata," Kisame growled gruffly, his voice filled with mock offense. "Are you saying that I stink?"

"Oh." I was taken aback. I obviously couldn't take a joke well. I shook my head. "N-no. B-but you m-must h-have b-blood on you…."

At the same time, I was thinking of the irony of his sentence. I most certainly did not think that he stunk. I liked his smell. It was a musky scent that I had never smelled before. Probably because I had never been in such close proximity to a man. It seemed that I nearly always was with Kisame. Either way though, I liked it.

"Yeah," Kisame replied to my trailed off sentence. He continued with a cruelly satisfied air. "Not much of it's mine though. I took almost half of those mist ninja down with me." I shivered a little at his definite pride in the slaughtering of other ninjas. But then, all the Shinobi that I knew took pride in that.

"B-by the w-way," I mumbled a little self consciously. I tugged the hem of the over large shirt down a bit. It only went down to my finger tips, so it made me feel a little immodest. Maybe a lot immodest. I was still an innocent virgin after all.

My throat tightened suddenly. I was still a virgin, but I my first kiss had been stolen from me. Itachi had stolen my first kiss. I struggled a little to breath at that depressing thought, but finally managed to swallow the lump in my throat. There was no time to dwell on that. It was already done.

"Eh? Hinata, what did you want," Kisame tugged my out of my discouraging thoughts. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure there were no tears and then tilted my head to face him.

"I w-was just w-wondering, if y-you h-had g-gotten a-any clothes f-from Itachi that I c-could b-borrow," I asked. I wasn't very comfortable in just Kisame's shirt. Plus it didn't even smell like Kisame any more. It reeked of his blood, and my sweat. That wasn't a very nice combination.

"Of course," Kisame replied, a little louder than necessary. He must have just remembered. I started as his big hands wrapped around my small waist, but he just picked me up a little and moved me to sit beside him. I felt the mattress move a bit and I fell on my side clumsily. I hadn't been ready for the sudden movements.

I heard Kisame's heavy foot falls as he walked over to the right side of the bed. There was a scraping sound as he must have pulled out a drawer. "Here you go," Kisame told me. Suddenly a wad of cloth hit me square in the face. I yelped as I pulled it down. Kisame was laughing again. Kisame laughed a lot, I noted. It didn't matter, I liked that sound. "Forgot that you couldn't see it coming," Kisame defended himself sheepishly. Usually I felt like someone had hit me in the gut when they referred to my blindness. But that wasn't how Kisame meant it. In fact, it was sort of comical; I giggled a little.

"You can change in here," Kisame offered as he strode to where I was pretty sure the bathroom was. "I promise I won't peak." He stepped into the bathroom, but before the door closed, I heard him mutter as an after thought. "Not that you would know if I did."

I was blushing insanely by the time the door had closed. I hoped that Kisame wasn't a pervert and that he wouldn't do that. I had no reason to believe him to be a pervert (then again, I had no reason to believe that he wasn't.) After all though, he had never touched me like that, even while I was sitting on his lap.

Besides, did I have any other choice. I figured not. So I set about examining the clothes he had thrown at me. They were considerably smaller than the ones he had given me before. And they didn't smell the same.

They smelled like Itachi. I cringed as the scent brought back the feeling of groping hands. I shook my head, to clear those thoughts and wriggled into the clothes. I growled in frustration as it became rather difficult, but I managed to get them on properly.

Despite the smell of the clothes (which I had to admit really didn't smell that bad, it just didn't smell like Kisame) I was much more comfortable now. I was also more than a little tired. A petite yawn proved this. There was a short debate about whether or not to find my way to the couch or to just get comfortable on the very bed I was sitting on.

Eventually, the bed won out. I curled up under the covers and heaved a content sigh. The bed was very warm, especially where Kisame had been just a minute ago. And the scent, as I have already said, was wonderful. I smiled and burrowed deeper into the covers.

In due course, the sound of the shower lulled me to sleep.

* * *

A/N so there was the sixth chapter. I hope you guys liked it. And I thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews. I loved them all. So please please please continue to do so. I'll see you guys next time. until then, bye bye.


	7. Dangerous Wish

A/N Okay, I give everyone fair warning. This chapter sucks. I know I kept you all waiting for longer than usual only to reward with a mediocre chapter. Its like OOC, filled with cliches, ridiculous mushy gushy fluff, and its choppy. So, I bed your forgiveness. (By the way, that anecdote was to warn you, not tell you not to read it, because you know since you're already here you might as well.) Now, here goes.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or its charactors all I own in this crappy computer that keeps shutting down in the middle of my typing which is why its conventons are so bad and why I couldn't proof read it as well as I usually do.

* * *

I couldn't have been asleep for very long when I woke up from my light sleep. It had been brief and very insubstantial. It was one of those times when I would doze off and not even realize it until I woke up. I hadn't even really realized that I was asleep. At first I wasn't sure what had woken me up. For all I knew it could have been the creak of the trees blowing in the soft breeze, but my gut told me something else.

My gut was confirmed when I heard heavy, but quite foot steps behind the door. The where heading away from me. I narrowed my eyes. I was sure that it was Kisame out there. He should not be out and about. I told him that; apparently he was not taking me seriously.

With the sole purpose of scolding an S-ranked criminal for disobeying me, I slipped off of the couch. I was almost completely clueless as to where the door leaving the room was. I groaned as I calculated all the stubbed the toes this was going to lead to. None the less, Kisame really should not being straining his bandages like that. So I used the only hint I had. I walked towards the place where I had heard the foot steps.

It was unnerving walking and having nothing to guide me. It felt like I was out in the middle of no where, when in reality I knew that I was only feet away from whatever furniture Kisame chose to adorn his room with. Apparently, discarded clothes were his decorations of choice.

I yelped as I fell flat on my face, after getting my feet tangled up in a large cloth. I assumed it was his Akatsuki cloak, because it was huge. I wrinkled my nose as I kicked it angrily away from me. Blindness was so frustrating. With a small and indignant growl, I pulled myself back up to my feet and made my dragging way to the door. Or at least I hoped it was the door.

_How troublesome_, said Shikamaru's voice in my head. I giggled as I thought of the lazy jounin. He was jounin now, amazingly. There was rumor that he had actually made it to ANBU, and was a strategist there. When asked about it, though, he would neither confirm or deny any of it. Shikamaru had moved out of his family's house as soon as he was old enough. He had had no intention of staying there with his _troublesome _mother. Not that I saw the difference of his housemate now. He had married Temari, who was as Shikamaru put it: "The most _troublesome _woman in existence." If you asked me, I would say that Shikamaru liked troublesome woman. Temari really did scare me though. I shuddered a little at the thought of her.

I gasped as my forehead made contact with the wall, effectively snapping me out of daydream. I whimpered a little as I rubbed the sore spot on my head. I was sure that it was going to bruise. No good deed goes unpunished. I sighed, as I walked down the wall, dragging my fingers lightly across so that I could identify the door.

It was with an upsurge of pleasure that I felt my middle finger collide gently with the door knob. With a very uncharacteristic smirk, I opened the door silently. I slipped out and headed down the hallway. I replayed Kisame's direction to the kitchen studiously in my head, I had not idea if he was really going to the kitchen, but it was as good a place as ever to start. Perhaps Deidara would be there to take me to him as well.

As I neared the kitchen, I heard voices. The first one I noticed instantly as Kisame's deep even one. I huffed, feeling my concerned anger rise up in me, and made my way towards the door. I was sure that I had told him to simply stay in bed. I had, hadn't I? I quickly stopped myself right there; it would do no good to second guess my self now.

The second voice, though, promptly froze me in place. It was the satiny smooth, yet icy cold voice of Uchiha Itachi. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the knowledge of Itachi's presence. That had stopped in my steps. I wasn't going in there, not yet. I pressed my back against the wall, as I listened to their serious conversation.

I had never eavesdropped before. It had always gone against my morals, and even as I did it now, it felt dirty. I consoled myself though by telling myself that it was for the good of Konoha. Surely they needed as much information as they could get on this elusive organization. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't have been able to move if I had wanted to. More importantly though, in my eyes, was the fact that it might concern me. I was right.

"According to Deidara, you've been a bit…close to that Hyuuga girl," Itachi's voice felt like silk against my ears. But it was ominous, I knew it was dangerous; and worse, it was about me. I had the feeling that I had only just entered their conversation, because there was silence from Kisame; as though he were caught off guard.

"What is that supposed to mean," Kisame finally demanded gruffly. I bit my lip as I listened hard to try and catch Itachi's reply. I had to strain to hear it because Itachi spoke so softly. It was most certainly not the shy soft voice I used, though; it was superior and patronizing.

"Well, there is quite a list for less than a couple of days," Itachi responded nonchalantly. "You decided to _save _her from my…attentions-"

"That was because-"

"Yes, Kisame, I know you had a perfectly good reason for it when asked," Itachi cut him off smoothly. "But I know you very well, you're like an open book to me. I know that that was not what you were thinking when you wrenched her away from me."

"Is that the end of your oh so long list then," Kisame sneered rudely. Kisame was usually very polite, especially with Itachi. He must be very irritated if he was sinking to such levels. Deidara was the one that I had associated with this kind of behavior.

"That was hardly a list, Kisame," Itachi drawled. I felt an unbidden scowl come to my face at Itachi's I-couldn't-care-less tone of voice. I was sure that he was purposely goading Kisame on. I had actually heard Neji-nii-san do the same thing many times. Neji and Itachi could be eerily similar in there ways some times.

"Then please do continue, Itachi-_san_."

"Gladly," Itachi continued, ignoring the mocking sound of Kisame's voice. "You bathed her, clothed her, fed her, and made sure that she was protected when we were attacked. Just a bit suspicious perhaps." I didn't like this conversation. I did not like it at all. Judging from the low, animalistic growl rumbling from the kitchen, and presumably Kisame, he didn't find it particularly pleasing. "And then, when you were hurt, she saw fit to save your life. Ridiculous of her to save her enemy, unless of course she felt something more for you?" Itachi hinted. I ground my teeth.

"I happen to think that it the other way around though," Itachi mocked. The mocking edge was hidden deeply under layers of his smooth voice, but definitely there. Another feral growl met my ears. I couldn't blame Kisame, if I wasn't so set of being quiet at the moment, I probably would have done the same thing. "According to Deidara, you chose to keep your…appearance away from her. Why is that Kisame? Oh and, don't bother lying."

"Itachi," Kisame replied in a beaten voice, after a long and tense silence. I felt my chest twist at the raw emotion n his voice. It was defeat and sadness. But there was the teeniest bit of hope as well. As though he was getting a second chance at something that he had given up on long ago, and this time he might actually win. "Why would I want a girl to run away from me?"

"Is that what this is about," Itachi asked as if in sudden understanding. His voice was cruel. It was if he were talking to someone inferior to him. He was sneering, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You want a girl, do you? I would have gladly given you some of the blinding poison, if you had asked you know."

"Itachi you know that I would never sink that low," Kisame snapped. This conversation was getting very discomforting. But I really wanted to understand what Kisame was thinking and going through, and for some reason, it was like he was suddenly baring his soul. Maybe it was because Itachi knew him too well anyway, so there was nothing to hide. Maybe he also just needed to talk about it, even though Itachi wasn't the right person. I cut off my thoughts right there. I was humanizing Akatsuki members too much.

"Well, I personally think that you picked just the right girl," Itachi replied smoothly. He ignored the hidden insult about sinking so low. I was sure though that all if his compliments were false. I was very sure that Kisame knew it too. I focused in again, as Itachi continued. He was describing me, and I shuddered. "Even though she _was_ mine. She is perfect though. Weak minded, domestic, easily over powered. And of course I had to take off that horrible jacket, she's got one of the most curvaceous bodies."

"Stop talking about her like she's a piece of meat," Kisame rose his voice to a near yell as he snarled at Itachi. I gasped as I heard a chair getting shoved back and a great crash. I winced as I pictured Kisame standing suddenly up in his chair and knocking the table down by accident. Funny how I pictured Kisame in my mind, but it was like he was faceless or something in my mind's eyes. "She is a woman."

"Actually Kisame, she is a girl, and if my calculations are correct, she is seventeen years your junior, and she is also engaged," Itachi pointed out, most likely with the intention of ripping down Kisame. I winced at the age comparison, though I wasn't quite sure why it bothered me. Worst of all was the reference to my engagement. I did not like that all, and I knew why _that _bothered me. "But I didn't simply bring this up to make things difficult. Its just that we don't wish to lose a member."

"What do you mean," Kisame asked suspiciously, but in confusion. His emotions mirrored mine. I had no idea what Itachi was talking about. I heard an exasperated sigh, probably from Itachi. It was as though he thought Kisame stupid for not understanding.

"Your attractions for her pose a bit of a problem," Itachi explained in artificial patience. "You see, you will start getting attached to her, I'm sure you realize that the poison will wear off, and once she finally sees you…she'll be terrified, and you'll be heart broken." The way Itachi warned Kisame about getting his heart broken was malicious, as though that were what he _wanted_ to happen.

"You think I don't know that Itachi-san," Kisame growled emotionally. "But…it's just not something I can help. But I can't bear the thought of her knowing what I look like, I can't bear the thought of her horror. She can't know."

"A dangerous wish, Kisame."

That was the last thing I heard, because even as he said it, I had turned and ran. That whole conversation had been emotionally taxing, and very, very confusing. It had just been too much to digest, so I had left. I didn't understand at all. It was like there was a wall in my mind that prevented the solution from getting to me. It was like two plus two equals wall.

My original plans of making Kisame come back to bed and relax had abruptly vanished. All I wanted now was to go to sleep myself. I padded quickly down the hallway, and amazingly, made it too Kisame's room without incident. I opened the door swiftly and closed it silently.

I loped quickly forward and collapsed on the bed. I didn't bother messing around and trying to get to the couch. All I wanted was to curl up on this nice squishy comforter and wrap myself in the thick, soft quilt. I hoped that Kisame would not be mad at me for falling asleep on his bed, but that thought didn't last too long. After all, according to Itachi, Kisame most certainly did not hate me.

So it was with a yawn hat I burrowed into the bed and buried my face into the pillow. What a roller coaster ride this 'mission' had turned out to be; no, what a roller coaster ride my _life _had turned out to be. First, I was hopelessly in love with Naruto, even though he barely even knew that I existed. Then, when he finally is beginning to show sign of maybe being interested, I am forced to marry my cousin; consequently, most of my friends leave me. And now I'm held hostage in an Akatsuki lair, blind, and with another man. A man that was highly intriguing, a man that was always on my mind.

It wasn't long before, with the help of my emotional fatigue, that I fell into another fitful and light sleep.

* * *

I knew it was a nightmare. Even as I ran from the fate that was pursuing me, I knew it was a nightmare. But the horrible thing about this nightmare, was that it wasn't altogether fake. It rang with the truth of my life. 

I was in a dark hallway. In the beginning I had just been walking down it in melancholy. I had even had time to reflect on the over used clichés of dark hallways in dreams. At first it had slightly annoyed me that my dreams should be so normal. Those trivial thoughts though were soon dispelled as the urgency began to mount.

Soon I was running. A panic and a pain was growing inside of my chest, but I didn't know what it was. The irrational fear was beginning to choke me as I ran, from what, I didn't know.

Suddenly, Naruto was in front of me. He could only have been three feet away. I ran forward to embrace him, because just the sight of him began to set my mind at ease. But he was just out of my reach. I didn't understand, how could he be so close, yet so far. I ran faster and faster, trying desperately to catch him. But the faster I went the faster he did to. I felt like a donkey chasing a carrot dangling from a stick attached to my back. It was horrible. I felt tears start to spill over as the frustration mounted. He was grinning at me like he always did, and he was calling me. Calling my name. I pushed myself harder.

"Naruto-kun, wait for me! Please stop!" My cries sounded weak and pathetic even to my own ears. "Naruto-kun!"

There were times when I was sure my fingertips had brushed his jacket, but every time he was just too far. He was steadily getting farther and farther. I couldn't push my legs to move fast enough to catch up. The terror was growing my chest again. It was rising in my throat. Naruto was almost gone, but if I could just get a little farther.

Abruptly, I was stopped. My breathe left my lungs as it continued forward while I stood still. Strong and hard arms were wrapped around my middle, preventing me from reaching Naruto and my peace. I struggled against the unknown male that held me so tightly.

I gasped as I felt something tightening painfully around my ring finger. I cried out as the engagement band cut into my skin. I clawed at it to come off, but my nails simply glanced off of it. I pulled and tugged, but I had to stop as I feared that my finger would come off with it.

The arms too tightened around my middle, and I glanced up sharply to see Neji-nii-san staring stoically after the disappearing Naruto. He then looked down at me and I cringed away. His eyes held nothing of the usual softness or gentleness that he usually regarded me with. The held almost hate. "Neji," I gasped out breathlessly.

But before I could ask him why he was so mad, Neji's pearly Hyuuga eyes melted away into blood red with pin wheeling black commas. I screamed as Neji's hard features morphed into Itachi's angelic and deadly beautiful ones.

Itachi's arms around me tightened to a death grip and he sneered down at me. I yelled and kicked and screamed. I clawed at him arms raking my nails across the skin, but I left no marks and to Uchiha prodigy didn't even notice.

"Itachi, please let go of me! Please don't do this to me!" I begged shamelessly.

I felt a horrible yet familiar shiver run up my spine as one of Itachi's hands slipped into my shirt and the other one caressed my thigh. I struggled with more ferocity than I ever had before. I clawed and bit, but it was as if Itachi was not even real, because nothing I did even swayed him.

"KISAME!" The name ripped from my throat ragged and desperate. It was deafening even to me. I didn't know why Kisame was the one I needed to save me, but who else was there to turn to. Kisame had saved me before, I needed him again. But no one came, not immediately at least. Itachi's cruel hands forced a pained cry out of my lips. "Kisame! I need you!"

All of a sudden, my world went black. Not only my sight, but every other sense as well. I could no longer feel Itachi's hands; I could no longer hear his ragged and husky breathes. Another pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards a man's chest. I wasn't afraid this time.

This time I was comforted. The large man held me gently, and my breathing slowed. I took in a deep breath through my nose and I immediately identified the male as Kisame. He had the some scent, wonderful and masculine.

I knew I was still in my dream. I knew that I was still not awake. For in the real world, an S-classed criminal would not come to save me from my self as my dream Kisame had. So I knew that I was still dreaming. But if all bad dreams ended like this, then I would be glad to have them every night. I closed me eyes, without even reflecting on my last treacherous thought.

* * *

I woke up gradually, slowly. My dream was still fresh in my mind, but I took solace in the fact that it was only a dream. But even if it was only a dream, the thought of Kisame's dream arms made me blush and hide my face in the pillow. 

None the less though, I still felt as if I could feel them around me. What a very life like dream, I mused. I tried to twist into a more comfortable position , but froze. Very, very life like…. So life like…. That it was real.

I sensed the huge form of Kisame beside me, his strong arms loosely encircling my waist. His breathing was deep and level, and the soft puffs of air blew across my cheek, rising yet another blush. It was obvious he was asleep.

For that, I was thankful. Perhaps I could disentangle myself before he came too. I wiggled ever so slightly, hoping to break his hold, but still have him stay asleep. Even as I thought about it though, I realized what a stupid idea it had been. He was an s-ranked ninja, a feather would wake him up. I was right.

The second I had wiggled with the intent of getting away, his arms instinctively tightened ever so slightly around me, and his breathing paused. Then continued more raggedly, signifying his wakefulness. In a last ditch effort, I closed my eyes and went limp. Maybe I could fake sleep and he would let go, leaving me with my dignity. Once again, a stupid idea.

"You are a very bad actor," Kisame stated simply. His voice was so nonchalant, even while it was only inches away. I could feel the air caressing my face, and I lowered my lashes instinctively. I didn't like to think about how red I probably was.

It did irk me a bit to see that my fake sleeping had not thrown him off for an instant. Sure he was a great shinobi and all, but I was a ninja too. I should be able to fool someone for at least a few seconds. And he had no idea about what he was talking about saying that I was a bad actor. He had no idea how many times I had to fake strength of cheeriness in the company of my friends or family. He simply had no idea, who was he to judge?

"I didn't mean any offense, Hinata," Kisame amended quickly, apparently my indignation and distress had shown on my face. In the back of my mind I was aware the intimate position that Kisame had not released me from yet, but it was only in the back of my mind. I was currently still in the act of falling back in a depression. Depressions were notoriously hard to climb back out of. Kisame continued as he teased lightly. "The only reason I knew was because your face was so red. No way you would be blushing that hard in your sleep."

With his last comments said, he disentangled himself from me and drew back. I felt strangely and unpleasantly cooler after his warmth had left, but I beat that down. I forced myself to let out a sigh of relief not that the awkwardness had passed. I was far from right. The awkwardness was just beginning.

"You may not blush that hard, but you screamed louder than I have ever heard someone do in their nightmare," Kisame murmured after the silence. I froze in slight panic. He had heard me. I really had screamed in my sleep.

"W-what d-did I s-say," I inquired uncertainly. Did I want to know the answer? There was a pause and I was sure that Kisame was contemplating his answer. I began to fidget uncomfortable, I was nervous and self conscious. I heard Kisame sit up and allowed myself to briefly enjoy the sounds of his movement. Of course, I too sat up and face him expectantly and anxiously.

"First," Kisame began slowly. "You called for the Kyuubi." I had a moment of confusion as he mentioned the Kyuubi, but then I remembered how the Akatsuki was after Naruto for the Fox Demon, that was probably just how they referred to him. "He was leaving you behind…."

"Yes," I whispered with out thinking. I saw my dream Naruto disappearing clearly in my mind. But it also spoke volumes for my real life. Naruto was just getting farther and farther out of my reach, until I was sure that he was completely gone from me.

"You briefly mentioned a man named Neji. You said it in such…confusion," Kisame mused. I had a feeling he was looking off distantly, remembering. Somehow it touched me, to see that he cared so much to analyze my nightmares. Everyone I had ever known had simply comforted me and told me it was just a dream. Kisame was doing more than that. I was pulled out of my gratitude by his next question. "Who is he? Neji?"

"Neji…" I breathed wistfully. What was Neji now. He was a trusted cousin, confidant, and protector. But he was also my arranged fiancé. So, how did I answer that question. "I don't know what Neji is…" In a small corner of my mind I was musing happily over the loss of my stuttering. I wasn't sure why it was absent, but I didn't think it was permanent. I think part of it was how at ease I could be around Kisame, the words came out easily.

"What is he to _you_?"

"To me," I repeated meditatively. I opened my mouth and my tightly guarded feeling seeped out. "He was my pillar. He kept my strong, and made me strong, and helped me. He was always there, he always listened, and not once did he tell me that I was foolish or to grow up. He protected me, from everything."

"You're speaking in past tense."

"He was my cousin," I whispered huskily through the rapidly enlarging lump in my throat. "But now he is going to be my husband, and now he is a cold stranger." I swallowed vainly and gripped the sheets tightly in my small, trembling fists.

"Would it be better if he were a complete stranger," Kisame inquired. The question caught me off guard but made perfect sense to me. "Instead of your Neji?"

"Yes, it would be," I agreed forlornly. "I don't want to lose Neji. But then, I don't want to marry either." This whole conversation was horribly depressing, but at the same time relieving. It felt like a weight was lifting as I spoke. It made everything easier and less confusing to bear with Kisame examining everything with me.

"How old are you Hinata," Kisame asked suddenly as he grabbed my hand. I was surprised to feel his large hand grasp mine but I didn't pull back. He lay my small hand in his palm and twisted my engagement ring around my finger. He continued to fiddle with it as he spoke.

"Seventeen," I replied unsurely. I wasn't sure why he had asked that question. Besides the fact that I didn't understand what that had to do with anything, I had thought that he already knew. Itachi had made reference to my age before.

"Much too young," Kisame murmured vehemently. I gasped a little 'oh' and looked up at him in surprise. He sounded so disgusted and maybe a bit protective. But I could easily be imagining that. I suddenly felt the ring slide off of my finger as he pulled it off. "Much too young to be chained by something like _marriage_."

He let go of my hand and I took it back. I rubbed the spot on my finger where the ring had been. I moved my fingers across each other, and felt an overwhelming surge of elation at not feeling the ring. It bubbled up inside of me and I sighed at the intense feeling of relief that followed. I remembered the ring tightening painfully around my finger, and how it had been impossible to take it off. Kisame had just freed me.

"Thank you, Kisame." I really wasn't quite sure why I thanked him, but I did feel thankful for something. I think Kisame understood, because he didn't press the matter.

"There were other names you know," Kisame spoke up suddenly. I cocked my head at him in confusion. I had completely forgotten what we were talking about before we had strayed to Neji. "In your screaming."

"Oh," I gasped in sudden understanding. "Yes, I'm sure there were."

"Itachi's," he said simply. I shuddered as the memories from the real world and the memories from my dream mixed together to create horrible images and sensations. "He's not going to do that again…ever," Kisame assured me. I smiled just a little at him. The question of why he was so kind flitted through my mind, but I didn't want to be prejudice. Why _couldn't_ an Akatsuki have a heart? 'Good' shinobi killed just as many people.

"There was one more name," Kisame said. His voice sounded indifferent. But I wasn't sure if it was real, or forced. I knew who the last name was. It had been his, and it had been the loudest by far. I gulped as I waited for him to continue. "You were screaming for me."

"I-I n-needed you t-to s-save m-me from I-Itachi," I stammered out. My stuttering had come back as my discomfort mounted. "I'm s-sorry. I s-shouldn't…" I did know how to word what it was exactly that I shouldn't do. I shouldn't think of him as my savior. I shouldn't think that he was going to save me. He had no obligation to. It was assuming all too much of him. I had barely met him. And besides, he was evil.

"I came," he told me abruptly. Again, my brow furrowed in confusion. Sometimes he spoke in such a choppy manner that I couldn't follow him. "When you cried out for me, I came."

It hit me. It hadn't been a dream at all. Kisame really had been there. He really had come to save me and rid me of my nightmares. I owed Kisame more he knew. I sighed and looked down, allowing myself to slide into a sort of euphoric silence, interrupting it only to utter a simple and heartfelt, "Aregato."

"Now, about these eyes of yours," Kisame broke the silence in an upbeat voice, apparently putting the bit of gloom behind him. He brushed two fingers down my forehead and over my eyes, which I instinctively closed. "I think I know how you can get over your temporary handicap."

* * *

A/N okay, so there was my shorter and crappier than usual chapter. I seriously need to move it along. Anyway, please please please review. I like when people have questions and comments, but I also like constructive critisizm. If there's something you don't like, instead of just stopping reading the fic tell me about it and I'll see if I can make adjustments. Anyway, see y'all later. bye bye


	8. Damsel in Distress

A/N okay, I'm sorry i didnt get this out earlier like I said I would, but i did make it longer, so i hope that makes up for it. AlsoI would like to say to every one. Merry Christmas!!! (Yes, I know I'm a few days early.) Or if you don't celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays!!! Or if you don't happen to celebrate any holidays this time of year Have a good day: D. Anyway, so here is the 8th chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its charactors. Even i don't have enough creativity for that.

* * *

It took me longer than it should have for me to process the words that he was saying. It was like I was lost in a short dream world for a second. All I noticed were his feather light touches and deep voice. They were superficial things that mattered a lot more to me than was normal. Just knowing for absolutely certain that someone was there, even though I couldn't catch a glimpse of them. Or maybe it wasn't just the fact that _someone_ was there, so much as the fact that _Kisame_ was there….

There was pause as his words finally made it through the filters in my brain. My eyes snapped open as they registered. Help me get over my blindness? So I could move around like a normal person? I wouldn't be weak and insignificant. The thought excited me and I looked up at Kisame eagerly.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Kisame warned, and I immediately schooled my features into a more serious and less eager façade. But I was still brimming with hopeful curiosity. After all, it didn't matter _what_ it was, it just had to be something. I would be blind for eight months; I couldn't go on as I had been.

"How do you get around _now_," Kisame began. It was obvious that he was beating around the bush, and I was getting just a tinge impatient. I fiddled with the sheet between my fingers, but decided to humor him; he must have a reason anyway.

"I…" I chewed on my lip as I tried to remember how I did it. _Remember_, that was how I did it. I usually crashed into things and they were then imprinted in my memory. I would remember where they were because I didn't want to crash into it again. But I didn't exactly want to crash into everything in the room just so I would remember where they were. "I remember where they are."

"And what about when your trying to identify something," Kisame pressed. This was turning into a bit of interrogation, and I had to dig through my memories. Most of the time it was just something that I did in my effort to move efficiently; I didn't heed so much exactly how I did it. But I realized that once again Kisame was just going over things with me, to make them less confusing and more orderly. It really did help.

"I…feel it," I replied with a bit of a shrug. "I just hold it in my hands and touch it, and then I guess, I can kind of….visualize it in my head."

"That's what I thought," Kisame said knowingly. My foot started tapping of its own accord as Kisame paused. "This is going to sound really hard, but it _is_ doable. And it's going to take a long time, but not forever."

"Kisame," I said, with a bit of a whine. I tried to stifle it, I tried to keep the whine out of my voice, I tried not to complain, but it was really grating on my nerves. I didn't care how hard it was, how long it would take, I wanted to do it. Kisame was keeping me away from my freedom; my freedom from my own weakness.

"Alright," Kisame said raggedly. I ducked my head and wrinkled my nose as the laugh threatened to rip out of Kisame's throat. It was the same deep and comforting sound that I loved. But he was laughing at me. I blushed self consciously. I had just acted like a child. I supposed I deserved the ridicule. Either way though, I waited expectantly for him to continue.

"You're just going to have to remember where everything is in the lair." Kisame said it like it was the easiest, simplest plan every day. It sounded to me like the worst easier said than done plan in history. Kisame continued quickly. "Look, we'll keep the furniture where it is and never move it, that way it will always be constant. And when you have something small you'll just do what you usually do."

"J-just r-remember _e-everything­_," I gaped at him in disbelief and doubt, my stutter even came back. The sarcasm was laced into my words at his most certainly impossible statement. I didn't usually use sarcasm, but this particular incident seemed to call for it. "E-everything in t-this e-entire p-place?"

"Well, no not exactly," he told me in a placating voice. "You'll really only have to remember our room, the living room, and the kitchen. Maybe a few other rooms, but you shouldn't have to go in Deidara's, Tobi's, or Itachi-san's room."

I breathed more easily then. I fiddled with the sheet I was sitting on as I mulled it all over. When he put it like that, it really did seem more doable. It was only a few rooms, and I had eight months…unless I was rescued.

How long had it been? My mission was only supposed to last for two weeks, how long had it been? The days had simply blended together for me. It was like there was no day or night; I just slept when I was tired. I was going to estimate about five days, perhaps. But would it get to Konoha if I didn't arrive in lightening country? These thoughts swirled around and around in my head, but another cut through them all like a knife.

I wasn't eager to go back. I startled myself with it. It was just popped out of no where, but it was most certainly there. It sounded like a traitor's thought. But what was there for me when and if I went back? I would go back and marry Neji, that's all there was. The worst thing about going back was that there was no one there to analyze things with me. Every one simply told me it would be alright, but I could never understand. I wouldn't have Kisame there to make everything make sense to me. I didn't really want that. But those very thoughts scared me, they sounded so bad and traitorous. I trembled a little and gulped at the confusion in my throat.

And then again, there was most certainly nothing here in Akatsuki for me. They weren't exactly going to just take me in. They weren't going to adopt me like they were a kind loving family and I was dog they found on the street. They were made up of S- classed criminals. There was the crazy mass murderer of his own clan and would be rapist of me. And then who knew about the rest of them. But there was Kisame, and at the moment, it seemed as though that were enough.

"Hinata, it really isn't going to be that bad," Kisame assured me. I felt him lean closer and felt his fingers brush mine. He seemed a bit concerned. It took me awhile to understand what he was talking back, but then I remembered what we had been discussing before my thoughts trailed down a different path. He must have thought the worried and contemplative thought on my face had been over his plan.

"I know, Kisame," I smiled a little at him for his sake. It was a forced smile and I think he knew that, because he brushed my hand comfortingly again. "I was thinking about something else… But I know that I can do it. I have a good memory." That was true. It was one thing that I truly was proud of about myself. I had a very good long term memory. Short term was a bit weaker, as I tended to get side tracked and forget what I was doing before that. But I could remember far back pretty accurately.

"That's good." I think he was going to say something else, but a rumbling cut him off; it was his stomach. I felt the giggle bubble up in my throat before I could start it. I quickly ducked my head and covered my face, but my shoulders were still trembling a bit. I couldn't help it, it was just so comical. It seemed like one of those things that were only told in stories but never actually happened.

"G-gomen N-nasai," I quickly apologized when my giggles subsided. I looked away and bit my lip. Most of the men I had met didn't like when I laughed at them: Neji, Hiashi, Shino, even Kiba could get indignant. "I d-didn't m-mean to l-laugh at y-you."

"Eh," Kisame grunted in confusion. I bit my lip as I cocked my head at him. I was just as confused at him. He continued lightly and his easy attitude set me back at ease. "For laughing at me? It's fine. But can we please go get breakfast?"

I opened my mouth to say of course, I was _his _hostage not the other way around, but quickly changed my mind. I should check his bandages before I let him go and strain them again. I was pretending not to know about his night escapade when I had over heard him and Itachi, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to treat it. "May I check your bandages first please, Kisame."

"I guess," Kisame agreed a bit grudgingly. He reminded me of a boy that didn't like having to stay in bed when he was sick. I heard the rustle of fabric as he removed his shirt, and felt the bed dip slightly as he lay down on his back. "I heal fast you know…it shouldn't take very long."

"Like Naruto," I said without thinking. For some reason, I didn't think that bringing up Naruto was a good idea around here. I didn't know why, but I didn't think that Kisame thought very fondly of him. Sure enough, as soon as I said it I felt Kisame stiffen beside me.

"Sort of," I heard him mumble under his breath. I bit my lip unhappily. How typical of me. I had to say something that would completely ruin the good mood. I opened my mouth to apologize but there wasn't any solid cold evidence of something to apologize for, so I shut it again. I didn't want to look like an idiot. I simply sighed sorrowfully, but other wise did nothing.

I moved towards him and began to carefully undo to bandages around his powerful chest. I didn't need eyes to feel the muscles that rippled under his smooth skin. My eyes widened ever so slightly as I felt a tingle run up my spine as my fingers brushed his skin. I felt a light blush tinge my cheeks, and I fought it valiantly until it subsided. I bit my lip and banished the feelings that had just erupted inside of me. Whatever had just happened had been very unprofessional, and I was determined not to let it happen again; whatever _it_ was.

I continued to run my fingers along his healing injury with cold detachment. My brow furrowed though as all my fingers encountered were the remnants of the wound. The skin was rough and very uneven, and it would break if strained, but it was there. He was much farther along than he should be. Something like that should still be oozing and scabbing, but this was over half way healed.

"I told you," Kisame said, with a shrug in his voice. There was an edge of playful impatience that made me pout in indignation. There was no need to make fun of me; I was just doing my job. Then again, healing Akatsuki members that had kidnapped me wasn't in my medic job description. "I heal fast."

"You certainly do," I muttered in confusion. Perhaps in had something to do with all that chakra hidden inside of him. Whatever it was, it was certainly helpful. But you could never be too careful, so I took the time to warn him. "You still shouldn't fight or run or something. The skin could still break."

I didn't entirely trust Kisame to heed my word though. Something told me he was one of those men that was going to sneak away to swing around a sword when I wasn't paying attention. So I cleaned the healing gash, and took another roll of bandages. I rolled it around his torso, feigning ignorance of his resentful huff. Obviously Kisame wasn't a bandage kind of guy.

"Don't take them off. Keep them on just in case," I felt the need to add. As I thought about it, I realized how ridiculous of me to tell him that. If he wanted to take it off, he would take it off and I wouldn't be able to do anything. I had no control over him. I wasn't his true nurse or anything. But for some reason, I was rather confident that he wouldn't blatantly disobey me when I asked for something like that. Besides I was only doing it because I was concerned. Being concerned for your captor was a bit weird, but I let that slide.

"May we get breakfast now," Kisame pressed anxiously. I barely managed to stifle the giggle that simmered up inside of me as his voice rose into a whine at the very end. He was obviously very hungry if he was resorting to that. But at the same time I thought his glimpses of childish behavior were adorable.

"Yes, let's," I gave in easily. He wasn't the only one that was hungry. I twisted around in the sheets until my feet found the edge of the bed. I carefully slipped off, hoping to look natural. It always made me feel good when I did something that was completely normal so gracefully even while blind. Of course, I barely got my way.

There was something that was already occupying the space I was trying to get into, and unfortunately, that thing was bigger and heavier than I was. It was also precariously balanced. Needless to say, I crashed into it.

I yelped as I hit the thing with my whole front: my hips, my stomach, my chest, and my nose all protested angrily as they were assaulted. The thing fell first and I fell on top of it painfully. I whimpered as I slowly rolled off of it. I groaned and carefully massaged my nose and chest. I hoped they didn't bruise. Why the heck was that there anyway, I could have sworn it hadn't been there last night.

"Shit," Kisame swore loudly as I heard his heavy footsteps hit the ground and rush over to me. I looked up towards him with a miserable pout. I was sore, and this was not how I had wanted to start me day. This was turning out to be just peachy. "Are you alright, Hinata?"

"Hai," I assured him grudgingly. It wasn't like the thing had killed me, I was okay. I was just frustrated. I turned a glare onto the thing. I hissed in a voice with more loathing than was probably necessary, "What it that _thing_?"

"Gomen Nasai," Kisame said quickly, but with feeling. I heard his foot steps leave my side and walked over to the thing. There was a scraping sound as he picked it up and walked away with it. I heard a thud as I thought he put it in a different corner far from where I could hurt myself. "That was Samehada. I usually put there, I wasn't really thinking this time."

"Samehada," I repeated, my interest piqued. My negative emotions had drained, leaving just their memories behind. I cocked my head towards him as I carefully stood up and brushed myself off. The name sounded familiar, bit I only remembered bits and pieces of the conversation between Kisame and Itachi. "You were talking about that a few days ago. Itachi was saying something about keeping his hands."

"Ah, yes," Kisame laughed. "None of them are very fond of Samehada. Samehada is my sword," he clarified; he himself was obviously very fond of it. It struck me as sort of similar to the way that Tenten would talk about all of her beloved weapons. "If any one other than me grabs it, spikes protrude from the handle. That's why no one else will touch it."

Without thinking, I yelped and sprang away from the large sword. The last thing I wanted was to get stabbed with a bunch of spikes too. Of course, my reaction evoked another rumbling laugh. I blushed self consciously. "I said if you grabbed it, but you didn't grab it, you'll be fine. It won't hurt you."

"I know," I retorted indignantly. I heard Kisame make a doubtful noise and quickly changed the subject. "I'm hungry, Kisame."

"Mmmm," Kisame moaned painfully. "So am I, come on." Kisame grabbed my hand firmly, yet gently, and began to lead me. I didn't say a word; I was too busy blushing feverously. I couldn't help but note the perfect way that my small hand fit inside of his large one, and how warm it was. It felt right.

I let out a small gasp as my common sense caught up with my blithe thoughts. I should not be thinking like that. I was marrying Neji, and I was in love with Naruto, there was no way that Kisame could possible fit anywhere. He…he was just my captor that happened to take pity on me. Who also smelled good, and held my hand just right, and had a smooth muscular chest. I shook my head and squashed those thoughts. I supposed I was hungrier than I thought.

There was no more time to let my thoughts wander because we had made it to the kitchen, and much to my elation, I had no stubbed toes. Kisame lead me into the kitchen and sat me down on a bench, in front of a table. I assumed that the Akatsuki members sat on benches instead of chairs around the table.

"Bringing _hostages_ to the table now, Kisame," Itachi's cruel voice asked calmly. He was patronizing Kisame again. He seemed to do that a lot, and it made my blood boil. What right did he have to think that he was better than everyone else? Because he had murdered his entire family? He was just a powerful bully. As much as I wanted to voice those thoughts, I wisely kept my mouth shut. I simply moved a little farther away from the dreaded voice. And bumped into someone.

"Oi, Hinata, careful, yeah," Deidara warned me good naturedly. I quickly recoiled from the contact and bowed my head in embarrassment. "I don't particularly want to fall off the bench today, yeah."

"G-gomen N-Nasai, D-Deidara-san," I stuttered. Yes, I stuttered again. I knew why though. The old Hinata façade was back. For some reason, when I was around Kisame, I was just Hinata. But when I was around everyone else it was like I had to be so much better than the Hinata I was. But I got so stressed over it, that I only ended up looking more pathetic.

I knew why I felt so much better around Kisame too. I knew why I he was so easy to be me around. It was because I knew there was something 'wrong' with him, too. There was something about him that did not please the people around him; something that made them all looked down at him. But he was still so strong, he didn't let people's opinions bring him down. But of course, they had an effect, I knew that there were times when his self assured front would slip, and it always made my heart wrench when it did. Of course, he was also so kind and gentle to me, how could I not feel comfortable around him.

But I wasn't with just Kisame any more. Now I was with Deidara and Itachi, and I felt the overwhelming pressure fall on my shoulders again. The pressure to be perfect, to not let them see the flaws that scrawled all over me, but when I tried so hard, it just got worse. I needed to calm down, but that was so much easier said than done.

"Eh, don't add the -san, it makes me feel old," Deidara jokingly told me. I giggled a bit. I nodded my affirmative that there would be no more -san. "Kisame, how much longer," Deidara whined turning away from me. I heard an irritated sound emit from the place where I heard the sounds of someone cooking food. I assumed it was Kisame.

"Deidara, if you were _that_ hungry, you would have made it yourself," Kisame growled. I heard the crack of eggs as their insides poured into a bowl, and heard the sizzling of bacon. And if the sound wasn't enough to make my mouth water, the delicious aromas certainly were. I licked my lips eagerly.

"It was your turn to cook, yeah," Deidara retorted lowly, he was obviously sick of this argument, but couldn't let Kisame have the last word. "And besides, yeah, I went out and got the food."

"Wow, good job, bird boy," Kisame cheered, his voice positively saturated in sarcasm. "I'm sure it was so difficult for you to fly over there, point a kunai at an old woman and fly off."

"Just hurry up, I'm hungry," Deidara groaned in frustration. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting their bickering. I blushed and turned quickly away. "And I'm obviously not the only one, yeah." I blushed and trained my sightless eyes away from everyone.

"Actually," Itachi's icy voice cut in smoothly, making me shiver. The room went silent as everyone turned to Itachi to hear what he had to say. "Before we eat, there it something that you both need to be informed of." There was a dramatic pause and everyone waited to here what this thing was that they both needed to be informed of. "Someone has been in the lair recently and more than once."

"Do you know who it is, yeah," Deidara finally asked in a stunned voice after the shocked silence. It seemed absurd. Someone had gotten into an Akatsuki lair, and back out completely unharmed, and for the most part, undetected. And more than that, they had done it multiple times. I shook me head in awe.

There was the tiniest hint of fear as well. Whoever it was was obviously skilled, and there was no saying whether he was on our side, or the 'dark' side. But if the past few months of my life had taught me anything it was that there was no white and black. There were multiple shades of gray. As I saw it, Itachi was black, and Naruto was white. But the Hyuugas were gray, just as Kisame was…

"What did they do," Kisame asked warily. I was suddenly snapped out of my meditative thoughts and tuned back into the conversation. All playful banter that had been going on before had abruptly dissipated. I turned towards Itachi as I awaited his reply. I hoped so greatly that it was someone from Konoha; that they were going to save me.

"Nothing," Itachi growled. The sound shocked me. It was so different from his former cool and collected mannerisms. He sounded frustrated. "Their motive is enigmatic. They simply come and go as they please. The only plausible conclusion is that they've been spying-"

"And they've been _succeeding_, yeah," Deidara cried out. I gasped and flinched away from the sudden out burst. Judging by the way they were reacting, this was not something that had ever happened. I listened keenly for Itachi's reply.

"They probably know everything that's going on in this place," Itachi murmured in his silky voice. He said it so softly it was a whisper. Of course, Itachi's voice would be heard and acknowledged no matter how softly he spoke. "Kisame, I want you to do the honors."

"With pleasure," Kisame sneered dangerously. My eyes widened and I shuddered as Kisame's sadistic side made its appearance. It was this side of him that confirmed the fact that he was an Akatsuki. I gulped as I felt his deadly aura.

It shouldn't have that sort of effect on me. Whenever I was reminded of his criminal status it…hurt. I hated it. I hated thinking of him as an evil enemy. Of someone that killed people left and right and found pleasure in it. I didn't like to think of the Kisame that had pulled the ring off my finger, as a horrible Akatsuki member.

"If this person knows so much," Deidara began uneasily, forcing me once again out of my reflections. I turned my head towards him now. I felt a slight tinge of pride at being able to spot the locations of their voices. "Then aren't we kinda screwed, yeah. Leader-sama's going to kill us…."

"We'll see," Itachi said cryptically. I faced him now. "However, Zetsu is coming to….discuss our apparent incompetence at staying hidden. We all know how Zetsu can be." I flinched. I, of course, had no idea, but the statement sounded ominous to me just the same.

That must have been the end of the conversation, because no one said anything more. However, the silence was almost tangible. I shifted uncomfortably. Every one seemed lost in their thoughts, and I felt completely cut off. Finally, Itachi broke the silence.

"I trust that you have already sent out the ransom demand for our dear Hinata," he inquired. I gulped at the sound of my own name rolling from his tongue. I knew Itachi was only feet away from my side, the one opposite of Deidara. Much to my utter relief and gratitude, Kisame suddenly placed himself between the two of us. I suddenly breathed much easier.

"Of course I have," Kisame retorted indignantly. "Speaking of Hinata, we're going to help her with her blindness." This rather bold statement was met with silence from the other two Akatsuki. I wasn't sure if it was shocked or contemplative. I didn't want them to think that I was demanding that they help me. I was their hostage, that would seem so foolish.

"I'm sorry, Kisame, but there will be no _we,_" Itachi drawled. I felt Kisame tense beside me. He was obviously not happy with Itachi's reply.

"_You_, did this to her, _you_ are-"

"_I _will be participating," Itachi interrupted Kisame in his infuriating and belittling voice. My eyes narrowed in suspicious confusion. I could never interpret Itachi's cryptic meanings. "_You_, however, will have your hands full trying to catch this spy."

"I'll help, yeah," Deidara suddenly piped up. I turned and cocked my head at Deidara; I hadn't been expecting such generosity. "It'll be fun, yeah."

"I don't mind you, Deidara," Kisame growled protectively. Yes, I had definitely heard it this time. There was that protectiveness in his voice, I had heard it in Neji's too. But there was something else in there. Almost a…possessiveness. I was not imagining it this time. "But I am not leaving her along with this _bastard_." Obviously he meant Itachi.

"I won't try anything, Kisame," Itachi drawled, the amusement evident in his voice. I fidgeted. I most certainly did not like the idea of spending alone time with Itachi either. "You can relax your guard."

I gulped. This breakfast was just as bad as the breakfasts I had had with my family. It was tense, and arguemntary. Of course, with the Hyuugas ever word was controlled, while here, they all just went at it. The general negative charge in the air though, was the same.

"Fine," was Kisame's stiff and reluctant reply. I bit my lip with displeasure, but held my tongue. It most certainly was not my place to argue with any of them. So I merely sat there with my head down. Surely Itachi wouldn't really do anything to me. Maybe he would finally just leave me alone. After all, there were other girls out there. But maybe he would want me just because he had been denied it.

My memory flashed back on the night before. Itachi had said something about me having the mot curvaceous figure he had ever seen. I winced. I didn't like how he described in such derogatory and graphic terms. As Kisame said: he talked about me as though I were a piece of meat.

Then another, more pressing matter entered my head: my stomach was sore.

I hoped that all of these arguments and conflicts had not deterred the reason we were here. I was starving and I was eager to eat. It would be a pain to just eat politely. Suddenly, a disturbing thought entered my head. What if they didn't feed me? They didn't particularly have a reason to. After all, they could just feed themselves and give me the scraps or nothing at all. But wouldn't Kisame feed me…I really should not have worried.

"About time, yeah," Deidara cheered suddenly in a somewhat whiny voice. I felt Kisame leave my side and walk over to a section of what I assumed was the kitchen. There was a general scraping and clinking as everyone was finally served and settled. It was with a feeling of elation that I identified the slight clunk of a plate being set down in front of me.

I felt Kisame's hand snag my own, and place a spoon in it. He put my other hand on the rim of the bowl. I felt a pit in my stomach as I raised the spoon precariously. I knew where the spoon was, where the bowl was, and where my mouth was. But it was connecting the dots that seemed difficult. I narrowed my eyes. "Its just cream of wheat, Hinata. It shouldn't be that hard," Kisame assured me softly, so that the others didn't hear. I nodded me head, more to myself than to him, and careful entered the spoon into the bowl.

I was proud of myself. It was hard, and it was very messy. But I had succeeded. I had gotten more of the delicious food into my mouth than onto the table. And that in itself was an awesome feat. The greatest reward though, was the sated hunger. My stomach was pleasantly content.

Once again there was the general scuffle as the three Akatsuki cleaned up. I nearly giggled to myself at the thought. They were all killing machines and they were all sadistic, but yet they all ate breakfast. They all had their meals and they all lived together in this seemingly large lair. They really were human.

"Kisame," Itachi said pointedly. I heard a grunt of consent and felt Kisame sit down briefly beside me. I looked up at him expectantly, awaiting his explanation.

"I got to go see to a little mole," Kisame sneered. I winced a bit, but tried hard not to show my discomfort. He was obviously referring to the spy that Itachi had asked him to take care of. "I'll be seeing you later, you're going to go do your training with Deidara or Itachi, whichever comes first. Okay?"

"Yes, good luck," I whispered back. My stutter was gone when I knew it was just Kisame that I was speaking to. Kisame made another grunt of acknowledgment before ruffling my hair with his large hand and getting up. I felt his weight leave the bench, and heard his heavy foot steps disappear around the corner.

"Alright than, Hinata, lets go, yeah." Deidara grabbed my elbow and tugged me to my feet. I scrambled up obediently. I did not trust Deidara near as much as Kisame, but I did trust him a great deal more than I trusted Itachi.

Deidara kept a firm hold on my elbow as he lead me down the hallway, and I continued to keep up. We were going a different way than I had ever been or remembered, so I was never ready for the sharp turns that Deidara executed. Finally I spoke up.

"W-where are we g-going, D-Deidara," I asked softly, but loud enough to be heard. I didn't know if Deidara was one of those people that got mad at the simplest things. I didn't think that he was, because he had been pleasant enough around me when the mist ninja had attacked, but I could never be too careful.

"To the training grounds of course, yeah," Deidara told me as though it were obvious. I frowned. I was pretty sure that wasn't the kind of training that Kisame had meant.

"D-Deidara, I c-can't-"

"Hinata are you a kunoichi," Deidara asked suddenly. I was taken aback. What did that have to do with anything? Never the less, I warily nodded my head. "Then do you still want to be a strong kunoichi, even while you're blind yeah? Or do you want to be a weak little damsel in distress?"

I pulled away in sudden burst of anger and pulled my arm violently away. The sudden harshness in his voice and how close he had been to the mark riled me. I was suddenly disgusted with myself. I was waiting for someone to come and rescue me. Hoping that every noise was my band of saviors. That was no way for a kunoichi to think. I would save myself. And how dare he? He knew nothing about me. I glared daggers at him, and my small fists clenched. I began to walk purposely forward.

"Take me to the training grounds. I am no 'damsel in distress,'" I ordered. I walked past him with my sightless eyes trained in front of me. I heard and felt Deidara regain his place in front of me.

"Now that's the right attitude, yeah," Deidara cheered. He set of at a brisk walk and followed him. I focused on his foot steps and duplicating them. It really actually worked rather well.

It wasn't long until I heard Deidara stop. I too froze in my place. There was the click of the lock and scraping of a door. The soft caress of a breeze blew by my face and my mood lightened immediately. It had been so long since I had breathed fresh air and felt sunlight on my face. I eagerly stepped outside. How good it felt to be outside again. It did wonders for me. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. It was rejuvenating and I felt a wonderful burst of strength from it.

I tipped my face up to the sky, relishing the feel of the sun and the cool fresh air flooding my lungs. I could even detect the delectable aroma of various flowers. I spread my arms a little and twirled in a circle. I smiled as I hummed a quick little tune. I had completely forgotten about Deidara.

"We didn't come here to frolic, yeah," Deidara teased lightly. I gasped as I remembered his presence. A deep blush spread across my cheeks, and looked down. Deidara laughed. Then he stepped forward and took my hand.

Deidara didn't hold it the same way that Kisame did. Deidara held it in a friendly, but detached sort of way. Kisame's hand wrapped around my own, and he held it so gently. The way he did it felt deeper than the way that Deidara did.

I blinked as I felt the bite of cool metal, as it was placed in my hand. I curled my fingers firmly around the handle of the kunai, and looked at Deidara for further instructions. I suddenly felt light touches on my thighs and swept the kunai downward and sprang back. I was breathing hard and my skin crawled from the unwanted contact.

I faced the spot where Deidara was with wide eyes. I hadn't thought that Deidara would do that kind of thing to me. I thought that Itachi was the only one that posed that sort of threat. I held my kunai in front of my protectively. I felt just the slightest bit better at having a weapon with me. But not a lot.

"Whoa, whoa, relax, yeah," Deidara cried out as I heard him too leap back. There was silence as I was sure he was noting my defensive stance and my wide eyes. "First of all, your stance is faulty, but we'll fix that later, yeah. Secondly, I'm not going to do what you think I am, yeah. I was just putting on your kunai holster, yeah."

"Oh," I sighed in realization. I blushed deeply again. I had over reacted. "G-gomen N-nasai," I apologized sheepishly. But nothing could deter me from the elation of having a holster full of kunai strapped to my thigh. It would feel so good to have some kind of weapon with me, even if it was for just some time.

"Nah, its okay, yeah," Deidara brushed it off, with a shrug no doubt. "I should have told you what I was doing. Now come here, yeah." I obediently stepped forward to him again. The feel of his fingers brushing my inner thighs still rose goose bumps on my skin, but I held still. Finally I felt him withdraw and the comforting weight of the weapons on my leg.

"Okay, now, let's begin, yeah," Deidara suggested eagerly. I nodded eager as well. It felt good to be _doing_ something. I hadn't trained in so long. I twirled a kunai expertly around my finger and then clenched it tightly, ready to begin. "You can hear me, yeah?"

"Of c-course," I nodded, a bit frustrated. I was beginning to dislike the way all of these Akatsuki beat around the bush when they were going to tell me something. I absentmindedly tapped my foot and swayed side to side as I waited for him to continue.

"Impatient aren't we, yeah," Deidara laughed at me. I pouted a bit, but stilled. "Alright then, alright. Now, I'm going to walk move around you in a circle and I want to you try and keep your kunai pointed at me the whole time, yeah; just so that I know that you know where I am, yeah."

"H-hai," I nodded my head and raised the kunai to point at where Deidara's voice was. I heard him step to the left and I moved my kunai accordingly. He took a step back the way he had come and once again I moved the kunai. He continued to stagger step around me and every time I kept the kunai pointed unwavering at him.

"You have above average hearing, yeah," Deidara said approvingly. I tried hard not to beam at the praise. Of course, it wasn't as if he had stopped just to compliment me. "Of course I was walking like a civilian, yeah. So now let me show you how it would go if I were to walk like, say…a genin, yeah."

My kunai was pointing straight to where I had heard Deidara's voice. I wrinkled my nose as the kunai continued to point in that direction. I strained my ears, but was met with only silence. I squeezed my eyes shut hard in frustration as I continued to concentrate.

Why could I not detect him? It had been easy before, and while he had admitted that that was only how a civilian would walk it still shouldn't be this hard if it was just a genin. Sure it would be harder, but this just seemed plain impossible.

"Tsk tsk, Hinata, you need work, yeah," whispered Deidara's voice in my ear. I gasped as his warm breath caressed my ear. And quickly drew back, slashing the kunai as I went. I wasn't trying to hurt Deidara; I didn't think that was possible anyway. But none the less, I was frustrated and I saw no problem with blindly trying to decapitate him.

"Y-you w-weren't making a-any noise a-at all," I protested futilely. It was a bit of a blow to my Hyuuga pride. I had him easily before, but when he went up just a notch, he was suddenly invisible.

"I personally thought that I sounded like a herd of elephants crashing through the forest, yeah," Deidara retorted. I bit my lip in indignation; the effect of the joke was completely lost on me. I just had to work harder. I was a kunoichi and I could do this. "Control your breathing, its getting in the way, yeah. All you hear is yourself."

"H-hai," I nodded and spread my feet into a solid position. I heard Deidara's 'tsk' at my 'faulty stance', but ignored him. It made me feel strong. I took my breaths slowly, and not too deep. At first it felt like I wasn't getting enough oxygen, but I stuck with it. Suddenly, I could hear everything much sharper, the rustling of the leaves and chirping of random birds.

I pointed my kunai determinedly toward him, signaling him to start. At first, I felt my heart sink as I continued to be met with silence. Suddenly I heard the soft pat of dirt and I swung my kunai around to my left to point at it. My kunai pointed that way for awhile longer, before I thought I heard the ruffle of an Akatsuki cloak to my right. Once again I whirled my kunai around to point strongly at the source. I could hear him. He instances were few and far between, but I could hear him.

This went on for quite while. I would hear something, point at it, point at it some more, and then suddenly hear something else. This went on for so long that my arms began to get sore from holding the kunai straight out, and my fingers were beginning to cramp up. But I didn't show the fatigue at all.

"That's enough for today, yeah," Deidara finally said as he plucked to kunai from my hand. I let out a small squeak of indignation as the weapon was taken from me. I resisted the urge to try and swipe it back. That would do me absolutely no good. So I simply stood fidgeting with my hands on my hips.

"W-what w-was the h-holster for," I asked suddenly. I felt Deidara's hair brush my hand, as he swept down and started to undo the holster. I hadn't done anything at all with it. All it had done was a cause a rather awkward situation for me and Deidara.

"Well, I had planning on you throwing kunai and shuriken at me, yeah," Deidara told me in an infuriatingly patronizing tone of voice. "But you hadn't advanced as fast as I had thought and hoped you would." I bit my lip and looked away. I was used to not doing as well as people expected of me. But it hurt every time, especially when someone said it so bluntly. "But, hey, you did make progress, yeah." The only worse thing was when people sugar coated it.

I felt the holster being taken off, and gave the place that had currently held it a quick massage to make it feel a little better. Then I felt Deidara's hand on my elbow as he tugged my back inside. I felt my heart sink as we entered the building. I silently said good bye to the sun and fresh air.

I wondered how long it would be until I felt the kind of freedom I had felt when I was out there. Hopefully it would be soon, after all, Deidara was going to continue to rain me wasn't he. Unless he was got tired of it. I sincerely hoped that he would not.

"W-where are w-we g-going n-now Deidara," I asked as he lead me down the hallways. If I had thought my heart had sunk before. It was nothing to the abyss it fell into at Deidara's reply.

"It's Itachi's turn with you, yeah."

* * *

A/N alrighty then, well that was a bit of an abrupt ending, but I had to end it somewhere. By the way I am soooooooooo sorry that there wasn't the kissing scene in this chapter. I had so been planning on it, but I could fit it in. So I swear to all of you that there will be the kissing scene in he next chapter! I knwo I keep pushing it back and back and it just keeps not happening but this time i swear! By the way, the spy that Kisame is trying to catch is going to play a part in the story.

Now...I hear reviews make good christmas/ holiday/ good day presents. Hint hint. : P Anyway, see you all later. bye bye


	9. Under His Wing

A/N alrighty now. Sorry this took longer than usual, but it _is_ way loger than usual to make up for it. I also through in that kissing scene you guys wanted so much!!! PLease pay attention to the A/N at the end of this chapter, its kinda important.

Disclaimer- you know the deal.

* * *

I knew immediately when we had entered the vicinity of Itachi. It was like there was a chill in the air, as though all warmth had been suddenly sucked out. I didn't understand how that happened. Itachi was just a young man, why did he have such a horrible effect on me. Then again, Kisame was just a man, and whenever I was around him I felt…good.

I forced myself not to over react. I forced myself to stay calm. Perhaps Itachi really wouldn't do anything. Perhaps he really was just going to help me get around. It seemed like such a nice thing to do, to help me move around in my blindness. I would never have expected something of that from him. Especially since he was the one that caused it. So why was he helping?

I had heard stories of the way that Itachi and Sasuke had interacted when they were younger brothers. It had always made me…sad. I remembered what Sasuke had looked like when he was younger. He had been the most adorable kid; he had been nothing like he was now. He had always been smiling and happy, and eager to please people. I remember he had always aspired to measure up to his beloved Nii-san. He was so innocent, he loved his big brother so much, and admired him so much, even though Itachi had done nothing to earn his adoration.

I remembered clearly Itachi too. He had been just as cold and frightening then as he was now. He had climbed the ninja ranks faster than I thought was possible. People barely actually saw him, as he was always busy. The Hyuuga clan despised him. There had always been a tense rivalry between the Uchiha and Byakugan clans, and Itachi was a prodigy for Uchiha. So they disliked him greatly.

Sasuke had always searched to have a healthy relationship with his big brother that he so greatly admired. He had asked for help with his training, because he knew his big brother was the best. To him it had seemed like a good idea to bond with his brother and learn a lot. But he never got the chance.

Itachi had always brushed him off as though he were an annoying fly that he didn't have time with. Itachi would promise Sasuke that he would help, but Itachi would only shake his head and tell him that maybe he would another time. He would say it in his silky ice voice I imagined. Then he would poke him in the forhead and leave.

You could always tell when Itachi had broken his promise to Sasuke, because Sasuke would come to school with his head down, and he wouldn't smile as much that day. It always made me sad. I knew how much Sasuke looked up to Itachi, but Itachi was never there for him. I was a little jealous of Itachi, because he had the perfect little brother, but never cared for him. I wished so much that I could have a relationship with Hanabi like Itachi could have with Sasuke. But even back then Hanabi and I were not close.

So why was Itachi helping me. After he had denied his own brother all those times before. Was he doing it out of the kindness of his heart, or did he have another reason. Perhaps it was prejudice that made me believe the second opton. Or perhaps it was rational reasoning. Or maybe it was just plain futile to pick a side. After all, I would find out soon enough wouldn't I?

"Alright Itachi, your turn," Deidara said bitterly as he walked towards where I assumed Itachi was. The loathing in Deidara's voice made me cringe. It had been there at breakfast, but it had been low, almost hidden. But now it had come back with avengence. I wondered what made Deidara hate Itachi so much.

It made sense that not all of the Akatsuki members got along. Just like not all Konoha shinobi did. Kisame respected Itachi, but he obviously didn't particularly like him. They weren't one happy family, they were a criminal organization. But the relationship between Itachi and Deidara was down right hostile.

"Very well, leave Deidara," Itachi demanded in his denigrating way. Deidara gave me a little push to the small of back, and I stepped forward obidently. Deidara gave a rude and hatred filled grunt before turning on his heel and leaving. He slammed the door behind him, causing the walls to shudder. I gasped and flinched in surprise.

"We are in the kitchen," Itachi told me. That was one thing about Itachi that I liked. He wasn't beating around the bush like Kisame and Deidara had. He was getting straight to the point, and I liked that. I nodded my head to show my understanding and he continued. "Tell me what you know about the positioning of the furniture in this room."

I closed my eyes aand wrinkled my forhead as I tried to bring up the mental picture of the room in my head. When you were blind, you could more clearly see things in you mind, because the real world sighs weren't getting in the way. The photo in my head was one big black spot, though. There was a blurry line from the door to a bench, and that was it. It was odd, I gave colors to the visions in my head, even though I had no idea what color they all really were.

"The d-door is j-just b-behind m-me," I stammered out. I stuttered even more when I was talking to Itachi, especially when it was just him and me. There was no one else to dull the effect he had on me. He was just so frightening. Especially given the past experiences I had had with him. "Then a l-little t-to my r-right is the b-bench and the t-table."

"Is that all you know," Itachi asked with sincere patience. I nodded. "We're going to start with this room then. Your right that the table and bench are to your right, but you have to go a little forward first, so they are really a diagonal to your right. You are also correct in saying that the door is behind you. Here is the rest of the room: the table is up against the wall, and then there are too more benches at the heads of the table. You were referring to the one that ran along the length. Straight ahead of you are countertops and above them are cabinets. To the left of those is the refridgerator, and to the right of them is the oven. Next to the oven on it's left a sliding glass door that leads outside. Then on the wall opposite oif the left side of the oven is a door leading to the closet.

Have you got all that?"

No I most certainly did not. I struggled to place his descriptions of the room into my mental photograph. It wasn't working. He had gone way too fast, and there was no way that was all just going to stick in my head. So, fearing that he would get mad at me, I shook my head warily and wearily.

"I didn't expect you to," Itachi said nonchalantly. I would generally think that that tone of voice was accompanied by a shrug, but I did not think that Uchiha Itachi shrugged. I perked up a it at the fact that he didn't sound mad at me. As he had said, he hadn't expcted me to get it all just by telling me. I didn't know if that was because he thought it was nearly impossible like I did, or if he just didn't give me any credit. "That's why there's I a different way that I am going to get you to remember where everything is. Walk straight forward, quickly."

I cocked my head at him in wonderment at his sudden demand, but stepped forward tentatively. Itachi didn't say anything so I took a few more steps. Suddenly an irritated sigh came from Itachi. I winced, wondering what I had done wrong this time. I looked up at him questioningly, ready to be put down.

I did a good job of hiding my annoyance though. I hated having to be all jumpy and on edge around him. Why did he have to be like that? Why couldn't he be more open like a normal person? Surely he didn't have to make me uncomfortable around him all the time. And how come everything I did was apparently wrong according to him? Couldn't he be a _bit_ more encouraging. I mentally scoffed at myself. This was Uchiha Itachi we were talking about. And besides, I needed to toughen up, I couldn't be babied all the time.

"I said quickly, Hinata," Itachi told me impatiently. But there was something different in his voice. It wasn't as smooth and silky as it usually was. It was rougher, but not in a bad way. It was how a normal young male would sound. Not like liquid ice, but simply a man with a smooth voice. Abnormally smooth yes, but better than usual.

And the way he had said my name had been different too. It hadn't been the erotic way he had a tendency of saying it. It had sounded how Deidara usually said it. Not exactly as a friend, but not like Itachi said it. And it wasn't like Kisame said it either. When Kisame said it, he said it almost…reverently. And always gently, he was always gentle to me.

But I had to focus on what I was being told to do.

I took a deep breath and walked forward more quickly. I had no idea what he was trying to do to me, but I obeyed with out question. I really didn't like moving around this fast, it was faster than I had ever walked while blind. True if I were able to see it would be simply a brisk walk. But when I couldn't see, it was like I ws just asking for trouble. I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation.

Sure enough, before I had walked six paces the air burst from me as I hit something in my gut rather painfully. Simultaniously, my knee hit a hard surface and the crown of my head slammed into the corner of what no doubt was one of the cabinets. I yelped and crumbled to my knees with a whimper.

My stomach was throbbing, as was my knee. But I was seeing stars dance in front of my vision thanks to the run in with the cabinet. It was excruciatingly painful, and made it all the worse that I hadn't seen in coming; it had been a relatively surprising. I reached my hands up to finger the place on my forehead that had made contact with the unforgiving cabinet. As I expected, it burst into pain at the slightest touch. There was also blood, and when I pulled my hand back a drop of blood dripped down my finger.

The blood was dripping into my eyes at an alarming rate. They really made cabinet corners sharp now a days. As a medic though I knew that it was not too serious, but forehead gashes tended to bleed a lot. I carefully healed the gash, and swipped carefully at the blood. I tried not to hit the wound too many times, because it made it hurt a great deal. But for the most part, it couldn't be helped. I winced.

"W-why d-did you d-do that I-Itachi-san," I asked him finally. This time I didn't try to hide my negative emotions toward him. I didn't care if he got angry at me. There was annoyance, hurt, and anger. I greatly disliked Uchiha Itachi. I didn't hate him, not yet. I didn't hate easily. After al he had done to me though, he was perilously close to the edge.

"How many steps did you take from the door to the counter," Itachi asked patiently, and even in a satisfying tone of voice. I frowned, I didn't know what that had to do with anything. I narrowed my eyes as I calculated it up. I had no idea what this had to do with anything; the blow to my head was making me a bit dizzy, and I wasn't in much of state to be able to put two and two together. But I simply humoured him.

"T-total, six," I replied with a stubborn edge to my voice. The irritation was evident. Luckily, Itachi wasn't getting mad at me. That was good, because once I let him know how angry I was with him, I didn't feel like masking it again. I continued to glare in his general direction. I had no idea if my glares were very scary, I didn't think they were. But they conveyed emotions nicely.

"Now, are you ever going to walk over six paces straight in front of the door again," he patronized. I scowled and shook me head. Of course I wasn't going to do that again. I wasn't masochistic. I didn't _like_ being in pain, and I most certainly didn't bring it upon myself on purpose.

"And are you going to remember that," Itachi asked. There was definitely amusement in his voice. He found this funny. This was most certainly not funny. Making me crash into cabinets and counters amused him? I had never felt so annoyed in my life. Sure people got on my nerves some times, but not very often, and this was escalating to a whole new level. So much that it was showing on my face. I was always so introverted, this was a big step for me.

"Of course," I snapped as I got to my feet and brushed myself off hautily. In a corner of my mind to parts of myself were silently bickering. One part of me was happy with myself for not stuttering and for not bowing down to Itachi. The other told me that I was being rash and that I should show more respect if I wanted to survive and/or stay in one piece. I found it, at the moment, to go with the first part.

"Well good," Itachi praised. I wasn't sure if the praise was towards me, or towards his _excellent_ teaching methods. I had a hunch it was towards himself. He didn't seem the type to tell anyone else anything in the least bit encouraging. "That _is_ the point."

Itachi's training session continued much the same way. He would make me crash into things and I would get hurt. On a few occasions, he would even tell me exactly where I was, and then he would push me into something. My annoyance with him mounted exponentially, but my stutter never came back.

In some odd, unexplainable way, I was comfortable with him. True, I was angry by his training methods. But his voice was almost….light and teasing. It was so different, yet not very different at all. The change though was such that I may not have noticed it if I hadn't spent a great deal listening to only peoples voices. The change was subtle, but to me it spoke volumes. I still disliked him, but now it just seemed like more of a love hate relationship, except that the emotions weren't quite _that_ strong. So a like dislike perhaps?

Of course, he was still mean. And he obviously enjoyed my suffering, but he wasn't…sadistic per se. It was all very hard to describe, but it was a nice change. However, if I had to continue to get horrible bruises, bumps, and gashes to see it, I wasn't quite sure it was worth it. I was so sore, and Itachi had forbidden be from healing them anymore. He said it would make me tired, and also the lesson might not sink in enough if I could just heal myself instantly.

"I think it's time we stopped and ate," Itachi finally announced after I had crashed into the refrigerator for the third time. I was thankful, not only for the breif reprive, but also for the food. It had been a long time since breakfast, and I was starving. I couldn't see the sun or the clock, but my gut told me that it was a rather late lunch, possibly making up for dinner as well.

"Ack, Itachi," I yelped wit a bit of a whine as something relatively squishy and wrapped in saran wrap collided with my already tender nose. There was just a low chuckle in response. That was another thing I had noticed in my hours with him. He _did _laugh.

Sure it may not really be considered a _laugh_. It was more of the kind of laugh that Neji would have laughed back when he was twelve. He had been cruel and mean then. A lot like the Itachi of today actually. Plus Itachi didn't laugh at jokes, or laugh when you were supposed to laugh. He only laughed when I got hurt, or some other more unsympathetic time.

I turned my attention back to the thing in my hands. The saran wrap made it smooth, and so nearly impossible to guess the texture. It was pliable in my hands, and relatively squishy. I frowned as I kneaded it in my hands trying to figure out what it was before I opened it.

"Your squishing your sandwhich, Hinata," Itachi told me blandly. Realization dawned on me as I quickly stopped working my sandwhich in my hands. I blushed as I tried not to mutilate it any more that I already had. It took me awhile to find the place where I could start peeling away the saran wrap. And it took awhile to try and peel off, but it was doable.

I tentatively brought the sandwhich to my mouth and took a small bite. I had no idea what it was, so there was no way I was just going to dive right in. My eyes widened as I tasted the food in my mouth. It was good. I eagerly took another, bigger bite. I figured it was probably a turkey sandwhich, with good bread. There were a few other, unknown ingrediants, but that was the general gist.

I had squished and flattened it like no sandwhich should have to under go, but that didn't detract from the taste. I also found that sandwhiches were good to eat when you were blind, because they didn't fall apart or off your utensil. And you didn't have to scoop them out of bowls, or try to stab them on forks. And it helped that it was a wonderful sandwich. I wondered who had made it.

All too soon though, the sandwhich was gone. It had been filling, and I could no longer complain about hunger. But it had tasted so good. I found myself licking my fingers for any remanents of crumbs. There were only a few, but they sufficed. I bit my lip as I realized that there was another need that needed addressing.

"Erm…Itachi," I mumbled. I blushed profusely as I looked down. It was a subject that needed to be urgently dealt with, though it was a rather touchy one. "C-can you s-show m-me w-where the b-bathroom is?"

There was silence. I blushed harder and looked away. Honestly, there was no need to think I was strange or something. It wasn't funny. It was something that everybody did and needed. But it was something that was done, not spoken of. Especially with Itachi…. He as probably looking at me like I was an idiot, or an alien or something.

"Of course," Itachi finally said after the uncomfortable tension. His voice was thick with amusment, and I wrinkled my nose. Everybody was making fun of me here, there was absolutely no call for that. I felt his cold hand on my elbow, and I started.

I supposed I should be used to being pulled around everywhere by now. But whenever anyone touched me it always startled me. I hoped I would grow out of that. My heart would eventually die if it had to be put up with the those surprises all the time for 8 months.

How the heck had Itachi gotten a drug like this one anyway. I would have to ask Tsunade about it. A drug that lasted eight months, and had no other effect than to blind someone. That was indeed odd. I had never heard of anything very much like it before.

"Here," Itachi commanded, breaking me out of my thoughts. He pushed me a bit roughly forward, and I continued that way some what cautiously. I had had enough bruises for one day and I was sure that there would be more coming, so I wasn't going to push it.

It was difficult to find my way around it, as usual. But eventually I found the toilet, toilet paper, sink, and hand towel. I also easily found my way back to the door. Unfortunalty, my success did come with the price of small bruies, and stubbed toes. But I was getting immune to those. I wonder if the nerve endings in my toes were beginning to die.

As soon I came out the door, Itachi grabbed my elbow and lead me back to the kitchen. There we continued the training. It went along just about the same as before. But I found that I was getting mounting frustration. It had been there before, but it had been well below the surface. I felt nearly like bursting into tears every time that I hit something.

I had been fighting against that. Neji had always told me that frustration would only get in your way, It would cause mistakes and nothing good would come out of it. So I had forced it down. But it was rising bubbling just below the surface.

I had run into everything in the kitchen numerous times, so know Itachi was just telling me where to go. There was a spike of extreme agitation each time that I did not get it. I had never gotten it yet. It was impossible. It was when Itachi had told me to go from the door to the closet that I finally snapped.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my mental map. If I was correct, there was a diagonal from the door to the closet. Itachi had forbidden me from going a longer, but easier way. He said that it detracted from my effecency. So the diagonal was just to my left, and then if I went straight, I would get there.

Unfortunatly, the bench was in the way. I yelped as the bench hit my knees and I went crashing over it. I banged into the table with a sickening thud. I ended in a pitiful heap on the hard floor.

Suddenly, a small yell tore out of my throat, as tears welled up. I banged my fist on the ground. Why was it so hard for me? It wasn't the grounds fault, and it made my hand sore. But it did let out a bit of pent up emotion. After that, I reigned my emotions firmly back in. I knelt on the ground in shame. I couldn't believe that had just happened to me. How could I have been so foolish? I was disgusted with myself for even letting that happen. So I wiped away the tears and carefully stood up.

"Relax," Itachi told me. He said it almost consoling, and I found myself nodding, despite the part that was in shock due his sudden gentle emotion. I heard his cloak swish and his footsteps start towards me. "It's only the first day. You _will _get it, Sasuke-kun."

We both froze. His footsteps fell silent, and the air was felt thick. My eye brows shot up in surprise, and then furrowed as I looked up at Itachi in utter confusion. Why had he called me Sasuke-kun? Why was he thinking about his brother right now? I didn't understand at all. "I-Itachi-san…" I questioned warily, yet curiously.

The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. It was tense, and there was only the creak of the building to fill the emptiness. I waited keenly for Itachi's reply. Yet if I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was not there. There was absolutely no noise coming from him. He was completely and utterly soundless.

"It is not as if there are things that I do not regret," Itachi finally replied in a low voice. That sent my mind reeling. What did he mean by that? "I went wrong with Sasuke…"

Finally, realization came rushing towards me. I remembered how Itachi had always promised to train Sasuke, but how he had always gone back on his promises. Was that why he was training me now? He was training me, in the way that he had never trained his brother.

That was why he had confused me with Sasuke, because in his mind, that was how he was treating this. He was trying to make up for what he had done wrong with his little brother all those years ago. But…did that mean that Itachi felt guilt? That maybe he wasn't the shameless, heartless, bastard that we all knew him as. Maybe he wasn't that completely.

"That's enough training for today," Itachi said abruptly. I heard him turn on his heel as he swept out the door. "I'm sure you can find your way back to Kisame's room from here." And then he was gone. I was left staring after him in confusion and wonderment.

I ran into the wall a lot on my way back to Kisame's room. My mind was still reeling with thoughts of Itachi, and what he had said. When I got to Kisame's room, my first thought was that he wasn't there. I didn't know why, but that made my heart sink. I had really wanted to see him, but I didn't know why.

My first course of action though was to take a shower. I made my slow and painful way to the bathroom, only to remember that I had forgotten another set of clothes. Much to my elation though, I found that Kisame had already set out an array of clothes on the toilet seat.

I stepped into the warm shower gratefully. True, I still did not have my desired lavender shampoo, but the shower was wonderful all the same. It felt so great to get all the grime and grossness washed off of my skin and hair. I hadn't had a shower in awhile I noted. Showers always had a way of calming me. It was like when I stepped out I had shed my stress and could face the world renewed.

I was very careful not to nearly kill myself with the toilet again, and I grabbed a towel successfully, even though it took longer than it would a normal person. I dried and slipped on the clothes Kisame had set out for me. It took awhile to put them on. I put the shirt on backwards at first, but other than that I had no problems.

When I came out I was hoping for Kisame to be there. I'll admit it to myself, I liked being around Kisame. Besides the tthat he was the nicest and gentlest Akatsuki here, he was one of the kindest men I had ever been around. At least to me he was. I knew that he most likely had his own store of malice, but to me he was wonderful. He made me feel good. Not just in general, but about myself, and what was happening to me.

But as I stepped out of the bathroom, there was no one. I sighed a bit wistfully, and crawled onto the bed. I nestled eagerly under the covers. All the training was exhausting, but I was sure that it was productive. But I really wanted Kisame to be there to talk to me about it….

Suddenly, a thought hit me. Perhaps I should not be in Kisame's bed. Maybe I should go sleep on the couch, after all this was _Kisame's_ bed. I shouldn't steal his bed. And I was only the hostage. I had no right to sleep on it, it seemed very assuming of me. But the bed really was so comfortable, I really did not want to have to get up and go to sleep on the lumpy couch.

Finally, the bed made my mind up for me. It was so comfortable, and I was so tired that I eventually just decided to go sleep. If Kisame wanted his bed back, he could just wake me up and make me move. Or since I was sure that he was strong enough, he could pick me up and move me himself. Did the thought of being in Kisame's arms appeal to me? I asked myself suddenly.

I gasped and blushed at my own thought. No surely not, that had absolutely nothing to do with anything. I can't believe I had even thought that. Sure I had been thinking things like that about Kisame a lot lately, but it shouldn't be happening. I quickly moved to the what Kisame could do if he wanted his bed back list. I would not think things like that, it was foolish and completely unbefitting of the Hyuuga heiress. Unfortunately, that was no safer a topic, because the bed was most certainly big enough for the both of us.

I gasped again, and buried my face in the pillow as it heated up to an unhealthy temperature. What the heck was I thinking? Why were these thoughts running through my head unbidden? Why _did_ the thought of being in Kisame's arms appeal to me? The urge was too strong to deny it now; it most certainly appealed to me. And when I had woken up in them this morning it had been wonderful. Luckily though, shame and commen sense had won out over my instinctual tendency.

Shame? Why did I feel so shameful about it anyway? Plenty of girls had already lost their virginity at a younger age than myself. But yet just having a man's arms around me made me blush. Maybe that was it. A _man's _arms. I had heard from Itachi that Kisame was seventeen years older than me. And with me being seventeen, that meant that Kisame was twice my age! Even without Itachi's proof, it was obvious that he was an older man. His voice was deep and mature. Not just the mature of a boy who's voice has changed, but the mature of a seasoned man that has experienced a lot. And if his voice wasn't enough, his chest could prove it to me. His muscles were obviously not those of a _young_ man. They were hard and developed and….and this had to stop!

I shook my head violently as tried to clear my mind. This was so wrong and irrational of me. I was getting married, well I did no longer have the ring… But that didn't change anything. I was still getting married to my cousin. And besides that fact I was in love with Naruto. At least, that was what I told myself. I told myself that I was in love with Naruto, because that was how it had always been. Old habits dies hard…but I think that perhaps, I wasn't that strongly attached to Naruto…perhaps…I liked Kisame more…

I gritted my teeth. I could _not_ continue this train of though, It was completely irrational. I was just a lost tireder that I thought I was. My mind was playing cruel and not very funny tricks on me. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my mind blank. If I did think, I was sure that the object of my thoughts were very unrelated to Kisame.

Soon, my fatigue won out, and I drifted off into a restful slumber.

* * *

I didn't see much of Kisame for the next month or so. When I did, it was just briefly in the morning or evening. Apparently, he was trying to catch the spy. Whenever I was left alone and my mind wandered, he was on it. I worried sometimes that maybe he would get in a fight with the spy. And then he would lose. Those thoughts of course were preposterous, I told myself. I knew Kisame was strong, he could handle it. 

When I wasn't worrying about him, I was having vicous debated with myself over him. They say absences makes the heart grow fonder, and oh how trued that was. They never, however say anything about how the mind feels though. My mind still wanted nothing of any…romantic sort to do with him. It found solace in the fact that no matter what _I_ felt that didn't mean anything would ever come of it.

And besides, I was being blind, figuratively speaking. I was only seeing part of Kisame. I knew in my mind that this was not the only Kisame. I had once asked Itachi why Kisame had to be the one to deal with the spy, and Itachi had replied that it was because Kisame was the cruelest interrogator of them all. I had found that a bit hard to believe considering there was Itachi to beat.

But over the month, I realized that it could quite easily be true. Through out the month every once in awhile, Deidara or Itachi would come back to the lair dragging someone along with them. Deidara had said that they were informational sources. They gave them to Kisame to interrogate. The screams still haunted me, I could hear them in the middle of the night when I was trying to sleep. They were horrible.

And it wasn't just when he was interrogating people that he was cruel. I had had to heal Deidara a few times because Kisame had been to rough while they were sparring. And sometimes I would hear him talking to Itachi about a recent mission or what he would do to the spy when he was found. The things Kisame spoke if when he thought I was not near were terrifying. I actually found myself hiding from him! From Kisame! Because I would hear the _other_ Kisame as I called it talking. And that wasn't a Kisame I ever wanted to have to meet.

But yet he had never showed to me that part of him. When he knew he was near me he was always the kind and gentle Kisame that I knew.

When it wasn't Kisame though that was running through my mind, it was Konoha. It had been a month. My mission was only supposed to last two weeks. I was two weeks overdo. I wondered how they were reacting. Had they sent anyone out after me? After all, they knew that the Akatsuki may be involved with this mission. Or had they simply decided that I was so weak that it made sense that I would take longer than was normal? The second option stung, so I desperately hoped it was the first one.

But yet, I was making progress here at the Akatsuki lair, I didn't want to leave quite yet, even if I found it hard to admit to myself. My training was going well. Deidara was moving around me at jounin level now, because I had completely mastered genin and chunin. He insisted that it had to be _completely_ mastered before he would let me move up. I had to catch every stuter step, every leap, everything. But I had done it. Deidara didn't give me the kunai pouch again, though. He only gave me the one to point at him with. I was disappointed, because I liked having it there. It made me feel strong, but I didn't complain.

I was improving with Itachi as well. After the first time, we never mentioned Sasuke or his little slip up again. So it all went smoothly, Slowly I had begun to remember the kitchen. And not just the furniture, but also what was in the cabinets and where things were put in the fridge. Deidara complained a bit about having to keep everything organized, but it was done. When Itachi would tell me where to go now, I could manage it. Now I had triumphantly moved on to the living room.

I had my doubts about the living room though. After all, I had never been there in my life. It was like a black, empty abyss to me. Another thing I didn't understand was the point of my even learning about the living room. Since I had never been there before I had no reason to belive that I would never have to be. From what I had seen, the Akatsuki members didn't spend a lot of time in there either. But Itachi assured me that they spent a lot of time in there, and that I would too when my training was over.

That was another thing that had been established over the month: when my training was going to be complete. Deidara insisted that his training with me would never be complete. He said that he was training me as a kunoichi, and that a kunoichi's training wasn't done until the day she died. That put a damper on my mood for while.

Itachi, though, said that he would only be working with me until I had more or less memorized the places he had chosen for me. The places he had chosen were the kitchen, the living room, any other rooms he deemed necessary at the time, the general set up of the lair, and if he felt like it and had the time, the outside of the lair. Either Kisame would have to help me with his room, or I would have to do it myself. I thought there were a lot of ifs and buts in his plan, but who was I to complain. I should be honored that the great Uchiha Itachi would even help me at all.

I wandered sometimes about where I stood with the Akatsuki members I shared a house with. I didn't particularly feel like a hostage per se, because they treated me better than that. I found that even Akatsuki members are human. Just because they were not on the _good _side did not mean nessecarilary that they were horrible people. Because I began to gather in my mind, that there was no such thing as good and bad, light and dark. Everyone had everything in them.

But as for where I stood, I felt more like a guest. Not an honored guest, just a guest. Like a some sort of a friend staying over. I began to get rather comfortable here in the lair. Many times I felt more contented here than I ever had in my own home. I felt my depression shedding off of me like a lizard's skin. I found I could hum happy songs again. Of course I would never hum or sing them in their presence, I would never over come the embarrassment if I did.

The only time I really felt like a hostage was when a referrence to my ransom was mentioned. When I was reminded that I was source of money to them. And I couldn't stay here forever. Sometimes I wished time would just pause, and I could stay in this temporarily precariously balanced place. It brought down my spirits. That was really the only time I felt that degraded though. Itachi no longer tried anything with me. He never touched or talked of me that way. Many times I felt as though Itachi had taken me under his wing. Ever since the Sasuke-kun incident.

Deidara though was another story. While we built up an odd sort of friendship, there were things about him that set me on edge. The way that he would touch me sometimes or things he would say, would unnerve me. And especially his obvious loathing of Itachi was unsettling. I wondered what had happened between them, but I didn't dare to ask. But yet we still got along nicely. His laugh came easy, and sometimes I actually had fun with him.

But nothing could replace Kisame, whom I missed.

The intruder though was causing them all more and more stress. Kisame insisted though, that the spy was also getting reckless. He said that soon he was going to do something that would allow Kisame to either catch or identify them. I hoped that they were caught soon, because then the tension in the lair would ease, and I would have Kisame back.

Yes, the month had brought me very far with the Akatsuki.

--------

I yawned hugely as I stepped out of the bathroom. I had just had a nice warm shower, and was now decked out in the most comfortable pajamas I had had in over a month. They were from Kisame. He said he had been in a nearby village, and had simply stopped to buy them because he figured I would probably like _something_ that was actually designed to fit a women, instead of Itachi's clothes.

I was bushed now though. It had been especially hot out while training with Deidara today, and Itachi's session had not only been harder and more strenuous today but had also gone on longer than usual. I had more injuries then I cared to count. But most of them had dulled to a low throbbing now though. So now all I wanted to do was go to bed.

"Well," sneered a voice as soon as I had walked into the bedroom. I froze. My heart was beating erratically at the shock, but my mind was numb. The voice was way worse than the voice Itachi had used before. It sent horrible shivers down my spine. "You're the last one I would have expected to see here, Hinata."

I didn't reply. What was there to say anyway? When I had walked out of that shower I had not expected a stranger. A horrible sounding stranger. But my mind had unfroze and my senses had heightened, and sent my whole body a buzz. I knew the person, no, the young man, in front of me was dangerous. I could hear it in his voice, but not in his foot steps. Because I couldn't hear his foot steps. Only his voice could be heard, other than that, he was completely silent.

Instinctively, I fell into a defensive pose. I didn't bother to ask how he knew my name, because he was the spy, I was sure. Itachi had said that it was likely that the spy knew everything that was going on in the lair. What I also didn't bother to think about was how stupid it was to use this position. I was blind, and even with my sight I would be no match against this man. He had infiltrated an Akatsuki lair, how was I supposed to pose any threat at all. It was hopeless, and we both knew it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hinata," the man laughed cruelly. I winced at the malice in his voice, and gulped a nervously. I started suddenly, as I felt his breath on my cheek. I struck out vicously, but my hand only connected with his chest. He didn't budge. I felt him place his hands on either side of my head. My eyes widened, as I realized my back was pressed against the wall. I was cornered. "I highly doubt you would have been able to beat me before, and certainly not now."

I didn't like his constant referrences to have dealt with him in the past. It seemed to me as though he were saying that we had known each other some time ago. But that made absolutely no sense to me. I had no idea who this obviously evil man was.

"But tell me," he continued. "What _are_ you doing here. Shouldn't you be gushing over Naruto." I gasped and cringed at the mention of Naruto. I knew that it was true. I had always been in love with Naruto. But I hated it when people would mention it to me. It was always in a cruel way, never innocently. It also disturbed me greatly about how he knew I had loved Naruto so much. How did he know so much about me?

"Not here, blind, in an Akatsuki lair," he continued. As if to enfore the 'blind' point, he trailed his finger along the corner of my eye. I gasped again and knocked his hand away. I heard a small noise of sadistic amusement, and narrowed my eyes. I hoped fervently that either Kisame, Itachi, or Deidara would walk in about now.

"H-how d-did you know a-about N-Naruto," I demanded. This horrible enigma was striking down to my very core. I did not like the way he knew so much about me, but yet I knew nothing about him. I heard another noise of amusement, and breathed in as I tried to quell my growing fury.

"Oh please, everybody knew about your little crush on him," the spy said impatiently. I hated the tone of voice he was using. It was much like the tone Itachi used with Kisame. Though with some thought, I found that it bugged me more when it was used on Kisame for some reason. He then added, his voice full of the intention to hurt, "I trust that his feelings were not returned. Pity, he _did_ always have his eye on Sakura."

"Stop it," I finally snapped. I knew that every word he said was true, but to have it thrown in my face strickened me. Naruto had left a hole in my chest, and he was poking a stick painfully into that hole. And worse, he enjoyed doing it. And I was sure that this man knew me now. And I think that I knew him too, but for the life of me I could not place him. My sudden angry courage failed me as I continued in a whisper, "J-just t-tell me w-what you w-want."

That was definitely the wrong move. I gasped as strong hands wrapped around my throat and I was pushed upwards and backwards against the wall. I saw stars as the back of my head hit the wall behind me. I hung limp for a second as my head recovered.

"You've been here awhile, Hinata," the intruder sneered. His face was threatening close, I could sense it. I could feel his uncomfortably hot breath spreading across my face. My hands found his wrists and struggled to get them off. I clawed and struggled, but from what I could sense I had absolutely no effect. I was beginning to get short of breath, and was struggling to breath.

"L-let g-go," I yelled as loud as I could. Unfortunatly, my voice only came out as normal volume and strangled. I was glad though, that the stutter was not from embarrassment or weakness, but from the simple lack of air. My voice was horribly hoarse.

"Now, now, Hinata," the man hissed. His fingers tightened and I felt my air supply almost completely cut off. I squeezed my eyes shut, and struggled harder. It was no use trying to conserve oxygen, because he could just squeeze it out anyway. "Lets not make this difficult. Just tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki."

I managed to shake my head. I don't why I did it. I don't why I refused to tell the man everything he needed to know to exploit the most dangerous criminal organization in the world. It was true that I didn't know all that much anyway, but I could admit to myself, that even if I had known a lot, I wouldn't have ratted them out. Was I trying to protect the Akatsuki? Had I really sunk that far from my old morals in just a month? It didn't matter at the moment, all the mattered were the hands around my neck, preventing my breathing.

"Don't be like that," growled the man impatiently and whining. The whine would have made me want to wretch. It didn't matter though, because I was at the point, that I could only hear the blood pounding in my ears. There were colored lights dotting the black canvas of my vision. My lungs screamed for air and oxygen, and my head ached from the loss. Then there was the dull throb of the bruises forming on my neck. My head began to get fuzzy, and I felt myself beginning to go limp.

"Fine," the spy snarled furiously. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of me now. His fingers tightened even more so, if that were possible. I thought he was going to crush my throat. I tried to let out a strangled cry of agony, but his grip caught it in my throat. "I guess I'll just let them all know I as here, then." I waited for myself to lose conciousness. I begged for it to hurry. It was obvious, that he was through trying to get information out of me, he was just going to try and kill me.

Suddenly, I dropped. The cruel hands disappeared and I fell in a shuddering heap on the floor. The cry that had been with held made its way through my throat as I whimpered in pain. But the relief of feeling air rushing back into my lungs was immense. I gasped and drank in the cool air as fast as I could.

"Hinata," yelled a shocked voice. Heavy foot steps ran towards me, skidding to halt as the person fell to their knees beside me. My head was still fuzzy, and I could barely make anything out. Suddenly though, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I acted instinctively and swung out, but I didn't stop there. When the first hit made its mark, I followed it by numerous more. But they were all blocked. I felt tears streaming down my face as the fear and the closeness of death sunk in. Without warning, I felt one of my fists get caught, and felt myself pulled securely against a man's chest.

"Hinata, it's alright," someone said desperately. I felt my breathing begin to slow, and my head begin to clear. I took deep and even breaths, or tried to. They were punctured by sudden trembles, that eventually turned into sobs to go with the tears still streaming down my face. "It's just me. You're okay now."

I found myself nodding. It was Kisame. His voice was calming, and I turned my head to rest it against his shoulder. I curled up in the arms I had been craving all month. But those weren't the thoughts that crowded my mind at the time. I didn't find at all the pleasure that I would have at any other time. Instead, all I did was cry against his shoulder. All I did was seek and comfort, and Kisame gave it to me. He stroked my hair and murmured comforting things in my ear. And slowly, I regained composure.

Now all I felt was exhaustion. I had been tired before hand, now I was completely worn out. I yawned and felt my eyelids droop tiredly. I snuggled subconsciously into Kisame's warm bulk, away from the cold bite of the air. I felt him pick me up and carry me over to the bed. He gently lay me down, and I felt him begin to move away.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt his presence withdraw. "No," I whimpered suddenly. My hand swung out desperately, and managed to snag his fingers. I gulped down the lump in my throat and begged quietly. "Don't leave." I knew it was a childish request. It was like the kid begging her parent not to leave after she had had a horrible nightmare, because she couldn't fall asleep with out them.

But like that child, I needed Kisame. I didn't want to have to curl up here all by myself. I turned my face up towards him with imploring eyes. "Okay," he replied softly. I felt the bed shift dramatically as he lay down. I crawled over to him, and cuddled against him. I felt him wrap his arms around me, lightly, but protectively.

If any other part of me had been awake at the time, it would either have been yelling at me, or blushing itself into flames. But niether of those parts were awake. All that was left was the small child that needed Kisame there, to scare away the nightmare. And it was that child that clung to Kisame as it was wrapped in his arms. And it was that child that fell into a comfortable sleep there.

When I woke up in the morning, nothing fell into place immediately. First I turned my head every so slightly and winced at the sudden pang of pain that hit my neck. My hands flew up to finger it gently. It was bruised. And I suddenly remembered why. I carefully pumped healing chakra into my fingetips and easily brushed it away. I swallowed the rapidly forming lump in my throat at the frightening memory of staring into the barrel of death's gun. It was over, and there was no need to cry over it now.

Next was a much more pleasant surprise. I was waking up in the exact position that I had been debating over, with myself, a month ago. It was the same position I had woken up in the morning of my nightmare, except that this time I didn't fight it. I just closed my eyes again.

I was so comfortable, it was everything I had wanted it to be. The parts of me that yelled at me and blushed were awake, but for the time being I locked them away in a small corner of my mind. I didn't want them bothering me. I just let myself enjoy my moment of bliss. I knew I would sorely regret this sinful pleasure later, but for now, there wasn't a negative emotion in me.

Reluctantly though, I felt the need to stretch. So I carefully disentangled myself from him and sat up. I tucked my legs under my myself and stretched my arms out wide. I let out a contented sigh, as I blinked slowly. But as I let my arms drop down a bit, my fingers brushed skin. I froze and reached out a bit.

A little bit of blush seeped onto my cheeks out of the little corner in my mind when I realized that Kisame was shirtless. I hadn't realized it at all before. But I had matured and hardened over my month out of the sheltered little enviroment of the Hyuuga compound. So it did not bother me as much as it may have, but it still brought a blush to my cheeks.

Suddenly, a thought entered my mind. Itachi had taught me to touch things to see them, and over time I had gotten better at visualizing them. Perhaps this could be my chance to see him. He was asleep, if I could just touch his face, than maybe I could get an idea of what he looked like. For some reason, he didn't want me to see it, but I was determined. What could be so horrible anyway?

So against my better judgment, and my very nature I tentatively reached my hand out. My finger came in contact with his neck. The skin was perfectly smooth and soft. It was thick too, layered with muscle and tendon. I brushed my fingers up his neck to the chin. I trailed one finger along his hard and defined jaw line. I had my eyes closed as I put together bits and pieces of the vision of Kisame in my head. I carefully placed my hand on his cheek.

My eyes snapped suddenly open as I felt a large hand grab my wrist and pull my hand gently away from his face. I heard a dejected sigh from Kisame. My brow crinkled as I turned my face towards him. Kisame didn't say anything. He just held my hand gently, massaging and stroking it with his thumb, most likely absentmindedly.

"Kisame," I finally questioned. I felt a bit frustrated at not being allowed to see him. I wanted to so badly. It was impossible to see him for real, but now he couldn't even allow me to see him in my own way. I pouted bit as I waited for an answer.

"I really don't think you want to go there," he finally replied softly, he was talking about touching his face, I was sure. I had never heard him like this. He was soft spoken, and quiet, and even more gentle than before if possible. But it was a different sort of gentle. This time it was like he was afraid that if he touched me just a little too roughly I would break. But he seemed so pained. I desperately wanted to make him feel better. But I wasn't sure what hurt him so much.

"I _do_ want to see you," I insisted in a reassuring tone. Why didn't he understand? I wanted to know him. Everything about him. I felt a bit dirty and weak for begging like this, but why was he so stubborn about this? I reached out my other hand to rest on the one holding my hand. My expresion was soft, and a little sad. "Please Kisame…."

"Not my face, please Hinata," Kisame pleaded. I felt my heart wrench painfully at the broken sound of his voice. It hurt to see the strong and sometimes cocky Kisame so wretched. So I nodded. If he didn't want me to see his face, then I wouldn't force myself on him. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to see him at all, just not his face.

I gently pryed my hand away from him and let it drift back down to his throat. I trailed my hand gently down to his collarbone. Kisame was holding perfectly still. His muscles were tense beneath the skin, and I frowned. He barely breathed regularly. They were too shallow and level to be natural.

I gently traced his chest with my hand. I didn't look at it as touching a man's chest. I had locked up that portion of my mind and focused on 'seeing' him. Just as if he were some sculpture Itachi had given me to describe. He was just how I had always imagined him. He was very large, with his muscles bulging and rippling beneath his skin with each breath he took. Every one of his muscles was perfectly defined. His skin was so soft though.

One thing that utterly confused me, was that I didn't feel a single scar. There was the strip of rough tissure due to the wound I had been healing, but it was still healing at an abnormally fast rate. I was sure that it would not scar. Perhaps that was why he had no scars. The all healed so fast.

But it wasn't just the lack of scars that made his skin so different then what was expected. It was so soft, softer than I would have expected or a ninja. And it was perfectly smooth. Smoother even then mine perhaps, and there was no hair on his chest. That was perfectly believable though. Not all men had hair on their chests. Shino-kun didn't.

Lost in my reveries I hadn't realized that my fingers had traced down to his pant's waistline. I suddenly lost my detachted view of it all. Before I had been simply touching him to establish what he looked like. But as soon as I realized how low I had traced, that broke. My face flushed to an abnormal temperature and I snatched my hand back.

But I wasn't the only one who had been affected. I couldn't no longer hear Kisame's breath. I think he was holding it. His muscles were clenched as though he were resisting something. But a completely foreign sound met my ears as soon as my hands touched his pants. The moan was low in Kisame's throat. It was husky and deep. I gasped at the raw feeling in it. I was shocked. But it was nothing compared to the shock of only a milisecond after.

The bed shifted violently as he sat up and Kisame's hand slid behind my neck. As soon as he sat up he was once again towering over me. He angled my head to face him. I was frozen with shock as Kisame's lips pressed against mine. My eyes were opened wide in astonishment. Of course, I couldn't see anything. My skin tingled as Kisame's other arm slipped around my waist.

It didn't take long though for my eyes to instinctively close. Kisame's kiss was everything a first kiss was supposed to be. He lips moved against mine gently, but intensly at the same time. I felt electricity shoot down my spine, causing a pleasurable shiver. I tried to copy the way he moved his own mouth.

Kisame didn't do anything I would have expected a man to do. It was just a quick gentle caress of the lips, and then he pulled away softly. Slowly my eyes fluttered open leaving just a feeling of utter bliss in its wake. It had been perfect. My own imagination hadn't imagined my first kiss to be like that. And with Kisame, not Naruto, Kisame.

Suddenly I was assaulted with emotion. I doubled over the bed, clutching my chest. I gasped at the pain in my heart. The anguish was killing me.

I broke down into tears.

* * *

A/N okay, well I hope you guys liked the kissing scene. For those of you who don't like it Hinata is sad I'd like to say that her little break down will be very short, and that she is finally beginging to admit to herself that she is happier here with the Akatsuki. Also I'd like to say that Hinata was NOT falling in love with Kisame in this chapter. She was just begining to admit to herself tat she has a crush, but nothing near as major as LOVE that comes later. Also, I'm sorry if some of the charactors appear OOC. I'm just trying to give them more depth. I tried to show how even though Kisame is gentle and nice to Hinata he is still cruel and sadistic. (You will see more of that side of him later on.

Now, I seriously need your help with Zetsu-san. I have no idea about his charactor. So I need you guys to tell me abouth im, or get me a site that will tell me about him, because I don't want him to be all OOC.

Also, could someone please tell me what AU stands for, I mean, I know what it means, but I just don't get what the letters stand for.

CONTEST!!! Who can tell me who the spy is? I'll dedicate a chaper to you. (I know, not much, but I seriously want to see who you guys thnk he is.)

Alright, thats it. So please please please review, and I'll see you next time. bye bye.

Yuki


	10. It Was Perfect

A/N omg, so I am so sorry for this chapter. First of all, its like super late. Originally my excuse was that I was on vacation and that I had History Day to work on. Both of which really did get in the way. But mostly, I'll admit, was because I was lazy. Yes, completely and utterly and shamefully lazy. I am sorry. It took a review, which I just got today, from an anonomous reviewer to whip my lazy butt in gear. So thank you, whoever that was that said they sounded desperate.

Also for the dedication. Man, some of you had some wocky guesses. And I can't really dedicate it to just one person, cause a few people got, so here's to:

Rose Wyrm (I love your nickname for him by the way)  
Haruka2007  
Yasuraka Akuma  
Jinxx180  
catzy  
DefectiveAngel (love your name by the way)  
An anonymous person (I'm sure you know who you are)  
Shadow Owl

And for the people that guessed Sasuke as well as one or two other people:

NarakusKoibito  
Hells Twilight (You touched on him very breifly)  
fsalt

If I missed anyone, I'm very sorry. Also, I'm so sorry for not responding to everyones review like I usually do, I'll do better next time, promise. And I think this chapter is not done very well at all. Its kinda at a boring part, and its all choppy and not very well written, so I'm sorry for that, I'll try do better next time.

Disclaimer: you know the gist.

* * *

My breathing was coming in ragged gasps as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I twisted my fist in my shirt as I tried to force my emotions into submission. Small whimpers slipped past my tightly pressed lips. Even a sob slipped past. 

"Hinata, I'm sorry," Kisame cried out desperately. I felt the bed shift slightly as Kisame tensed and pulled back. "I shouldn't have done that. I couldn't help myself, and I didn't think that you- I'm sorry," all the words came out in a panicked rush. It was suddenly silent for a second and all I heard from him were ragged breaths and the ruffles of cloth. His voice was a bit muffled and I figured he was either turned away from me or he had his head buried in his hands. "It was stupid. I thought that perhaps-," he completely cut himself off with a guttural and frustrated growl, and settled with just saying, "It was foolish."

Suddenly, my anguish didn't seem important anymore, not with Kisame beating himself up about something. I sniffed a bit and wiped at my eyes with the bck of my hand. I swallowed the remnants of the lump in my throat and turned my head to face Kisame. I crawled over to him and tentavily reached out a hand to touch him gently. "K-Kisame…." My voice faltered a bit from the previous emotional strain. I gulped and continued. "W-what is wrong?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Kisame told me seriously as he turned back to face me. I gasped and pulled away, facing up at him with a shocked and pained expressions. My eyes were wide, and my mouth hung open. With a small sound of hurt, my eyes narrowed and my mouth was pressed into a firm line, and I looked away sharply away.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a few fat tears rolled out from beneath my lashes. That had cut my deeper than I had though possible. He shouldn't have kissed me? Did he regret it? I had thought that perhaps the kiss had meant something more. That perhaps Kisame thought of me in the way I had always wanted Naruto too…. But he said that he shouldn't have done it.

"W-w-." A small sob made its way through my voice, and I was having trouble getting the words out. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to be strong. Finally, I managed it. "W-w-why?"

"Because you didn't like it," Kisame murmured a bit bitterly. I heard a crack and felt folds appear on the bed. He had fisted his hand in the sheets. My eyebrows crinkled as the realization hit me. A small chuckle escaped my lips. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around Kisame. I managed to snag him around his waist. I heard a startled sound of surprise and immediately felt him tense.

"Kisame," I giggled as I hugged him. "That wasn't what I was crying about. I _did _like it, it was perfect," I assured him, though blushing furiously while I did so. I let go, and smiled up at him. The releif and elation I felt at the knowledge that Kisame did not regret it was amazing. He had just thought that I was crying because he had kissed me. He may still care for me as something more.

"Then what was wrong."

"It would have been the perfect first kiss," I said softly as I looked down, immediately sobered. I sniffed a bit and wiped my nose on the back of my hand in a very unladylike way. "But…it wasn't my first kiss. Itachi stole that."

It seemed like I should hate Itachi with all my essence as I said those words. But I didn't hate Itachi at all. I hated what he had done to me, and had tried to do. But I couldn't hate him. I had gotten too close to him over the month. I found that I was just sad over my loss, rather than angry towards the one that caused it. Besides, Itachi would never do something like that to me again. Kisame though, was furious. "That bastard," he seethed. I felt him tense beside me and bit my lip. "I should have beaten him for what he did. I should have taken out his own precious eyes." I gasped as I flinched back from Kisame's deadly aura. The _other_ Kisame was making its appearance, and I didn't like it. What had happened to the gentle Kisame that had kissed me just moments ago? "K-Kisame," I stuttered. I felt said man freeze. I chewed on my lip, knowing exactly why he had. That was the first time that I had stuttered from terror or nervousness around him. The first time I had been shown any fear of him. "P-please stop. D-don't be m-mad at Itachi."

"Alright," Kisame agreed softly. He sounded so confused, and hurt. Never a voice I had heard from him. He never sounded broken. My eyes narrowed and gave him a reassuring squeeze. I felt him untense and move a little on the bed. He kept a healthy distance from me, afraid, I think, that he may scare or hurt me. I balled my fists in frustration. Why did I have to show my fear at the most inconvenient times? I sighed.

"We should go to breakfast," I said suddenly, seeking to change the subject. I twisted on the bed and made to slide off the edge, when I felt Kisame's hand on my wrist, stopping me. I moved a little closer to him on the bed and looked at him questioningly.

"So you did like it," Kisame said uncertainly, maybe even a bit shyly. He was referring no doubt to the kiss. I smiled up at him and nodded. I truly had; I wondered if perhaps, it was better than one that Naruto could have given me. I instantly scolded myself for comparing the two, or even thinking about Naruto when I should be thinking about Kisame. It wasn't fair to Kisame.

I then turned and got off the bed unhindered. I made my way to the drawers and grabbed some of Itachi's clothes, before I walked to the bathroom. I had adjusted well to Kisame's room. Itachi had thought that I would need someone to help me like he had, but he had been wrong. I spent most of my free time in Kisame's room, and it was very sparsly furnished, so I memorized everything rather easily.

I dressed quickly, and with success. I brushed my teeth, which was rather easy because you actually rely on touch to do that, then came back out. I felt a disturbance of air behind me as Kisame slipped into the bathroom next. I made my way back to the drawer and felt around on top of it. I had too move my hand slowly, for fear of knocking down a lamp, but it didn't take long for me to locate the brush. I stroked the brush through my long hair, before putting it up with the elastic band that I kept around the handle. Then I put the brush back up.

By that time Kisame had come out of the bathroom and we walked together to the kitchen. I didn't need Kisame to hold my hand and lead me anymore, because I was perfectly capable of getting there myself, but he still did. He still grabbed my hand and gently tugged me along with him. I didn't complain. I liked the sheltered feel of his large hand on mine, and welcomed it.

When we walked into the kitchen, Deidara and Itachi were already there. They used to give us a hard time about the hand holding, to which Kisame would always reply that he was helping me to get around. They had long since dropped the topic. Judging from the smell wafting around the room, it was Itachi's turn to cook.

I had learned a lot more about the great Uchiha Itachi then I had ever imagined over the month. I learned that he really had cared about his younger brother, probably still did. I learned that he disliked cherrys, and that he preferred nonviolent disagreements to violent ones. And from first hand experience, I learned that Uchiha Itachi, cannot cook.

Sometimes, I was glad that I was blind, and when eating Itachi's meal was one of them. Judging from the groans and noises of disgust, they looked about as appetizing as they tasted. Of course, we all ate them. Both because we were hungry and because we didn't want to offend Itachi. Itachi could be very…indignant when offended.

"Ransom reply came in," Deidara said as soon as we walked in. He said it in such an indifferent and nonchalance tone of voice, as if it didn't matter, that it took awhile for the words to process. As soon as the words sunk through though, I whirled around to face his voice. I stepped to him so clumsily and hurriedly that I forgot there was a bench there. I fell face first and deposited myself in his lap. Usually when that happened, which I was ashamed to say was quite often, he would laugh; then he would say something that would make me blush, and would pick me up and sit me down by his side, always holding me a little longer than necessary. But this time, there was no banter. He sat me down farther from himself than he usually would and let go almost instantly.

"W-what d-did you s-say, Deidara," I stuttered out. It took me much longer to get over my stuttering with Deidara then it had for Kisame and Itachi. I only got over it about a week ago. But now Deidara was suddenly colder, and he had just said something that totally threw me. There was an answering rustle, but no spoken reply. "D-Deidara…?"

"Well, it wasn't a _answer_ per se, just a reply," he told me cryptically. I bit my lip. I wanted to grab him and shake him yell at him not to play with me. I didn't know why this was bugging me quite this much. I mean, if I wanted to go home it would make perfect sense, but I…I didn't want to have to go back; it was a traitorous and wrong, thought. But I wanted to stay in this moment of limbo forever. This place where I wasn't home, but I wasn't a traitor to my village either. Why did I even refer to that place as home?

"Spit it out Deidara, or it I'll force it out," growled Kisame menacingly from behind me. I cringed and recoiled from the sound. I had just witnessed the other side of Kisame twice in the space of only about an hour. I hoped it wouldn't become a regular event. Even though, I did hope that it made Deidara tell us already. I waited impatiently.

"Cool it, Kisame," Deidara snapped. I pursed my lips. "All it said was that they got the note. But it didn't elaborate on it. So we can only assume that they are still contemplating what they should do." I frowned as I looked down.

On one hand, I was glad that I was still in that desired indeterminate state. I could stay here without a horrible guilty feeling. But yet, on the other, I was hurt that they didn't seem to care at all about me. They hadn't said that they would pay, just as long as I was safe. They hadn't charged in here to rescue me. They hadn't even told them not to hurt me. Their letter was so indifferent; they didn't even care about me enough to make a decision. I really was nothing more than a political pawn to them. I swallowed the lump that had risen, unbidden into my throat.

"Perhaps," Itachi mused quietly, breaking the silence that had ensued after Deidara's news. I turned towards him with slightly parted lips in my wondering. I waited for him to continue. "The spy is a Hyuuga. Perhaps they are working on getting their heiress back." It was a complete change of topic. But I was used to that. There was no need for bonding fluff in a conversation.

"I suppose that's possible," Deidara agreed thoughtfully. I was shocked. Deidara had just agreed with Itachi. But he hadn't agreed to him maliciously, spitefully, or grudgingly like he usually did. He had simply accepted his possiblty in a friendly way. I took this to mean that his mind was not on his usual hatred. The spy was grating on all of them, so they were more worried about that more than anything. Then my mind was brought back to the conversation.

"No, it couldn't be," I piped up suddenly. I heard a small 'oh' of arrogant doubtfulness from Itachi. Itachi always seemed to think that he was right, and if anyone gave a different opinion he would always regard them in a way that clearly said 'oh please, _do_ go on and humiliate yourself, because I know I'm right.' "I…" I bit my lip uncertainly before I started over. "He came to me yesterday…"

I ducked my head as I blushed. Thinking of the spy made me think of Kisame comforting me and holding me in his arms. And if that weren't enough to make me blush, thinking of what had happened just this morning certainly was. Luckily though, I don't think anyone was paying attention to my show of school girl embarrassment.

"He did," Itachi inquired suddenly, in a commanding and loud voice. I nodded my head meekly. I heard a rustle of cloak as Itachi turned sharply. "Kisame?" He was trying to get Kisame to tell him what had happened, after apparently giving up on me as a source of information.

"I don't know what happened," Kisame answered, professionally apologetic. "I just walked in and she was in a heap on the ground crying and gasping for breath. She had bruises on her neck. I think the spy was trying to kill her when he sensed I was about to walk in."

"You didn't sense his chakra," Deidara accused. I winced at the harshness in his voice.

"No," Kisame growled in reply. I could sense his annoyed indignance and I bit my lip. I hated it when it was so tense around here. "He must have been masking it. He has to be highly skilled to have infiltrated us multiple times, it would come as no surprise that he can mask his chakra superbly."

"What did he say to you, Hinata," Itachi asked. It came off as a demand, but I knew from his tone of voice that he was making an effort to talk gently to me. They knew that if they pressed me too hard then it would be too hard for me to speak to them and it would only take longer. Then Itachi added as if in an after thought, "It is a male, is it not?"

"It is," I nodded. I bit my lip as I tried to recall exactly what the spy had said to me. "He asked why I was here. But he spoke as though he knew me, and I him. But I can't for the life of me figure out who he is!" I shook my head violently in my frustration. "He talked about, Naruto and such, but he didn't tell me who he was."

"You know him," Kisame asked in surprise. I shrugged meekly.

"I think I do, or I did," I replied. My brow furrowed in confusion. "But I'm not sure where or how or anything." I gulped and continued in a small voice. "If I only could have seen him…"

"Did he talk about anything else," Itachi asked. Itachi never spoke about my blindness. Whenever the conversation drifted to the topic he would quickly change the subject. If it weren't Itachi, I would have thought that it was out of guilt. I nodded.

"He a-asked for information on A-Akatsuki, he s-said that h-he wouldn't k-kill me if I t-told him," I said. All this talking and questioning and intense attention was bringing back my stutter. But I wasn't that afraid of the Akatsuki members. I was scared for my life, yes. Not overly so, but there was that knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away. Ever since I had woken up in my cell. But on the outside, they weren't too scary really. I would probably be stuttering more around my own family.

It was like there were two kinds of being scared. One socially so, and the other for your life. The kind of fear I felt at that moment, had been for my life. As I told them what the man had asked, I knew what conclusion they would jump to. And I was terrified of having an S- classed criminal's wrath brought down on top of me. For good reason.

Almost as soon as the words left my mouth, felt long fingers close around my throat. I gasped in surprise. I had expected a negative reaction, but I hadn't expected my life to be threatened again. My own hands flew up to grab the ones at my throat.

I thrashed violently in reaction as I felt my airway close. It was harsher even than the spy's grip. With the spy I feel my air slowly leaving my body. What had hurt the most had been my lungs, but now I could feel the nasty bruises forming on my skin. I felt as though he was crushing my windpipe.

Just as suddenly, I felt the hands torn from my throat and felt myself being pulled away. I clutched my neck tenderly as I gulped in the air gratefully. When my oxygen had returned I looked up at the person who had attacked me. Of course I could not see them, but I knew that they were there. I still felt a person holding me back. But not to restrain me, it was more of a protective grip. I was grateful that Kisame was there for me. "Deidara, what the hell was that," Kisame snarled menacingly. A part of me wanted to instinctively flinch away from the menacing sound of his voice. But most of me just wanted to let him defend me, and let him keep his arm firmly around my waist. After all, I was tired of getting the air stolen from me. That had been twice in a very short amount of time, and I could already feel the bruises forming on my neck. I put my hand up to them, and was about to heal them when I thought better of it. I was still tired, and I didn't wish to exhaust myself. So instead I simply waited patiently for Deidara to answer the question. "She sold us all out to that spy," Deidara growled back. I winced. I knew that was what they would think. They thought that I had betrayed them. Truthfully, I supposed it wouldn't be betraying them, because I owed no allegiance to them. But still, it would have made me feel awful. Especially after they had been so kind, and had taken care of me. "Why should we keep her around." "We keep her around because she is a source of money," Itachi replied coolly from a little farther back. I made a small sound of pain, that I had tried to stifle. That had hurt more than Deidara' s attack. 'A source of money…' That was all I was; that was the reason they kept me around? Well I knew in my head that that had to be the reason. But I wanted them to want me around more than just because of that. I wanted them to want me around for the same reason that I wanted to be around. "She said that the spy said that he would not kill her if she told him what he wanted to know," Kisame growled reasonably. "When I came in she was half dead. If the spy tried to kill her it was obviously because she did not tell him what he wanted to hear." I smiled just a little at that. Not just because it was correct, but because Kisame hadn't used the same reason as Itachi. "Did you tell him anything, wench?" Deidara demanded. I shrank back from his voice. I had never fully trusted Deidara, but the malicious vibe he sent out to me now was horrible. Tentatively though, I shook my head. "Did you or did you not? Don't lie to me!" Deidara pressed. He had been off put by my hesitant and silent nod. He needed more certain proof and determination from me. I bit me lip. "I didn't tell him anything," I whispered out more determined. The whole spy ordeal had shaken me up. Kisame's kiss, as wonderful as it had been, did nothing to stabilize it. And than this whole breakfast had been trying. I hoped that Deidara would just accept my answer. And I hope that Kisame wouldn't make me go train with Deidara later today. "Stop it, Deidara," Itachi ordered softly. "She did not tell the spy anything, I do not believe that she is the sort of person that would cause another harm just to benefit herself." I could hardly believe my ears. Itachi was defending me. He was saying nice things. True, Itachi had not said particularly mean things to me in the past month, but such a nice thing as practically unheard of. Then again, maybe to Itachi being unselfish, for that's what he had basically called me, was not a good thing. Maybe he looked on it as weakness..."Why shou-""That's not exactly the issue at the moment," Kisame snapped, cutting off Deidara somewhat harshly. I looked up at him. His arm was still around my waist. Though it was completely relaxed and slack. The thought of freeing myself from his practically nonexistent grip flitting through my mind, but Deidara's growl of annoyance quickly detoured that. Better to stay close to the larger man, just to be safe. "The issue is that the spy is becoming more aggressive. I think that we should drop everything at the moment and find him." "You only want to do that be-""Deidara, he is right," Itachi too, cut off Deidara. Of course, it was not harsh, nothing Itachi ever did was harsh. It was too smooth and silky, but it spoke of authority that could not be questioned. "Zetsu is coming soon to check up on us. If we do not have that spy either dead or in custody we're are going to be in big trouble. I say it is about time that we did start making him are complete priority."

I bit my lip. On one hand, this was good. They would catch the spy and get rid of him. Them I wouldn't have to be scared when I was all alone in the lair. I had never been scared of being alone in a home before, but with this man on the loose I was. I knew that he had been about before, but he had never showed himself, so it was like he was just a criminal one heard about on the news. Like he wasn't quite tangible. But that's not how I felt any more.

It was good also, because perhaps once he was gone, they would all start to relax more. They were so taut with him free. They were more irritable and hard to get along with. It made everything almost unbearable. But once the spy was taken care of, and this man Zetsu had come and gone, then maybe they would all get along better. Not perfectly. Maybe not even well, but perhaps better.

But it seemed like things needed to get worse before they could get better. They would probably all leave, and then they would all be tired as well as even more conflictory. And what was to happen to me while they were out and about?

"Hinata, your training for today is cancelled," Itachi told me. I nodded. I had been expecting that. "And all your training will be until further notice." I took that to mean, until we catch the intruder and maybe until Zetsu is gone. "You might as well stay in Kisame's room. Though I suppose you can come to the kitchen if want."

"Okay," I agreed with another nod. I knew that this was going to be long and boring for me. But I was also sure that it would be better for me, and the rest of them, in the long run. I didn't like this conversation anymore. Wasn't there happier subjects to move on to? Luckily, I was saved by my stomach, which let out a rather loud grumble.

The fine tuned ears of the ninja's around me picked up on it right away. Deidara broke out into his loud, somewhat obnoxious laugh, and Kisame let out his low and rumbling one. Even Itachi let out a somewhat irregular breath that I had come to pass as his equivalent of a chuckle. I ducked my head as my face heated up to a no doubt brilliant red.

Fortunatly though, I heard some banging and swooshing as Itachi got the stuff he had made. I wasn't sure exactly to call it food. But I couldn't blame Itachi for not being able to cook. He spent all his time training, there was no time for learning how to cook. That was my secret ambition though. I wanted to be able to cook for the three Akatsuki members.

I heard a clunk as my bowl of mush was plopped in front of me. I didn't jump as I felt Kisame take my hand and put the spoon in it. It was unnecessary, I knew, but I wasn't going to stop him. It was one of those things we still did, though I didn't need it. Like when he lead me around by my hand, even when I generally find my way around the lair pretty well.

I ate my bowl without complaint, as did everyone else, just like always. By the time we were done I was about to get up and go with Deidara, just like always. Until I felt Kisame take my hand and tug me back to his room. I was glad that I was used to silence. Every breakfast, everyone would have a discussion before we ate. But while we were eating and after we were done there was little to no speaking. It was a nicer silence than at home though, so I didn't mind.

"You think you'll be okay by yourself," Kisame asked as he stood by the door. I had just sat down on the couch and he was about to leave, but apparently not before a few parting words. "He could come again."

"I'll be alright," I assured him gently. It was touching to know that he actually cared. I was so used to most people not caring at all. "With the three of you patrolling around, I don't think that he will try anything." I really thought that though. I wasn't just telling Kisame things to reassure him. I didn't like to lie. I was sure that even white lies could come back to huant me.

"I'll be back later," Kisame said as we left. I nodded and heard the door close with a soft thump. I listened to his footsteps as he disappeared down the hall. I sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch. I bit my lip as I contemplated what I should do. I had never really been bored at the Akatsuki lair. I was either too busy, or too scared, there was no time for boredom. But here I was, bored.

I stood up and walked to the bed. Perhaps I could sleep the day away. On the way though, my foot caught on a discarded shirt and I went tumbling down. And that's when it hit me, literally. I was going to clean Kisame's room for him. Even if he was the kind of person that didn't particularly care what state the area he lived in was like, I was sure that he would still appreciate it to a certain extent. And besides, it was something to do.

So I turned and snatched the shirt off of the floor and then made my way to the wardrobe. I spent the better part of two hours on a seek and destroy mission for discarded clothes. It took me awhile to find what drawers he kept things in, until I discovered he had no organization system. I sighed in exasperation and pulled everything out, and separating them. This took a lot longer when you could see them.

I was in the process of identifying a pair of pants when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I froze. There was no noise, just like the last time. No soft foot steps, no swishing of clothing, and no breathing either. Just a feeling, just a shiver down my spine. And then a familiar voice.

"My my Hinata, I never took you as a tattle tale," the spy hissed in his deadly, and silky voice. I didn't move, didn't answer, just kept my breath steady. This time, I heard a swoosh, which I was sure was deliberate, as the spy sat down behind me. "But then again, I never took you as the kind that would fall in love with a criminal _man_ that was seventeen years your senior."

There was something about the way he said the word 'man.' He sneered it as though it were a joke. I remembered the way Itachi had said it long ago to me. He had told me not to make the mistake that Kisame was anymore _human_ then he. Or something along those lines. The main thing though, was the way he had said human, the same way the spy had said it.

I winced at what he said for more reasons that just the man comment. I was not in love with Kisame. I didn't even know if I had a crush on him. Yes I had kissed, but you don't just kiss and then live happily ever after in undying love. Maybe that was I how I thought it would be with Naruto when I was younger. But I knew better now. And just when he said seventeen years, it made me feel guilty for even just kissing him.

"I-I'm not in l-love with, K-Kisame," I retorted quietly, but in indignance. It was the only thing that came to mind at the time. It was the only thing that I could answer. My body was rigid though. I was scared, I didn't know what the spy wanted. Though I was sure that it would not be good for me.

"Hmm, didn't look like that to me," the spy sneered in my ear. I shivered at his hot breath, but retained my dignity and did not move. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me flinch away. "But back to the main problem. Like I said, I did not think you were the one to snitch on people." I pursed my lips. I wasn't one to do that. But he was trying to make me feel guilty for telling them, and I would not feel guilt for something that was not bad. "But yet you ran and told my big bad brother."

I froze as I reran his last sentence through my head. Brother… Who is this man? I thought frantically. Who was his brother? Deidara, Kisame, or…Itachi? That's when it all fell into place. A man I knew, but not from where, and a referrence to his brother? How could I not have seen it before. I didn't even consider the possibility.

"Sasuke-kun," I breathed in shock. I had always been intimidated by the raven haired boy, but now I was down right afraid. I knew what this man was skilled and dangerous. And he seemed all the more so now that I knew who he really was.

"Don't ever call me that again," Sasuke hissed in disgust. I drew in a startled breath. "I was called that by sniveling and pathetic fan girls for the better part of my life, and I would perfer to never hear it again." I nodded hurriedly.

I heard that irregular breath, just like Itachi's. That one that passed for a laugh, and I realized just how much the two brothers were alike. They had the same mannerisms and way of speaking. I doubted though that Sasuke loved his brother as much as Itachi loved him. Because I knew why Sasuke was here, he wanted to kill his brother.

"Before I kill you," Sasuke whispered in my ear. I went rigid at his oppressive closeness. Why was he doing this? Because he was a bad person, said my mind. I felt panic building in my chest. He was going to kill me, and I didn't think that anyway was going to be able to save me this time. "Theres a few things you should know about that man you kissed. You see, the matter regarding his appearance…."

* * *

A/N okay, well I was blabbing so much up in the first one, that there's not a lot to say down here. Sorry about that. Anyway, please please please review. And I hope you enjoyed it, even though its not really my _best_ work. So yeah, see you all later.


	11. Feminine Desires

A/N okay, so this chapter is just kinda blah. There'sjust something wrong with it. But I'll admit that I'm much to lazy to go through and try and figure out what the heck that it. So I'm putting it on in its blah form. Okay, so here it is. I haven't got much to say here cause my mom is NAGGING me. I don't know what it is, she's just been nagging me all day.

* * *

"NO!"

The scream tore from my throat before I could even comprehend it. It was the only thought in my head. Sasuke couldn't tell me what Kisame looked like. He just couldn't. It was Kisame's secret to tell me when he chose. It wasn't Sasuke's right to tell me, and I wouldn't find out like this. Kisame didn't want me to know, not yet. I wanted to know. I really did, but I wanted Kisame to be the one to tell me. He had to be the one that chose to reveal it to me. I wanted to learn on his time. It was his choice.

Though I was usually burning with curiosity, I wasn't right now. I just felt cold. A horrible freezing pit in my stomach had formed at the thought of learning like this. No matter how bad I wanted to know, even though I knew nothing about the man that had been my first kiss. I didn't know anything about his face. I knew all the contours of his chest, and his neck. I knew every muscle. But he would not let me near his face. But it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"No," I yelled again, and I swung around. I was a ninja, through and through, and even though I was blind, and my style relied heavily on sight, I wasn't defenseless. I curled my fingers into a fist and swung my arm around in a deadly arc heading to the Uchiha survivor. And it wasn't in vain.

"Fuck," exclaimed the enraged and startled yell. I smirked with triumph as I felt my hand collide with his jaw and felt him withdraw. I swung my body around and pulled myself to my feet. I fell into a defensive stance as I blindly eyed the place where I could still hear growled and muttered curses. I knew my eyes were fiery and enraged.

"K-Kisame does n-not want me t-to know," I said, much more quietly. Yes, I stuttered, it was in my nature. Sasuke had always made me stutter and even in my cold fury I was still afraid, even though my anger was overpowering that. "You c-can't tell m-me."

"In denial, hmm," Sasuke sneered, his voice calm again. But Sasuke was not as good at hiding his emotions as Itachi was. Anyone could hear the rage and hatred dripping through his deep voice. I could sense the bloodlust, and had to force myself not to step back. To step back would have been to show my weakness, and if I were to show him that than he would know that he had me easy. But I did not step back, and I did not shudder. I hadn't spent a month with Akatsuki and gotten weaker and more pathetic.

"W-what do you w-want," I asked him, in my attempt at forcefulness. My voice shook, so I do not think that it worked, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sasuke did not spill Kisame's secrets. Moving the topic away from that seemed the smart thing to do.

"It's not what I _want_ that you should concern yourself with. Be more scared or what I am going to do anyway," he hissed. I felt familiar hands clamp down on my wrists from behind and I yelped and twisted. When he had spoken I was sure that he had been in front of me. But he was behind me now. I thrashed violently but his grip was hard and he was pressing my back against his chest. "I'm going to kill you, just like I should have before, but first I am going to tell you just what the man that you kissed looks like."

"No, you're not," I growled. I leaned my head down and buried my teeth in his hand. There was another yell of pain and surprise, and I took that time to bring my foot up and catch Sasuke in the gut slamming him against the wardrobe, judging from the rattling. I went in for another punch in quick succession, but Sasuke hit my hand away, and I used to momentum to spin away from him. I had a mental map of Kisame's room in my head, and I was trying hard to stay in the open areas.

"Fine, guess you'll never know," Sasuke snapped and I heard the air whistle as he lunged at me. I gasped and threw myself to the left, where I was sure there was a wall I could brace myself against. There was an almost animalistic growl and I yelped as I felt him catch my hair as he lunged. My fingertips brushed the wall as Sasuke yanked me back.

Then suddenly he shoved me back up against the wall so that my right cheek was pressed against the wood. My hair fell around me, brushing my neck as it had come out of its elastic band. I kicked back out and caught his shin painfully, but he was ready for it, and didn't move. He just pressed me harder against the wall until it was difficult to breath.

"Sasuke," I gasped as he crushed my lungs and chest. I squirmed and yelped as the pain intensified. My mouth gaped, but no sound came as the slowly building pain took over and I ran out of breath. I writhed weakly, but I was never any match for the Uchiha. Finally my senses began to dull. Until I felt the wall shake, and heard a door slam. I opened to mouth to gasp, but found it impossible.

"Sasuke-kun," Itachi's voice rang out loud and demanding, but cool as always. I felt myself slide down the wall as I was suddenly released. I whimpered as I lay on the floor. My ribs were throbbing, I had been sure that Sasuke was going to snap them. I made no move to get up or crawl away. Itachi was here now, I would be fine, and the pain was still there, still oppressive. So I just lay curled on the floor, letting air flood my lungs, and enjoying the sensation of my chest being able to go up and down of its own accord again.

"Itachi," Sasuke spat with more loathing than even Deidara could muster. But only half of me was aware of what was happening. That part was growing steadily but I was less concerned with them at the very moment. "We've got a lot of catching up to do," he sneered spitefully.

"Indeed," Itachi replied calmly, and quietly. "Kisame, she is in here," he called. Judging by the muffled sound of his voice he had called over his shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief. Kisame was coming, and I was still unaware of his appearance. Some how, knowing without his permission would have made me feel guilty. But I was still blithely unaware. Suddenly I heard the door slam again and felt the walls shake.

"Don't you dare bring anyone else in here, Itachi," Sasuke screamed suddenly. I jolted in surprise. It seemed like Sasuke had been making such an effort to stay calm. But he had lost it. "This is between you and me!"

There was a pause. I could hear Sasuke breathing heavily and I bit my bottom lip. He wasn't letting Kisame in. I wanted Kisame, I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and take me away. I wanted him to protect me. I didn't want to be caught up in this family feud. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Do you think you're ready," Itachi finally said in a low voice. I bit my lip as I turned my head from one Uchiha to the other. I really wanted to be able to get out to Kisame, but I didn't think that that was going to be an option at the moment.

"I'll kill you Itachi," Sasuke snarled. I knew this was Sasuke's goal. He called himself an avenger. It was what he had based his life around. It was why he had left our village, why he had done everything. It had all come down to this. But he could not win. Sasuke could not beat Itachi. Itachi had more control, Sasuke would let his anger and his emotions get the better of him, and Itachi would take him out easily. It was only a matter of time, and both I and Itachi knew that.

"That's what you've been saying, Sasuke-kun," Itachi said patiently. I noted that he still called him Sasuke-kun. So I wondered if perhaps, Itachi still cared deeply for his brother, even as he stood in front of him with the full intent to kill. Could Itachi build that much hate for his younger brother? Could Itachi _kill_ his little sibling? I didn't know, but I knew that he would not be killed. "But do you think that you are any better than me?"

I knew that question had caught Sasuke off guard. It caught me off guard. Itachi had killed his entire clan and then joined the worst criminal organization in the world, that I knew of at least. Sasuke was a criminal and an S classed criminal. But what had he done that was as bad as Itachi, or worse? Sasuke was silent. He had had a snarled and vicious reply to everything, but he hesitated at this one, from confusion.

"Don't compare us, Itachi," Sasuke screamed. I gasped and covered my ears. He was so loud. "You killed Okaa-san and Otou-san. How could you do that? You killed everyone! You ruined my life, Nii-san!!" My breathing was ragged as I took in the heightened emotions and the anguish. Itachi was quiet, but I knew that it was not from confusion. No, Itachi was disappointed.

"You ruined your own life, Sasuke-kun," he replied almost softly. My brows furrowed in confusion. I shook my head violently. I felt like Itachi was messing with my head as well as Sasuke's. He was running it around in circle and I was getting dizzy. It was so confusing. He was playing mind games.

"Chidori!" I gasped as Sasuke's yell reverberated through the walls. He must have gotten tired of idle chit chat. There was the deafening squeaking and screeching of a thousand birds and I covered my ears. I gritted my teeth against the pain in my eardrums and head.

"Not wasting any time are you, Sasuke-kun," Itachi growled. I squeezed my eyes shut, even though I could not see anyway. Sasuke let out an enraged yell and I heard lightening fast footsteps as he charged at his older brother. Suddenly, there was a crash. I curled up into a tighter ball as I felt shattered pieces of wood and splinters rain down on me.

I yelped as I felt strong arms sweep me off the ground and carry me away. Suddenly we were charging away. I knew we were moving fast because I felt my hair whip past my face. It was exhilarating, but more terrifying. I clutched the arms of the man that held me as I felt like we were soaring through the air. I didn't know who it was, but it was better to hold on then crash into the ground.

We skidded to a halt without warning and I tightened my grip on the man as I felt like I was going to jolt out of his arms. As soon as I fully realized that we had come to a stop I instantly loosened my grip and squirmed to be let free. It wasn't that I distrusted the man; it was just that I didn't trust him. A confusing thought, but it made sense in my head.

"It's just me, Hinata," I froze in my struggling as I recognized the rough voice of Kisame. I let out a relived sigh and relaxed back into his arms. I leaned my head back against his shoulder wearily. "That's right, you're okay now," he said soothingly.

"How did you get me," I asked in confusion. I remember Sasuke had slammed the door, saying that it was just between him and Itachi, and then he had attacked Itachi. Next thing I knew, Kisame had swept my up and away.

"Sasuke was so crazed, that he missed Itachi and smashed through the door," Kisame explained. As he sat down, probably on the ground against a tree, and pulled me to sit between his legs and lean back against his chest. "That was all the time I needed."

"Where are they now," I inquired worriedly. I knew that Sasuke would not give up on his brother. And while I was sure that Itachi would win, I did not know how strong Sasuke had gotten, and how far he would go. I curled my fingers into Kisame shirt, as I burrowed into his cloak. I was tired and drained, and very, very worried.

"They are back at the lair, probably tearing it apart," Kisame growled bitterly. He didn't seem to think much of their family problems. He tightened his grip comfortingly around me and I closed my eyes almost contently.

"Shouldn't you be helping Itachi," I persisted. I didn't think that Deidara would make any effort to help his enemy. And I was sure that Itachi would not emerge from the battle unscathed, even if he was victorious. I did not under estimate Sasuke. He had a strong hatred, and that would drive him.

"No," Kisame told me patiently. "Don't worry about him, Hinata. He is strong and can handle himself, you know that. Besides, this between two brothers; it is not my place to interfere." I nodded. I knew he was right.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I cuddled up next to him, enjoying his warmth and comfort, as well as the calmness and the peacefulness that he radiated at times like this. He could flip so quickly and easily, I had to enjoy the nice times while I had them. Kisame had his arms wrapped securely around me and his hands rubbed my arms and sides gently. I sighed and closed my eyes, with a small smile.

"I haven't gotten to train you yet," Kisame said suddenly, breaking the silence. I furrowed my eye brows as I contemplated that. It was true, I had been trained by both Deidara and Itachi, but I had never gotten to train and practice with Kisame. I suddenly felt rather deprived. "May we train now?"

I nodded my head vigorously. I had a feeling that he was just trying to get my mind off of the two Uchiha brothers, and I was glad to get my mind off of them. Kisame unwrapped his arms from around me and I stood up, brushing myself off a bit. I turned towards him expectantly.

But I was standing there for longer than I thought I would. I listened for any signal of Kisame rising to his feet. When I heard none, I waited patiently for some sort of sign that Kisame was even there, but there was none. I frowned in confusion. It was completely silent.

"Kisame…?" I stepped forward and reached my hand out tentatively to see if he was there. My hand batted at air. I pushed forward just a little bit more. As soon as my fingertips brushed the bark of the tree, I knew I had made a mistake.

I gasped as I was suddenly pushed forward against the tree. It wasn't harsh or painful, but it was firm. I felt Kisame's chest meet my back as he held me against the tree. His warm and deep breaths swept over my ear and down my jaw line. It gave me completely foreign shivers down my spine. I gulped as I tried to keep my breath from hitching.

At the same time, I felt an intense embarrassment. I had let my guard down, and Kisame had exploited that. I should have been in a defensive position. Even though Kisame could easily over power me, I shouldn't have been so weak and pathetic. I set my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You let your guard down," Kisame whispered unnecessarily into my ear. I gritted my teeth against the strong urges that were building in my stomach as his closeness. His chest was warm and firm and his breath danced across my neck. I let out a very small and low frustrated growl.

I had not used any of my chakra in a long time. I knew I had gotten lax with that. And I was ashamed of that. I also did not have my byakugan, which all of my fighting styles depended upon. But I felt an overwhelming desire to prove myself to Kisame. I wanted to prove to him at least, if no one else, that I was not a hopeless and lost cause. I gritted my teeth, and subtly drew chakra into my finger tips.

I swung my arm around, and I felt my chakra laden hand make contact with Kisame's arm. He grunted in pain, and I felt his grip loosen. That was all I needed to swing out of his arms and settle back solidly onto the ground, at the same time, fluidly falling into a defensive position. I knew I had not sealed any tenketsu, I couldn't see them after all, but the chakra in my hand would have made it hurt more than if it had been one without.

I kept my sightless eyes trained on the spot where Kisame had been just a moment ago, and where he probably still was. But I kept my senses, especially my hearing, alert. I had not been expecting this sort of training, but I was glad it was. He trained me much like Neji did. It was a tough love sort of thing. Almost everyone that trained me, even Deidara and Itachi, took it relatively easy on me. They did not push me.

But Kisame and Neji took me steps and bounds further. It was rough and hard, but it was what would really give me what I needed. It was what would really help and push me. I was so grateful for the people like them. The people that truly cared enough to put me through this to make me better. They took no easier on me then they would take it on themselves.

"Good," Kisame noted almost satisfactorily, but it was not from in front of me. It was to my left. I pivoted on my left foot and lashed out with my right. My strike missed and I quickly added a dodge. I gulped as I felt the wind from a strike ruffle my hair as it missed just barely. I struck out with a chakra laden hand, and just barely managed to nick his robe sleeve.

We went on for hours, just sparring. I knew Kisame was much faster and stronger than what he was letting on. But he most certainly wasn't taking it easier. He kept the fight at a level just past from where I was. I couldn't keep up, but I tried hard. Sometimes, I would land a lucky strike, or I would miss by millimeters.

His hits where just light taps, but each one reminded me that if he was to hit my full force that I would be done for. Each hit showed me places where my guard had been dropped. But he had never gotten a chance to grab me. He had tried many times, but I always managed to twirl or squirm away before he could tighten his hold.

My breathing was coming fast and heavy, and every muscle in my body ached horribly. But I was too prideful to ask for a rest, Hyuuga pride. We did not talk during this time. I treated him like an enemy. There was certainly no idle chit chat; there weren't even any pointers. It was like he was making me train myself, and was only using himself as a tool for that.

It was hard, trying to fight an unseen enemy. I had to rely on his moves to tell me what he was doing. I could never make the first action. I had to wait for him to hit at me, and then had to work off of that. I had to be versatile and that was very trying. And not only that, but I could not see the terrain that I was working on. I kept tripping and stumbling on unseen rocks or holes.

It was a strong kick with my right foot that finally was my undoing. I felt his large hand wrap around my ankle. My eyes widened as I realized what a vulnerable position that I had just been put into. I made a last ditch and risky move to try and get out of it. I launched myself into the air with my free foot and kicked it towards him. I hoped to hit him and free my other foot. It was when I was parallel to the ground that Kisame made his move.

He could have easily just slammed me into the ground. Fortunately for me though, he was kinder than that. Instead, he tackled me. He wrapped his arms around me as we fell, and let his back take the brunt of the force. He used our momentum to roll us though. We ended with me on my back on the ground. He had pinned my hands on either side, and was hovering over me, straddling my hips. I couldn't see him, but he was close enough for me to know exactly what he was doing. I could not however, see the smirk that I heard in his voice.

"That was a brash move, Hinata," he warned me. I could only nod shamefacedly. I was exhausted and was breathing hard. Only a small part of me felt bad about being pinned. Most of me was just happy that it was over and I could take a small break. "Do you know how to get out of this?"

I shook my head. He had me restrained perfectly. There was no way to get out of this one. If you allowed yourself to be caught in this position, you allowed yourself to be at the mercy of your captor. I was at Kisame's mercy…

I suddenly blushed deeply. Perhaps I should not have sparred with Kisame. I had never been in such awkward positions with a man, and I most certainly had never felt myself react to them like this. I gulped as I turned my head away from him. I was slightly disappointed in myself as well.

Kisame was trying to train me. I should be trying to learn. I shouldn't be being overcome by feminine impulses and feelings. They were completely inappropriate, and not only in general. A seventeen year old girl should not be feelings these desires for a thirty four year old man.

"Hinata…" Kisame's voice sounded uncertain, but other than that it sounded emotionless. But it was like he was pondering on what to say when he went on. I nibbled at my bottom lip as I waited for him to continue. I didn't feel uncomfortable around Kisame. No, I wouldn't say that. I just felt different, and so alive, but very different, and it was making my blood rush. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want Kisame to think that I was mad at him. Because I wasn't angry at him, not at all. But he was so close, how did he expect me to act. I was lying beneath him and he had me gently pinned. I wasn't used to this, not at all! Did he not realize the effect he apparently was having on me.

Suddenly, Kisame had lifted himself up off of me. I sat up slightly as I looked up at him in confusion. What was with the sudden change? I stood up warily, and brushed myself off daintily. "Kisame," I asked unsurely as I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"They're done," he told me seriously. I knew instantly who he was talking about. Sasuke and Itachi. Suddenly, all of my jittery and girlish feelings were cast aside into the ditch beside the street. A black pit filled up my stomach as I stepped forward and clutched Kisame's arm. I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"We have to go," I whispered desperately. My sightless eyes were wide as all the possible scenarios flitted past them, each one worse than the last. And the questions that I needed answered were digging into me. Had they fought to the death? Had Itachi killed his brother? Or had he in fact not won as I had been so sure he would? Had Itachi died?

"Yes," Kisame agreed. Before I could protest he had swept me right back up into his arms and took off. Last time, it had seemed like we were going ridiculously fast, too fast. But now, it was like the wind on my face could not hurry up. It was like we weren't going fast enough. I knew in my head though, that we were probably going just as fast, but it just seemed to be taking too long. I bit my lip hard as I retained my patience.

Suddenly, Kisame skid to a stop and froze. I was unsure of how to respond. Kisame was rigid. He did not put me down and I wished fervently that I could see what he was seeing. I chewed on my lower lip as I squirmed slightly. Slowly, Kisame put me down. I opened my mouth to ask what was happening, but then thought better of it and closed it again. It would come to me in time.

"Itachi," Kisame said in a low voice. Now I understood. I heard the slightest crunch of gravel and it fell into place perfectly. I looked up towards the advancing Uchiha. I stepped forward, but Kisame effectively stopped me by wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. He pushed me behind him gently and I bit my lip uncertainly. There were all those questions I wanted answered.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Kisame," said Itachi's silky voice, it was just as cool and calm as always. I tried to step out from behind Kisame, but I wasn't sure if I succeeded, because no matter what, I couldn't see beyond him.

"Where is Sasuke," I asked desperately. I wasn't worried about Sasuke per se. I just needed to know what had happened. I was sure that Itachi was fine now. Maybe not perfect and probably not as good as he had been before the fight, but I was sure that he would live, but my need to know was so strong that I didn't think about being rude.

There was a long silence afterward. I held my breath as finally, Itachi replied.

"Dead."

* * *

A/N okay, still being nagged. So yeah, there was the chapter, it wasn't that great. But I put it on anyway. Please don't flame me too bad. But please please please review. Okay, until next time.. bye bye.

Oh wait!! I was wondering if I threw in some DeiHina, how would people react? I'm not telling you the circumstances that it would be in, but if it just were in, how would it go ove? okay, bye bye


	12. Sibling Sentiments

A/N Okay, so here is chapter 12. I was originally planning to make you guys wait a week until I put this up. But I figured, hey, its super bowl Sunday, I suppose I can be nice. And I had this all written and typed up and everything. I realize that I guess its not as long as some of the other ones, but it was earilier, and if I didn't stop it where I did I had not idea where else I could. Though the ending still seemed a bit sudden. oh well. I don't know why I had such a ridiculously fun time writing this, it was kinda scary. But it beats school work. Anyway, so here it is!

I would seriously appreciate it if you reviewed my last chapter too if you haven't already, instead of just reviewing for this one. But no demands or nothing.

DISCLAIMER: have I been putting this up recently? I forget. Oh well, so I don't own anything in this fanfic. Bummer.

* * *

Hanabi and I had been so close in the beginning. So many people thought that she had always hated me, and that she had always looked down at me. They thought that I had always been the weak one, the one that needed rather than be needed. But that wasn't how it always was. Since our mother had died giving birth to Hanabi, I had had to serve as the mother figure in the early years of her life, even though I was barely older than she. We had been tight, each others best friend, but that time had been short lived.

Father had never loved me. I think that he had been counting on a male heir. By the time he had adjusted to the fact that he would have a female heir, he had already discovered that my weakness. And so Hanabi came next.

Hanabi claimed Father's love and affection in the first few seconds of her life, when she killed our mother. Father had not loved Mother, no far from it, he had hated her. He had been forced into an arranged marriage with her, and Hanabi had set him free. I reminded him so much of our mother, and he could not be free of me. And I think it was these reasons that made him hate me so much, and like Hanabi so much more. Hanabi was much like him.

To add to that, she was a little prodigy. Not as amazing as Neji, but a young prodigy just the same. But she was not the heir, I, the weak little Hinata was. And this made my father very angry, and only increased his dislike and disappointment in me. And he taught Hanabi to do the same.

So we grew apart. As Hanabi got older, she got more hostile towards me. Father was corrupting her, and pitting her against me as I saw it. So I was shunned and hated by my own family. Needless to say this caused me to be shy and reluctant to talk to anyone. But gradually, I got friends that carefully coaxed me out of my protective shell. I became stronger.

As Hanabi and I grew older still, we got close again. We were not as close as we had been when she was very young, but she did not shoot me looks of utter contempt and loathing anymore. I remembered once we had gone shopping together. It was just her and I. I had bought some of the raciest clothes I owned on that trip. Clothes I had never worn, and never planned on wearing. But it had been nice to spend time with just her and me. It had been an isolated event, true, but it had been an unspoken agreement that we no longer hated each other.

It was when I was to be married that we once again became best friends. We were not idealistic sisters, but we were tight again. She helped my get through my depression, and my melancholy. I loved my little sister. We may not be like a normal sister pair, but I loved her so much. I would fight for Hanabi…

"Dead."

Itachi's voice was rich with raw emotion. It was so odd to hear it. It wrenched and tore at my heart. On the surface, his voice was just as cool and calm as always, though it was lower. But I could hear the pain in his voice. I had been listening purely to the young man's voice for a month, and I could pick out the subtle differences in his voice to judge his emotions on. But I never heard him like this. And it was on my nature to try and understand, to understand and comfort, and to make everyone feel good.

But right now I was cold. It was like ice had gripped my insides and frozen them, and in the process had paralyzed me. It was such a cruel finality. I knew that I had not seen the fight, for Kisame and I had not bee present, but I did not doubt Itachi; for I knew that he had the capability. I had doubted only whether he would go through with it, but perhaps I granted him too much credit? Perhaps Itachi was in fact crueler as I had come to believe. Or perhaps his ability to compartmentalize his emotions was just that great. Whatever the reason, Itachi claimed that he had killed his beloved younger brother.

"Itachi," I finally managed to croak out. I was the first to speak after Itachi's small, one word confession. As far as I knew Kisame had not moved. I did not know his emotions. Was he in he same state of cruel shock as I was? Or did he think nothing of Itachi's battle and loss? Was he just glad that the spy was finally gone and defeated? However, none of that mattered at the moment. Itachi was my main concern.

I stepped forward shakily on the unfamiliar terrain. There was no reply from the Uchiha, but I could hear his breathing. It was slightly harder than usual. This confirmed my suspicion that the battle had been a rough one; rather than a slaughter.

I finally came level with Itachi. I reached out my hand slowly. I touched nothing. So I stepped forward tentatively and finally my fingers brushed his firm shoulder. I didn't know what possessed me to touch him. I supposed it just seemed like words along would not suffice to comfort him. Why did I feel the need to console the great Uchiha Itachi? Because he was human. We all were. Every shinobi, no matter their skill or cruelty, was human. We all had emotions, and loves. And I wasn't going to disregard the emotions and loves of another. It was not on my nature.

I gasped with shock though, as Itachi crumpled beneath my soft touch. "Itachi," I yelped as my eyes shot wide. I dropped to my knees and reached out. My fingers tangled into his surprisingly silky soft raven hair as my hand lay on his cold cheek. I bit my lip worriedly as I felt his skin.

"He's just unconscious, Hinata," Kisame assured me in his low voice. He was to my left, and I realized that he had caught his younger partner before he could hit the ground. I nodded. "But he's badly wounded; we have to get him to his room. You're a healer correct?" I nodded vigorously as I got to my feet. "Then come with me."

I heard the tell tale ruffles of fabric as Kisame stood up carrying the unconscious Uchiha. He set off at a quick pace and I ran to keep up. I tripped and stumbled on the uneven terrain. But I was determined, and so with lots of effort I managed to keep up with the harsh pace that Kisame set. I didn't mind though, I was terrified for Itachi.

Finally, we got back inside of the lair. Now I could run easily along the smooth and straight hallways as we hurried to Itachi's rooms. I had never been inside of his room, but I was not too worried about that at the moment. Suddenly, Kisame made a sharp turn and there was a crash as he slammed open the door. I leapt into the air at the sudden surprise, but then quickly dashed into the room to follow them.

There was just the slightest creaking and Kisame's hurried footfalls came to a halt as he lay Itachi down on his bed. I slowed and approached the bed where Itachi lay slowly and carefully. I crawled up and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong with him," I demanded as I slipped into medic mode. I was afraid to reach out and touch him again in case I only made the damage worse. I also needed to take off his shirt and cloak if the wound was on his chest, which I suspected. But again, I couldn't risk hurting him more.

"It looks like he was hit with Chidori," Kisame told me seriously. I gasped and my eyes widened as I faced up at him in questioning shock. "He was hit in the lower abdomen." There was a pause and I forced myself to stay clam. This sounded like a horribly serious wound. Itachi may not survive… Kisame continued, "I think that he may have hesitated in a killing blow."

"How would you know that," I asked with a wrinkled forehead. I didn't doubt Kisame really. It just seemed like it was a farfetched guess.

"Just judging by the way the hit it," Kisame explained. "It's straight in and slightly from below. It seems likely." I nodded my head in thoughtful agreement. I could picture the gruesome and heart wrenching scene perfectly in my mind's eye. It was a horrible thing to imagine. It made me want to scream, or cry; or quite easily both.

Itachi was charging down at Sasuke from above. He had his kunai firmly in his hand. His arm was lifted and was about to come slashing down at Sasuke's exposed throat. Suddenly, Itachi hesitated. Something flitted through his emotionless eyes, but it was gone in a flash. His hesitation lasted only a split second. Yet it was enough for the furious and hatred filled Sasuke to plunge his Chidori straight and deep into his elder brother's stomach.

There was a horrible choking noise as Itachi's red eyes went wide and the pupils shrunk. With a vicious snarl, Sasuke ripped his hand out of his brother's body. Then he drew his own kunai and carved a deadly arc through the air heading straight for Itachi's neck.

Suddenly though, there was a clash of metal on metal as Itachi's own kunai met his brother's. Itachi was back in his feet, with a fire in his eyes. Sharingan stared into Sharingan. It was horrible. Brothers weren't meant to fight. Neither were sisters. This just wasn't supposed to happen!

"Hinata, focus," Kisame demanded as he shook my shoulder gently but firmly. I shook my own head vigorously. I set my jaw and I reached out a steady hand. My fingers came in contact with Itachi's chin and I brushed my finger tips to his forehead. I held my hand to his cheek and forehead as I checked his temperature.

"He doesn't have a fever," I said, then corrected myself. "Not yet." It was likely that he may get an infection which could leave to a sickness and fever…if he survived. I moved my fingers down to the young man's neck and pursed my lips as my hand was blocked from going further by his Akatsuki cloak. "Can you take off his robe and shirt without irritating the wound?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

"Got it," Kisame replied obediently. I didn't have time to enjoy the sensation of having him obey me without question. That was again, not what was on my mind at the time. I simply moved out of Kisame's way so that he had easier access to Itachi.

It was one of those moments where I wished more fervently than usual that I was not blind. I wished that I could be the one to do all of this, including the taking off of Itachi's short and cloak. It wasn't that I distrusted Kisame, it wasn't that at all! And it wasn't that I thought Kisame was incapable, but Kisame was big and strong. This required delicacy.

I bit my lip then. I didn't have a choice in the matter. And besides, Kisame was a ninja, surely he could be precise. And I knew full well that he was and could be gentle. I should put more faith in him. I was just on edge because I was so worried about Itachi. So I kept quiet and let him work.

"Okay," Kisame said finally. I heard him back away and I went forward to tend to the Uchiha. I took a deep and calming breath, and placed my hands on the raven haired young man's collar bone. I traced them tentatively down his well developed chest until my finger tips brushed charred and exposed flesh.

I gasped and jerked my hands away from the mangled skin. I swallowed though, and placed my hands back onto him. I winced as I forced myself to probe gently through out the wound. It bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. But the vision conjured up in my head of the great Uchiha Itachi laying unconscious and pale on his bed with a gaping wound in his stomach forced me to continue.

It was huge. It went from below his rib cage to his pant line, and spanned the width of his waist. It was horrible, terrible. It penetrated deep inside of him, twisting and burning his insides. The flesh and skin was all but completely destroyed. His body was devastated. And it was a wonder he was still alive, I hoped I could keep him like that.

But I would not let depressing thoughts get me down to the point where I could no longer work. I was a trained medic-nin, and I would not lose Itachi. It was with this mentality that I squeezed my eyes shut and placed my hands in the center of the injury. I used the same technique on Itachi as I had used with Kisame. I probed my chakra into him and when I had diagnosed the extensive damage, began to knit the entrails and the flesh back together.

It was long and painful work. The tips of my fingers were burned and charred from chakra over use. I was exhausted. No, I was beyond exhausted, I felt like my body was going to collapse and I was going to lose the strength to breath. I had to work quickly though, because I was terrified that I would lose Itachi, and I would let myself die before I let that happen.

So many times, I felt my strength leave me. I would tip and begin to feel myself go unconscious, but then Kisame would hold me gently upright in his soothing grip and I would be able to continue. It was so hard, but with my determination, and Kisame's strength, I managed to work and continue.

I worked so slowly. There was just so much damage. I didn't know if I could fix all of the vital organs and such that had been hurt or destroyed. Yet slowly, ever so slowly, I began to make progress. I heard Itachi's uneven breathes come easier. And I was able to sew all of the most important organs back together. That was the most difficult, but some of them had had half of themselves obliterated, and I had to force the cells to replicate to put them back together.

It was five hours later that my chakra was completely drained. Not a drop remained. I could barely move, but I had succeeded. Itachi would live, and not only that, but if he healed properly he would be left with only a scar. No lasting damage. He had almost none of them though on his almost flawless skin. I had done it.

I slumped with a sigh when I could do no more. I felt myself fall to the side to rest on the bed next to Itachi, but Kisame caught me gently. I expected him to sit me back up and urge me to continue. However, he seemed to realize that I had reached my limit. So instead or murmuring strength into my ear, he murmured soothing, and restful words. He wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Good job, Hinata," he whispered gently and calmingly. "You did well." I closed my eyes with a content and relieved sigh. I was almost about to go to sleep, but I forced my dreary eyes open again with one more thought on my mind.

"Bandages."

"I'll do it," Kisame assured me. I nodded and let myself sag and relax into his arms. My whole body lost its strength and will to stay away. It just went slack. "Go to sleep, Hinata. There's a good girl." I gave just the tiniest of tiny yawns and began to slip towards unconsciousness. I felt Kisame pick me up in his arms and carry me bridal style, but I felt no more than that, because I was in a deep sleep in seconds.

Whenever I woke up, I cursed my blindness. It was horrible to wake up and not be able to give a rough estimate of the time. I did not know if it was light out, or if it was still night time. It was disconcerting. It was like everything was just all one big nighttime. There was no day time, and then if there was no day, how could there be night? Everything just melded together, I had to rely on what the Akatsuki would tell me to try and figure it out. The peak of this annoyance was always reached when I woke up.

But this time when I awoke, all that registered was that I was very comfortable, and very tired. I took another few seconds to past events to hit home. They hit hard, like a cold hammer to my heart. I let out a small gasp and a wince. Itachi said Sasuke was dead, Itachi was horribly wounded! I should go tend to him!

But I couldn't do it. I was too tired. I could not move my body. It felt like weights were attached to every inch of me. And the feel of Kisame's arms wrapped protectively around me as he slept gently beside me, was enough to hold me firmly in my place. I couldn't move, nor did I want to.

So I closed my eyes again and immediately fell back asleep.

The next time that I woke up, I was more aware. I was able to half heartedly curse my sight, or lack there of, and I was able to move my own body again. I yawned and stretched tiredly out length wise on the bed. I was met with no resistance, as apparently I had the whole bed to myself. At this, I frowned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Kisame," I called in confusion. I wasn't used to waking up all alone. He was always sleeping next to me. As I thought about it, it sounded very odd to me. It wasn't like there was anything between us, but we still slept comfortably in the same bed; more often then not we slept cuddled together.

There wasn't anything between us….was there?

I groaned a bit and rubbed my head. That wasn't important. It didn't matter, not at the moment at least. With another yawn and a stretch, I slipped off of the bed and winced as my feet came in contact with the cool wooden floor.

I debated a bit about whether or not to change into some more decent clothing. Someone, probably Kisame, had changed me into my pajamas. It was the silky nightgown that Kisame had bought me. I hadn't looked in a mirror with it on for obvious reasons, but something told me that it was very pretty. I blushed though, at the thought of Kisame changing my clothing. I quickly forced it down though. I was sure that he had been very innocent and decent. He had just been being kind as always.

I finally decided to just head to the kitchen. I could only run into Kisame or Deidara anyway, I figured. Plus, I didn't feel like freshening up at the moment. So I padded softly to the door. I had easily memorized its position. I pulled the heavy, wood, and creaking door open a crack and slipped up. Then softly clicked it closed again. Then I turned to head down to the kitchen.

I could tell from the hallway that someone was in the kitchen. There was the sound of sizzling food; I was going to assume it was breakfast. The aroma's floating out through the doorway and down the hallway were extremely enticing and I felt my mouth begin to water.

I also found it all bit odd though, because even though we generally had nice meals here, this sounded so homey. It was like when I would get to stay over at Tenten's house for a night, and her mother would be cooking breakfast when we woke up. It sounded off, yes, but I couldn't help but feel at home and comforted by it.

I walked into the kitchen curiously.

"Hinata," Kisame exclaimed happily as I made my appearance. I grinned as I recognized the rough voice. I walked farther into the kitchen, but stopped at the doorway to pull up my mental map. Then I turned a bit to the right and moved to cautiously sit down on one of the benches at the table. "I'm glad to see you're finally up."

"What do you mean," I asked as I yawned again. I heard Kisame plunk a plate down in front of me and I smiled and nodded my thanks. He took my hand gently in his calloused one and placed a fork in it. I again nodded my thanks as I worked with my plate. After much examination I identified bacon and eggs. I liked my lips eagerly and immediately dug in.

"You've been asleep for two days now," Kisame told me. His tone was clearly amused with me. Normally I would have pouted at his laughing at me, but right now I was more just shocked that I had been asleep that long. I gaped up at Kisame. My fork was held loosely in my fingers, and my food was temporarily forgotten.

"I don't blame you, you were exhausted," Kisame continued with a chuckle as he sat down beside me with his own plate. I felt his calloused fingers under my chin as he closed my open mouth. I hurriedly snapped in shut with a blush. "You did well, Hinata."

His sudden, more serious tone caught me slightly off guard. He had said it so sincerely. I was overcome suddenly with elation. The feeling and knowledge that Kisame was proud of me was wonderful. I had done well, and he had acknowledged me. And he was serious, and grateful. My lips curved slowly upward as I gave him a small but heartfelt smile.

"Thank you," I replied emotionally. I scooted over close to him and wrapped my slender arms around his large and strong torso. I held him tightly. Not only was I proud that Kisame was happy with me, but I felt such relief that the spy was gone; even if it had been horrible for Itachi. Now the tension would ease. I would see more of Kisame now. And Itachi would be fine. Everything was working out so wonderfully and perfectly.

I felt Kisame stiffen as I embraced him, just like always. But he easily relaxed and wrapped his own arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder contentedly. But something was different…

It wasn't different in a bad way, just different in itself. The way Kisame held me wasn't his normal grip. I began to feel that heat rise in my stomach, as I felt his warm breath play and caress along my neck. It was the same sort of feeling I had had when we were sparring and he had pinned me.

It was like these feelings and yearnings were trying to override my common sense. I was afraid of it, but it wasn't the sort of fear that I wanted to run away from. I wanted to test it. I wanted to see how far I could go. I wanted to know what it was I wanted. I wanted Kisame.

And it was as soon as all my thoughts lead me to that final conclusion that I pulled away. That was when my own haywire emotions and thoughts seemed to cross a line that passed into something I had not expected, and something I had no experience in. I didn't know if it scared me, or if it excited me. Perhaps it was just the surprise of such an unbidden prospect. Either way, it caused me to pull away suddenly from the embrace, but Kisame would have none of it.

I sensed him pursue me as I withdrew. I heard and felt his hands land solidly on the table on either side of me as he boxed me in against the table. He was close to me and he was coming closer. His breath danced over my lips teasingly. But none of those thoughts registered as I felt his lips claim mine suddenly.

I froze. Both my mind and my body were paralyzed. It was like so many thoughts were racing through my mind, but none of them were processing. My second kiss as well as the first was claimed by the man; the kisses that were supposed to be for Naruto. But needless to say, that did not bother me. In fact, it exhilarated me, and made me happy. I wanted Kisame to be my first kiss, I realized that now.

Yet this kiss was not quite like my first one; that one had been exceedingly, and almost unbelievable gentle and sweet. This one was of course gentle, but it was also slightly more firm. It held a possessive undertow. But just as before, none of those thoughts conveyed.

That's when my impulses finally overcame and took control of my mind and body. My body moved of its own accord to return to kiss. To move my lips against his in the same manner that he was moving his against mine. Kisame's hand slid behind my neck to tilt my head back gently as he came closer to me, his chest touching mine. His other arm snaked around my waist to hold me securely and gently against him.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care. That wasn't what mattered, that wasn't what I was thinking. I wasn't really thinking anything at the moment. My body just moved itself, and my crazy female hormones were controlling my thoughts. My hands moved up his chest, and clutched Kisame's strong and firm shoulders for security.

Finally, Kisame pulled his mouth off of mine. I gasped for breath when he released my lips. I was breathing hard with all the emotions running through my head and all the tingles running through out my body. I gasped again in surprise and euphoria as he landed sweet kisses onto my pliable lips. Once, twice, three times, and then he pulled away fully, his hand trailing around my waist as he unwrapped his arm from around it.

His kiss left me dizzy and lost. It was like I was in a senseless sea with only raging hormone induced tingles to feel. I was in shock as common sense finally managed to reassert itself, and I could comprehend the world around me. My breathing was deep and slightly irregular as the leftover emotions danced around my head, and the last bit of warmth left my stomach. The tingles carefully trickled away, and slowly my breathing went back to normal. But my face was still flushed.

We were silent then, and I went back to carefully eating my breakfast. It seemed like the only thing I could do. There were so many questions on the tip of my tongue, but yet, questions weren't the only things that ran through my mind. I had so many comments and so much gratitude.

Once again, I had been struck by Kisame's….gentlemanly like conduct. He never pushed me farther than I could go. He had only kissed me twice, but never once had he tried to get more from me than I could give. His kisses were almost innocent. That wasn't what one generally expected from a thirty four year old man, that was a murderer and S ranked criminal. But that wasn't what he was to me. He was just Kisame to me, strong, gentle and kind. That was who he was to me.

As for the questions, they were impossible to ask, because they were impossible to word. It was more just like a questioning feeling. Or half formed sentences that I could not fully put together and make coherent. But I needed to straighten out my feelings. I needed to. So I compiled my scattered feelings into articulate thoughts. Why did Kisame kiss me? Not that I was complaining really. What were his feelings for me? However, those questions paled in comparison to the most important one. _What were my feelings for Kisame? _

They were strong, I knew that. The more I thought about them, the more powerful I realized they were. When I thought about Kisame leaving, about never being with him again, or to never be able to see his face… it made me want to cry. And amazingly enough, I realized that they were strong than the ones I had for Naruto, stronger and different.

I had thought that I loved Naruto, yet when I looked back and analyzed my feelings, it seemed like that was more admiration than love. I admired him for his determination, and his ability to disregard it when people put him down. I had wanted to be like that. But if it was admiration that I felt for Naruto, then what did I feel for Kisame?

I bit my lip and growled quietly in my frustration. I did not love Kisame. But then what was it? I shook my head vigorously. I wasn't going to think about this. It was too complicated!

"I'm sorry," Kisame said after the long silence. I chewed on my lower lip and frowned. It was the same thing he had said last time. "I shouldn't have been so forward." Kisame sounded embarrassed, ashamed, shy, and apologetic. I couldn't quite define an exact one. So I decided it must be a combination of all of them. I sighed softly.

"Kisame," I replied gently. My cheeks were flaming red and I bowed my head to try and hide the embarrassed blush. "You don't have to say 'sorry' every time you kiss me…" I really did not like when he did that. It made it seem so awkward, or made it seem like something that shouldn't have happened. I didn't like that at all.

I said it as though, I expected more occurrences, though in truth, I did not know. I didn't know his feelings for me. I didn't know if he kissed me because it was me, or if they were just random acts of lust. I dearly hoped that it was the former, and I rather doubted that it was the latter. And then I did not know my own feelings. It was all rather complicated for me. A little frightening as well, but exciting and exhilarating at the same time. On some level I felt like I shouldn't think about it so much, because then it would lose its magic, almost. I didn't want that to happen.

"Mn," Kisame grunted in response after a pause. I couldn't help but giggle at Kisame's apparent lack of the capability to articulate. Then I went back to my breakfast with a lighter heart. I had nearly finished my plate, and I was still famished. I supposed that came from sleeping two days straight without eating.

Kisame seemed to notice my dilemma, because he chuckled and shoved his own plate over to me. Normally, I would have insisted that he eat his plate and everything on it. After all, it was his. Instead though, due to my strong hunger, I grinned and continued to devour Kisame's relatively larger portion with just as much gusto as the first plate. It wasn't until after I had swallowed the second plate that I remembered what I had forgotten to do.

"Aregato, Kisame," I said hurriedly with an embarrassed blush adorning my cheeks. Kisame only chuckled.

"Of course."

It didn't take long to finish the rest of Kisame's plate. When I was done though, my hunger was sated and I was feeling very content. I let out a lazy sigh and stretched some more, then I took the dishes and silverware to the sink. Before I could take two steps away though, Kisame caught my wrist and gently placed a forgotten knife in my palm. I smiled and nodded my thanks, then went to the sink the clean the dishes.

A silence ensued as I cleaned the dishes and Kisame sat at the table. It was a companionable silence, which neither of us felt the need to fill. But there was something bugging me. It was nagging me reminding me that I had to bring it up. It pained me to ruin this nice moment time. But I knew that it had to happen. So I opened my mouth.

"How is Itachi," I asked finally. It was a question I had been trying to put off asking for some time now. It would and did ruin the light atmosphere. It was important though. It had apparently been two days since I had tended to Itachi. He could have taken a turn for the worst. His condition had not after all been completely stable.

I chewed on my bottom lip in worry as unbidden scenarios flitted through my head. I may have missed a vital organ, and that had been the death of Itachi. Maybe I had not stitched him up well enough and he had bled out. Perhaps he had gotten a dire infection and I had not been awake to try and nurse him back to health and it had gotten to the point where I could not longer save him. Maybe he hadn't even woken up yet. He should have even if just blearily. If he had not, he may have gone into a coma. He had to have wakened up at least!

"Kisame," I pressed when he did not reply. His silence was not in the least reassuring. I finished the last of dishes and swung around to press my back against the counter. I faced him with wide and fearful eyes. "How is he? Has he woken up yet?"

"No."

* * *

A/N and there you have it folks. I figured I needed to throw that slightly more intense kissing scene. I mean, its been a month (or 11 chapters, whichever way you count your time) and all they've had is one measily little kiss. But anyway, there you have it. So please please please review!

RANT- okay, I'm sorry, but I have to just rant for a few lines, you can just skip over this. This is not directed towards anyone on its directed to the people that look down at me for writing on it. Why the heck does everyone have to be so darn judgemental about my hobbies!!! Yes, I live in Hawaii and don't perfer to go to the beach as much as some people, I'd rather sit with my computer, I'm sorry! Yes, I actually genuinely enjoy Naruto!! I don't care if you say its a stupid stupid stupid Japanese cartoon!! And don't call me a freakin pervert, I'm just a bit more mature than some of you and don't freak out when someone gets a little kiss. Please just let me write my story, how I want, in what fiction I want, with whatever guy in it, I want, and stop giving me a hard time.

okay, I'm sorry I wasted space on this chapter, like I said, ignore it. But I had to get it out. Anyway, see you all next time, please please pease review, and thanks to everyone who has read it, favorited it, alerted it, and/or reviewed it. Bu bye. :)


	13. Loved Ones

A/N Okay, so this chapter probably took longer to get out than it should have. I had the whole thing written out and everything, it was just the tedious work of typing it all up that sucked up all of the time. I think this is either my longest chapter or second longest, either way, it seemed very long when I was typing it and re reading it and blah. But so yeah, here it is. And thank you all so much for all your great reviews. We broke 200 yay! Oh yeah, and my dad says he'll take me out to dinner if we get 10,000 hits. yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its charactors, blah blah blah. You know the deal.

* * *

"No." 

I forced myself to remain calm as Kisame finally gave me his solemn answer. I had worried that Itachi would not wake up; it had been my biggest fear when I had asked Kisame how he was doing. It my mind it had been a worst case scenario. Now I found that it was true indeed and I forced myself to be positive. Being panicked would not help anything.

"I have to go and see him then," I demanded in a low and taut voice. Kisame gave a grunt of agreement and gently grabbed my hand. He tugged me softly and I walked forward to fall into step beside him. "Give me details please."

"He's not done much," Kisame began. I nodded for him to continue as my bare feet padded across the hard wood floor. "He's moved around in his sleep and muttered incoherently. It's odd for him," Kisame said in a most obviously worried voice. He was trying to hide it, because he was a cruel and heartless Akatsuki that didn't care for his partner. I nibbled at my lip uncertainly. He did not need to prove that. I knew he was a cruel and heartless killer, but did that mean that he had to be a cruel and heartless man?

"What do you mean it's odd for him," I asked when Kisame did not elaborate. There was a pause as I was sure Kisame was trying to figure out how to reply. I looked up at him expectantly. I did not like to demand answers like this, it wasn't in my nature to interrogate, but I dearly needed to know every little detail concerning Itachi's condition.

"Itachi does _not_ move around in his sleep," Kisame finally replied, a bit uneasily. "And he most certainly does not mutter. When Itachi sleeps, you would think that he was dead if you didn't know any better. He always wakes up in the exact position that he fell asleep."

"Nightmares, maybe," I suggested curiously. It didn't seem right that Uchiha Itachi would be plagued my nightmares. It did not fit his emotionless personality, but then again, everyone had fears. And whoever had fears could be exploited by and turned into nightmares.

"Perhaps," Kisame said doubtfully. "I just don't understand why he's still asleep." Kisame sounded so frustrated. Were I not so worried myself, I probably would have thought that it was sweet that he cared so much for his younger partner. "He doesn't have an infection, he's not sick, and I've been changing his bandages every twenty four hours. What's wrong with him? What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong, Kisame," I assured him gently as I lay my hand on top of his softly. This all puzzled me too though. According to Kisame's information, Itachi should be perfectly fine: clean bandages, no infection, not sick. There were just those dreams, for I was sure that was what was what was throwing his normal sleep habits out of wack, that didn't fit. It didn't seem like his dreams should be that influencing as to keep him asleep, though. Maybe it had something to do with his Sharingan…?

"Here we are," Kisame said as we came to a halt, jerking me out of my wonderings. I nodded my thanks and carefully found the handle of the door. I creaked it open and walked in carefully. I hoped to bump into the bed along the way. I had been so panicked about Itachi the last time I had been here that I had not bothered to try and remember the position of the bed. Luckily though, as I walked forward, I felt my hip clip the side of the bed. So I turned and pulled myself up to perch on the edge of the bed. I moved to sit next to the unconscious Uchiha.

He was obviously not having a very restful sleep. He was tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep. I leaned down close to try and catch what he was saying. But his voice was too low, and speech too jumbled to make out any words. I sucked on my upper lip and chewed on my lower one as I debated furiously with myself over what to do with him. I didn't want to do the wrong thing!

"We should try and wake him up," I decided finally. I had been reluctant to wake him up, because Tsunade had always said that you should let your patients sleep it off. But there was nothing for Itachi _to_ sleep off. And I wanted to get him away from his disturbing dreams. I didn't want him to have to suffer emotionally as _well_ as physically. So I made the decision that he must be woken up.

"Of course," Kisame agreed somberly. I moved over to the side as I felt Kisame come up beside me. "Guess I'll just wake him up, then," he said uncertainly. In any other situation I would have laughed at Kisame's uncomfortable doubtfulness. I nodded encouragingly though, with all those thoughts far from my mind. I gasped suddenly as I felt the bed shake beneath me as Kisame grabbed Itachi's shoulders and shook them semi-gently. "Itachi! Wake up!" I winced.

"Please be careful with him, Kisame," I yelped out worriedly. I clasped my hands in the sheets in front of me tightly as I tried to stay on the bed. I loosened my grip a bit though as the quaking stopped. "We don't want to irritate his wound." Kisame grunted in agreement, and understanding, and drew away. I nodded and bit my lip as I thought of another way to try and awake Itachi. All the shaking had done was make his tossing and turning more violent. He was breathing hard too, and his heart rate was racing. It seemed like it had triggered a horrible nightmare.

"Water."

"Huh," I murmured dumbly as Kisame spoke suddenly. He had spoken so swiftly that my busy mind had not been able to process what he had said. As I played it back in my head thought the sounds fell into place to form the word. I turned to Kisame with a grin. "Perfect." I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of that myself. The water would hopefully wake Itachi up, but would also be gentle enough to keep his injuries unharmed. "Can you go get some?"

"Won't be a problem," Kisame told me with a smirk in his voice. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back away from the bed. I slipped off of it gracefully and scurried away hurriedly. I had no desire to get wet. I was confused and curious though. Won't be a problem? I didn't think too much of it, except that it was an interesting thing to say and wondering what he was going to do. I would find out anyway.

My curiosity was especially piqued though as I heard Kisame clearly muttering seals and heard just the slightest ruffling of his cloak as he made the hand signs. He was speaking quietly and quickly though, so matter how hard I strained my ears, I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. I fought the urge to creep forward for fear of getting wet.

I abruptly gasped in surprise and took a quick step back as there was suddenly the sound of rushing water and a splash as it hit Itachi. The rush of water was brief, but I stepped back again hurriedly as I felt freezing water meet my toes and pool around my feet. I curled my toes against the iciness, and looked up inquiringly at Kisame with two questions on my mind. What was that? Did it work?

"Technique," Kisame said simply. I could hear the self satisfied smirk though; he seemed rather proud of himself. I nodded my head in understanding, but made a note to get Kisame to tell me more about his fighting style some other time. So far I knew that he had a huge and beloved sword by the name of Samehada, and that he used water based jutsu. Yet there was a lot else that I didn't know, and would like to. But now was not the time for that.

I set my jaw as I stepped forward and braved the frigid water. The liquid seemed to swallow up the bottom of my feet, brushing up against my warm skin and rising goose bumps on it. I shivered. The last thing I enjoyed after just waking up was to step into cool water. I shook it off though and moved to stand beside the sodden and soaking wet bed. "Itachi….?"

"Kisame, you're an ass."

I wanted to break out into laughter and tears both of mirth and relief. It had apparently worked as Itachi was definitely awake. That meant that he was okay, that he would be alright. He would be alive and moving around in no time.

But his voice, oh his voice! I had never heard him so pissed, furious, and fuming in my life. I almost wanted to stand protectively in front of Kisame and shield him from Itachi's wrath…almost. However, there was no way that I could brave Itachi's fury. He was so often cold, cool, calm and calculating. Hearing him spit out an insult like that had been somewhat refreshing.

"And you're a bastard," Kisame snapped back coolly. Maybe I was fooling myself, but I could swear that I heard relief in the older man's voice. It made me smile; now I was sure that he cared for Itachi, and I was sure that he was glad that he was alright. I knew I was. Even after what he had done, even after what he had done to _me_ I was glad that he was going to be okay.

"How are you feeling, Itachi," I asked gently in a mothering voice. I don't know what kind of response I was expecting: a groan of pain perhaps, a grunt of no particular positive or negative value? With a horrible shock though, I heard the ruffling of blankets, as Itachi tried to get up. I yelped and reached out to grab his shoulder. "Itachi, stop!"

"I am fine, Hinata. I would like to get out of my bed," Itachi said in slight impatience. His voice was back to its former cold and emotionless state. I pursed my lips and shook me head in determination. True, Itachi could scare me. Even in the state that he was in now. But I wasn't going to let him strain his bandages and hurt himself.

"Itachi, you're badly injured, please don't move," I insisted as I pressed against his shoulders to try and make him lie back down. It was like pushing against a wall though, because he didn't budge. I pressed my lips into a thin line and tried to nudge him forcefully back down.

"Don't try to control me, Hinata," Itachi said seriously as he sat up against my hands. I shot them back hurriedly as I thought about the extra pressure that I was applying to him. That meant that it was harder for him to sit up and I was just making it worse. I made a small sound of disappointment and frustration.

"Kisame," I finally called. It was the only thing left I could think of. Itachi was powerful, probably more so than Kisame, but Kisame was big and strong, perhaps he could restrain him. I moved to the side as Kisame advanced on the younger Uchiha. I smiled when I heard a grunt of disapproval and rustling as Itachi was pushed back onto the bed. I even heard the slither of rope as Kisame tied him down. I couldn't repress the giggle. Perhaps the roping had gone a bit too far, but if it kept him down, I wasn't going to complain.

"Sorry Itachi, Doctor's orders," Kisame apologized, though he didn't sound like he meant it. I was actually inclined to think that he was enjoying himself. Perhaps he liked being able to finally control his partner instead of the other way around. I think it also helped that this meant Itachi couldn't hurt himself. Most likely, he had been dying to do it himself the whole time. "Besides, Hinata saved your life, you should be thanking her."

"You don't have to," I said quickly as I bowed my head. I wasn't looking for praise, and I didn't want Itachi to think that I was. I didn't want him to look down at me like that. As if all I wanted was to be the best, like I wanted the attention. Then it would take the meaning out of what I did. I hadn't done it to be noticed, I had done it because I cared about Itachi and I didn't like 'seeing' him hurt. So I quickly changed the subject and went back into medic mode. "How are you feeling, Itachi?"

"Perfectly fine," Itachi replied patiently in the voice one would use when dealing with mentally slow idiots. I pursed my lips indignantly and in annoyance. I didn't want praise, but I would appreciate it if he could at least notice what I had done for him. He wasn't making my life any easier, and I didn't see why he had to be so difficult. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt though, and passed it off as him just being angry about being restrained.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Now please, let me out of my own bed."

"I can't do that, Itachi," I sighed impatiently. Why, again, did he have to be so stubborn and difficult? "You have to stay there until _I'm _satisfied that you're healed." I told him adamantly. I wasn't going to budge on this matter, no matter how much he glared at me. Oh, I knew he was glaring at me, with all he had; at least when he wasn't giving Kisame the evil eye. But that didn't bother me, because I couldn't see the glares anyway. "Do you want me to check your bandages?"

"No. Don't you _dare_ to touch me."

"Fine," I snapped back as he plucked my last straw. I turned on my heel and made for the door. I had gotten used to remembering the placements of things if I concentrated on them just once, so I was confident that I would make it to the door without incident. As my hand met the door frame, I turned and called over my shoulder. "If you need anything, call me." Then I strode purposely out of the door. I was rather proud of myself for my show of strength.

"I changed his bandages this morning, by the way," Kisame muttered reassuringly to me as we walked down the hallways. That did ease my mind a bit. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to tend to Itachi now that he was awake, but now I could wait to tackle that problem until tomorrow. I smiled and nodded my thanks to him.

"So where are you going," Kisame asked curiously after awhile as he followed me down the hallway. I could sense his presence at my left shoulder. I smiled up at him for no particular reason at all. I was just feeling so light and carefree. It was a nice and refreshing feeling.

"To make Itachi something to eat," I told him simply. Kisame made a small grunt of confusion and I giggled at him. I was feeling so silly. It was sort of embarrassing to be so suddenly hit with this flippant feeling, but I hadn't been so cheery and blithe since before my marriage had been announced. It was nice to feel so happy again. Besides, surely Kisame wouldn't hold it against me.

"But he said he wasn't hungry," Kisame retorted. I nodded and shrugged,

"Yes, but that's because he's a stubborn male," I said as I paddled down the hallway and towards the kitchen. I shook my head in amusement and exasperation. A stubborn and _prideful _male, I mentally corrected myself. "But he's been asleep for two days straight. If my experience is _anything_ to go on, he's actually ravenous."

"Ah."

I smiled again as I heard Kisame's sound of understanding. He used to just nod, forgetting that I couldn't see him. He was the strong silent type, I thought with a small giggle; I was still in a silly mood. It had been the cause of much awkwardness, confusion, and miscommunication when he forgot about my blindness.

I giggled again as I remembered some of them. They had been simple little things that were blown way out of proportion when we couldn't converse properly. I had never realized how much people used nonverbal cues to get the message across. It was really hard to talk when you couldn't see. Now though, Kisame was always sure to use some sort of sound to alert me.

I eventually made it into the kitchen, and went straight to the counters, cabinets, oven, and fridge. Firstly, I had to identify exactly where each appliance was so that I wouldn't get lost in the small kitchen. After that, I made sure to know where everything in each cabinet and the fridge was. Itachi had made sure that everything had its own place and that I memorized that place; just another thing to thank Itachi for.

When you seriously thought about it, Itachi took good care of me. Sure, he was cruel and cold. When one didn't think deeply about it, he just seemed like a mean guy that never did anything nice. He could seem like an arrogant, selfish, emotionless ice cube. But I knew that that wasn't true, not entirely. Sure I think that is what he wanted people to think, but I knew better. There were things he did that were kind and caring. Such as training me and organizing the kitchen. He spent hours out of his day just to help me to make my way around _their _domain, and other little things. I stood by what I thought originally. He was using me to try and fix where he had gone wrong with Sasuke.

"Hinata." Kisame's voice and gentle touch to my shoulder nudged me out of my concentration. I tilted my chin upward to face him and show that I was listening. I, unlike them, could use nonverbal cues to my hearts content. "I've got to leave and go train. Otherwise, my muscles will go soft."

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Kisame's muscles go soft? Impossible, I scoffed in my head. His muscles were rock hard. As I had once thought before, they were the hardcore muscles of a man, not the showy muscles of a boy. But I knew ninja's had to train daily, and I didn't want to keep Kisame from his. So I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Aa."

And then Kisame was gone. I couldn't help but smile as the thought of the man. There were times when he seemed so….adorable to me. It wasn't a word that seemed to apply itself naturally to him, not with his love of violence and enigmatic appearance, but some how I could make it fit. I giggled. I was so goofy right now.

Like Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei had always been goofy and lovable. I had always been comfortable around him….

I shook my head with a snort. Why was I thinking about Iruka-sensei? It didn't matter, I should focus. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to create anything edible for poor Itachi. So I pushed out all my other random thoughts and focused on what I was doing.

* * *

It was over an hour later that I heard someone drag themselves into the kitchen and collapse on one of the benches with a groan. I made an amused face, but didn't show it to the new comer. I was almost done with my meal, and I was hoping whoever had just come in would taste test it for me. 

"Kisame's an ass, yeah," Deidara groaned again, this time coherently. The second person in only a little over an hour to proclaim their distaste for the older man, I thought, slightly unhappily. I made a face and dipped up some of the pork casserole I had made. I picked up the plate and utensils and ever so carefully moved to set it down in front of Deidara.

"Why's that?"

"I _hate_ sparring with him, yeah," Deidara continued, still in a contemptuous and annoyed voice. I could tell that Deidara wanted to rant about it. He had that tone in his voice. But there was nothing for him to complain about without sounding weak and pathetic.

Deidara and Kisame sparred often, but Kisame was exceedingly rough with the slightly younger man. Deidara always came back beaten, ripped up, and sometimes half drowned. I didn't understand exactly how he got most of his injuries. I just knew that it was from Kisame. It was the brutal side of him.

"Where does it hurt," I asked patiently. Deidara came around to ask for healing, after Kisame had thrashed him, a lot. On some level I felt bad for him. Itachi and Kisame were closer, and Deidara was treated less than cordially sometimes. I knew he hated Itachi, and though he got along with Kisame, they weren't exactly friends. From what I had heard from Deidara, his partner Tobi looked up to him, but Deidara also said that he was incredibly annoying.

"Everywhere, yeah," Deidara said just this side of a whine. I moved to sit next to him and help him out. I didn't want to use a lot of chakra on him, since I never knew if Itachi may take a turn for the worse. But I wasn't going to just make Deidara suffer. I was saved from the decision though as Deidara asked suddenly, "Can I eat that?" I was completely taken aback and confused. Then I realized he was talking about the food I had set in front of him. I nodded vigorously.

"Of course, that's why I put it there," I told him. I stood up then. I had decided that if he was more interested in the food than getting healed then so be it. I went back over to the counters and leaned against them as I turned back around to face him. "Would you like anything to drink with it?"

"Sake, yeah," Deidara replied. I pursed my lips but obliged. I didn't like sake. As I saw it, it just turned perfectly respectable men into scary jerks. I should probably get rid of that discrimination though. After all, all three of them drank sake, and I had never seen them drunk. Then again, they had only drunk in moderation. Perhaps it was just the men, and women, that didn't know when enough was enough. It had only been a month that I was staying with them though; they may get drunk at some other time…

I sighed and gave a small shrug, not that it mattered right now anyway. So I shifted through the refrigerator and got out the cold sake. I poured him a small cup and then put the bottle back into the fridge. Just because I wasn't going to openly oppose it, didn't mean that I was going to support it. One small cup for him.

I carefully set the cup down in front of Deidara and sat across from him. I preferred to sit across from people at a tale, I found. It took more work and hurt toes to get there, but I felt more relaxed having them in front of me than in my blind spot, if I could forgive my pun.

"So where _is_ Kisame," I asked as we both settled down. This time I was more than happy to see that it took awhile for Deidara to reply. I could hear the clinks and swipes of the fork on the plate as he eagerly gobbled the food I had given him.

"He's on some sort of butchery mission, yeah," Deidara said flippantly. I felt my face fall. I guess it was the immediate reaction to the thought and mention of Kisame's taste for cruelty. Sometimes I was in denial about it I supposed. "He's gonna go get rid of a pathetic little gang that's trying to rival us, yeah."

"I don't like thinking about that," I admitted quietly as Deidara continued. I bowed my head and sighed. I wanted to tell _someone _how I felt about this. I rubbed my arm and sucked on the corner of my upper lip. I wanted to trust Deidara with this, he was a friend here. "It makes me sick to think of Kisame hurting people."

"Really, yeah," Deidara snorted. He tried not to, I could tell. But he apparently couldn't help but let out that small little laugh. I looked down; I knew it was a stupid thought; it was just how I felt though. "Well what about when he hurts me, yeah?" He gave a sigh, and I giggled. That didn't really bother me so much. It was just training, albeit violent training. But Deidara continued. "Well give the ass some credit, he didn't kill or mutilate for a whole two days while he was taking care of you and Itachi." The hatred was still evident when he said Itachi's name, and I felt the tip of my mouth quirk down in a frown. "He was practically dying of blood lust."

I sucked on the corner of my upper lip as I contemplated what Deidara had said. Blood lust. Just the thought of the phrase made me shiver, and the vision of Kisame ripping people to shreds with his Samehada with a cruel, sadistic sneer on his face, made me want to cry. I didn't know how I could 'envision' him as I had never seen him, but it still made me want to cry.

But then Deidara had said that Kisame had taken care of us. He had fought his blood lust, and been gentle and caring. I could still feel his touch and lingering lips if I concentrated just barely. So how could I think that he was cruel? I just went round and round in a circle as I wondered which one Kisame truly was: cruel and vicious murderer, or kind and caring man?

It was then that guilt came into play. I had no right to judge Kisame. I had no right to want him to change. Kisame was kind to me, he was gentle and tender. He was caring, and made me feel _good _about myself. I shouldn't hold what he had not shown me against him. Just like his appearance, I could not condemn him for it.

"Oh, don't get all depressed again, yeah," Deidara said, pinching my chin affectionately. I gave him a half hearted pout, but then smiled at him. I had made my decision. I would not judge Kisame by anything other than how he treated me. I stood up again then, and went to get Itachi's plate ready. Deidara seemed satisfied that I was cheery again, because there was a contented pause before he spoke again. "I just got back from a mission as well, yeah."

I nodded in slight confusion as I dipped up some of the casserole into a plate for Itachi. Deidara didn't usually speak of his missions with me. Sure he would tell me he was leaving, or that he had just got back, and sometimes he would ask for healing and then tell me how he got his injury, as I had become somewhat of their medic nin. This time though, he seemed like he was going to go on. I waited in silent curiosity.

"I went to Konoha, yeah," Deidara continued. That hit a mark. I gasped, and the spatula I was holding clattered to the ground. The plate I was meticulously putting together lay forgotten as I whirled around to face Deidara breathlessly. My sightless eyes were wide as I faced him, waiting for him, begging him to continue. He didn't.

"Deidara," I pressed in a gasp. My mouth had been gaping open for a time, and it was a struggle to get his name out. I stepped forward and sat down next to him. For over a month, I had no contact with the people of Konoha. I had no idea what they were doing, and literally, I was in the dark. I didn't know what my friends and family were doing. Or anything!

"It was a quick little espionage mission," Deidara began. I nibbled at my lip as I listened intently to his story.

* * *

Deidara leapt through the trees gracefully on the night of February the 15th. His long blonde hair blew back from his face and stayed out of his clear blue eye, and his scope. He had flown most of the way from the lair in Lightening country to here on his bird, but when he had gotten closer to the Village Hidden in the Leaves he had had to proceed on foot. So he had sent his bird over some poor, unsuspecting farm and blown it to smithereens. Watching the civilians run screaming and terrified from their home had done wonders for his mood. 

So here he was now, slowly approaching the gates of Konoha, dodging ANBU patrols on the way. He didn't understand why they had waited over a month to see how their fake scroll had turned out. It wouldn't have taken that long for pandemonium to break out.

First stop was the Hokage's office he mentally ticked off in his head. All the info should be in there. He couldn't help but allow himself a small smile as he thought about how brilliant the plan had actually been, even if it had been the blasted Uchiha's. The scroll that Hinata had been delivering had been a peace treaty to a small village in the lightening country. The village was small, but had a very powerful and large military, and their pride was just as big, if not bigger. What the Akatsuki had done was deliver instead, and insulting declaration of war.

Now the hokage should be furiously trying to patch up relations with the misunderstanding enemy, protect her village, as well as find the Hyuuga heiress, all at the same time. There was no way that she could do it all, so Hinata had been pushed to the bottom of the to-do list. Even the Hyuugas themselves were too busy to find her.

The chaos had served its purpose though, to allow the Akatsuki to escape Konoha's grasp once again. Konoha had been on them again, they were being hunted, and this time they had been very, very close to being caught. Now though, Konoha was distracted, and had subsequently lost their scent. As Deidara stealthily and quietly riffled through the Hokage's ridiculously messy paperwork, he had to smirk again at the thought of how perfectly it had worked.

Deidara reached over to dig through another drawer, but froze as he heard footsteps, and the angry voice of the Hokage storming towards the door. He immediately leapt up and dashed through the open window. He glanced back and glimpsed the furious Hokage yelling at a coolly composed Hatake Kakashi about their small and unintended war. He smirked yet again, then leapt and dashed onto a safer roof.

Deidara stood solemnly on a rooftop gazing at the full and silver moon. His hair fluttered lazily in the slight breeze, and his cloak rustled soothingly. He was debating silently with himself about what to do next.

He had the information they needed. It had just been a small little mission. He could go home now if he wanted to, well as home as an Akatsuki lair could be. Which after a time actually did become somewhat homey to him, even if in no way had he intended it to be.

But yet, here he was, in Hinata's home town. Would it be cruel to leave here and bring her nothing to remind her of her family and friends, no news, nothing? Of course it would be! But he _was _a criminal through a through, and was supposed to be mean and heartless. He should rub it in her little china doll face that he had been where she most likely was dying to be.

And so, he bounded off of the roof. He was headed straight to the Hyuuga compound. He was supposed to be mean; it was somewhat of a rule. But he had never liked to follow rules anyway. So here he was, bringing up a mental list of all the people that Hinata had mentioned caring about. There was her younger sister, Hanabi and various friends: Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and then there were others that he couldn't remember, but those were the ones she spoke of the most.

And then there was her cousin/ fiancé, Hyuuga Neji. He had almost retched when she had accidentally let slip that she was to be forced into an arranged marriage with her own beloved cousin. His first thought was that that was gross, and the second one was the Kisame would be pissed. Over all though, he found it disgusting, unfair, and just plain wrong. He personally thought that Hinata should hate this _Neji_, but she had told him very firmly that that was in no way the case. Hinata still cared for and loved her older cousin, and felt just as bad for him as she did for herself.

Deidara slowed as he sighted the large Hyuuga compound. His sharp eyes picked out the skilled guards protecting the compound from people just like him. He really didn't mean any harm this time though. In truth, he had never actually done anything to the Hyuugas. He didn't have any personal grudge against them, and he had never been assigned a mission that had anything to do with them. And this time he certainly meant no harm, he was just here for Hinata.

"Neji," called a deep voice. Deidara froze immediately in shock, and turned slowly. He cursed his own stupidity, vehemently. How could he not have seen that boy standing there? There was a long haired youth, about a year older than Hinata standing stoically in a flower garden. At the sound of his name, the young man turned back to the building and walked in, shutting the door noiselessly behind him.

_Well think of the devil, yeah_, Deidara thought. _That was the famous Neji, hmm_. He didn't look at all how Deidara had been expecting him to. For some reason, Deidara had been picturing him ugly and cruel. Like the kind of guy that would take advantage of pretty, little, innocent Hinata. Well the man that he had just seen was by no means ugly, and had looked even, sad…perhaps. Deidara crept towards the house to listen in on the conversation between Neji and who was presumably Hinata's father.

Deidara then spent the better part of three hours hunting down all of Hinata's loved ones and snooping about for information on them to tell Hinata. Most of what he found was ridiculously heart warming and made him want to puke, or blow them all up. Luckily, not all of it was too adorable. And the thought of being able to tell Hinata how they felt about her though really _did_ warm his heart.

As far as the Hyuugas were concerned: her fiancé/ cousin was murderous. He demanded that they find her "before those filthy Akatsuki defiled her." Deidara couldn't help but snort at the thought of them planning to hurt Hinata. They had gotten attached to the girl. Her younger sister, Hanabi, seemed just as homicidal, though he knew for a fact that she had been crying over it that night.

He couldn't help but wonder why Hinata didn't seem to miss them as much as they missed her. He supposed it was possible that she cried behind closed doors, but still… She seemed rather cheery now days. Sure she had seemed very depressed when she had gotten to the lair, but she seemed happy now. So he had passed it off as simply being kidnapped by the Akatsuki blues. Now though, he was beginning to see that her depression may have run deeper than that.

As for the war that was distracting the village from Hinata in the first place, the Hyuugas were deeply involved in it. Neji was heading an ANBU squad that was preparing to infiltrate the small village to find out what had gone wrong; while Hanabi was a young jounin that scoured the woods and walls for bomb tags and the like. Hinata's father, Hiashi, was trying to maintain order in his clan, but Deidara could tell how stressed and worried he was over his daughter.

After deciding that he had more than adequate information on the Hyuugas to make Hinata happy, he slipped away from the compound and headed through the quiet and peaceful night to find her two team mates. Deidara found them both awake sitting beside a pond and decided right away that they were an odd pair of friends.

The boy he found to be Shino was quiet and stoic and kept his sunglasses on even though it was dark. He also had bugs coming out of his body every once in awhile. This successfully caused Deidara to shiver in disgust as his mind tricked him into feeling millions of bugs crawl across his smooth skin. He clamped the mouths on his hand shut tightly, as though he were afraid bugs would crawl into them if they weren't.

The boy Kiba struck him with that word exactly. Boy. He was immature and hyperactive. He had juvenile views and interpretations of things that made Deidara scoff. Just to add to Deidara's already low opinion of him, he could smell the body odor and dog smell on him, even at a distance; though that could also be due to the huge canine that lay by his side.

Deidara was in luck with these two, though. They began talking about Hinata just as he located them, almost as if it was planned. They, too, obviously loved Hinata and were deathly worried about her. They were furious with the Hyuugas for not paying the ransom for her immediately. Deidara smirked as he listened to the barrage of insults directed mostly at Neji, though a good deal at Hiashi as well. It wasn't long though before Shino was called away to deal with some aspect of the Akatsuki induced chaos. Kiba left soon afterward.

It was midnight by this time, and all Deidara wanted to do was go back. But there were two more people that he wanted to tell Hinata about: her friends Naruto and Sakura. Deidara remembered Sakura; she was the one that had first killed Sasori-danna. From then on, Deidara had kept a deep rooted hatred for the rosette. He _had_ always been one to keep a grudge.

Deidara was highly annoyed with the current state of things by now though. He sat down on the roof of the building with an irritated huff. He had pushed his long blond hair back over his shoulder as he pouted. By this time the two people left would be asleep in their homes. If he was to find anything about how they felt about Hinata he would have to snoop around their rooms and hopefully get very, very lucky.

But he would do it to see Hinata so happy. So he forced himself back onto his feet and brushed off his cloak. He bounded off in search of Hinata's two friends. It took every second of half and hour to hunt down the pink haired medic. Deidara's eyes narrowed as he saw the girl sleeping peacefully and innocently in her bed. His hand itched to move to his kunai pouch, to grab a knife, and to slice the offending girl's throat. But Hinata wouldn't like that, so he turned and faced himself to pretend that she wasn't there.

Deidara scanned the room angrily. Where the heck was he supposed to start? Her desk, he decided. He dug around the meticulously organized desk, taking pleasure in turning it into a pig sty, and not even sure what he was searching for. Finally though, he found it. It was a letter, curiously addressed to both the Hokage and Hinata.

Tsunade- shishou,

I know that you have not yet found Hinata because of this scroll mix up that's kept us all busy at the hospital. But I am sure that eventually a party will be sent out to find her. I know that you would not just leave her out there. So I would greatly appreciate it of you would please send this letter with them to give to her.

Please Shishou

Sakura

This smallish letter was stuffed into an envelope with another one. This one wasn't much longer, but it looked like she had gone through a lot of drafts to get it just right, and it was written on studier paper. It was addressed to Hinata.

Dear Hinata,

I hope you're okay. If you are reading this than that means that they found you and that if you're not okay, than you will be. You _will_ be okay.

I miss you Hinata. You're my best friend. We're really different, but it's you that I feel the most comfortable with. You're the one I can confide in. It's not right walking around the village with you not accompanying me, or running into you at least. It's depressing.

But I'm not going to bore you with how much we all miss you, because you're going to be back, soon. But Hinata we do, we really do.

Love

Sakura

Deidara's first instinct was to pocket the letter and give it to Hinata when he finally got back. Then with a sinking heart he remembered that Hinata would not be able to read it, so he memorized it and put it back. With one last hate filled glance at the sleeping girl, he crept back out the window.

It took another half hour to hunt down the blonde Kyuubi and by this time Deidara was wishing that he had killed Sakura. He was in a foul mood, and he could use something to lift his spirits. It was with a relived sigh that Deidara swung gracefully into the snoring boy's room.

Deidara set out immediately to search the atrociously messy room. He had no want to dawdle. This time though, Deidara was in great luck, because it would appear that Naruto's snores were punctured by sleep talking, and Deidara could have sworn that he heard Hinata's name.

Deidara quit his searching instantly and crept over to listen to the other blonde's mutterings. He smirked in satisfaction and triumph. This was turning out to be rather easy.

"Don't worry, Hinata," the Kyuubi muttered, just barely coherently. The determination in his voice was evident though. Deidara didn't know whether to admire his resolution, or pass it off as stupidity. He opted for the latter. "I'll save you from those Akatsuki bastards. Dattebayo!" Deidara wrinkled his noise in disgust at the bit of drool that was pooling on the pillow. He shook his head with distaste for the younger ninja and his sleeping habits, but was satisfied with what he had gathered none the less.

So with weary and impatient muscles, he quickly and gratefully made his way to the gates of Konoha. He was eager to give Hinata news on her friends and family, to revel in her expressions of gratefulness and awe, and the rest of her wide range of emotions.

And of course, he couldn't wait to see his beloved Hitomi.

Deidara dashed out of Konoha, but not before picking two beautiful flowers from Hinata's garden, for the two beautiful he girls he was soon to see.

* * *

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I stroked and fingered the flower that Deidara had give me. My emotions were running high and I made no move to wipe the liquid from my cheeks. I opened my mouth to thank Deidara for doing all of that for me, but I couldn't get out any words. I could only barely sort out my powerful emotions. 

Part of me was so sad. I missed them all; I loved them all. I wanted to go and run and tell them all that. I wanted them to know that I wasn't ignoring them or anything of the type. I wanted them to know that I was fine, no, I was even better. I actually enjoyed it here. And I was guilty. If I had been a more competent ninja they wouldn't even have this problem. I would never have gotten kidnapped, and they wouldn't be in this misunderstood predicament.

But I was happy, too. I was _so_ happy to realize how much my friends cared about me. How worried they were about me touched my heart, and I was glad to know what was happening in Konoha. I had been so cut off from them all. But now I realized what was going on. I understood why they hadn't tried to rescue me yet. It wasn't at all that they had forgotten me. Now I could be happy and patient.

"Thank you, Deidara," I finally managed softly. I lifted the bloom of the flower to my face and breathed in the pleasant and comforting aromas. It was from my garden, and was such a wonderful and perfect reminder of them all. I let my tears slide onto the petals and I smiled gently. "Thank you so much."

"Eh, don't mention it, Hinata, yeah," Deidara told me as he affectionately ruffled my hair. I sighed happily and wiped my remaining tears away with a sweet and genuine smile. "There we go," Deidara said in a satisfied tone of voice. "Now, I've got to get going, yeah."

"Where," I asked curiously as I stood up and went to the cabinets. I set my flower down as I went in search of a vase. I had thought that Deidara would want to stay and eat and rest up after a mission that had lasted long into the night. There was a pause before Deidara replied. I gave him an encouraging smirk to get him to continue.

"I'm gonna go see a girl, yeah," Deidara told me. I couldn't help but giggle just a little. He tried to sound so cocky and nonchalance, but my fine tuned ears caught his embarrassment and shyness. I thought it was adorable, and a slightly teasing smile spread across my face.

"What's her name?"

"Hitomi," Deidara replied sheepishly. I grinned then. Deidara had struck me as somewhat of a womanizer. But he sounded just like a teenage boy with a serious crush right now. I giggled. So Deidara had found himself a lady friend. I wrapped up Itachi's food as I smiled.

"Well you had better hurry," I urged good naturedly. "You don't want to keep her waiting!" I picked up my tray for Itachi and walked over to the door. "I've got to run, because this was supposed to be Itachi's breakfast, and its past lunch time!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I found myself back into my former childish state.

"Alright, see you, yeah," Deidara said with a grin in his voice as he left. He sounded grateful for my understanding. I thought it was sweet. So with a happy smile I hurried down the hallway. I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to find Itachi's room again, but I shouldn't have been.

It took a little while, but after a few wrong turns, I managed to make it to the room. The only reason I even knew that it was the room was because Itachi made a small, and rather dignified, grunt of greeting as I entered. I smiled at him as I came in. My cheeks itched to grin, just because there was nothing _not_ to grin about, but I didn't take Itachi as the sort to take kindly to grinning when he was, no doubt, in pain.

"I brought you some food, Itachi," I said kindly as I walked to his bed side. I couldn't help but smile as I didn't hear him protest as I placed the tray of food on his lap. I hoped that that meant that he was going to eat it. I knew he must be hungry, and I didn't like how he was trying to hide it.

"And how am I to eat this," Itachi asked coldly. I winced at this. Not because of his harshness, because I knew he was just miffed about being bed ridden. I winced, because his voice was so scratchy, for Itachi that was. His throat was so dry it made me want to _make_ him drink the water I had brought him. But I couldn't force Itachi; I had to get him to do it himself.

"You have two choices," I began in answer to his question. I spoke patiently to him, but cautiously, as though speaking to a lion cub. I almost laughed at the thought of comparing Itachi to an adorable baby lion, but I was sure that in some respects it really did fit. "I could hand feed you," I continued. "Or if you've decided to do what I said and stay in bed I could untie you."

"Untie me," Itachi demanded instantly. He had seen a tiny opening and he was trying to seize it. I sighed in frustration. I didn't want to argue with Itachi. I didn't like to argue or fight or debate or any of that. Apparently though, I would have no choice with Itachi.

"Itachi, I can't untie you unless you promise to stay put," I said seriously. There was a pleading in my voice though as I tried to get through to Itachi. I needed him to see things my way. Why didn't he understand that he could still die? He put on a tough act, and if I didn't know any better, I would think that he just had a cut or something. But I _did_ know better. Itachi was still easily within death's grasp.

"Untie me, Hinata," Itachi ordered in a deadly hiss. I winced again at the sound of his parched throat. Why did he force himself to suffer like this? He had to be all tough and cold, but I knew he was only human. Would it hurt his pride really all that much to just stay put?

"No," I yelled back furiously. Leave it to an injured Uchiha to practically reduce me to tears in a matter of seconds. I sniffed a bit and bit my lip angrily. I chewed on it as I searched for a compromise. At this rate Itachi would never get fed. I couldn't hand feed him; he would probably try and bite my hand off, or stab me with the fork I was holding or something. Finally I came to the only conclusion.

"I'll loosen your ropes, and then you can feed yourself, but can't get up."

Itachi's opinion of my suggestion was revealed in the form of a low growl. It sounded none too pleased. I cocked my head curiously though at the sound. I didn't think that I had ever heard Itachi growl. He was too dignified for that I had thought. I sighed none the less though, and decided to do it anyway. He really didn't have a say in the matter, I held all the power for once.

I worked carefully around Itachi, to loosen his restraints just enough to feed himself, but not enough to escape. I was very careful to prevent that.

"I'll be back probably tomorrow then, Itachi," I told him quietly as I finally slipped off of the bed. There was no reply except for a rustling of fabric as he moved around and presumable enjoyed his new found freedom. I turned and padded noiselessly to the door. It could easily have been my imagination, but I thought that as I went into the hall I heard Itachi call softly after me.

"Thank you."

I smiled tenderly and made my slow way back to the kitchen. Everything seemed too peaceful, I thought as I began to scrub the few dishes that were in the sink. I liked this. I liked taking care of Itachi when he was hurt, and feeding Deidara right before his date. I liked knowing that whenever I was miserable or sad Kisame could hold me and tell me everything was alright. I didn't look at it as a traitorous thought anymore: I liked living here.

"Itachi seems to be doing well," Kisame's deep voice rumbled as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I gasped and jolted in shock as he made his presence so suddenly known. I was also a bit surprised at Kisame's open show of affection as he kept his arms around me as I finished the dishes. But yet, as odd and unexpected as it was, it was just another thing to add to the lists of things that I liked…a lot.

"I think he is," I finally agreed as I reorganized my thoughts. Kisame had managed to scramble them in a split second. I reached over to place the last dish into the drying rack. My nose brushed his shoulder as I turned and I cocked my head. "You smell nice." My eyes shot wide and my face burst into color as I realized just what I had said. It had just slipped out. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, because he was still a little damp and every once in awhile a drop of water from his hair would hit my nose. And his scent! It was so fresh, clean, and masculine. I loved it! But I hadn't meant to say it out loud!

"Thank you," Kisame chuckled. I hid my face in my utter and crushing embarrassment. I couldn't remember the last time that my face had burned so hot. I could feel the slight vibrations from his chest against my back as he laughed. I blushed even harder, though I didn't think that was possible, as I felt Kisame press his lips gently to the top of my head. "Is there anything to eat," he asked to change the subject, but his grumbling stomach proved the next sentence to be true all the same. "I'm hungry."

That successfully, and finally, yanked me out of my humiliation. I slipped out of his arms as he let go and sat at the table. I opened the fridge and took out the remaining plate of casserole. I was surprised how long it had lasted. It had fed all three of them. This was the last of it though.

I began to heat it, and then went back to the fridge again to get something to drink for Kisame. I debated with myself about whether to give him sake or not. I knew him well enough to know that that was probably what he wanted right now, but I didn't like sake… I took the half full bottle and small glass for him anyway. Hot sake it was. I heated it up as I heated the casserole.

Kisame remained silent the whole time. It was a nice, warm, and filling silence as I worked methodically. I was so proud of myself for being able to move around so easily. As well as in Kisame's room even. Once satisfied with the temperature of the food and drink, I placed the food and the hot sake in front of him.

Unlike with Deidara and Itachi, I decided to sit beside Kisame. I didn't know why exactly. Actually, perhaps that wasn't true. Deep down I was sure I did know why. It was the same portion of me as the one that told me that I was in denial about my feelings, and the one that told me that I wanted to stay with the Akatsuki.

I wasn't in denial though, as I chose to look at it. I just wasn't assuming. I wasn't going to see something that wasn't there. But perhaps I could admit this, just to myself. I liked sitting next to Kisame when it was just him and I, because he would sometimes pull me onto his lap and I could bits off his plate and we would just…bond, I suppose. Like now, I thought as I sat comfortably with him.

"Deidara went to Konoha," I began as I took a small bite that Kisame offered me. I smiled as I tasted my own cooking. I wasn't half bad, I decided. Even if Deidara and Kisame said that I was great.

"I know," Kisame prompted me to continue. I couldn't contain the huge grin that split my face as I recalled what Deidara had told me to Kisame. I was so excited and happy to share it all, and to relive it all. I told him everything. I told him what Neji, Hanabi, Kiba, and Shino had said. I told him who they were, describing all of my friends. I told him what Sakura's letter had said, and that Naruto was determined to save me. I couldn't help but blush a bit at that. My long term crush was having dreams about saving me.

Had I been thinking properly, I probably would not have brought up Naruto, and I wouldn't have blushed when mentioning him. Kisame didn't take kindly to the Kyuubi, and I didn't like thinking about the two at the same time, it was emotionally confusing. Yet my euphoria was so high as I spoke about my family and friends that I was _not_ thinking properly. I felt Kisame stiffen beneath me.

"You were close to…Naruto," he asked. He tried to make it sound like an innocent and nonchalant question, but I could hear that there was more than that to his inquiry. His voice was almost taut and his body was tense. He had paused in his eating and drinking. It was like he was holding his breath for my answer.

"Not really," I answered honestly, with a small shrug. My voice was quiet and tiny. I was wishing that I had never even mentioned Naruto now, not with the way that Kisame was taking it. I couldn't place exactly how he was taking it, but it seemed negative. "He never really noticed me…"

"But you wanted him to," Kisame finished for me in a somewhat melancholy voice. He had dropped the fake nonchalant attitude. He sounded almost sad. His body had slackened, and it was like he was sagging, defeated. I chewed on my lower lip in worry and displeasure. I didn't want Kisame to be unhappy.

"Kisame," I exclaimed softly. I buried my face in his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. I held him tightly as I searched for the words that would reassure him. Words that would reassert the warmth and comfort that usually accompanied his presence. "I _did_, past tense. I don't care about him like that anymore." I wet my lips. I wanted to tell him that I cared about _him _like that now, not Naruto, him. But I didn't even think that I could admit that to myself. To admit, that I had fallen for him. I couldn't admit that to myself, and certainly not to him. So I just tightened my grip on him and hoped that it would be enough.

"Hinata," Kisame murmured. I sucked on my lip. I felt him hook his finger under my chin and tilt my head to face up to him. "It's okay, alright?" I parted my lips slightly as I faced up to him. I was a bit surprised to feel him press his lips to mine for a split second, and my eyes closed instantly. I sighed and rested my head on his strong shoulder as the sudden euphoria of his abrupt and gentle kiss wore off. His body had relaxed again and I could hear him continue eating and drinking. I smiled gently and happily as I popped a small morsel of food into my mouth.

"Thirsty," Kisame asked after out short silence. I felt him offer some warm sake. I wrinkled my nose and turned my head away. True I had never tried it before, and true, and I didn't particularly dislike the smell. But it was alcohol!

"I don't like sake."

"Have you tried it," Kisame asked in amusement. He chuckled and I felt the tremors through his chest. I blushed a bit and looked down sheepishly. I shook my head. "Then a small taste won't do any harm." I sucked on the corner of my upper lip, and then sighed in defeat.

"I guess not," I replied. I looked back up and felt him press the smooth, heated glass to my lips. I parted them and took a sip of the warm liquid. It was kind of bitter, but other than that it really wasn't that bad. I found myself licking my lips for any remnant drops. I blushed as Kisame chuckled at my reaction. "It's not that bad…" I admitted.

"**Giving the hostage wench alcohol**** shark-man, seems like a stupid idea**," sneered a voice. I jumped and gasped in surprise at the new and evil sounding voice. It sounded cruel and malevolent. I didn't like it, and it wasn't the only one I disliked. "_I'm sure Kisame has a reason for his actions_," the second voice replied almost courteously.

I could tell from the voices alone that these people were bad, but Kisame's actions tipped it off to me as well. His arms tightened protectively around me and he pulled me against his chest. He turned a bit so that he was partially shielding me with his body. I bit my lip as our pleasant mood and atmosphere was shattered. I clutched his shirt as I whispered softly. "Kisame, who is it?"

"Zetsu."

* * *

A/N So there it was. (Have you noticed that my begining A/Ns always start with okay, and the ends ones always start with so?) I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was kinda fluffy, so I want you all to think of this chapter and the one after this as the calm before the storm, or rather the happiness before the deppression. ; )

But anyway, please please please review, and I'll see to you all next time!


	14. Broken Promises and Cruel Truths

A/N well, I am incredibly sorry that this chapter took so ridiculously long. There is next to no excuse for that. Its true that I had some homework, and lots of soccer, but I was also very very lazy. (By the way, I'm going to upload the story I wrote for school, just so that I cna prove that I really was working on somthing :P) But anyway, so yeah, I'm sorry.

Another note, I think I'm going to change the hurt/comfort genre on this story. My original plan was going to fit into it, but this story has kind of taken a different route than I first planned, so I'm gonna change that to like drama or something.

Yet another note: the plot line has kinda of slowed down all of a sudden, and I am aware of that. Its not that I don't know what'd going to happen, because I do. Its just that these chapters keep writing themselves, and not giving me a chance to go into the master plot. But it will happen.

And now onto the story.

After this disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything else associated it with it.

There, now read the story.

"Zetsu."

The name on Kisame's suddenly harsh voice sounded horribly familiar. I had heard Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame talk about him at breakfast quite often. They said he would be coming to check up on, and evaluate them because of the spy. None of them sounded very pleased with this man coming though. If that wasn't good enough to go on, Kisame's voice certainly was. It had changed drastically from the gentle tone he had been using with me. I found that a bit frightening, but his protective arms around me easily calmed my nerves.

Another thing was that I had been under the impression that Zetsu was one person; yet I had heard _two_ voices.

"**Your powers of observation are amazing**," the first voice sneered obnoxiously. It was easy to hate that cruel voice. It was positively dripping with malice. It was the second voice that really set my nerves of edge. It was smoother and more polite, but there was something about it that gave me the shivers. Perhaps it was the fact that there was so much more depth behind it than the low one. You couldn't categorize it as easily.

"_Do be quiet. We have more important things to deal with than what Kisame chooses to do with his whore_."

My indignation spiked hugely. _Kisame's whore!?_ I was not anything of the sort! How dare they even assume that? It made me furious, and not only that, it cut me down incredibly deep, right smack into my insecurities. Out of that gash soared fears I didn't even know that I had. Is that how Kisame saw me, as an easy lay, a girl easily taken advantage of? Was that what Itachi and Deidara thought of me: Kisame's little slut? This was horrible and ridiculous! That wasn't what I was, that wasn't how I wanted to be perceived!

Even as all my personal fears overwhelmed me, there was a part of me that kept its head above water. How could these man/men know anything about me? He was a complete stranger and I shouldn't let him warp my way of thinking. That _wasn't _what Kisame wanted with me; that _wasn't _what Deidara and Itachi thought about me. These men, this Zetsu, was just being cruel.

"She is _not_ my whore," Kisame snarled back loudly. I felt his fists clench and winced as the hostile Kisame made its entrance. However at the same time, I was touched that it was in defense of me. I nibbled at my lip and clutched Kisame arms, which were still around me, in distress. "You have no right to accuse her, or me, of that!"

"Kisame," I murmured soothingly. I didn't want him to make matters worse for himself and the others. If the information I had gathered was correct, then Zetsu was here to judge them. If he judged them negatively then it would not bode well. I didn't want Kisame to start a fight and ruin everything for them because of me. "Shh, it's alright. Calm down."

"Do you know what he just implied, Hinata," Kisame asked in an equally quite voice, but I could here him seething underneath. I nodded my head patiently. He was still tense and angry though, even as I tried to reassure him. I sighed and gently massaged his arms with my fingers in an effort to calm him. I whispered his name in a gently and calming, but firm way.

"Kisame…"

"**As touching as this scene between master and-**," began the snide voice. He was abruptly cut off though as by the polite one.

"_That is quite enough of that. We have business to attend to and have no interest in petty brawls_." The word business sounded foreboding to me, for some reason.

"**Very well. It's been fun Sharky, but we have to speak to Uchiha**."

"_Yes, it is actually rather urgent_."



"I'll take you, yeah," Deidara suddenly offered. I started in surprise. It hadn't seemed like he had been gone for long but I supposed that time had passed quicker than I thought. It was so difficult to tell when you couldn't see the sun go down. "Follow me."

I heard retreating footsteps this time as Deidara and Zetsu walked back down the hallway. I waited until the footsteps had faded away to let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I sighed and slumped against Kisame's firm chest. His arms loosened a bit so that he held me gently instead of firmly, still protectively though. I 'looked' up at Kisame. "Who are they?"

"It was a _he_ not a _they_," Kisame corrected me, as I heard a scraping. He shoved his plate farther down the table. I managed to snag it and disentangled myself from Kisame's grip. I got up and began to wash the dish. I found comfort in the normality of the job. It wasn't that the arrival of Zetsu had severely shaken me so much as just that it had sent me crashing back to earth after my silly and carefree mood. It made me remember that I was in the presence of stressful and turbulent criminals. This wasn't a vacation.

"What do you mean?"

"It's one man," Kisame explained. My brow furrowed in confusion. "He's a bit odd to describe but…I guess it's worth the effort." There was a pause as his thought of how to begin. "His body is split down the middle into two colors. One is white, while the other is black. The white side is mannered, and the black side is obnoxious. Outwardly they can seem like opposites, but they both have the same goals and emotions, they just choose to express them differently. He also green hair and these…beady yellow eyes."

"He sounds creepy," I commented softly with a shiver. I could picture him in my head. He had his flowing and billowing Akatsuki cloak just like the rest of them. To top if off I pictured him sneering and bickering with himself as though he had schizophrenia. All together it was a rather chilling picture and I didn't like it.

"There's one more thing," Kisame added. He had chuckled at my reaction and I allowed myself a small smile at the soothing sound, and then listened intently to what else he had to say on the subject of his Akatsuki associate. "He's got a sort of special bond with plants…"

I sent him a quizzical look.

"His head is covered by a Venus fly trap type thing. Oh, and he's a cannibal."

I was a good thing that I had placed the plate is the drying rack or I would have dropped it and it would have shattered into tiny little pieces. Kisame had just made a horrifying addition to my already distressing mental image and I half wished that he hadn't. I gave a little shiver of disgust and went back to the table to sit down beside Kisame. "That's terrifying," I admitted bluntly.

"Zetsu's an odd one, yeah," Deidara agreed. I jumped again. Did he have to be so quiet? I pouted up at him to display my indignation. He just gave me that light hearted chuckle and ruffled my hair. That brought to my attention that Deidara was in remarkably good spirits for having the man that they had not been looking forward to seeing arrive. He seemed almost…bubbly. Deidara was generally the somewhat more hyper of the three of them, but now he seemed slightly more so.

"Why are _you _in such a good mood," I asked with a lightly teasing lilt to my voice. His attitude was obviously infectious to me. I supposed that was a good thing. It was still a bit unnerving though. Perhaps it had something to do with that Hitomi girl. "Have a fun date?"

"It was not a date, yeah," Deidara retorted huffily. I giggled at his denial. I wished that I could see if he was blushing or not. He sounded more embarrassed than mad after all. "I was 

just going to see her, yeah." There was a small pause as Kisame and I waited expectantly for him to continue. "And we happened to get hungry, and so went out for dinner, yeah."

"That's sweet," I murmured quietly. I couldn't help but say it; it was adorable to me after all. I didn't think that Deidara was the type to take kindly to being called 'sweet,' but it was. I couldn't get the picture of Deidara and Hitomi walking down the street holding hands and laughing. I didn't know what either of them looked like and I didn't know if they had done that, but it was cute in my head.

"It's not that _sweet_, yeah," Deidara replied crossly.

"It's not important, _yeah_," Kisame suddenly cut in brusquely. I stifled a giggle at their antics and at Deidara's irritated huff. Luckily though, it didn't slip out, because as Kisame said: we had more important things to worry about. "The problem here is Zetsu."

"Why is that even a problem, yeah," Deidara pointed out sensibly. I frowned in confusion and cocked my head to the side. It all seemed pretty problematic to me. I mean, if Zetsu did not approve, then they could get reamed. At least, that was what I had been led to believe. "All he's going to do is observe us. Now that the spy is gone, he's got nothing on us, yeah."

"I thought your partner, Tobi, was with him," I asked suddenly. It was slightly off topic, but I remembered Deidara saying that Tobi had gone to help Zetsu. So I wondered where he was. I was curious to meet Tobi, he sounded like an interesting man.

"Apparently, Tobi's still cleaning up the remnants of their last mission, yeah," Deidara replied. I nodded in understanding.

"He might still find something," Kisame pointed out, returning to the original topic. He sounded less worried now, and more reassured. I was swayed, too. When Deidara put it like that, it didn't seem like a big deal at all. It probably would be just a short term little thing. I couldn't help but settle down.

"We've had that bastard before, yeah," Deidara said in an irritated tone of voice. His annoyance was not directed at me or Kisame though; I think it was more at Zetsu. I took that to mean that Zetsu was not exactly welcome around here. "It's not a big deal. We'll just cope with him and then he'll leave, yeah."

"I guess," Kisame agreed uneasily. He didn't sound particularly reassured though. I gave him a small smile and leaned my temple against his shoulder. He sounded stressed, and that put me on edge as well. I wanted him to just relax. My mouth quirked just slightly up into a smile as I felt him relax beneath my touch.

"Well, aren't you guy's _sweet_, yeah," Deidara sneered rather good naturedly. He was obviously trying to get back at us for my 'sweet' comment. I rolled my sightless eyes and poked my tongue out at him. Kisame just growled threateningly. "Yeah, yeah." Deidara waved off our hostility. I heard his feet retreat towards the door. "I'm going to bed. It's late, yeah." With that, Deidara disappeared rather abruptly. As if on cue, I felt a small yawn bubble up and come out. I covered my mouth in embarrassment. Kisame chuckled at me, and stood up.

"Tired," he asked. I shrugged and nodded. I wanted to go to bed, because yes, I was tired. Yet at the same time, I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep. More accurately, I supposed, I was ready to wind down. Kisame correctly took my response to mean that I was ready to go back to the bedroom. I felt his large hand enclose around mine and gently tug me up off the bench and lead me down the hallway.

"I'm going to take a shower first," I said quietly in a slightly shy and embarrassed voice. It wasn't like I was asking or saying anything improper, and I knew that it wouldn't make most 

people bat an eyelash. I supposed that it was just in my nature to be so easily perturbed by something, even something that trivial, if it had the potential to be interpreted as sexually forward. Kisame chuckled at my reaction, and grunted in acknowledgment. I felt him place a nightgown into my hand before I scurried into the bathroom.

I had discovered long ago that the bathroom was the most dangerous room in the lair. On my first time in it I had nearly killed myself. Every now and then I would still take a few spills. I was definitely getting better, though. I felt a little more confident and safe when I moved around now.

I smiled as I heard the hot water splash into the tub. I pulled the little lever so that they water was transferred to the shower head. I hadn't had a shower in about three days, and my body was feeling the effects. I felt dirty and grimy.

I stepped into the steaming water with a sigh of release. It felt _so_ good. I just stood there for awhile to let the water rush over me. It cleaned away all the filth, and all the stress. All the worries about so many things seemed to be washed down the drain. The worry about Itachi, the worry about what the people at Konoha would think of me _for_ worrying about him. The worry about Zetsu, and being a whore; everything was washed away by the lavender soap and shampoo that Kisame had gotten me.

After about forty long minutes, I finally grabbed the knob and turned off the warm, cleansing flow. I let myself drip dry just a bit, and then wrapped the fluffy towel around myself. I gently patted my body dry. Then I slipped on the silky nightgown, and I was suddenly struck by the irony.

Only a little over a month ago I had been feeling the silky white cloth of a wedding dress slide over my body. I had felt like shivering and crying then. It had been a symbol of limitation, but this wasn't. When this soft nightgown touched me, I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a symbol of oppression, but of caring and kindness. Kisame had gotten it to be nice, to give me something I actually enjoyed wearing, rather than men's clothes. Not that Itachi's clothes weren't comfortable.

I yawned as I carefully hung back up the towel. I walked carefully to the door, and came out quietly. I went to the wardrobe and found my brush on top of it. I slowly combed out my wet hair. I could hear Kisame's breaths as he lay on the bed, most likely watching me. There was something in them, some hidden emotion or thought that I couldn't quiet place. He always had that of course. There was always something that was constantly running through his brain and emotions that set me just a little on edge; no matter how comfortable I was with him. This was something else though. I let out an almost silent sigh. I waited patiently for him to tell me what was on his mind as I finished with my hair and placed my brush back.

"Hinata," Kisame began, somewhat cautiously. I gave a small questioning hum as I padded over to the bed and crawled and to his side. He sounded unsure of himself, and I wanted to know what was bothering him. There was a bit more of silence, before Kisame continued. "Do you want to go back; back to Konoha?"

The question caught me almost completely off guard. That was an inquiry I myself wasn't even sure I could answer. I felt obliged to go back to Konoha, and to want to. And I really did miss my family and friends… but to leave? To leave Itachi and Deidara would be hard, but to leave Kisame sounded down right torturous. I didn't know what came over me when I thought about not being with him again, but it made my heart twist to the point where I thought it would stop beating. And I had no idea why! I wasn't sure what he had done or what had happened to make me feel this way, but I couldn't help it.



I _had_ to go back though didn't I?

"I'd be a traitor if I didn't," I replied in almost a whimper. In truth, that was probably the only thing that kept me back. I couldn't stay with a criminal organization by choice; that would make me one of them, or at least as bad as them. They were dangerous too; I would always have to watch my back with criminals. Though in reality perhaps they were no worse than my own family with always having to be on your guard. My family; my family would disown me, my father would beat me, and my friends would hate me. I wouldn't be able to become the heiress I had struggled so hard to be. I would truly be the failure everyone had already thought me to be. Could I do that?

"Yes… it would."

Could I do that for something as insubstantial as a feeling I couldn't place. I could go on and on describing all the side effects of the feeling in my gut when it came to Kisame, but I had done that before. It hadn't helped me at all; it had only run my head around in a circle. A circle that was well worn with all of the times that I run it, and gotten no where.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kisame," I murmured finally. I just wanted to slip into bed and go to sleep. I was the hostage wasn't I? I shouldn't have any say in the matter. It wasn't supposed to be my choice. I would stay with the Akatsuki until my ransom was paid, or I was 'rescued.' I couldn't really call it rescue because that implied that they were taking me away from something bad, and I didn't count this as bad. I may want to stay, but it didn't matter. It wasn't my choice. I felt dumb, stupid, and _useless_ when I thought it, but I wanted _other_ people to make this decision for me.

"Sorry I brought it up, it's not really important," Kisame said sincerely. I felt him lightly take my arm and pull me into a gentle embrace. It was brief, and I soon slipped out of his arms and leaned against the fluffy pillows. I gave a miniscule smile and nodded my thanks. It was amazing how much his simple statement and deep voice could calm me. It's not important, he had said. I believed it, too. I was not scheduled to be saved anytime soon, any way.

I sighed and crawled under the covers with a new resolution. No more would I worry about where I needed to be and who I needed to stay with. My traitorous heart said to stay here, while my cruel and reasonable mind said that I had to go back. So it was a battle between my heart and my mind, as it so often was. That meant that it was not my battle though. I could stay out of it. I could let them decide, while I lived me life. I smiled then. Not because I was particularly happy, but because I was pleased and comforted with my plan.

I yawned and moved to lay closer to Kisame. It had been a little colder recently and Kisame always radiated warmth. Also, the sudden threat of not seeing him again was making me crave his gentle sense of security. It made me long for his respectful and exciting touch. And I got just that.

I was a bit surprised to feel that he was shirtless as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I hadn't noticed it in my previous distress, but now I felt his rippling muscles and scarred, yet soft skin against mine very acutely. My first instinct was to wrench myself away from such an intimate and sexually arousing position, but common sense swiftly over rode that. It may be intimate, but it was not sexually arousing. I was sure that I would be in many more positions that were worse than this; so I just gave another small yawn and snuggled into his warmth, closing my eyes comfortably.

It wasn't long before I drifted into a peaceful and stress free sleep.

I woke up in bliss that morning. It was exactly how I enjoyed waking up, no, perhaps not enjoyed, probably loved. I was warm and cozy, but not too hot that I was uncomfortable. I hadn't been woken up; I had just been allowed to wake up naturally and on my own. And best of all was waking up in Kisame's arms. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that though; it was so cheesy, but it was true. I loved being able to wake up comfortably nestled against him, sheltered and safe in his hold.

My giggle must have roused Kisame, because he began to stir sleepily. I smiled a bit and untangled myself from his arms as I sat up. I carefully rubbed the sleep from my eyes with a yawn. I seemed to yawn a lot, I noticed absentmindedly. I turned to face the slowly waking Kisame with a gentle curve to my lips.

"Good morning," I greeted him quietly. He made a small grunt of tired confusion, and I giggled. I heard the bed creak as he finally sat up groggily. His muscles and bones cracked and popped as he stretched, which prompted me to do the same. I let out a contented sigh as I felt my muscle stretch and loosen.

"Good morning to you, too," Kisame finally replied; it was the automatic response. I nodded and slipped off of the bed gingerly. I winced as the cold hard wood floor came in contact with my previously toasty feet. None the less though, I padded over to the wardrobe to grab some clothes and then made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me before I set about, rather lazily, doing what I had to do to get ready for the day.

Kisame and I went about our quick morning regime with me finishing first as usual. I leaned against the door frame patiently as I heard him come out of the bathroom and start towards me. "Can I make breakfast," I asked imploringly as he came close enough. It had been my goal to cook for the three of them, and with the success of the meal yesterday, my urge had grown. I didn't see any reason for them not to let me either. None of them particularly enjoyed the chore, and, no offense to them, but they weren't the best cooks. Not that I thought I was, but at least I would enjoy the job.

"By all means," Kisame allowed my instantly. I smiled and nodded happily. He took my hand gently, and led me down the hallway. We were the first to arrive and I eagerly set to work preparing breakfast. My first thought was that I would do something with fish, but then I remembered that Kisame didn't eat fish. I think it had something to do with his appearance, because that was the only thing that Kisame kept so adamantly from me.

So I settled for pancakes and fruit. The fruit was on the edge of going bad, so I wasn't going to let them waste it. I didn't know if Zetsu was going to eat with me, Kisame, and Deidara, but I made enough for him just in case. Deidara came in just as I finished and we all settled down for breakfast.

"How long exactly do you think Zetsu will be here," I asked as I nibbled on a pancake. I was eager to continue my training, but I doubted that they would teach the hostage to fight while Zetsu was observing them.

"A couple of weeks, yeah," Deidara said. He didn't sound like he cared much, but after hearing him last night, I figured he probably didn't.

"It shouldn't be long," Kisame added, through bites of his food. I could hear him eating it hungrily and eagerly, and that pleased me. He didn't sound particularly worried either. Their uncaring attitude soothed my easily. If they weren't anxious then neither was I.

We finished the breakfast and I began to clear the dishes. Deidara and Kisame also stood up to help me and together the plates and utensils were cleaned quickly. I found my nerves had 

wound down and I was feeling calm again. It was much too soon though, and I felt myself set back on edge as Zetsu came into the kitchen.

"**The whore is gonna have to scram,**" said the dark side immediately. I heard a growl of disapproval from Kisame, and a grunt of displeasure from Deidara, as I winced at the harsh tone and language, and recoiled away from him. I couldn't wait until this obnoxious man left. He was disrupting everything.

"_Yes, I have something of importance to discuss with the two of you, and you're hostage will not be allowed to witness it_," the lighter side agreed, though he put it much more eloquently. I shifted around comfortably. I wasn't used to being told to leave when they discussed things. But then again, I didn't want to be in the same room as this man for longer than necessary, so I was more than happy to leave.

"I'll go tend to Itachi," I murmured meekly as I grabbed a tray of food and inched towards the door. I wanted to be out of there, but I really did not like the way that Zetsu was standing there and that I would have to slip past the cannibal to leave. I nibbled my lip as I crawled closer. I heard the slight step to the side as Zetsu moved over. I wasted no time in seizing the opportunity and dashed out of the room and down the hallway.

I finally turned the corner and slowed down as soon I stopped feeling Zetsu's eyes boring into the back of my neck. I didn't know exactly what it was, but that man freaked me out. There was something wrong with him. Well that was obvious, but there was something off setting. It was the way he seemed so deceiving. Sort of like Deidara, but worse.

I wondered myself in circles about it for awhile, until I finally came to Itachi's room and pushed the door open.

"How are you feeling," I asked as I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I padded over to his bed and perched on the edge of it. I placed the new tray on his lap and sighed as my foot touched the last tray. He had apparently pushed it to the ground when he was done. He _had_ eaten it I discovered, and that pleased me.

"I feel fine," Itachi replied stoically. I sighed and put the new tray on the ground beside the old one, though a little ways away so that I wouldn't accidentally step on it. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about asking Itachi if I could change his bandages. I didn't doubt his ability, and most likely, his desire, to incapacitate me when I tried to help him. I could tighten his bonds and forcefully change them, but I didn't like forcing anyone, especially someone that would seek revenge afterwards. Plus it would be difficult to wrap the bandages around him if I could not get at his back.

"I need to change your bandages, Itachi," I informed him carefully as I slowly turned to face him. I sat beside him on the bed again and braced myself for his wrath. This was by far the worst part of being a medic: always having to deal with the people who were too tough for treatment.

"Fine."

I froze in shock. Had he just accepted it? Was he really going to let me treat him, just like that? My brow furrowed in confusion and suspicion. Was this a trick? Was he manipulating me? Could I trust him? I didn't think so. I'm afraid to say that I doubted Itachi and his intentions. I was worried that he was just using me to get out of the bed. However, I was worried that I didn't have a choice. I had said that I would untie him if he promised. There was nothing I could do if he decided to break that promise.

"You swear that you'll stay in bed and do as I saw so that you'll get better,"I asked warily, though hopefully. I hoped that he would promise this so that he could be untied. Perhaps 

it would be a pride thing. If he made this deal, it was like he was staying in bed by _his_ choice, rather than by force.

"I swear that I will give you free reign over me and my health and do what you say for a total of two weeks. After that, I get to do what I want," Itachi replied as we haggled. I considered his offer. It was very tempting. To have him do what ever I wanted for two weeks so that I could heal him was just what I needed. I was just slightly worried that two weeks would not be enough. I worried that perhaps he would not be completely healed. But I would have to take that risk. I could ask no more of Itachi.

"Done," I agreed finally. I began to undo the ropes that bound him, carefully. There was no going back now; I just had to hope that an Uchiha's personal pride was as strong as a Hyuuga's. When I was finished untying him, I tugged on the ropes and heard the snake like slither as they slid out from around him. I piled the rope against the wall and grabbed my medical supplies off of the bedside table. I took a deep breath and turned to face Itachi squarely.

"I need to change your bandages," I repeated as I crawled onto the bed and sat beside him. "If you have a shirt on, can you take it off," I asked as I began to unroll the bandages. With a satisfied nod, I heard the ruffling of various fabrics as he removed his shirt. This was one of those times that I was glad that I was blind; if I saw Itachi shirtless I was sure that I would blush into flames. Since I couldn't see him though, and I was being a medic, I could resist the natural embarrassment. "Now lie down, please." He lay down and I set to work.

I unwrapped the dirty and soiled bandages and let the wound air out as I inspected them. They were saturated with less blood than I had originally thought they would be. There didn't seem to be any pus either. After gleaning all the information I could off of the wrappings, I balled them up and set them aside. Then I moved to sit directly beside and almost hovering over Itachi.

I built up chakra into my fingertips and began to probe his wound. It was healing nicely and, considering the extensive damage, rather quickly. If things progressed as they were, then I was confident that in two weeks time he would be just fine.

After that, it only took about twenty minutes to carefully clean and bandage the injury again. Satisfied with my work, I picked up Itachi's food and laid it on his lap. I perched next to him as he ate and leaned against the head board. I wasn't quite ready to go back to the kitchen just yet. I was worried that Zetsu was still there, and I didn't want to run into him when he came back either.

"I assume that Zetsu is speaking with Kisame and Deidara," Itachi said as he quietly consumed his food. I was relieved that he was not going to harass me for hanging around. I nodded as I played with my finger absentmindedly. "He'll only be here for two weeks. After that, he's leaving to go make sure that Tobi has cleaned up every thing adequately," Itachi assured me stoically. There was no emotion in his voice, but I still gave a small, relieved smile and nodded. Even though that was all information that I already knew.

"Itachi," I began uncertainly after a bit of silence. I heard the slight slither of his hair over his shoulder as he looked to me. I chewed on my lip nervously as I contemplated how I was going to continue. I had never talked to Itachi about something personal, even though I did trust him. But I also respected Itachi, and looked up at him. Feared him, too. I dearly wanted Itachi to think highly of me as well, but first I needed to know something about _how_ he thought of me. "Do you see me as Kisame's ….whore?"

There was a silence in which I faced away from him, and I couldn't even hear him eating his food.



"Zetsu called you that didn't he," Itachi stated after the pause. I pressed my lips together and bowed my head. I nodded shamefacedly. I heard Itachi sigh, possibly in exasperation. I sucked on the corner of my upper lip. "Zetsu has never met you. His opinion is irrelevant." I nodded. When Itachi put it like that, I realized how foolish it was to let Zetsu sway my self esteem like that. "And to answer your question; no, not I, or anyone else thinks that you are Kisame's prostitute."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. I felt a little ashamed of being bugged by such a taunting little name calling, but it had really hurt. It had cut down to a fear I had never even been aware of. But now I saw the stupidity of it and I was put back at ease.

"Now take back the tray to the kitchen," Itachi ordered shoving the tray towards me. "I promised to let you heal me, not to be your therapist." I smiled and nodded. I picked up the tray and arranged everything on it so that it would be easier to carry. Then I got up and padded to the door.

"Don't get out of bed," I ordered as I left. And I'm serious about that, I added silently in my head. He had cooperated perfectly with the bandages, and hoped that he would do what I said now as well. I soon decided that there was no point in worrying about it, because even if he did get up there was no way that I could stop him. So, I just sighed and padded down the hallway.

"**I should hurry back**," Zetsu's dark voice slithered down the hallway, I was about to turn into. I gave a tiny gasp and took a quick step back, pressing against the wall. Apparently, Zetsu had finished talking with Kisame and Deidara and was now leaving the kitchen. I should have stayed hidden in Itachi's room. I wished I could go a different way, but I only knew one way into the kitchen, and unfortunately that was past Zetsu.

"_I can't. I've got to stay here and finish my mission_," snapped the light, and just slightly more polite voice. I frowned in confusion. Was he arguing with himself? I had heard him cut himself off, and reprimand him self. But here he was, completely alone, and simply _arguing _with himself. My curiosity was piqued and, against my better judgment, I listened in.

"**I damn know that, but the longer I leave that brat in charge, the more things that are going to get fucked up!**"

"_Tobi will do fine. I won't be here too long, and afterwards I may return_."

I supposed that Zetsu had a confliction of interests. He didn't seem too focused on this one either. That seemed like good news to me. If he wasn't going to try too hard to pin something on the three Akatsuki currently residing here, then they were less likely to get into trouble. Everything seemed to be working out well after all.

"**Eh?****I think I found a mole! What do you think you're doing wench?**"

It took me a second to figure out why Zetsu's reply didn't seem to fit in with the conversation they were having. Then with a horrible twisting shock in my stomach I realized that it was because his comment had been directed at me. I gasped and fell back from the mass that had seemed to appear in front of me.

It was then that I immediately ducked my head in shame. I had been caught eavesdropping. I bit my lip and recoiled in fear from the no doubt very angry and annoyed Akatsuki.

"_Why are you hiding? Are you afraid of me_," asked Zetsu. I considered shaking my head furiously, but then I figured that he would easily call my bluff. So I bit my lip, and nodded slowly, painfully. I heard Zetsu sigh, as well as scoff. It was confusing trying to listen to the sounds of two men coming from one.



"**Because you're just like all the other pathetic bitches**," he snarled back. I gasped and shrank away from his fury. I was afraid, and suddenly felt bad at the same time. No doubt Zetsu had been persecuted all his life because of his appearance. And here I was: doing that exact thing. Sure it was his fault for being harsh to me, but it was probably only because others had always been so harsh to him. Once again, I was being prejudice.

It was strange how the perceptions I had of myself changed since I had been with the Akatsuki. I used to think that I was one of the least judgmental people in the world. I had been put down all my life, so I didn't have the heart to put down others, but here it seemed that I would always jump to conclusions.

I had been afraid of Kisame even after he had saved me from Itachi. I had thought of Itachi as the cruel older brother who had driven Sasuke insane, before I had even met him. I had tried to hit Deidara, when all he had down was be there when I ran around the corner. And here I was now, afraid and hating Zetsu, based in the first impression he had left.

"_I wonder: what does _Kisame_ of all people see so precious about you_," he mused. I gritted my teeth, because there it was again, that demoting reference to Kisame's appearance. What was so horrible about it? Originally I had thought that perhaps it was just a mole on his nose or something, but surely it was more than that…

"_You're probably just as disgusted with him as you are terrified of me_," Zetsu continued as he took a threatening step forward.

Emotions were just building up inside of me. Yes, I felt guilty about being so judgmental, but then again he was accusing me of this. It was like he didn't realize that I couldn't see them. He thought that I hated him and Kisame based purely on how they looked. The frustration was mounting exponentially.

"I'm blind!" I finally cried out. I had thought that was apparent, but I guess not. I just couldn't take the cruel comments anymore. I felt tears sting my eyes as I gritted my teeth and continued in a quieter voice. "I can't see either of you…"

"**That means nothing**," Zetsu spat back. I gasped and took a step back away from him. He was so scary to me. I tried not to jump to conclusions about him, or to be prejudice, but he was not making it easy on me. I felt my jaw tighten with emotion.

"_Did you expect sympathy_," inquired the light side politely. I wasn't fooled though. Beneath his seemingly courteous questions and comments, he was mocking me. That broke the string for me. I had already jumped to a conclusion. I had immediately thought that there was good in everyone, and that the only reason some one was mean was because of the way they had grown up. I had barely even considered the possibility that maybe he enjoyed being cruel. Somehow, from an Akatsuki, that seemed so much more likely.

But by calling him an Akatsuki I was generalizing him, and that was judgmental…

"Zetsu, stop harassing Hinata, yeah," Deidara's voice suddenly rang out in the hallway, and we both turned in surprise; Zetsu's annoyed, mine relieved. Deidara's voice was joking and light, but there was firmness in it that spoke clearly of his intent to make Zetsu leave me alone. My savior, I thought gratefully.

"_We have other business to attend to,_" Zetsu replied primly after a pause as I heard him turn on his heel. He obviously did not approve of being interrupted and shunted off so brusquely. He was trying to make it look like he was the bigger person here. Who was leaving because of his own choice, not because someone told him off. I heard an irritated growl from the darker side as well, as he set off down the hallway.

"**We're wasting our time here anyway**."



Now that the terrifying threat was leaving, I managed to straighten myself to my full height. I bit my lip as I listened to him turn a corner and heard his soft foot steps fade away. I had discovered something though.

I had to harden up. I had to realize that not everyone had a good side they were willing to show me. Or even that they had a good side at all. I was being naïve, and it had to stop. I couldn't afford to be the pathetic little girl that I had been in Konoha, here in the Akatsuki. I had to grow up.

"Sorry about him, yeah," Deidara said as I felt him walk towards me until we were beside each other. I just gave him a small, understanding smile and nodded. "He's rather difficult to get along with, yeah."

"Yes, he is," I agreed quietly, thoughtfully. I was only now emerging from my thoughts of how I was too soft. Deidara grumbled in response. Then I turned and padded silently down the hallway, Deidara trailing behind me, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Deidara spoke up.

"Hitomi wants to meet you, yeah," he stated simply. It was a loaded sentence though, I could tell. I stopped, and faced toward Deidara, giving him my full attention. I cocked my head at him curiously. "I told her about you, and I think you guys would get along, yeah."

He sounded so happy when he talked about Hitomi, I thought to myself. Deidara had always struck my as somewhat moody. He was upbeat sure, but he always had this unsatisfied and almost scornful air about him. Yet when he spoke of this girl, he sounded so peaceful, and joyous.

"I'd love to meet her," I exclaimed, my face cracking into a grin. I wanted to know this girl that made Deidara so happy.

"Great, yeah! You'll love her," he assured me. It didn't seem to occur to either of us that technically I was a hostage, and so wasn't supposed to be allowed out. In actuality, I didn't think that I would really meet this girl. It just seemed too _normal_. I was a captive in an Akatsuki's lair! Going out to meet a guy friend's new girlfriend didn't seem to fit in to the situation very well, somehow.

I grinned up at Deidara though, and I had a feeling that Deidara was doing the same. Hitomi was a lucky girl, I thought; to have a guy so in love with her. I couldn't seem to be able to suppress, the jealous feelings that rose in my chest.

At first I thought the jealousy was because Deidara was supposed to be mine. I thought that I had become a bit possessive of the three men that I lived with. It didn't take me long though, to decide that it was not because I wanted Deidara. It was because I wanted someone that was to me, like Deidara was to Hitomi. I had never had a lover, not even a boyfriend; and only recently had I gotten my first kiss. It had been from Kisame. I bit my lip as I wondered if Kisame and I had…a relationship. I wasn't sure; I don't think either of us was.

"She's something else, yeah," Deidara was continuing to gush. I jerked myself out of my thoughts, and petty jealousy, to pay attention to what Deidara was saying again. "She doesn't even mind these!"

He was holding something out to me, I could tell. But of course, I hadn't the slightest idea of what it was. I enjoyed how the Akatsuki didn't feel the need to baby me because of my blindness, or for any other reason for that matter. It made me feel normal, and made it so my blindness almost never got me down. I didn't like it though, when they forgot that I couldn't see what they were talking about. I shot Deidara a quizzical and slightly annoyed look. Did he had any idea how belittling that was?



"Oh, sorry, yeah," he amended hurriedly. I nodded as I accepted his apology, and motioned for him to continue. "I was talking about my hands, yeah." His voice had suddenly taken a plunge into a self conscious tone. Before he had been ridiculously chipper and happy, now he seemed so much less sure of himself. It was a bit concerning. Was he afraid that I would judge him? I didn't like that thought. I wanted Deidara to trust me.

"What's wrong with them," I asked in confusion and sympathy. I frowned softly and slightly as I reached out to grab his hand. I groped around embarrassingly in the air a bit until he offered me the appendage. I took his hand tenderly and fingered it curiously. They were smooth and soft to the touch; barely any calluses even, and certainly no scars. Were they a funny color or something; like blue. I almost laughed at the thought: a blue man?

I moved to his palms.

Suddenly, I gasped in surprise and yanked my hand away with shock and revulsion written all over my face. I gaped up at Deidara as I wiped my hand on my pant leg; I had adopted what my father would call "commoners' habits' since I had been with the Akatsuki, because everything was so informal here. He would never have approved of wiping a substance on my pant leg. Not that that really mattered to me?

I held my hand to my chest as I examined it. I had no idea what had touched me, but it was wet and warm. It had felt almost like a tongue. And it had licked me! Perhaps it was immature to be so repulsed by the thought of tongues coming out of friends' hands and touching my skin, but I wasn't even thinking about that. I just didn't like it.

"Sorry, yeah," Deidara exclaimed guiltily, for the second time. I felt him leap away from me, as I stepped back. But his voice made me freeze, physically and mentally. He sounded offended, and hurt, but not surprised. I realized then what I had done, and the realization came with a heavyweight of guilt. It was no wonder he had been almost reluctant to show me, if I was going to react like that.

And I thought he could trust me not to judge him…

"What are they," I asked softly after I had bitten my lip. I stepped forward to snag his hand again. I braced myself as I overturned his hand and then carefully brushed it with my finger. At first, I couldn't quite identify what was wrong with it. It felt a little weird, and it had weird folds, but I couldn't really understand what the problem was. It wasn't until they shifted self consciously under my touch that it dawned on me. Those odd folds were lips. I _was_ a tongue that had licked me!

"They're mouths," Deidara explained unnecessarily; I had figured that out on my own. "I use them in my jutsu." I nodded in understanding. I didn't know what they could possibly do, but I didn't need him to elaborate, it wasn't particularly important to me.

I focused more on his mouths. I forced myself to continue to observe them. I actually found though, that the more I touched and fingered his hands, the less grotesque they became to me. There actually wasn't anything gross with them when I thought about it logically. It was just abnormal.

I had to admit to myself though; I wasn't good with physical abnormalities. They creeped me out a bit.

"I'm glad that you have Hitomi, Deidara," I said gently, as he finally tugged his hand back. I smiled up at him softly, truly meaning what I had said. It gave me a warm feeling inside when I thought about how happy they probably were together. It was rare thing to have someone so precious to you. I heard Deidara give a heartfelt sigh, though a more masculine version than girls gave.



"Me too, yeah," he agreed, a wistful smile in his voice. It was so different from the Deidara that I thought I knew. This one seemed too honest, the one I knew always had something going on in his head, which you could never be sure of. You never felt that you could trust Deidara. Even now, his sudden calm and truthfulness was setting me a little on edge.

We continued on in silence, both caught up in our own thoughts. Deidara was most likely thinking about Hitomi, while I had fallen into a somewhat depressing conversation with myself about Kisame. Would he and I ever be like Deidara and Hitomi? I wanted us to be; I could admit that to myself now. I _adored_ the idea of being in love with Kisame. I just didn't know if it would happen…

It took only a week for the fact that Itachi was disobeying me to become apparent. I found little hints of evidence everywhere. Such as the sheets in a way that was only possible when the occupant had gotten out of bed. Or a glass of water near the window sill, which was way out of reach of the bed. I was sure that there were others that I weren't catching, due to my lack of vision. I was lucky to have caught those.

I had of course, caught them in rather unpleasant ways. I had tripped over the bed sheets and gone sprawling, much to Itachi's amusement. And I had accidently knocked the glass of water out the window and still somehow managed to soak myself.

Not to mention that Kisame had told me about Itachi's little escapades.

I suddenly yelped as the brush I was using caught a snarl in my hair. I sighed, and began to tediously work it out. That was what I got when I didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I was too busy worrying about something that I had no control of. I could only hope that Itachi would still heal, despite his disobedience.

"You alright," Kisame asked in concern as I heard him exit the bathroom and felt him place his large hand on my shoulder. I blushed, and smiled up at him. He smelled good again, and I knew he didn't have a shirt on, only his pants. After all, we were headed for bed, and that was all he ever wore to sleep. I personally preferred my nightgown.

"Mhm," I hummed in assurance. Kisame grunted softly in acknowledgment, and then leaned down to press his lips to my temple. I blushed deeply as I heard him lie down on the bed and stretch languidly. From what I knew of Kisame's habits, he was probably stretched out longwise with his hands behind his head. I blushed even harder as I thought of all that rippling muscle laid out on the bed in front of me. What was happening to me; since when did I think thoughts like that!?

I finally finished up with my hair and scurried over to sit beside Kisame. As soon as I sat down, I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist, and pulled me down next to him. I giggled and squirmed as his calloused fingers dug into my incredibly ticklish ribs. He chuckled as he tickled me a little more, and I laughed again in delight as the vibrations from his chest went through my back, which was pressed against him.

Finally, after much wiggling and a bit more tickling, we both settled down and I rested my head against his shoulder and chest. Kisame pulled himself up onto the pillows, into a more comfortable position and I followed suit, snuggling up next to him.

"Are we going to bed early," I asked curiously. I never had my time right, due to the fact that I couldn't look at clocks or the sun, but it felt to me like it was a little early for bedtime.

"Just a bit," he replied. His voice flowed nicely enough, but it sounded like he was a little uneasy. I frowned in confusion, but didn't complain. He continued with an explanation. "I 

think it'd be best if you fell asleep quickly, and stayed asleep all night, okay?" I had no idea what he was getting at, but I nodded in understanding, and didn't press him for answers. Kisame hated to be pressed, it made him clam up, and spit harsh words.

"Good night, Kisame," I murmured quietly after awhile, as my eyelids drooped. I heard him mumble something tiredly into my hair as I guessed that his eyes were closed. I found that Kisame was somewhat like Kiba, in that he liked contact. He was always holding me, and touching me tenderly and gently. It had taken awhile for him to be so open with me, and he still wasn't even near completely trusting of me. But he had no qualms with physical affection.

For awhile, we both just lay there peacefully, slowly drifting in and out of a nice serene sleep. I was in such a comfortable position, and the bed was so warm. In that position, with that blissfully sleep encumbered mind, it seemed like everything in my world was just falling into place, and nothing would go wrong. I let a tired smile touch my lips.

It was gone when I heard the first scream.

I shot up with a gasp, suddenly jerked from my calm place between waking and sleep. There was a pause where all I heard was my own beating heart and shocked, labored breathing. Almost immediately, I heard the rustling of fabric as Kisame sat up and pulled me against him. He stroked my hair and back gently as I trembled in fright. He was comforting me, protecting me.

I buried my face in his chest and listened to his slow, steady heart beat. It was stable and calming, until an unexpected thought hit me. He wasn't surprised. His heartbeat wasn't erratic like mine; it was like he had been expecting that to happen; that scream. I frowned.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was happening, when another scream sounded. I yelped fearfully and clung tightly to Kisame. It was a woman's scream; of pain and terror. It rang in my ears, piercing then; even as Kisame wrapped his arm around my head, muffling the sound. It didn't stop at screams either. I could hear struggling, as well as the woman begging and sobbing.

"Kisame," I finally managed to force out of my throat, despite my violent trembling. "Who is that? What's happening to her!?" His only response was to tighten his grip around me, as though to try and protect me from what was going on. Yet he did not answer. "Kisame," I pressed tentatively.

"It's probably just some innocent girl who was too pretty for her own good, and who was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kisame finally replied in defeat. Slowly, the pieces came together in my mind and I felt a cold hand grip my heart painfully.

"What's…happening to her," I choked out for a second time.

"Itachi," he began painfully, after an equally agonizing pause, in which I felt myself pulled closer to him. "Can only go so long without…female companionship." I buried my head in Kisame's shoulder as shudders racked my body at the next scream.

It was a slap in the face for me. It reminded me of where I was, and who I was with. I had almost forgotten. Itachi had become kind, and misunderstood in my mind. To me, he was made into something to admire, rather than the cruel criminal that he actually was. As I heard a pained moan, I felt a tear squeeze out the corner of my eye.

It was an excruciating reminder of who Itachi was. He was the man who had tried to rape me, and who was raping another girl now. He had murdered his entire clan, and killed his younger brother. Itachi was a horrific man.

"Is she blind, too," I asked quietly. Suddenly, my blindness didn't just seem like an inconvenience, or a handicap. Now it seemed like a brand. Something that marked me as 

'Itachi's girl,' as Deidara had called me when I first got here. It killed my confidence, and made me feel lower than I already did. I would rather be Kisame's whore than Itachi's.

"I'm sure she is," Kisame answered quietly. I felt a surge of sympathy and empathy to the girl who was now the unwilling receiver of Itachi's attention. I couldn't possible know exactly what she was going through, but I could imagine. I had almost been there myself. I would have if it hadn't been for Kisame.

"Can't you save her," I begged as I clung tightly to him. I felt like I needed to hide from the tortured sounds, but it was impossible. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pleaded imploringly with him, my face still hidden as I curled up against him. "You saved me; why can't you save her!?"

"I have no reason to," Kisame explained sadly. His voice was pained. He knew that he was letting me down. "It's not my right to. You were a hostage, I had a reason. This is just a girl. I can't deny her from Itachi." I felt more tears streak down my face as I felt Kisame shake his head. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

"What will happen to her after he's done-" I broke off there, not able to even put into words what Itachi was doing. I had been allowed to stay. Yet that may just be because I was a hostage. Suddenly, another screech ripped through the air and my thoughts shattered. I couldn't think anymore like this.

"Hinata," Kisame began quietly. I felt an empty void form suddenly in my chest, and my tears ceased at his voice. It sent shivers down my spine and an uncomfortable, almost painful twist in my stomach and lower regions. Kisame took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to continue.

"She probably will not survive the night."

A/N and there you have it folks. My 14th chapter. I have a favor to ask of you guys though. Basically, the whole point of writing this is to entertain people, and also to make my writing better. So I need some constructive critism. I need people to tell me if they think my writing has gotten better or worse over this fic, and what I can do to make it better. (note that it did not say to be mean.)

Anyway, I love all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. As well as my readers.

So please, please, please review. Beleive it or not it makes me update faster. Especially the ones that demand I get my butt in gear.

I'll see ya all next time, bye bye.


	15. Only One Man

A/N Okay, well that took a little longerthanit should have. Though I had a lot of conflicting interests about it going in, I think it turned out okay. I'm also trying to make the plot go a bit faster so I did some rearranging. Anyway, I really don't know what to say here at the moment. I usually have this list of things I need to say, in fact I probably still do, but they're just not going to come to midn until later tonight. Oh well. (Oh yeah, thanks to some of you who reviewed later on to remind me to update and toget my butt off the X Box.

DISCLAIMER: I think I've been forgetting to put these, whoops. Anyway, since I'm writing on _fan_, I think its a fair bet that I don't own any of this.

Anyway, go ahead and read. :D

I was almost afraid to come out of Kisame's room the next morning. I had barely slept last night, even with Kisame sheltering me, and I could feel the bags under my eyes. When I had finally succumbed, it had been a shallow and fitful sleep that barely passed as sleep at all. I felt as though I had stayed wide awake for weeks.

When I had woken up it had been just as eerie. It was as silent that morning as it had been loud last night, and it gave me chills. There were no rustling of the leaves and no bird song either. It was almost as if nature was aware of the hideous atrocity that had been committed last night. It felt like we were all in this cold place in between the time of the act, and before the fiery anger could set in.

My Hyuuga pride though refused to let me hide and cower, and I forced myself to step out of the room. I held my head high, and let a steely gleam seep into my sightless eyes. Kisame didn't take my hand this time. I think he realized that if he were to do that, my resolve would crumble and all I would want to do was just fall against him and let him make everything all better. But that couldn't happen. I needed to be strong, because of my pride.

We didn't go directly to Itachi's room. We just went to breakfast. I made the meal as usual, and as usual, Deidara came in just as I was completed. No one ate it of course though. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let Itachi ruin my appetite, but even I couldn't force myself to consume the foul concoction I had created. I guessed that my cooking skills depended on my mood.

I sighed as I gathered up the still full dishes and dumped them out the window. I had never actually been taught where the garbage was, despite Itachi's usual attention to detail. I scrubbed the plates clean as I tried to focus on the soap wrinkling my skin it was better that than focusing on where I was about to go.

"Hinata," Kisame's deep voice rumbled as he advanced tentatively on me. It was the first thing anyone had said since Deidara had come in. We had all eaten in an awkward silence. We hadn't even spoken to ask someone to pass the salt. Deidara had left just as wordlessly. I felt Kisame place his hand on the sink on one side of me, and then stand on the other. I could feel his comforting warmth, and bulk hovering close. Even it wasn't able to calm my nerves though.

"I should go change Itachi's bandages," I said simply as I placed the plates in the drying rack and dried my hands on a towel. My own voice sounded almost robotic to me, and I winced slightly at it. I twitched in surprise suddenly as I felt Kisame clench his other hand on the other side of me. He had drawn closer and was boxing me in now.

"You don't have to do that," he said firmly, unhappily. I frowned and twisted in his arms to face him. I looked up and felt my nose touch his chin. It was then that I realized just how big he was and just how close he was.

"Yes I do," I insisted softly, but determinedly. I would not let Itachi's doings deter me from what I needed to do. I pushed on Kisame's chest as I tried to get out from the cage he had made. "Let me go, Kisame."

"Fine," Kisame finally relented. "Stay here, finish the dishes, there are still some in the sink. I want to talk with Itachi first." And then he was gone. I sighed and turned back to the sink. I frowned as I reached in to grab whatever dishes there may be. My scowl deepened as all I encountered was the slimy metal surface.

I finally drew out my hand with my mouth slightly agape in indignation. Kisame had lied to me! There were no dishes in that sink. With a small growl, I wiped my now disgusting hands on a towel and stomped out of the kitchen.

I understood that Kisame wanted to keep me away from Itachi and to help me, but to go 

so far as to lie to me? And for what; to stall me for just a little while? It was infuriating and degrading. I wasn't a pathetic little girl. I knew that Kisame wanted to protect me, and I was touched. But it made me feel weak, and a little angry.

I took off down the hallway, not quite at a run, but not quite at a walk either. I was eager to tell off both men for their disobedience and wrong doings. Inside though, the truthful seed of doubt was growing. I was angry because I was afraid and hurt. And as Sasuke and Neji had seemed to see it, the best thing to dispel fear and hurt was anger.

When I started down the hallway towards Itachi's room though, I declerated down to a walk. I could hear voices from inside, and I hated to disrupt. I slowed to a crawl as I began to identify them. It was Kisame and Itachi, and neither of them sounded particularly pleased.

"It is neither your business nor your concern," Itachi's voice seethed. His cruel voice seemed to freeze my blood in my veins. It brought back horrible memories of the first time I met him. Before he had turned kind in my eyes. My resolve plummeted suddenly as I stopped at the door way.

My footsteps were silent as I drew to a halt. I pressed myself against the wall outside of the door. I was afraid to go in. I hated to eavesdrop, but I couldn't leave, and I couldn't go in. So I had no real choice.

"The hell it doesn't," Kisame lashed back, making my heart pound again. Itachi's icily abnormal voice paralyzed me, while Kisame's animalistic snarl made me feel like a rabbit about to bolt. Both of them terrified me, and I hated them both. "If it concerns Hinata, it concerns me!"

"Hinata," Itachi snapped back patronizingly. I winced at the sharp sound of my name on his lips. "Was not the one spending the night with me!"

"But she can still hear you, you bastard," Kisame yelled. I fell to my knees, covering my ears. I just wanted them to stop. I couldn't take this. I hated the fighting. It was breaking my already taut nerves. "And I will not let her be subjected to that!"

I stifled a gasp as I heard a sudden crash and guessed that Kisame had been slammed against a wall. The building around me shuddered with the impact. Itachi's voice was a low slither. I couldn't make out the words; all I knew was that it was cruel. I wouldn't have put it past Itachi to be threatening his partner.

Then there was an up surge of chakra that almost knocked me down even though I wasn't trying to sense it. I heard a thud as Kisame threw Itachi off of him and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"I don't give a damn how many girls you satisfy yourself with," Kisame snarled. I flinched at his voice and my realization. Kisame was no knight in shining armor. He didn't care about the girls Itachi harmed. It hurt to think that Kisame was that apathetic. "As long as Hinata is never exposed."

I forced myself to stand up quickly as I heard Kisame's pounding foot falls coming towards me. I clenched my fists as they came to a stand still directly in front of me. I faced the ground, feeling my heart pounding. It felt like it wanted to rip out of my chest.

Neither of us moved at first. I could almost imagine the stricken look on Kisame's face as it all came together in his head. He knew that I had heard the argument I had heard about how he didn't care how many girls Itachi raped.

Then in a sudden rush, I felt Kisame hands rest on my waist as he pulled me close. I faced up and could feel Kisame's eyes boring intensely into my sightless ones. I twisted in his grip. His touch was gentle and tender, like always, but I didn't want it. I gave his chest a little 

push.

"Come on, Hinata," Kisame prodded quietly. He tried to gently pull me down the hallway and away from Itachi's room. I frowned as I shoved his arms off of me and tugged myself out of his grip.

"N-no," I insisted firmly. I gave a little gasp at what came out though. A stutter. I hadn't stuttered in a month at least. Why had it come back? I felt Kisame's hand reach out to touch my arm and I pulled away again. I clutched the door frame hard, just in case he tried to pull me away again. I didn't want to touch him right now and I didn't want him to touch me. I just didn't want him right now. I was unstable enough as it was. "I t-told you. I w-want to h-heal, Itachi."

"But-"

"N-no."

"Fine," Kisame finally relented. I loosened my grip and gave him a miniscule little smile. "Do you want me to stay with you," Kisame asked in one last try to help me. I shook my head determinedly. Itachi was incredibly frightening, but I did not thing that he would try to hurt me. Kisame growled a little in frustration, but gave a grunt of admission.

I felt him lean forward to kiss me forehead, and I ducked away from him. This surprised both of us, I had never not wanted Kisame's affection, and not once had Kisame had his affection denied. How could I accept that right now though? He wasn't…he wasn't who I wanted him to be right now. I heard him sigh almost silently, and then his heavy foot falls recede down the hallway.

I slowly turned to the room I was about to enter. Itachi knew I was out here, and I knew he knew, that much was obvious. I didn't know if I was ready to see him just yet though. But then again, would I ever be ready? Probably not. I took deep breathes and braced myself. A voice in my head asked me why I was doing this, but I couldn't answer. I didn't know. I gritted my teeth and pushed the very question away from me. It was too hard to answer.

Something that was much more simple and easy for me to feel was anger; an irrational and volatile anger. Something that didn't need to be explained with any sound logic. I could just feel it and draw temporary power from it. After all, I had long given up the thought of permanent power.

"Y-you b-broke your p-promise," I accused as I stepped into the room. I resisted the urge to clap my hand over my mouth in shock. There it was again, the stutter. No! No, no, no, why was it coming back!? Please not again. "You p-promised that you w-would d-do as I said for t-two weeks. I t-told you to stay in b-bed and you d-didn't…" My self confidence drained steadily with each shaky and tremulous word from my mouth. Why was I so pathetic?

"You cannot expect me to stay in bed for two weeks. I am a ninja, I need exercise," Itachi pointed out patiently. I balked at his voice. It was the same as every other day I had healed him. Gentle, soft, almost kind. A little annoyed at my rules, but certainly not violent. It was almost enough to make me think that he and everything else was the same as always.

But then again, he _was_ the same. Nothing had changed for him. He had been fooling me all along, and I had fallen for it: hook, line, and sinker. He had always been cruel and violent, ever since he was a child. I had just stupidly over looked it, because I didn't want him to be that way. I wanted him to be the one I had seen in my head, so I had disregarded everything else so that he was. No wonder he was no different now. Nothing was different after what had happened last night. Except that now, I understood, I was no longer blind.

"N-no," I mumbled dumbly in agreement to his comment. It was like I had been broken 

merely by the sound of his voice. I was still reeling with the hurt and shock of the realization. It had been two painful slaps in the face in one period of twenty four hours. Both about the men I had come to see as family. "I s-suppose n-not."

"I barely moved after all," Itachi continued. It was an effort to defer my wrath, but instead, it instilled my fear. Just the sound of his voice tugged me back to the icy land that I just found out I inhabited. It filled me with a cold sense of reality.

What was wrong with me? I struggled and struggled with my emotions, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not sort them out. I was scared, and then was I furious and I then I was hurt. And now I was scared again. I didn't want anything to do with Itachi, and then I needed to heal him, and now I was torn.

"Come now, Hinata," Itachi coaxed gently. "These bandages are chafing."

As my mind and heart tried to work themselves out, my body was preoccupied nodding and moving over to sit next to him like it always did. It pulled out the bandages and salves it used, and began readying them as half of my mind told it to stop and the other half told it to continue.

As soon as Itachi's hand brushed my inner thigh though, whether by accident or on purpose, it was decided. I dropped the medical supplies and leapt off the bed suddenly. I shook my head violently. I was in shock at my sudden refusal, but I couldn't let it go any farther.

"I shouldn't be doing this," I yelped as I tripped over an article of clothing on the ground. I didn't want to think about whom it had once belonged to. I fell back and hit the ground hard. I scrambled backwards as tears stung my eyes.

"What do you mean," Itachi demanded. His voice was suddenly sharper, harsher. He had been kind when he had needed me to heal him, but now that I was refusing, my usefulness was ending. I backed away, literally, blindly, trying to find the door.

"I-it's my f-f-fault you h-hurt that g-girl," I whimpered. I realized just how stupid I had been when I healed Itachi. I realized how utterly guilty I should feel. I knew that Itachi was a serial rapist, murderer, and a criminal. Yet I had kept him in this world. I had kept him free to rape whomever he chose, to kill, to hurt. "It's a-all my f-fault."

"Hinata," Itachi snapped. I gasped as I heard a thud as he stood up. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain as his hand grabbed my arm. A stab of fear hit my heart, and I twisted and screamed. He yanked me up towards him and I felt his other arm wrap forcefully around my hips. He had trapped me against him. "You _will_ do as I say," he hissed into my ear. His hot breath made my skin crawl, as though millions of millipedes were crossing it.

"N-n-no," I managed as I thrashed violently. "L-let g-go, Itachi!" In a desperate attempt, I gathered chakra into my hands and flung them at him. He grunted in pain and his grip loosened. With one final tug I managed to rip myself from his grasp and bolt out the door.

My terror put wings on my heels and I flew down the hallways as fast as I had my first day here. I didn't know where I was going, I had no idea. I just knew that I had to get as far from the Uchiha as possible.

Suddenly, I slammed into a hard object and we both collapsed to the ground. I scrambled away from the item as quickly as possible. Part of it had been hard as muscle, while the other had been squishier and almost waxy. Then a stream of curses erupted from the thing and I leapt to my feet.

"**The fuck is wrong with you, whore,**" Zetsu snapped. The light side didn't say anything, and if it did I was too far gone to hear it. I continued to sprint through the hallways until finally I was forced to stop and catch my breath.

When the sound of my own breathing and the screaming of my muscles were no longer clogging my ears, the hallway was silent and empty. I squeezed my eyes shut and with a whimper I braced my back against the wall, sliding down it to slump on the ground. I struggled to breath with my sore throat.

And that's when I let myself crumble. The ragged sobs ripped through my chest and I was reduced to a shuddering heap on the floor. The hot tears streamed down my face and my whole being shook. My chest was pained, almost agonizingly so, but I couldn't stop. It wasn't supposed to be like this! We were supposed to be like a happy little family. Perhaps we had our problems but every family did. But this…this was wrong. And I knew why it was wrong. It was wrong because we most certainly were _not_ a happy little family. They were evil, and I was vulnerable. I had thought it a thousand times, but never once had it truly hit home. Even now, I wasn't sure if it had…

Kisame, Deidara; they were just as bad. They didn't care about the girls; they had killed their fair share of people. For all I knew they had raped their fair share of girls too. And yet here I was, trusting and loving them. It was all so absurd. I was so, so _stupid_. I curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the hallway, and sobbed.

* * *

Over the next week or so, I refused to treat Itachi. I couldn't go near him after that. I suddenly felt how Sasuke must have felt. Hurt and betrayed by someone who I trusted. But yet I still cared so much about Itachi. It was a quality of mine; sometimes it was a weakness, sometimes a strength. I couldn't help but accept people as family, perhaps too soon. I couldn't help but think of Itachi as an adoptive older cousin almost. I loved him unconditionally. And I still clung to my gentle picture of him, even if it had been proved to be false. It was all foolish of me, and that was what made me such an unfit ninja.

That did not mean though, that I could possibly face him. Perhaps I could eventually, but not anytime soon.

* * *

The week after passed by smoother than I had thought possible. Zetsu hadn't been as much of a problem as I had thought he would be, though he was hugely unpleasant. He couldn't seem to resist the urge for some snide comment when the opportunity presented itself. He also gave them all a hard time about the treatment of the hostage. Apparently I was being given far too much freedom. Luckily for me though, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame didn't do anything to oppress me. Zetsu didn't do anything to reprimand them about it either.

The whole time Zetsu was here, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It was like what was going on _here_ was not his main concern. He always seemed distracted, and when I would pass him in the halls he would be muttering to himself about something unrelated. Of course, I avoided him as much as possible. When he left though, he promised that he would be back soon, and that that was when he would truly evaluate them.

I was waiting impatiently in the kitchen. I had fixed myself a cup of tea, because Deidara had warned me that sending Zetsu on his way may be a lengthy affair. Apparently Zetsu was a fan of long good byes. I was slightly bugged though that it was taking so long, as though to enforce that prospect, I tried to take a sip of my tea, and got a mouthful of dregs.

I gagged and hastily spit the foul leaves back into the cup. I stuck my tongue out in distaste as I took the cup back to the sink and began washing it methodically. The slower I went the longer I was entertained. I wished I had a watch that I could see. It was so frustrating not being able to know how long something took or what time it was.

All too quickly though, the cup was washed and I had to sit back down. I gave a small yawn as I found a comfortable spot on the bench that I could sit and wait on. I closed my eyes and strained my ears.

It was a hobby I had developed recently. When there was nothing I could do to be useful, and nothing I could entertain myself with, I fine-tuned my hearing. I remembered my grueling training sessions with Deidara, and I didn't want them all to go to waste. So I would sit silently and unmoving, trying to identify and pick up all the sounds and noises that I could.

The first thing that always popped out easily to me were the birds. They had such pretty voices, and they were a joy to listen to. Their shrill voices, also easily penetrated the muffling of the air and windows. I couldn't just sit and listen to birdsong though. That wouldn't get me anywhere. I had to dig underneath that.

The second thing that popped out were the rustling leaves. I had learned that this particular Akatsuki compound was in the middle of a forest. So no matter how light the breeze you could always hear the leaves.

Once you finally bypassed all of the normal things though, you began to hear more interesting things. Like the squeak of a mouse as it was caught, or the creak of the building as something or someone moved around inside of it. Once thing I rarely heard though, were conversation. There was always a tinge of guilt when I heard people talking if they didn't know I was there. Even if it was just Deidara vehemently accusing Itachi was stealing his razor.

Slowly, I heard the rumble of voices approaching the kitchen. I grinned and was about to stand up happily, when I thought better of it. I had been more wary, and less open around them recently, and it was some how difficult to open back up again. And besides, they were discussing something important, and they were coming this way anyway, so perhaps it would be best not to interrupt them. I waited patiently, and eagerly as I heard the two people draw closer. Judging by their voices, I was proved correct in my assumption that the two people were Deidara and Kisame.

"So, you want to tell her, or should I, yeah," Deidara was asking. He sounded solemn, as though he had just been given some bad news, and was now trying to figure out how to deal with it. I hadn't been _trying_ to eavesdrop, but now that I had heard, I couldn't help but continue. I had developed quite the knack for over hearing things though. I frowned.

"No ones going to tell her anything," Kisame snarled back quietly, but intensely. I bit my lip at Kisame's violence and hostility. My eyes had been reopened to the monstrous side of Kisame, which I had been ignoring for so long. I shivered at the sound of his rough voice. He was angry, and he was keeping something from me. I was the only one that came to mind when they spoke about not telling 'her.' What was Kisame unhappy about?

"So what's going to happen, yeah," Deidara began in a harsh whisper. They had stopped just outside of the kitchen and were continuing in low and angry voices. I chewed on my lip as I strained my ears to catch what they were saying. Deidara was continuing furiously, his voice barely a whisper. "She's just going to wake up one day and-"

"Don't let them take her," Kisame cut in suddenly. His voice was somber, and soft. It was pained and made my breath catch. What was happening? I couldn't make it out through the conversation. Something bad was going to happen, and Kisame wasn't telling me about it.



Then another, hurtful thought entered my mind. What it Kisame was not talking about me after all? What if there was another woman in his life, the one he truly cared about? Perhaps that was the girl he was talking about, the girl that he wanted to make sure wasn't taken away from him. Perhaps I cared a lot more about Kisame, than Kisame cared about me… That thought made my heart twist painfully, even as I tried to convince myself that there was no way I could care more for Kisame than he cared for me, because I didn't care about Kisame at all!

A pregnant silence followed Kisame's heartfelt request. It was so thick one could probably slice it with a kunai. I was too hurt though, to try.

"I won't, yeah," Deidara replied sincerely. His rage of only a few seconds ago had dissipated. They were about to come into the kitchen. I hurried to pretend that I had not heard them. I wasn't supposed to have, and I didn't want to be caught. "So, you're not going to tell her, yeah?"

"Not right now," Kisame replied. The conversation was with that. I was still confused, but that was what happened when you listened in to conversation that weren't meant for your ears.

I looked up as I heard their light footfalls enter the room. I beamed up at them. For a second, the smile on my face felt false. After all, my heart felt heavy from the snippets of conversation I had heard, and the thought of rivalry for Kisame's attention, but soon, the grin felt right. I had to remember my original, purpose in waiting for them.

They were announcing that Zetsu had left.

"And he's finally gone, yeah," Deidara exclaimed loudly and jubilantly as he strode into the kitchen and sat down across from me. It was slightly unnerving the way that his outward mood could be controlled so amazingly. It made me more wary of him. "Didn't I tell you he wouldn't cause problems?"

"Yes, I suppose you did," I replied quietly. It had turned out that my stuttering relapse had been short lived. It had only lasted for about a week tops, but then it had left when my confidence returned. But still, my reply to Deidara had no feeling in it, because it was no longer Zetsu that was my main fear. Zetsu was constant, constantly horrid. It was the other three men that I lived with that were my greatest fears.

Yet it was a love and hate relationship. While I feared, and on some occasions truly hated them, I couldn't help but still hold them close to me. I knew it could only end in me being hurt; whether physically, emotionally, or both. I felt Kisame sit beside me, and just how I used to, I scooted closer to him until I could feel his comforting bulk beside me. He reached across the table to grab, judging by the crunch he made when he bit into it, an apple and I subconsciously handed him a napkin.

"Have we got anything else to do today, yeah," Deidara asked, presumably, Kisame. There was a silence. "Good, Hitomi had something planned today" I cocked my head in confusion, at the receding footsteps. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And then he was gone. That was always annoying. Not that it particularly mattered, but I couldn't help but feel irritated when I was left out of a conversation because I couldn't _see_ half of it. Like right there, I was sure that Kisame had shaken his head, but how could I know? I couldn't.

"Things are back to normal now," Kisame noted, after a pause, as he pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but smile happily up at him. In a way, he was right. I had been so set on everything being happy and right again when Zetsu left, that even though it was untrue, I could still believe it. Itachi was still a rapist; Kisame and Deidara were still merciless murderers. But they had been that way before as well. If I would just let myself slip back into that naïve little 

girl's mindset, then I could be as happy and as content as I had thought that I would be at this time, back two weeks ago.

"Kisame," I asked, some of my former innocence creeping back in. He hummed in expectant question, and I gave him a tiny smile. "Can we train?"

That had been the number one reason I had been so eager to have Zetsu leave. I hadn't been able to train since Sasuke had invaded, and I was eager to get back to it. It had been so long. Well, except for the spar with Kisame after Sasuke attacked me, but that was only one time, and it had been overshadowed by Itachi's proclamation of his brother's death, and then his collapse.

"Of course," Kisame agreed readily. I could hear the amusement in his voice and it gave me a fuzzy feeling inside. Under the circumstances, it was not so hard to forget just who and what Kisame was. I smiled eagerly and stood up from my place at the table. I sensed Kisame do the same. "Come on then."

He took my hand gently and then led me down the hallway. He had to lead me, because I had never learned the way out of the base. I could only imagine how pale I must be. But I couldn't see myself, so I couldn't judge. Perhaps it was nice to be in denial about one's appearance. I wondered then if maybe Kisame wished he was blind, so that he wouldn't see himself. I, of course, didn't know what sort of disfigurement he had, but it had become a bit of a forbidden topic, so I could only assume it was horrible. Yet he was handsome to my touch…

As soon as we stepped outside I felt all worries melt away. The sun warmed my face deliciously, and the cool air blew over my skin. I breathed it in with a sigh of release. I forgot how _fresh_ air was. I was so used to the stuffy air of the lair. It was another thing that marked me as a hostage: my lack of fresh air. But now, maybe I would be able to get out more. There was no way I could run away while I was blind, and I had no desire to anyway.

"Did you have a training schedule in mind," Kisame asked after giving me sufficient time to revel in the joys of the outdoors. I just shrugged and shook my head. Honestly, I hadn't thought of it at all. I had just wanted to train.

"Spar?"

My suggestion sounded more like a question than a statement. I heard Kisame chuckle and agree though. I nodded happily and set into a defensive position. "Rules," I asked before he could attack me. Neji had always warned me that you had to have rules when sparing, otherwise it could get out of hand.

"No weapons, and no jutsus," Kisame replied immediately. I bit my lip and nodded. Pure taijutsu it was then. I would lose, but I knew that going in.

I suddenly gasped and side stepped to the right as a rush of wind passed my left, unbalancing me. As usual, Kisame made the first move. Just like he had done our last sparring session, and just as he had done when he had kissed me. A kick clipped my right hip and I spun out, quickly trying to get my footing again. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about that.

For the next hour or so, it was a game of cat and mouse. Kisame attacked, and I dodged. I wasn't stupid enough to try and block, I knew that would only end in getting my forearms demolished. I remembered Sakura telling me about using chakra to cushion blocks and give more power to strikes, but my chakra control wasn't quite up to that level yet. Maybe one day, but not yet.

After another half hour of pure dodging and failed dodging, my normally dormant frustration was mounting. I had been hit dozens of times and I had numerous bruises. Yet, I was still to land a single punch or kick on Kisame. It was then that I registered the jangling of metal.



It cost me a few more bruises, but by listening hard to the noise, I could pin point it to a pouch around Kisame's thigh. Bingo. Now I had a plan, a purpose. I continued to dodge, waiting for just the right twisting of his body to allow me access.

Kisame suddenly punched forward, stretching his body out. It was just the opportunity I had been waiting for. I ducked and dived towards him. My lithe fingers darted into his pouch and drew out a kunai. I clutched it to myself as I broke my fall with a roll. I didn't give him a chance to counter or even register what was happening. I came to a crouch and swung the kunai recklessly out towards his legs. I felt it slice his pant leg and I lunged forward again.

Despite my aching muscles, I found a source of renewed energy, and pressed forward. I spun and twisted, and slashed and swiped with my stolen kunai. I felt myself driving Kisame back as I dodged the weapon. I had to act quickly, before the surprise of my weapon wore off and he managed to react.

I sprang suddenly forward with my blade and aimed to thrust it into Kisame's chest. Just as I predicted, he turned to the side to avoid it. I caught his shoulder with my free hand and used both our momentum to swing myself onto his back, with my blade at his throat.

He surprised me though by swinging his arm behind him, and forcing me to drop to the ground to avoid it. I had to improvise. As I hit the ground, I knocked the back of Kisame's knees to unbalance him. It was when I felt him about to crush me by falling backwards onto me that I realized my mistake.

I used my smaller size, finally, to my advantage. I dodged in between Kisame's legs and turned to spring onto his chest. I shoved his torso to force him back onto the ground and braced myself in case he balked. I sat on top of him, straddling his hips as he had done to me when he had pinned me. I poised my kunai over his neck.

"Got you," I said with my chest heaving. I was too afraid to pull the kunai away from his jugular though, just in case he flipped us. As my adrenaline slowly faded, I could feel that warmth in my lower stomach beginning to form. It was putting all my senses on high alert. I stifled a gasp as I felt Kisame's calloused hand brush mine as it went to his throat.

"Yes you did," Kisame replied with a chuckle. The noise made him vibrate beneath me, and I steadied myself by putting my hand splayed on his chest. Slowly, I felt a certain pride beginning to creep into my veins. I had pinned Kisame! "Of course, I _was_ going easy on you, and you _did_ cheat. I said no weapons," he reminded me.

"I know," I said as I blushed and nodded. "But I still got you." I heard Kisame chuckle and grunt in agreement. I grinned down at him, both pleased with myself, and excited by his close proximity. I became aware of him shifting beneath me and I removed the kunai.

"I'll be taking that back, thank you," Kisame said as he sat up and plucked the kunai from my hand. I was a good thing he grabbed it too, because as soon as he sat up, I yelped and grabbed onto him. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands fisted in his shirt in response to the sudden lurching. Kisame chuckled and I blushed as he placed the kunai back in his pouch, and tossed the pouch aside.

"Sorry," I apologized habitually. I wasn't entirely sure what I was being sorry for though. For grabbing onto him? I loosened my grip on his shirt in response to this thought. "For taking your kunai?"

"It's no problem…"

Something akin to an awkward silence ensued then. The logical thing to do was to now get off of him; but then, nothing about how I reacted to Kisame was logical. Instead, I perched there, with my legs straddling him, and my hands still loosely holding the edge of his shirt. That 

warm feeling in my stomach was spreading, and filling me with a desire I knew wasn't right. I pretended to be completely engrossed in fiddling with his shirt, until I finally built up the courage to bite my lip and face up at him expectantly. I was just waiting for him to do something, because I certainly didn't know what I was doing.

Facing up at him was like a trigger, or a sign that I wasn't going to run from whatever was running through my body, and seemingly bypassing my mind. I didn't know what it was, but I was ready. One of Kisame's big hands rested on my thigh, and the other cupped the back of my neck. I turned my face upwards just in time to meet Kisame's lips.

He was so gentle. It astounded me every time. The tenderness of his affection made me feel like I was melting. But at the same time, it made me hungry for more. The feeling in my lower regions felt so immoral, but so perfect. There was only one man, only Kisame, as far as I knew, that could make me feel like this; so out of my element, but so empowered.

I gasped in emotion as Kisame massaged my thigh and pushed my backwards. I pressed against him, being more forward than I had ever been before. I fell onto my back as Kisame began to crawl over me, and I felt Kisame's hand slide from behind my neck to stroke my throat. It was amazing I could even register his thrilling touches, through the sensation of his lips moving with mine, pulling me into a place I had never been to.

Finally, Kisame took his mouth off of mine, and my breathing caught as I felt it rest on my neck. The tables had been turned; now he was on top of me. His lips were soft against my skin, and I was glad I was blind. If I hadn't been, the world would be spinning. I felt him kiss the underside of my jaw, and his hand kneaded my thigh. I bit my lip to unsuccessfully try to stop the moan of want and desire that managed to escape.

"I have something to give you," Kisame murmured. I felt my breathing hitch at his warm breath and lips against my ear. But it was such a wonderful feeling, him being so near to me. I wanted more of it. I reached my face up to nuzzle his neck, and even going so far as to kiss it tenderly. I heard Kisame's own breath catch.

"What is it," I asked quietly, but curiously. I felt, with a tiny measure of disappointment, Kisame move off of me to sit at my side. I sat up to face him. He took my hand, and gently kissed my fingertips. My brow furrowed in confusion as to what it was he was going to present me with.

There was something about his tone, and the vibe he was giving out. He sounded serious, and somber. Thoughts of what I had heard him and Deidara discussing came back to me. Did this 'something' have to do with that? I moved closer to him, my hand clutching his pant leg. I didn't want to lose him.

I drew in a breath, and faced down at my hand suddenly. He had slipped a cool band onto my finger, and then he had let go. I drew my hand up closer to me so that I could analyze it. I twisted the smooth ring around my finger with a sudden, _sickening_ recognition.

"Why are you giving this back to me," I asked in quiet, strained voice, with a pit in my stomach. It was my engagement ring. The one Neji had made me wear when I came on this mission. Kisame had freed me from it; why was he giving it back? "I don't want it," I insisted, the pit making its way into my throat. I didn't want to be reminded of my forced marriage; I didn't want to be reminded that even as I sat here with Kisame, I was being adulterous, and unfaithful to my future husband.

"Shh, wait," Kisame replied, taking my hand again before I could yank the ring off. "It's the same one, yes, but there's something different about it. I frowned in confusion. I felt Kisame twist the ring around to a more easily accessible angle. He took my other hand and 

guided my fingers across the smooth metal. I slowly let my finger move, feeling the engraved characters.

Engravings? My ring didn't have any engraving on it. It had been perfectly plain. I felt the characters with my finger tip, trying to decipher what it said. Ki…sa…me…Kisame. He had engraved his own name into my ring.

"You're mine," Kisame murmured in my ear devotedly. It was a mark then. Kisame wanted to make sure that I was his and that all knew it. I was sure now, that I had no rival for his attentions. I giggled suddenly as he nuzzled my neck, it tickled.

"But why are you just giving this to me now," I asked, before gasping in surprise as he was suddenly on top of me again. He laid open mouthed kisses on my neck and throat with such vigor that I clutched his shoulders and arched my back. An erotic moan made its way out from deep within my throat. How could he make me react this way?

As his hand fondled my thigh up to my waist and he continued to tease my throat I almost forgot what I had asked him, until he spoke next.

"Because they're coming to take you," Kisame told me. His voice sounded like he was in such agonizing pain. I halted, and my heated stomach suddenly froze to ice. My hands slid from his shoulders, and my body fell almost limp to the ground.

"Who is," I finally managed to choke out. Kisame's hands slid away from my body as he drew in an aggrieved breath. Time froze as I waited for him to tell me who was taking me away from him.

"Konoha."

A/N Okay, and there was the fifteenth chapter. How'd you guys like it. I strongly recommend that you review and tell me. Even you shadow readers, because I know you'reout there! Anyway thanks to all of you who favorited and alerted (also a great thanks to Kenta Akatsuki who went through and left a review at every chapter; also those of you who sent supporting PMs or reviews after the people who didn't approve of the ending of Chapter 14)

But now moving on, so please please please review, and I'll see you all next time. :D bye bye


	16. Arm in Arm

A/N Okay, so I spent all yesterday working on this chapter, because it took a ridiculously long time. I had to add to it and make a whole lot better than it is now. But anyway, it took a long time, and I was so excited when I was finished that I could update it, and I was so happy, but then the site freaked out on me, and I couldn't update, it was the most annoying thing I swear. But anyway, now its all good, and I can upload the chapter, yay.

Also, there is one other thing I need to say. I'm going to change my pen name. I'm not sure to what yet, but I am going to change it. I'm just giving you guys a heads up. i really don't like the on I have now is all.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its charactors, or anything affliated with it. This is purely fan made.

okay, and so now, please enjoy...

Home meant something different for everyone I supposed. For Kiba it meant going back to a loud and boisterous family just like him; full of people that loved him. For Naruto it meant a small apartment with no one to greet him but the silence, and the comforting feel of his own house and place. Some people had big families to return to, some had small, and some had none at all. But no matter who awaited them there, it was always a warm prospect when you returned.

For me, my supposed 'home' was the Hyuuga compound, and it had never been a comforting place. It was where I grew up, where I slept, where I ate. But I was sure that it was not the home it was supposed to be. So I had been caught in an uncomfortable sort of limbo, between the Hyuuga compound being home, and having Konoha as a whole be my home. The people there, they were the ones I loved and longed to return to.

Before we had separated into squads I had been virtually friendless. My cousin and my sister hated me, the others in the class looked down on me, and though Shino was kind, he scared me. Once the teams were chosen though, I discovered Kiba. Kiba was like the dog I had never had; constantly and unwaveringly loyal. He was always there when I needed him. If I needed help I would go to Shino, because he was a genius, but when I needed affection, encouragement, or comfort, Kiba was who I ran too.

I remembered the first day I had truly met him well.

_"Hinata," Sakura whined unhappily, tugging on my arm. She had just been rejected by Uchiha Sasuke once more, and she needed to pretend that it didn't bug her. The only way the twelve year old Sakura knew how to do that was to go shopping, and flirt with some other boy. Ino and she were fighting, so of course she wouldn't go with her, and ever since Sakura had been placed in the same squad as the class room heart throb, none of the other girls wanted to go with her either. That left only me "Come on, what's wrong with you? Why not?" _

_"Sakura-san, p-please. G-gomen N-nasai, b-but I don't w-want to," I stuttered back helplessly. The pink haired girl grabbed hold of my arm and started tugging me along with her. I was dragged along behind in a panic. I really did _not_ want to go. It wasn't that I blamed Sakura for getting onto the same team as Naruto while I had not; it wasn't a jealousy thing at all. It was simply that I didn't _like_ Sakura very much, and I _really _didn't like the mall. _

_"Hey, forehead girl, let her go. She doesn't want to go with a witch like you," demanded a rude voice as the smell of dog wafted over to us. I turned to see my new team mate striding towards us with his dog sticking out of his sweat shirt. I shrank back, he intimidated me. _

_"You shut up, dog boy," Sakura snapped back furiously. I could see small tears of frustration forming in her eyes. For a dramatic twelve year old girl she had quite a bit of stress at the moment I supposed. She had just been rejected by her long time crush once more, I was refusing to cooperate, and Kiba had just called her an insult usually only used by her ex best friend. I felt guilty though, as it all turned in my favor and she stomped away almost in tears. But I really didn't want to go to the mall. _

_"There's something wrong with that girl, no common sense," Kiba sniffed haughtily as he drew to my side. I turned towards him hurriedly and bowed my thanks. _

_"Aregato." _

_"Eh, it's no problem," Kiba replied with a grin and a shrug. He reached out to ruffle my hair and I blushed a bright red. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." _

He had dragged me over to the ramen stand and treated me to bowl. We had seen Naruto there, and Kiba had noticed right away my affection for him. From then on, Kiba and I had 

grown closer and closer, with Shino too of course. I couldn't ask for a better friend than Kiba, or even Shino.

Of course, there were other friends that made Konoha my home. Once Sakura had matured a bit more and stopped hanging out with Ino, we had gotten fairly close. And when I had gotten over fainting whenever Naruto was near I had discovered a friend in him as well, though I had always longed for more. And Shikamaru was a good listener, mostly because he was too lazy to get up and leave when you spoke to him. Yes, there were lots of friends now. But was there a warm feeling at the prospect of going back?

What Kisame had said didn't seem to be able to click in my mind. Konoha...? They were coming to get me; to take me home? The thought of it should fill me with something: cold, warmth, relief, excitement, dread, anything. Even maybe a sense of nothingness, but I didn't feel that either. I had been cold when I found I was leaving, but when I found it was Konoha, I didn't know what to feel. It just didn't want to fall into place in my mind.

"Hinata," Kisame murmured, as he came closer. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me against his chest. I leaned back on it and rested my hands and head on his arm and shoulder. "I know that you said that you didn't want to talk about it, but... do you want to go back?"

The question I had been avoiding for months: did I want to go home? I fingered and played with Kisame's sleeve as I wrestled with it, but I was at a definite disadvantage. I gave an agonized sigh and buried my face in Kisame's shoulder. How could I answer that question? He knew that I was obligated to go back, and that I missed my family and friends. Maybe not the horrible situation and marriage I would be returning to. Yet he knew that I couldn't leave him, and I couldn't bring myself to marry my cousin.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled. That was the sword with which I fended off that question with before, and it was what I would use now. It wasn't my decision to make. I shouldn't have to choose something like that, I didn't want to have a say. I felt my stomach twisting now, making me sick. I no longer felt nothing.

"It does," Kisame insisted. His big hand cupped my face and turned it up towards him. I felt his calloused thumb wipe away a tear that I hadn't realized had slipped out. "If you want to go home, then... I would let you. They've already refused to pay us the ransom, so the logical thing now would be to kill you, and I'm not going to do that. It's your choice now."

"NO!"

I twisted suddenly in his arms and banged my fist on his chest. It wasn't an act of hostility; it was an act of frustration. I felt burning tears truly start to slide down my cheeks and I shook my head violently. I clenched my fists so tightly my nails dug into my palms when he grabbed my wrists to stop me from hitting him anymore.

"No, no, no, no, no," I sobbed, trembling. Kisame drew me close and wrapped his arms around me. I burrowed into his chest, crying into it. "Please, don't make me choose, please don't." I felt my heart trying to rip itself out of my throat.

After so long crying into his chest, I felt the small stirrings of comfort as his arms tightened, and I clung to him. His soft lips and rough fingers fluttered over my cheeks as he kissed away my tears. He whispered soothing words in my ear, and my throat eased.

Slowly, slowly, I felt my composure return. That surge of emotions had come on suddenly, perhaps irrationally, but powerfully none the less. My trembling subsided and I breathed deep even breaths. I clutched Kisame's arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt the sick feeling in my stomach dissipate to be replaced by a nice feeling of release.

"I'm tired," I muttered coarsely. I trailed my fingers over his strong arms, exploring every valley and bulge of muscle. I felt protected in their grip and I didn't think that Neji's arms could ever have the same effect. I would always feel caged when he held me.

"It's getting dark," Kisame said finally in a quiet voice, as though he wanted to make sure that everything stayed serene and calm. I nodded in understanding and stood up off of him. Kisame stood up as well and put an arm around my waist. I leaned against his side as he gently lead me back into the building. I took one last deep breath of fresh air before going back into the base. Who knew when I would get to go outside again?

"Are you hungry," I asked as we made it to the kitchen. Kisame grunted in response, and I made my way to the counters. I had only refused to cook for them for a day. It was after my break down in the hallway, when I had holed up in Kisame's room avoiding everyone at all costs. Including Kisame himself. After that one day though, I had returned to my place at the kitchen, if only for the normalcy of it. Cooking offered me an odd sort of comfort.

I allowed my mind to wonder as I prepared the food. I was pretty adept at moving around the kitchen now and I needed to concentrate _just_ enough to make an edible meal.

There was one place though, that I banned my mind from wondering to, and that was Konoha. I refused to think of friends there, family there, my horrible situation there, or that they were coming to get me. I focused on other things, like the sound of Kisame's breathing. It was such a level and soothing sound.

I suddenly blushed as I thought of the little incident after I had pinned Kisame. I turned away and let my hair fall over my face to hide it. That had been the most intimate I had ever been with Kisame. He, as always, had been gentle and tender, a little more forward and demanding maybe, but loving all the same. It was myself that I was in still shock from. I had never felt such _desire_. I had been filled with a guilty pleasure at his affections, and I had been actively searching for more.

But how I had _wanted_ him…

I slowly felt my face beginning to cool, and my stomach begin to heat up as I placed the plate of food in front of Kisame. My embarrassment seemed to be ebbing, to be replaced by a sort of assent. Yes, I wanted Kisame. Yes, I loved the feel of his hands, his lips, and his muscular body so near to mine. That was human nature, and it was fact. I had grown up in my own naïve, innocent little world, without any experience in any of this. Yet it didn't matter.

Kisame tugged me gently onto his lap, and I sat down readily. He held me against his chest and ate in silence. I couldn't help but notice, with a sinking heart, that he was more physical and affectionate than usual. It was because I was leaving, I was sure. Was he reluctant to let me go? I chewed my lip and set my head on his shoulder. I didn't want him to have to.

We ate quietly, barely saying a word. I picked off his plate and smiled at the taste of the meal. I was getting better. I nestled into his chest with a tiny curve to my lips. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was quiet nice actually.

When we were done, I picked up the dishes and began to wash them. Kisame came over to stand behind me silently and take each dish out of my hand and dry it off. I was quietly surprised; he usually didn't help with out being asked.

I stifled a yawn as Kisame took the last dish from my grip. I fuzzy feeling warmed my insides as he then took my hand and began to lead me out of the kitchen, holding me close.

"It's late," he said pulling me down the hallway with him. I boldly intertwined our fingers as I followed him. I gave a sad little smile at his loving touch and held the hand with the ring on it close to my chest. I twisted the engraving to the inside and brushed Kisame's name with my thumb. I was glad that this was no longer my engagement ring.

When we got to our rooms, I quickly slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. I was coated in dirt and sweat from the spar and was feeling grimy. The hot shower was just what I needed. It started a new, fresh feel that helped me to disregard all the unpleasant things swirling around me. Within thirty minutes, our bed time régime was completed and I crawled onto the bed beside Kisame. I frowned. I could feel how upset he was, something was bothering him, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was.

I sat down and tucked my legs under myself.

"When are they coming," I asked quietly. I was sure to make it sound as though I was not eager, because…I wasn't. There was no trickery involved. There was nothing about leaving Kisame that I could look forward too. I didn't have to clarify who I was referring to either, we both knew. I heard Kisame sigh and waited in silence for his answer.

"We're not sure," Kisame finally replied. I nodded in understanding. "Soon though." Without warning, I gave a little cry of distress and launched myself to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. How could this be happening? I couldn't say anything. I just held onto him and closed my eyes.

"Kisame," I choked out, trying to calm my ragged breathing. Tears were flowing freely down my face once more and I pushed myself as close to Kisame's warmth as I could. "I- I don't… I don't think I want to go. Kisame, I just don't know any more. To- to… leave you? It would… hurt."

It was the first time I had ever admitted the pain I would have to endure if I left Kisame. It had always been just a threat in the back of my head, something that was always possible, but seemed so improbable. Now that I voiced it, it just seemed too agonizing. I let out a single wrenching sob and clung to him,

"Shh, you don't have to think about that right now. You're not going anywhere, not yet," Kisame murmured into my hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and lay us down. I felt him roll onto his side and lean over me. His big hand cupped the side of my neck and he kissed my lips softly. There was nothing erotic or suggestive in his touches right now. It was only relaxing love. His hand stroked my side, gently caressing me. He eased away all my tension.

We didn't say anymore. There was nothing more that we could say. I just felt myself lulled into something near sleep by his soothing touches. Finally he lay down at my side and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me against his chest. He wrapped one of his legs around mine, completely enveloping me with in him. I didn't even need the blanket, his warmth was enough.

Despite how depressing the mood might be, as I cuddled into Kisame's bare chest, I couldn't help but smile lightly. This was where I loved to be, where I was supposed to be. My heart told me that there was no way I could ever leave it.

* * *

"Hinata."

I stirred tiredly as Kisame's voice penetrated into my sleep. The shaking hand on my shoulder finally made me open my sightless eyes and sit up some what. Kisame was hurrying around the room, and I heard Samehada scrape against the ground as he picked it up. My foggy mind was slowly waking up into a world of disarray. "Get up, quickly."

Within seconds, I had jumped from our bed. I could sense the urgency and distress in Kisame's voice, and the presence of Samehada worried me. The only reason he would pick up his beloved sword, was if there was going to be a fight. I rushed to the wardrobe instinctively and pulled my hair up out of my face with a rubber band.

Kisame, what's going in," I asked tremulously as I ran to him at the door. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt him suddenly wrap his arms around me tightly, and hold me close against his chest. I returned his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist. I burrowed my face into his fully clothed chest as I held onto him. I _knew_ what was happening. "Konoha's here."

Kisame grunted in response, and I felt my throat clench. I had no idea it would be so soon. He had said it would be, but I hadn't thought it would be that night. I wasn't ready for this. But there was no time for that. Kisame grabbed my hand and placed a kunai in it. The cold metal bit into my warm skin, even though I was holding the handle. I set my jaw and I held it firmly as he took my other hand and lead me out the door.

I somehow hadn't realized it before, but the noise was deafening. Konoha was leading a full scale attack on the lair. As we ran down the hallway, the floor shook beneath my bare feet, always nearly unbalancing me. My ears were clogged with the noises of people yelling and screaming, and especially explosions. Though none of them were in the hallway we were running down.

"What are those explosions," I yelled in question over the racket. I tightened my grip on Kisame's hand; it felt like it was the only thing that was keeping me from getting swept away by the sudden chaos.

"Deidara," Kisame yelled back. I frowned in confusion. I remembered the mouths on Deidara's hand, and how he had said it helped with his Jutsu. I had difficulty making the connection between explosions and mouths on hands though. I was broken out of my thoughts with a scream as the wall to our left shattered with a crash.

Kisame pulled me in front of him and crouched over me. The splinters and planks of wood showered down on us, though Kisame's back bore the brunt of the debris. Within seconds, however, we swung around a corner again. We raced down the new hallway, until suddenly Kisame pulled me back with a jerk as we skidded to a halt. I heard a yell from directly in front of us, as a man ordered Kisame to give me up. There was no time to consider, or catch my breath though, because Kisame pulled me up into his arms. I felt us fly through the air and gasped in shock as Kisame purposely shattered a wall with his back. He ran through this newly created doorway and set me down on my feet. I hit the ground running, and we kept going. Abruptly though, there was no where to go.

"Hand over the heiress, Hoshigaki," demanded a voice. Time slowed as my breath caught in my throat. Here they were. Here was someone to take me back to Konoha. After all this time, all I needed to do was run to him, and he would sweep me up and take me back home away from this band of murdering criminals.

I took a tentative step forward, and I let my hand slide from Kisame's grip. I heard a stifled, but pained gasp from behind me, as though I had physically hit Kisame when I pulled away. I was barely aware of what was happening; it was like my body was moving on autopilot of what it had been trained to do for its whole life. I walked slowly towards the safety of the Konoha Nin.

I gasped and jerked away abruptly as the cold feel of the man's hand touched my skin. What was I doing, I screamed mentally. I stumbled back hurriedly, and felt myself fall against the security of Kisame's body. I had finally realized that there was only one choice I could make.

I wasn't leaving.

I couldn't; not like this. Kisame looped an arm around my waist, gripping me tightly. I clutched his arm as my breathing and my whole being shook. "No. I'm not going," I muttered breathlessly just above silently. Kisame heard me though. He pulled me back behind him, and shielded me from the other ninja with his body. I let go of his hand and backed up quickly, afraid to get caught up in a fight,

"Try and take her then," Kisame snarled viciously as I heard the scraping of Samehada. There was a clash as Kisame charged and the other Nin parried the blow. My heart raced erratically as I tightened my grip on my kunai until I was sure my knuckles were white.

Suddenly, the wall to my right and a little in front of me collapsed. I squeezed my blind eyes shut and covered my head as the wood rained down on me. I felt myself get pelted with splinters and chunks. I growled in pain as bruises and gashes formed. Some of the narrow pieces had even embedded themselves in my skin. I could only imagine what Kisame's back must be like right now. I jumped to my feet when I heard yelling and shouting. People were coming through the hole, and towards me.

"Hinata! Leave! Run, now," Kisame yelled as I heard a sickening squelch. Had he just killed the ninja? Without thinking about it any more, I turned and ran. I could hear shouting from behind me, and foot steps following after. I sped up to a full tilt sprint, maybe even faster than I had managed when running from Itachi.

I swung around corners, never stopping to think about running into something. I was mentally mapping out all I knew of this Akatsuki base, every hallway and every room. Once again, I thanked Itachi's thoroughness in his training. I hoped that my knowledge of the layout, limited as it may be, would give me an advantage.

I screamed in surprise as I charged around a corner and felt my wrist snagged and I was pulled back. I spun around and slashed with my kunai. I gasped in surprise as I felt it make contact and warm blood spurt onto my hands. I hadn't been expecting to hit someone. The man cried out and I turned to continue running. There was absolutely no point in trying to finish him off.

"Hinata, wait!" I skidded to a halt in shock. I spun around with my sightless eyes wide. That voice, it sent my insides careening. How long had it been since I heard it. But it wasn't possible. Unless he really had come to save me.

"Naruto…"

Everything else faded into the background as I heard Naruto running towards me, yelled for me. Everything sounded dimmed. Through my surprise and fog, I heard the wall directly to my right explode, and then a sharp pain on the back of my head. I winced, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I fell to the ground and lost consciousness with Naruto's voice ringing in my ears.

* * *

I groaned.

It was the only thing I could manage to do. My throat was dry and grimy, and my muscles ached horribly. The pain on the back of my head easily discouraged me from any sort of movement, other than to open my eyes. I moaned again at the familiar sight: black. Nothing to see at all. It never ceased to frustrate me.

"Careful there, you took one heck of a blow to the head. We had to carry you all the way back here, troublesome," said a voice. The sentence was just a jumble of incoherent sound to my dazed mind. Was that supposed to make sense? It was awhile before I miraculously came to understand. I sensed the presence of someone moving to my side and leaning over me. I gave a small smile of relief and closed my eyes at the feel of a cool, wet cloth laid on my forehead.

Now that I thought about it, that voice sounded so familiar...

"Shikamaru," I asked groggily in amazement. It had to be. It was that same lazy drawl with the customary complaining 'troublesome' when he spoke of any sort of labor. But could it really be Shikamaru there. Was he really back to help me? It just seemed like that would be too good to be true.

"Of course, who else? You should know too. You gave me a nice gash across the face with that kunai of yours, troublesome," he responded in mock annoyance. I felt a broad grin slowly spread across my face at the presence of an old friend, though I felt guilty for slashing him. It _had_ been as accident though. I carefully propped myself up on my elbows and sat up slowly. "It's good to see you, Hinata," he continued on a soft, friendly voice.

"And you, Shikamaru. It's been a long time," I replied. My head was still in pain, but the thrill and joy of seeing a good friend, dulled it. Or at least put in the back of my mind to be dealt with later. "I had thought that I heard Naruto-" We were abruptly interrupted.

"Hinata- chan," yelled a loud voice. I felt myself suddenly swept off the ground and delivered into a crushing embrace. I gasped for breath just as I was let down to the ground. I faced up at the owner of the loud voice in shock. "I knew you'd be okay. Dattebayo!"

"Naruto- kun," I exclaimed happily in recognition, giving him a hug. I giggled as he ruffled my hair. I stepped back with my face beaming. It was amazing that I was actually standing here with him; I never thought it would happen again. Never when I was with the Akatsuki had I thought that this would happen again. "I missed you."

"We missed you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto yelled. I winced a little at the high volume. It was hurting my head, which was already injured. I was right in front of him; I could hear him just fine. It was just what Naruto did when he was excited I supposed. .

"Speaking of which, Naruto," Shikamaru began in an impatient voice. I suppressed a little giggle at the sound of his patronizing voice. They hadn't changed very much. Then again, I really had only been gone for about two months, but it felt like years. Two months really didn't sound long, but yet the relationships and bond I forged felt so strong, and the changes within myself so drastic and permanent. "Don't you have something to give her before you forget?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said loudly, as he remembered whatever task had been set before him. Shikamaru must have known he would forget, judging by the way he wanted to make sure it was taken care of so early. It was no matter to me. I heard Naruto dig around in his jacket, and I waited patiently. "Here! It's from Sakura!" I reached out tentatively and was pleased to find that the object was directly in front of me; so no embarrassing groping around in the air to try to locate it.

It was the letter.

My heart twisted funnily. I didn't bother to open it up, besides the fact that I couldn't read it, I already knew what it said. Deidara had recited this letter word for word for me after his espionage mission to Konoha. I faced down at the letter with a small frown. I had been touched then, now I was curiously apathetic.

I knew in my head that Sakura had meant every word that she wrote, but in my heart, her letter felt empty. I tried to look back on the day Deidara had sat me down and told me about my friends. I tried to recall exactly what had brought on the emotional tears. I had been missing my friends and comrades, but I had been happy to have discovered a new one as well.

Deidara.

He had gone through so much trouble just to give me a few words of truthful comfort. He had stayed out much longer than he had needed to, in enemy territory. He had tracked down all the people he had known that I cared about, and had worked to try and make sure that I knew what each one of them was doing. He had known so much. But this letter? It meant so little to me.

"Go on," Naruto prodded a little impatiently. "Read it. Sakura worked really hard to get it just right." I'm sure she did, I thought wryly, then I frowned in confusion at myself. When did I become so harsh? But then something else distracted me, something more important than my irritation. I faced up at the two young men. I didn't _want_ to read the letter, but that was beside the point. I simply _couldn't_ read it.

"I can't..."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked with a hint of a whine. Why was he acting like that? He was seventeen years old; surely he could stop acting like he was still twelve. Was it just me, or had he suddenly become perhaps...annoying. I had hated when people called him that before, but it was really the only word I could think of at the moment that described him. Maybe after so much time with the more sensible and sober men of Akatsuki, Naruto's flippancy, and Shikamaru's laziness were oddly off putting.

"I can't read the letter," I explained more thoroughly. What was so hard to understand about that? A blind girl couldn't _read_ something. I couldn't see it, it was obviously impossible to read. Was he, like Zetsu had been, ignorant of my handy cap? "I'm blind."

The reaction, or rather the lack there of, to my simple statement surprised me. I had only said it as a precaution for them in case they didn't realize, perhaps they really hadn't. They were both silent, I could only presume they were unmoving as well. I sighed softly, sadly, and handed the letter back. I held it out until one of them finally recovered from their paralysis, and took it from me.

"We're sorry," Shikamaru finally managed to get out. "It's your Hyuuga eyes; you don't realize they're clouded unless you look _really_ closely," he explained. I nodded with a small shrug, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright," I assured him. I could honestly forgive him. I was just about used to my blindness by now, so it didn't hurt to be reminded so brusquely. Naruto though, was not as somber or understanding as Shikamaru.

"Which bastard did this to you, Hinata," he demanded furiously. I gasped in surprise as I felt his hands grasp my shoulders and force me to face him. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as his breathing got harder. Two months earlier I would have thought that he was scary, but I had seen truly terrifying people, and he was not one of them. Not even as angry as he was now. "I'll kill them for you! Which one was it!?"

I grimaced, and twisted out of his grip. I had had more than my fill of testosterone filled protectiveness. Not that I wasn't happy to see Naruto, and glad that he cared about me, but it really was no longer flattering. I reached out to take his trembling fists and gently unclenched them.

"Please calm down, Naruto-kun," I said softly. His name rolled off my tongue, just as it used to, but the after taste that it left behind felt different. My mind turned away from the problem I was facing and dropped Naruto's hands absentmindedly. I put my hands together as I stared down at the ground thoughtfully. I fiddled with my fingers as my mind strayed to a different man than the one in front of me.

"Kisame," I murmured to myself. I brushed the ring on my hand with my fingertip. I could feel the engraving of his name there. "Kisame," I whispered, once more thoughtfully. There was something about the way that his name tasted in my mouth. It was so different from Naruto's-

"What did you say," interrupted Naruto's loud voice. I blinked in surprise and faced back up at him. I had barely been in tuned to the world around me. I had been so caught up in my own delusional world. Maybe I had been hit on the back of the head harder than I thought. It was still throbbing. "Who was it?"

"Itachi," I finally replied automatically. It wasn't like I was going to lie about it. There was no reason for that. "Uchiha Itachi." My brother, I thought to myself. I remembered all those patient hours with him, when he would teach me the lay out of each of the rooms. When he would let me talk to him, and he would help me. Itachi-nii, that's what he was to me now, strange as it was. My older brother...

"That son of a bitch! I'll-"

"Do nothing," Shikamaru finished for him smoothly, in a cutting tone of voice. I jumped in surprise. He had been so quiet for so long. And besides that, I had never heard him be so firm, or take such command before. I suddenly remembered the rumors I had heard about him.

"Shikamaru, are you ANBU," I asked curiously.

"Yeah, troublesome," he muttered in response. He brushed it off, but I was impressed. How could he downplay being part of something so powerful? The only other ANBU I knew was Neji-nii-san. I gave Shikamaru a broad grin. He was so smart, it was no wonder he had gotten so far. I was proud of him.

"We had better get moving, the Akatsuki are probably on our trail by now," Shikamaru was saying. I heard them beginning to move around and gather whatever possessions they had. I resisted the urge to give a small frown. I was finally being taken away, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Where are the others," I asked suddenly. I felt a little awkward just standing there. I would have helped them if I could. "It seemed like there were so many of you." It was true. It was like an army had attacked the base, but here there was only Shikamaru and Naruto.

"We're meeting them somewhere else a little later," Shikamaru explained as Naruto muttered darkly about one Uchiha Itachi. I nodded in understanding and he continued, in an angrier and graver voice. "Of course, less survived than we originally counted on..."

"How many dead," I asked quietly. That was what I hated the most about missions, especially large scale ones. So many people died. I grabbed hold of Shikamaru's arm as we gradually began to make out way out of the clearing. It was weak of a ninja like me, but I hated death, and feared it.

"A lot," Shikamaru spat furiously. I could sense his distress and rage at the deaths of his teammates. "That _monster _Hoshigaki Kisame probably killed over half trying to get to you..."

"That thing's not even a man," Naruto added in a mutter. He had sensed the opportunity to insult someone, and in his hostile mood he had taken it. I gritted my teeth, and just barely managed to restrain my fists from clenching.

"He's not a monster," I growled to myself silently. I didn't dare say it out loud. Even if he _had_ killed many of Konoha Nin, he had been trying to get to _me_. I had wanted him to; I had wanted to stay with him. And besides, that was what Shinobi did, killed. They were trying to kill him as well.

My friend's references to Kisame's lack of humanity disturbed me greatly, as was usual though. I couldn't count how many times I had heard people call him a beast, or a monster, and yet it got me no where. It was like there were two Kisames and we couldn't possible know the same one.

"Whoa, easy there, Hinata," Shikamaru exclaimed. I blinked in surprise as I realized that I had been digging my nails into Shikamaru's arm in my frustration. I was quick to loosen my grip with a hurried apology.

"Guys, we gotta hurry," Naruto said suddenly. I yelped in surprise as the ground vanished from under my feet and I was swept up into Naruto's muscular arms. I grabbed his jacket as I felt myself swinging precariously. Wind rushed past my skin, pushing my hair away from my face and I realized that he had begun tree hopping.

"Troublesome," I heard Shikamaru mutter as he caught up with us. "Naruto, what's the hurry? Hinata can't possibly be in any condition to be traveling so roughly. She's probably exhausted."

"They're onto us, I can feel them gaining," Naruto screamed back over the rushing wind. "If they catch us, where will she be then!? With Itachi? I won't lose another precious person to them; not like I lost Gaara."

Naruto's proclamation was met with silence on Shikamaru's part. I felt familiar warmth in my chest, though it wasn't the same as with Kisame, and it wasn't even in the same place. It was because _there _was the determination and strength in Naruto that I had so long admired. I lay my head on Naruto's firm chest as I felt my eye lids begin to droop.

"May I go to sleep," I murmured tiredly. I wasn't sure of the reason for my exhaustion. Perhaps it was the emotional strain, or perhaps it was the throbbing bump on my head. Whatever the cause, I just wanted sleep.

"Of course," Naruto said softly. "I got you. You're going to be safe now." My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was: Did I want to be safe in Konoha? Or safe in Naruto's arms? Was that the safe I wanted?

* * *

I mumbled a little in discomfort as a chill breeze blew over my toes. I curled them up and cuddled against Kisame's warm body. Where was our blanket? It didn't matter, I supposed, Kisame was warm enough for the both of us. Though he didn't seem as heated as he usually was. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

Why didn't this feel right? Slowly, more slowly than usual, my senses started to become aware of the world around me. That cool breeze was persistent, and my blanket was no where to be found. What I had originally thought was my bed had morphed into two strong arms; one behind my knees, the other around my shoulders. I was being jostled around gently, and the man I was clinging to did not feel the same at all.

With a start, the memories of the previous night came sprinting back. I yelped as I realized I was not holding on to Kisame, but Naruto. I pushed on his chest with a gasp, squirming out of his grip and falling to the ground with a grunt. I scrambled to my feet, blushing madly. I wasn't sure what had come over me, but it just hadn't felt right cuddling up to Naruto like that. Especially when I had confused him for Kisame.

"Hey! Hinata," Naruto yelped in surprise. I gave him a sheepish smile as I steadied myself, and brushed the dirt and pebbles off. I was lucky we had been walking on the ground instead of leaping through trees when i had foolishly made my grand escape.

"Steady there," Shikamaru said as I felt him grab my arm. I nodded and let him lead me gently along the curiously level ground. I guessed that it was a road.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised," I apologized quietly. My face was just now beginning to cool down as I carefully set my feet down on the road one after the other. I stumbled suddenly as Naruto forced himself in between me and Shikamaru.

"It's all good, Hinata," Naruto assured me. I readily grabbed onto his arm to hold myself upright. Naruto let me hang onto him and carefully made sure I was balanced. As we picked our way along the road, I could practically feel Naruto vibrating with excitement. "We're almost there, Hinata. You're almost home."

"Everyone should be waiting for us; the others went ahead and informed them of our arrival," Shikamaru told me. His usual lazy drawl had been replaced by a more sincere one. He sounded almost as excited as Naruto to get me home. I couldn't help but feel as if I were out of place. I was not excited at all, and that knowledge upset me. I should be ecstatic to come back, but I most certainly wasn't. I had left Kisame for this…I opened my mouth to ask a question emotionlessly.

"How close?"

"The gates are directly in front of us."

I swallowed and nodded. So close. Konoha, my home, it was so close. But yet my stomach was churning with sickening indecision. Not very long ago, just last night, I had made my decision. I had resolved to stay with Kisame. But apparently it hadn't been my choice.

Home though of course was still a tantalizing prospect. I found Naruto's happiness contagious. I faced up to the large gates that I could see so clearly in my mind's eye, and shuddered. All my controversies and emotions seemed to fill up that one shudder, and they left me with it.

I gasped a little as I heard the creaking of the big gate as it opened up. Despite myself, I felt a bubbly feeling growing in my stomach. I clutched Naruto's arm with a grin creeping over my face. I was ready. "Let's go."

We stepped into Konoha arm in arm.

The End.

Nah, just kidding, not even close to the end.

A/N, okay, so another heads up. The next few chapters may be a bit depressing and unhappy, but rest assured that things won't always be like that. I just want you guys to know. And so yeah, I think that's really all I have top say, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

So, bye bye, and please please please review. Until next time!


	17. Comparisons

A/N ha, I was so on a roll today. I created a new story (Kidnapping the Wrong Hostage, check it out if you want ; ) and I uploaded. I'm sorry this one took quite awhile, and its sorta boring. But its because it was so boring to write that it took so long to update. I just have to get over this little Konoha slump, and then I should be back on. But so yeah, enjoy. I have something to say here, but I totally forgot it :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

So ready, set, read.

I had been ill prepared for all of the excitement that awaited my return home. As soon as Naruto and I stepped through the gates I was swept up into a multitude of arms. I clung to Naruto's arm in the chaos, because it was the only thing that I could identify. Briefly, the thought that this would be much more enjoyable if I could see them all, flitted through my head. This was too messy and hard to comprehend.

"Stop being troublesome all of you," Shikamaru finally called through. I felt him break through the crowd, trying to get to me, and make them spread. "Give her some space would you?" No matter how hard he tried though, even if he was ANBU he couldn't save me from all of my suddenly rabid friends. As touched as I was, I wished that they would all back away a bit.

"Hey! Listen up," demanded a strong voice. Its volume successfully managed to override everyone else's and I felt all the people milling about finally back up a bit. I could still sense them all beside me, but at least now I could catch my breath.

"Aregato, Temari-san," I said thankfully as I smiled towards the sound of her striding footsteps. I felt Temari clap me on the shoulder. I was glad for the steadying grip, Naruto's arm had been pulled from my grasp, and he actually hadn't been that helpful anyway. He didn't stand strong enough.

"No problem, Hinata-chan," she told me briskly. She used to scare me, but now, I didn't see the sense in being scared. Deidara was someone I should be scared of, but yet I was willing to go and give him a hug. There was no sense in being afraid of Temari, who at least meant well. "Now, everybody, give her some breathing room, she's been through a lot. And YOU, what did you do to your face?"

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru began. Their conversation drifted away from my ears though as they walked off. I covered my mouth as giggles bubbled over. They really were adorable together I thought. I saw them in the same means I saw Deidara and his beloved Hitomi. So clear in my mind, but so foggy as well. It was an odd way to imagine things, but it worked for my sentimental purposes.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. I'm so happy you're alright!"

The next hour of so passed in a blur of hugs and tears. Surprisingly, none of which came from my eyes. They were curiously dry, and almost apathetic. It wasn't that I wasn't overjoyed to see so many dear friends again, or so happy that they were glad to see me too. I just didn't feel the need to cry. Crying was almost sacred to me, I supposed. It was reserved only for a way to release negative emotions that could no longer stay pent up, or it was a declaration of misery. Being reunited with old friends called for neither. Perhaps the stoniness of the Akatsuki was contagious.

Guilt was another thing that gnawed at my insides when I received all those overwhelming welcomes. I hadn't done anything traitorous, not really. Yes, I had kissed another man when I was engaged, but how could that count? We were cousins that didn't even want to get married. And I hadn't divulged any information or secret of Konoha. But yet I felt guilty for not having as horrible a time as they all thought I did. I knew that in a sense, I was lying to them.

Finally, with a few last hugs, the majority of my friends left. All that stayed was Kiba, as well as Neji and Hanabi, both of which had barely said a word of greeting. I didn't take it to heart though. It wasn't because they were indifferent to my arrival, but their Hyuuga facade must always stay in place. Naruto had left as well, but not before letting everyone know I was blind. For that, I was grateful. It was intensely awkward to have to explain everything. I would have to though eventually of course; because all they knew was that I was blind due to Itachi.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you're alright," Hanabi said with barely contained elation. I had 

heard people say that so many times in the last half hour, but never had it sounded so sweet to me. I felt her wrap her slender arms around me, and I returned her embrace tightly. "I was so worried about you." Our days of sibling rivalry were over. I buried my face in her hair, just now feeling my eyes start to water. Hanabi's joy was so truly genuine. How long had I hidden the longing for my family from myself? Much too long it seemed. "And so was Neji."

"Hinata." I turned at the sound of Neji's smooth, baritone voice. I felt Hanabi lay a hand of comfort on my arm, and then back away. I was surprised to feel that my heart was beating quickly as I took a step towards my strong cousin. Suddenly, I felt myself pulled up into his arms and held tightly. I took me a moment to realize that Neji was hugging me.

A wave of tears suddenly hit me as I clung to Neji and he held me close against him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I took no heed to the wetness on his shirt, and neither did he. He just tightened his grip on me and let me sob. I felt him tuck my head under his chin as my body shuddered with emotion. My tense strings had finally been snapped. That pent up negative emotion was finally released.

It took a few seconds to understand why I was crying. But then I realized that they were tears of relief, and of everything I had gone through in the past two months. All my stress could finally be unstrung. I was home in Konoha, in the arms of my rock, of my pillar of strength, and he would make everything all better.

Finally, after at least half an hour, my tears stopped and Neji slowly released me. I stood up a little straighter and wiped my tears away, trying to retain some shred of my Hyuuga dignity. I felt Neji run his hand through my hair, fixing it. I almost felt embarrassed at my breakdown, but it was insignificant to the lightness I felt. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I could now enjoy being back home in Konoha.

"There is a lot to discuss," Neji told me in his calming and velvety voice. I nodded, of course there was. "But for now, you should just rest." There was a pause in which neither of us spoke. I knew there was more that Neji had to stay. "The wedding is in a month."

A deadly lump formed in my throat. It felt like I was choking, I couldn't breathe. I could never enjoy being back in Konoha, not if that was my fate, which it was. The ring on my finger felt suddenly oppressive again. A chain again. But no, couldn't it be my ticket out of here? Couldn't it be my salvation?

No. My mind told me all too clearly. Running away to be with Kisame was NOT an option, and it was foolish of me to even consider it. This was my place now, as it always was. My time with the Akatsuki had been more than I even should have had. It was a small vacation that I was lucky to have. But I shouldn't get used to it; it wasn't the way things were meant to be.

I felt my body being jarred mercilessly as my knees hit the ground. I hadn't even realized I was falling, until I had fallen. I could still feel Kisame's large hand around mine as he pulled me back, away from the Konoha Nin. I could hear his rough voice as he yelled a challenge for him. In that moment it had seemed like I could choose, like I could have what I wanted. Because Kisame was there. He would protect me.

Kisame had seemed indestructible to me, invincible. How could they have beaten Kisame? He was so strong and determined; it was like the thought of losing had never crossed his mind either. It had certainly never crossed mine. I had never stopped to think that maybe solving the inner turmoil, would not solve the problem.

"She can stay with me for now," Kiba offered as he slipped his strong arm under my suddenly frail ones and lifted me up. He supported me gently as I found my footing, and managed to keep standing. I could feel my face, but I could not control it. It was slack, and 

unmoving; utterly and completely blank. There were no tears or anything, even the knot had receded into my gut. "I doubt the Hyuuga compound is the sort of place she needs right now." He was right, I thought numbly.

"I suppose that's true," Neji agreed thoughtfully. I bit my lip, and managed to look up at my cousin imploringly. I could tell he was still deliberating. But he could not deny me this. He could not make me go back there right now; he was too kind for that. Even if it was against what I should be doing. After all, I should be going to address the Hyuuga Council right away, but I simply couldn't do that right now. Suddenly, I felt a small hand clap my shoulder.

"That's perfect," Hanabi exclaimed. I heard Neji give a growl of disapproval, and I could only assume that Hanabi had scowled at him. "Neji_, let_ her. We'll explain to Father for you, okay, Hinata." I smiled slightly, but gratefully, and gave her tight hug. I felt Kiba sling a supporting arm over my shoulder, and smiled again. It wasn't Kisame's touch, but it was still welcome.

"Thanks guys," he said sincerely. "Come on Hinata, you look beat." He steered me away from my beloved family members and down the street. A small, happy smile settled on my lips as I leaned my temple against my friend's side. My emotions were insane these days. Usually that only happened once a month, but now it seemed to happen constantly. I was happy, and then dull, and then in tears, in then in misery, and then dull again, and now bordering on almost content. I couldn't even understand myself now a day, but yet everyone else's intentions seemed crystal clear. I inhaled Kiba's comforting, doggy smell with a sigh.

"Where's Akamaru," I asked curiously as we strode down the street. I wondered briefly how far his apartment was; after all, I had no landmarks to draw from. The more pressing matter to me though, was Kiba's furry friend. I loved that dog almost as much as I loved Kiba himself.

"He's at home," Kiba replied. The arms around my shoulder shifted as he shrugged. "We trained pretty hard yesterday, so he's exhausted. I had to get those extra pounds off him though." I giggled a little, as Kiba paused. Then he added as an after thought "I could lose a few pounds around the middle too, actually." I scoffed and gave him an elbow to the stomach. Kiba was famous for his six pack, he was just being funny. Kiba chuckled and caught my elbow before it could make contact. "Well, we're here."

I grinned as I heard Kiba open the door. Finally, a functional, safe place that I could feel genuine comfort in. My smile faded then at the thought of the Akatsuki base. I had been more at ease there then I had ever been at the Hyuuga base, and even...here. It was just more politically correct to be happy here. Yet, the Akatsuki base had become somewhat of a home to me as well.

"Come on."

At Kiba's urging, I immediately stepped over the threshold and was met by a wet tongue and a hurtling ball of fur. Akamaru luckily didn't jump on me; he seemed to understand that he was too big to be able to do that with any one but Kiba. He did run up beside me and rub against me though. He didn't even have to get up on his hind legs to reach his smooth slobbering tongue up to my face. I laughed in delight as I shoved him away, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Akamaru," Kiba scolded good naturedly as he pulled the canine off of me. "You get off of her." Akamaru barked happily, and I giggled as I remembered that that bark used to be a yip years ago. "I know, I know, we haven't seen her in a long time, huh?"

My happy smile faltered for a moment at Kiba's grunt after his sentence. It didn't have any real resemblance to the word 'yeah,' but its placement did. Just after his sentence like Deidara always did. I wondered if I would ever hear that again. I suddenly pressed my lips together firmly, unhappily, and shook me head. Why was I thinking of the Akatsuki so forlornly? 

It was foolish, and it had to stop.

"You should go clean yourself up, Hinata," Kiba said gently, breaking into my thoughts. I looked up at him in a moment of puzzlement. He had placed a hand on my shoulder and was carefully guiding me along the narrow hallways of his apartment."Here's the bathroom. You gonna be alright?"

"Of course. I remember your bathroom," I said reassuringly as I nodded. I could detect his unusual sobriety. I reached up and patted his cheek as I opened the bathroom door. It was sad that he tried so hard to be calm and gentle because of my blindness. I wanted my aggressive, hyperactive, and at times, childish, Kiba back.

"Soon," I murmured to myself after I closed the door behind me. "Soon." I then set about trying very hard to move carefully, yet effectively. What I found happening a lot was that I would subconsciously incorporate my map of Kisame's bathroom into my newly forming map of Kiba's. Luckily though, I managed to get into the shower and turn it on with no more than stubbed toes and bruised shins.

I let out an audible sigh at the feel of the hot water cascading over my body. It was just this side of scalding. It was heaven to me though; it was burning away all the badness of the day. I groped around a bit and to my astonishment: found a bar of soap. I hadn't thought Kiba used the stuff. Then again, it was still so big he probably didn't. Either way, I lathered up and reveled in the feeling of cleanliness it left when washed away.

In a half an hour, I finally turned off the water and managed to find a nice towel. Kiba pounded on the door as a warning, and slipped in some clothes before closing it again. I dried myself and put them on, forcing myself not to analyze them. But I couldn't help it. They were so different from Itachi's clothes, and the nightgown from Kisame. They were roughing, and lacking the sentimental value I found that the others had.

I came out of the bathroom feeling both content and refreshed. I put my hand on the wall of the hallway and trailed my fingers against it as I walked down it steadily. I felt Akamaru trot over to my side and I reached down to tangle my fingers in his fur at the top of his neck. And then he led me happily into the living room. Nothing ever seemed to dampen the dog's spirits. I smiled. My own little Seeing Eye dog.

"I hope that you are not truly hungry, Hinata," Shino noted as I walked into the room. I giggled a little in exasperation. That was typical Shino for you. No niceties and no hello. Just straight to the point. I used to be hurt by his gruffness, but now I knew that he truly did care. It was just the way he was. And I never liked to change people; I just liked to accept them. I would never try to change Itachi, even if he was a rapist. I wouldn't change Kisame for the world, no matter what he looked like. No matter what their faults were, I simply couldn't allow them to change. "Kiba's trying to cook."

"Oh let me do it," I practically squealed. I nudged Akamaru in the direction of the kitchen, hoping he would take me there. The clever Nin dog picked up on it right away and began leading me across the living room. I liked the feel of the carpet between my toes. I was used to hard wood floor.

"Hinata, be reasonable," Shino sighed as I heard him get up and follow me. I felt him grab my upper arm gently as I touched the door from of the kitchen. I turned towards him with a frown. "I do not believe that that is such a good idea."

"But I do it all the time with..." I trailed off uncertainly. With Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. That was what I wanted to say, but I did not think that would go over well. I found it irritating the way they were all babying me. Did they forget that I had been blind for months, and 

that I had done it in the presence of s- ranking murderers; did they think that _they_ had babied me? I was fine. I felt Shino stiffen at my reluctance to continue. So I did so less assuredly and with much less confidence. "With the Akatsuki."

"Hinata-"

"Oh, Shino. Stop acting like there's a stick shoved up-" Kiba stopped abruptly at a glare from me. He knew I hated it when he spoke so crudely. He amended himself. "Just let her have a go. She's a better cook than us anyway." Kiba threw his usual demonstrative arm over my shoulder and I gave him a smile. As we walked over to the cupboards I was just a little unsure of cooking blindly in a foreign kitchen. But cooking was such a source of security to me; I didn't want to let it pass me by. Especially if I didn't have Kisame around to make me feel secure instead...

I had to recruit both Kiba and Shino, and even Akamaru to help me, and it took quite a while, but in the end, I managed to prepare what I believed to be a presentable meal.

It had been nice cooking like that in the kitchen with Kiba and Shino sitting at the table. For a moment I could believe that Kiba was Deidara, and Shino, Itachi. Minus of course the deep hatred rooted between the two. And then any second now, Kisame would make his way into the kitchen. He would talk to me, or hold my waist while I cooked. Or most likely he would nab a tasty morsel before he was allowed, when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Then of course, he would admit defeat when I gave him a look that plainly stated I had caught him.

But of course, it was almost painfully clear that Kiba was not Deidara, and Shino not Itachi. And of course, Kisame did not come through that door. He did not talk to me, he did not hold me, and he did not steal a nice little piece of food. That faintly cruel realization left a sour taste in my mouth and stained the atmosphere of cooking as I passed out the plates.

I refused to allow it to get me down though. I should be happy to be home and among friends. I dug into my meal in a forced good mood. Just how I assumed though, that mood eventually naturalized. Kiba had me laughing and smiling, and Shino's sincere, kind, and quiet words filled me with fuzzy warmth. There was such an open, welcome and _homey_ feel to the whole thing. It was nice. I yawned widely as Kiba and I said good bye to Shino. He never liked to stay late, and this time it was good thing too. I was truly exhausted. "Goodnight, Shino." I called quietly as I rubbed my eyes. I heard Kiba close the door and I gave a tired smile.

"Okay, bed time," Kiba said kindly, as though speaking to a small child. My size gave people that effect; they always treated me like a child. Though most of the time I really didn't mind. I gave a little laugh and let him lead me down the hallway to the bed room. "Night."

"Good night, Kiba," I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug; Kiba ruffled my hair and then left. I turned to the bed finally and collapsed on top of it. It was so comfortable and so welcomed. I fell asleep right away.

* * *

It was the chill that woke me up. I tried to burrow deeper into the covers to keep warm, but unsurprisingly it had no effect. I reached towards Kisame, seeking his nice bulk and warmth; I frowned in confusion when my searching hands met only covers and empty bed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Kisame," I called, feeling lonely. When the hollow sound of my voice echoed back to me, I realized that I had fooled myself once more. Tears sprang into my eyes without warning and I tugged my legs under myself, pulling into a ball. I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes. I shouldn't be crying right now. I should be just fine. I didn't even know why I was crying, I lied to myself.

A brisk breeze suddenly blew threw the window and the tears came harder. I gave up trying to stop them. I fell back into the bed and buried my face in the pillow. Despite the horrible ache in my chest, I tried to cry silently, but it didn't work. Jagged sobs ripped out of my throat, making it feel coarse and scratchy. My stomach was churning in turmoil and I heaved over the side of the bed. I was sick with misery.

"Kisame," I moaned to myself. The very name made more wetness pour down my cheeks. I hadn't thought of him before much; I had only allowed myself to miss Deidara or Itachi. Things that were saddening, but not agonizing. Now, weak and alone in the middle of the night, I simply couldn't control myself. Misery and longing come freely and mercilessly. I didn't even try to resist it.

How had this happened? How had I lost Kisame, how had he been taken from me? I _needed_ him, I needed to feel his arms secure around me; I needed his love and caring and just...him. I had chosen to stay, and he had said I hade a choice! I banged my fists on the mattress furiously, feeling the cold emptiness there. I heaved again over the side and felt bile rise in my throat, making me gag.

I collapsed on the bed again, still weeping my heart out at my loss. Could it really be? Was I really never going to be with Kisame again, was I really never even going to see him? I clutched my chest in excruciating pain as my heart twisted and ached. And worse, I had to pretend I was happy, and that I never wanted to go back...

But there was one person I couldn't pretend to. I crawled out of the bed with my limbs shaking. I felt weak and limp, and my whole body trembled as I struggled towards the door. I stumbled and fell, hitting the ground with a groan of pain and felt fresh tears in my eyes at the frustration.

This was always where Kisame found me. When I didn't think I was going to be alright, he always came. Even if it seemed impossible for him to be there, or to have such impeccable timing. This was when he would lift me up into his arms and cradle me against his strong chest. But I lay on Kiba's floor for a long time, and still I was alone. I forced myself to crawl towards the door and pulled myself up by the handle. I stumbled down the hallway and into the living room.

"Kiba," I called in a raspy, cracking voice. I heard half asleep mumbling and made my way towards it. I felt Akamaru leap to his feet and trot over to me. I tangled my fingers at the base of his neck and reached out to touch Kiba's shoulder. I shook it a bit, trying to wake him.

"Huh...Oh, Hinata," he muttered softly. I felt him wrap a friendly arm around my shoulder and pull me onto the couch beside him. I had come crying to Kiba in the middle of the night many times. I cried on Kiba's shoulder just like I used to. I felt him give me a hug and began to feel a little bit better. It was different from the comfort of a mother, and much different from that of Kisame. It was something unique just to Kiba.

"I miss him, Kiba," I choked out, rubbing my eyes. I had found long ago that talking really did help, as long as it was to a true and loving friend. I found my throat loosening, even though my chest was tight and my eyes wet.

"But Naruto's here now," Kiba reminded me as he stroked my hair. "And he-"

"Not him," I snarled with more frustration and venom then I knew I was capable of. Kiba started in surprise. I shook my head violently as Kiba's assumption. It disgusted me to think that Kisame could be confused for Naruto. I have never cried so hard, or felt such agony because of Naruto. And I never would. "Kisame. I miss Kisame..."

Had I been in my right mind I never would have said that out loud in Konoha. I would 

have kept my affection for the older man a carefully guarded secret. But I was no way in my right mind. I was in tears for the second time today. I had thought that my breakdown with Neji had lifted a weight. But when I had woken up cold and alone in an empty and unfamiliar bed, I realized that the weight of loss could never be taken away for as long as I stayed in Konoha without Kisame. Perhaps I had to learn to live with it...

I felt Kiba stiffen at my confession of longing for Kisame. But, wisely and kindly, he did not say anything, and for that I was grateful. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall against his shoulder. I was no longer cold, but I was still exhausted. I finally managed to let my nerves relax, and I fell into a shallow dreamless sleep.

* * *

My sleep was not nearly as shallow or dreamless as I had originally thought. When I finally woke up in the morning, the birds were singing loudly and Kiba had steaming ramen ready for a late breakfast. I squeezed my eyes shut and massaged my temples. My dreams were still haunting me behind my eyelids. They were vivid snatches of Kisame's voice and touch. I could never see his face though, and through the euphoria of having him with me I felt a gnawing frustration at that fact.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Kiba said cheerily as he sat a delicious smelling bowl on the coffee table beside me. I gave a little groan as I sat up. Even in my half asleep state, I could sense the uneasiness in my friend's voice. I sighed and tried to eat the food he gave me. I leaned over the bowl carefully, afraid to spill.

"Good morning, Kiba," I said. It didn't escape mine or Kiba's notice at how quickly I could regain my dignity and composure. Two months before it would have taken over a day for me to get over such a bout of tears. But I wasn't like that anymore. I was more resilient. I could endure.

"Erm," Kiba began. I winced and braced myself for his interrogation about the man I had called out for in the middle of the night. With any other person I did not think that they would be so straight forward in what he was about to ask me. Either they would have said nothing, beaten around the bush, or would have screamed and raged last night. No, Kiba would sit down calmly and ask firmly, no pre questions, what was going on in his friend's head. "Tsunade wants to see you."

My face froze in puzzlement. "Oh," I murmured in surprise. I could tell that had not exactly been what he wanted to ask. He had wanted to ask about Kisame, yet he hadn't. That was out of charactor for him. Perhaps I had underestimated just how much this all unsettled him and my other loved ones from Konoha. "Okay."

"So just finish, clean up, and we'll get going," he said as he got to his feet. He seemed so chipper, but yet I knew it was so fake. It hurt me, my heart and my very nature. None the less though, I nodded and ate my food quickly. I hated not letting Kiba know and keeping him in the dark. I wanted to reassure him. But I just couldn't explain Kisame to him, I just couldn't. Not yet at least.

I finished my food quietly and changed into my newly cleaned clothes. Well, actually they were Itachi's pajamas. But it was impossible to tell the difference between that man's daily clothes and his night clothes. So Kiba didn't know. He also didn't need to know how comfortable I was within the infamous Uchiha's clothes. It was best just to keep the whole thing ambiguous I figured.

When we were ready to go, I felt Akamaru trot over to my side and nudge my leg with his nose. I reached down and gripped the nin-dog's fur firmly. Kiba opened the door with a 

sound of amusement at how the canine took care of me. My Seeing Eye dog lead me out into the crisp air. It was cool and fresh, such a nice change from the almost stuffy air of inside the base. I breathed deeply, thinking of how I had wondered a couple days ago about when my next breath of fresh air would be. It had come all too soon.

The brisk happiness of the streets of Konoha though, was contagious and I soon found myself making my way around with a small smile on my lips. Kiba chattered beside me, though I wasn't truly paying attention. We bantered a bit, but other than that, I was more than content to just let him go on and on beside me.

As we entered into the building containing the Hokage's office though, I felt my smile fall unbidden from my face. Both mine and Kiba's mood sobered. Mine because I was going to be forced to give up my secrets unless somehow I managed to keep them. I really didn't want to talk about it at all; it was a precious experience that I wanted to keep to myself. I didn't want to give it up so that others could dissect it and remove its meaning. If she asked directly, I didn't think I would be able to lie, but that didn't mean I was going to advertise how important they all were, and how much I had bonded with the 'enemy.'

"Hinata, honey," Tsunade greeted me warmly. I gave her a half hearted sort of smile and inclined my head in a bow, murmuring a polite 'Hokage-sama.' "Have a seat." Akamaru lead me to a chair as I wondered at Tsunade's kindness. It wasn't that I thought the hokage was _un_kind, but she had always been rather gruff. She wasn't usually so warm and caring. I chalked it up to her being sympathetic because of my last two months. Despite those being possibly the best two months of my life, I was thankful for her empathy.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Kiba-kun said you wanted to see me," I said demurely as I fiddled with my fingers. I had my sightless eyes trained on the source of Tsunade's voice. I was glad, again, that Tsunade already knew of my blindness. I hated to explain that.

"Yes I did, though Kiba you may leave-"

"What? No! I'm staying with Hinata."

"Now."

"There is obviously a lot to talk about," Tsunade began as Kiba begrudgingly closed the door behind him. Akamaru also had left my side. I nodded to Tsunade as I braced myself for the questions I was awaiting. "But first, I couldn't help but notice that your stutter is gone. Why is that?"

"Ano…" I murmured with a little blush. That was such a difficult question to answer. I had always thought that my stutter was gone because of the confidence I had gained with the Akatsuki. I still thought that and I was pretty sure it was accurate. How could I possibly explain that to Tsunade though? "I…am not sure."

"Oh come now, Hinata," Tsunade urged. I frowned inwardly. This lady was persistent. Something told me that this question about the loss of my stutter was just a preparation for the rest of the interrogation. Difficult questions that I would have to answer. I felt myself crumple a little; I moaned softly and buried my face in my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. This would be so much easier if I hadn't cared about them all so much. Tsunade continued in a soft voice. "If they hurt you Hinata, you can, you _should_, tell me."

"No, I just… Being around them made me stronger," I replied uneasily. It was very true, yet ambiguous enough that it wasn't obvious that I liked them at all. Tsunade was silent for awhile after my answer.

"I see," she finally muttered in understanding. I bit my lip softly, as my face was still hidden in my hands. "Interesting…" I still said nothing. She continued on from there, question, 

after question, after question, after question.

Which ones were there? Where did they keep you? What did you eat? Do you know their plans? How do they operate? Did they hurt you? What are their skills? How do they fight? I answered all her questions to the best of my ability. Her rapid fire inquires threw me off balance, and I wasn't able to gain the presence of mind headed to keep things ambiguous the way I wanted them.

I was forced to tell Tsunade about how Itachi had blinded me and tried to rape me. I told her about the other girl Itachi had used while I was there, and how I had suffered that night through with Kisame. I told her about Deidara's espionage mission, and his hatred of Itachi. I told her about the way Kisame protected me, and fought with Itachi over me. She learned the bad things about them, but she learned of the kindness they had showed me as well. How Deidara had given me information on my friends, the way Itachi and him had trained me. I revealed to her how Itachi could be kind and patient. Only my deepest secrets were I able to keep hidden. My relationship with Kisame, my friendship with Deidara, and my sibling attachment to Itachi. As well as the entire ordeal with Sasuke. I didn't know why I kept that a secret, but I did. All else though, was mercilessly pried out of me.

"Is that all," I finally asked in a shaking voice. I was sure there were no more details she could pull from me. I was dry. I wiped my eyes, expecting tears, but they were dry as well. Maybe I didn't cry quite as easily as I thought I did.

"All my questions, yes," Tsunade said patting my shoulder. I nodded in relief and sighed. I made a move to stand up, but Tsunade's comforting hand suddenly became restraining, pushing me back down. I sat again with a confused look. "There are just a few things that you need to be informed of. A lot has happened while you've been gone after all," she said. I bit my lip uneasily.

"Oh, yes. The war and the…wedding," I muttered softly.

"Exactly," Tsunade agreed. "As for the war, that's been cleared up. We were worried it would last much longer, and give the Akatsuki time to attack us, but luckily that is not the case. It's been tough, we lost a few good shinobi, and many more are in the hospital right now. But they'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," I said sincerely. It was obvious that none of my friends had been among the dead, and now I wouldn't have to worry about them.

"And as for your wedding," Tsunade began soberly. I felt my blood run cold and I stiffened. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I shivered slightly. My marriage to Neji-nii, it was a thing of my nightmares. I reached down subtly and clutched the finger with my ring on it. It was the only other secret I had managed to keep. My beloved, engraved ring. I held tight to Kisame's name as though I were to lose it, and by consequence, him. "We have been able to convince your father to post pone your wedding for two more weeks. After all…March 10th was yesterday." I swallowed the lump in my throat painfully and nodded.

"Who is 'we'," I asked in an amazingly steady voice. My insides were ice. Ice did not cry, shake or stutter. And neither did I.

"Your, erm… fiancé and I," the Hokage muttered. I could hear her shifting in her seat under the icy gaze I was unconsciously pinning on her. I hadn't meant to make my demeanor so steely, but it was better than being weak and sniveling. "There is something though that I think will please you greatly."

"What is it," I inquired curiously, looking up. My brow was furrowed in a bemused sort of way, and I listened intently to anything she could say to lift my spirits.

"I believe I can cure your blindness."

A/N so there you had it. Chapter 17. Sorry there was no Kisame in there. He should finally make an entrance next chapter. Which I have to start writing. So yeah, if you have time (which you ad better) please please please review. And if you STILL have time, go check out my story and review that one :D. So see you all next time, bye bye. :P


	18. Needles and Blindfolds

A/N okay, so here it is. The eighteenth chapter. I'm not sure how long this took me, though I guess it probably took a long time. I've been super busy lately. I'm on my second trip now and am updating from Colorado, and I didn't get to take my computer to the first trip. Which made the trip all the worse, which is a pretty hard feat. But anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Again, I'm sure I had something I was supposed to say here, but I forgot it again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's charactors etc, etc.

And now, please enjoy.

"It doesn't need curing. It only lasts eight months and I've already passed two," I replied simply and automatically. I don't think that that was my true reaction to regaining my sight, but it was instinctive. I was used to counting down the months until I could see again. I never thought of something that could 'fix it' because it wasn't broken. It was just a little delay, an obstacle.

"Well, you don't have to waste away a whole eight months blindly because Itachi wanted to have a bit of fun with you," Tsunade replied fiercely, and I flinched at the crude way she had spoken. There was also confusion laced into her annoyance. I should be jumping for joy at the wonderful prospect of being able to see again. And now that I thought about it, for sure I was.

"Of course not," I agreed. My eagerness though was dampened by my distaste for the way she had worded her argument; no matter how accurate it may have been. "I do want my sight back. I want to see as soon as possible. I _need_ to see Kisame," I declared earnestly. I was shocked when I found myself leaning over the desk in my urgency. My fingers were digging into the wood as my hands clenched the sides. Slowly, reason returned to my mind. Yes, seeing Kisame was important to me, possibly the most important thing in the world for me. But others need not know that.

"Hinata," Tsunade began softly. I sat back in my chair and bit my lip, facing away from the Hokage. I was afraid that she could read me all too easily. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I realize that you must hate them all greatly. I do not know what Hoshigaki Kisame did to you, but it must have been horrible, for you to react in such a way," the woman told me reasonably. I frowned in at myself and shifted uneasily. What Kisame had done to me _was_ horrible, I could never go back to normal after him, but it was because I didn't want to. I had gotten a taste of something I hadn't even realized I craved. But now that I had tasted it, I could never live with out it.

"But you must understand that I am not giving you back your sight so that you can have revenge," Tsunade was continuing. "Do not turn into Sasuke." Another thing I had kept to myself: Sasuke. I had no reason to keep it a secret, but I believed that it was because I was determined to keep all possible from Tsunade. It was traitorous and confusing and I knew that. But I did not want Tsunade to know anything of my friends.

"That's not my intent," I replied demurely. It wasn't lying, not really. Revenge truly wasn't my intent. I felt Tsunade pat my shoulder approvingly and lean back into her chair. I gave her a tiny smile, seeking to belie her concerns.

"That's good."

"We can take care of revenge for you," said a familiar, velvety voice. I felt Neji's big, long fingered hand grasp my shoulder reassuringly and I smiled a bit up at him. I heard him take the seat beside me.

"Not now, you won't," Tsunade demanded firmly. Her tone left no room for argument, and seemed to make sure that Neji knew his place.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," he replied tightly. "Hinata is my first and foremost concern. She has the right to be able to see again."

"Mm, exactly," Tsunade agreed with the same determination that had rung in Neji's voice. "I believe that together you and I should be able to fix her eyes. I know the poisons, and you know the Byakugan and Hyuuga eye."

"I don't predict that it should be too difficult," Neji said confidently. I was astounded by how easy they made it sound. A poison that could blind someone for over half a year seemed so advanced. Surely it couldn't be as simple as they made it out to be.

"May I just take a look at your eyes right now, and then you can be on your way," Tsunade offered as I heard her stand and make her way over to me. I nodded as I faced her way and opened my eyes wide. I felt her cool fingers press on my temples. It was a strange sensation, feeling her chakra worm its way into my head and investigate my optical nerves. I found it curious that _her_ chakra could get to my eyes, but not my own.

The little investigation was quick, but intrusive. I didn't like the feel of people prying into my mind. True, she wasn't in my _mind_ per se, but it was still uncomfortable. When she was finished, she gave me a little pat on the shoulder and went back to her chair. I gave my head a little shake to dislodge the feeling of her chakra, and then nodded.

"Neji and I will begin our diagnosis," Tsunade said happily. "I think you should go and enjoy being back home for now." I could detect the grin in her voice and I forced myself to smile back at her. I felt Neji hum in agreement and I stood up carefully. Neji lead me over to the door, opening it up for me. He touched my arm in farewell and I made my way out into the hallway.

"Hinata-chan," yelled an exuberant voice as I felt a large hand grab mine and start swinging our arms back and forth. I started a little in uncomfortable surprise as a foreign man was suddenly in my personal space. My widened eyes relaxed though as I realized it was just typical Naruto. I didn't think that the word 'boundaries' was even in his dictionary. Then again, a lot of big words weren't. I felt him give my hand a little squeeze as he swung it and I was reminded how his outward affection used to make me blush myself into flames. Now it was almost making me cringe.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," I said with a sweet and tolerating smile. He began tugging me down the hallway and I followed. The whole thing seemed almost surreal. I felt like I had been gone for so long and yet nothing had changed. Everything was disturbingly exactly how I had left it. Though I was sure I wasn't. It took me a second to realize what exactly was wrong with this picture. "Where did Kiba and Akamaru go?"

"Kurenai dragged them off," Naruto replied. I felt his hand shift as he shrugged. "She's not even their sensei and they do everything she says." Naruto's voice was laced with childish disgust and it made me giggle. He never _did _have any respect for his superiors. I supposed that was due to the fact that he didn't think he had any. He should probably keep that mentality for when it was actually true. Kisame could, and probably gladly would, fillet him alive. I suddenly felt my heart tighten at the thought of the man.

"That's because we respect her," I said in Kiba's defense. Though I didn't deem it particularly necessary. "Where are we going, anyway," I asked curiously as I felt us come out of the building and start waltzing down the street. Our swinging and linked arms had made its way to the back of my mind. I assumed it was just to help lead me.

"Ichiraku ramen! It's lunch time, can't ya see!?" I felt out hands shift violently as he gestured towards the sky, which I now assumed the sun was rather high in. I felt a cold frown settle on my features as I tugged our hands back down.

"No," I said primly. I was surprised at the severity of my voice, but didn't make much of an effort to vanquish it. I was used to the Akatsukis momentarily forgetting about my blindness. But the blunt, idiotically oblivious way Naruto had done it was some what much more irksome.

"Oh, Fuck! I'm sorry Hinata-chan, really," he apologized hastily. I could tell his apology was heartfelt and genuine and I was quickly inclined to forgive him. Besides, the little girl in me was slowly starting to take over. I was going to lunch with Naruto-kun! I had never gone to lunch with him, and even though I could no longer feel that embarrassed rush I used to get, I couldn't help but be a bit excited.

The first bit of the meal was actually rather pleasant, but it seemed to be deteriorating quickly. His childish antics were endearing…for about five minutes. He continued to chatter animatedly while I found less and less to say. I soon found myself craving a true conversation. One with maturity and meaning. I tried hard to be accepting, patient and feel the way I was supposed to feel. I was supposed to be enjoying it all, but I most certainly wasn't.

Pretty soon, I felt something inside of my snap.

Every word coming out of his ridiculously loud mouth was grating on my nerves. I could feel myself beginning to tremble in pent up irritation and disgust. I found myself comparing every little aspect of Naruto to Kisame and how ridiculously short of the boy fell to the man. I was in part disgusted with myself, disgusted that I had changed. But it was a small part.

The final and ending blow came when I heard Naruto rudely slurp down a noodle even louder than usual and felt a few drops of broth flick and land on my face. I froze in fury for a second before very, very slowly wiping the liquid from my face and then abruptly standing up.

"I think I should leave. I'm rather tired," I said in a soft voice. The fact that I could find my way back to Kiba's house by myself didn't really occur to me at the moment. I would find a way. The more pressing matter was just finding a place calm and quiet where I could relax and perhaps, or rather inevitably, think about Kisame.

"Oh," Naruto said dumbly. I could detect his surprise at my suddenness, and on that particular point, I couldn't blame him. "Well, umm, okay. Do you want me to walk you back to Kiba's?"

"No," I shook my head as I replied quietly. I knew it was a stupid answer. I really should just do this the safe way and let him walk me back. But now that the dam had broken, I could not reign in my contempt for Naruto or my misery over Kisame. I turned on my heel and trailed my fingers on the wall for stability, and promptly began to stride away.

"But Hinata-chan," Naruto called after me. I winced and kept walking, pretending not to hear him. "Kiba's house is _that _way." I paused, and let loose a little moan. I could only assume that he was pointing in the _other_ direction. I briefly entertained the idea of claiming that I had _meant_ to go this way, but soon decided that that would be beyond ridiculous. So I turned slowly and shamefully and made my way in the opposite direction.

I could hear Naruto continue to call after me. Yet I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. I was suddenly reminiscing of Kisame's guiding hands, and his rough deep voice. I wandered blindly, just concentrating on putting on foot in front after another. I bumped into people and objects but I just brushed the encounters off. Normally, I would have a strange fear at simply moving through a dangerous world with no warnings. But right now, it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was Kisame, and the fact that he was no longer with me.

I wasn't sure how long I had walked. I was only vaguely aware of time passing and of the slight ache in my calf muscles. But I was caught in a self-pity filled, memory laden world. I could feel my blank, slack face and my clumsy feet. But I was only so dully conscious of it all. It was a relief to my sanity, when a familiar voice broke through.

"Hinata, what are you doing," Kiba's voice yelled from my distant left. I turned towards it with an almost surprised look. I guess I hadn't been counting on someone searching for me. "I've been looking every where for you. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I muttered as I allowed myself to be swept up into his arms and held securely against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder as I let out a breath of surrender. I was glad he had found me. I certainly hadn't really been having the best of luck trying to find him. "I just had to get away from Naruto."

"Why? Did he hurt you? What did he do," Kiba began demanding immediately. I could hear the fiercely protective note in his voice and I had no doubt that he was baring his unusually sharp canines. I shook my head weakly as I clung to him just a little tighter.

"No, no… nothing like that. He's just so the same, yet so different," I said. I knew I couldn't possibly be making sense. And this assumption was further proved when Kiba did not respond. I could feel him leading me carefully along the busy streets of Konoha. "I think I see him differently now. He's just… so far from Kisame."

"Hinata, we need to talk," Kiba said firmly after a small pause. I nodded my head in agreement. As my sentence had just demonstrated, I wanted to bare all to him. I could no longer keep it bottled up, and there was no one better to tell then Kiba.

I knew that when Kiba demanded to talk like that, it would be a serious one. It wasn't one we could have right here and now as we were walking in the streets. It would have to wait until we were seated back at the house, with no hindrances, and where we could be sure that the whole truth and nothing but the truth was said.

It was a quiet trip from there, and an anxious one. Even though I knew exactly what I was going to say. It may not be the most tactful approach explaining my intimate feelings for a criminal twice my age, but it would have to do. I just, of course, had no idea how Kiba would take it. When we stepped in the door, Akamaru seemed to sense the tension, because he came to me calmly, with only a little kiss on my hand as greeting. The dog led me to the couch and I could hear Kiba sit across from me.

"Hinata, you said something last night, while you were crying," Kiba began uneasily. I nodded slowly, but didn't open my mouth to verbally reply. I heard Kiba shift and I bit my lip nervously. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Hoshigaki Kisame is one of the Akatsuki members that kidnapped you. He's the one most famous for his killing, brutality, and…erm, fierce appearance." He paused again, as though waiting for confirmation. So I slowly nodded again. "You wanted him last night and… I need to know why."

"I know," I agreed, breaking my silence. I took a deep breath as I prepared to bare my soul. "You have to understand, what we hear as enemy ninja, about their cruelty, is all true. Terrifyingly so, but it's not the whole truth. There's more to them."

"Wait, _them_," Kiba cut me off as he stood up suddenly. "You mean this isn't just about Hoshigaki? What about Uchiha Itachi, and Deidara? Did you want them too?" He was yelling, and he was angry. I could tell, not at me, but at his confusion and the situation. I reached out to grab his arm and force him to sit back down. He wasn't making this any easier.

"Please let me explain," I pleaded as my small fingers curled into fists. "I'm not sure how it happened. There wasn't really a defining point, well except for Itachi," I said as I felt myself slipping into nostalgia at the almost pleasant memory.

"Then let's start with him," Kiba decided firmly. He was trying to take control of the situation, and that was okay. It would make him feel better, so I nodded.

"It was the first training session with him," I began, and was glad to find that Kiba did not interrupt me. "He was trying to teach me the kitchen, so that I could move around more easily. It wasn't too long after he had blinded me and tried to rape me and-"

"He tried to do _what_," Kiba yelled furiously. I winced as I heard a loud noise and Kiba stood up again.

"Sit _down_, Kiba," I snapped in frustration. "Please don't interrupt me." I heard him grumble darkly and sit back down. "Thank you." I paused as I remembered where I had left off. 

"And I was terrified of him, but I didn't really have a choice… it was torture," I muttered with a sigh at the grueling session. "I kept slamming into things, mostly because Itachi forced me to though. I got so frustrated, that I sort of pitched a fit." I smiled slightly as I remembered the gentleness in Itachi's voice. "And he said, very calmly: 'relax. It's only the first day. You _will_ get it, Sasuke- kun."

"He called you Sasuke," Kiba asked quietly in surprise. I could imagine the bewildered and contemplative expression on his face clearly and I nodded.

"That's when I realized that there was more to Itachi than just the serial rapist, clan murderer. He was still both of those, and I was still afraid of him though. I had good reason to. Just before you took me away, he violated and killed another girl. But… Itachi took me under his wing. He's like a big brother to me," I finished rather lamely. It was a horrible explanation though; it didn't convey my attachment very well at all.

"Hinata, that just doesn't make sense," Kiba moaned. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't explain to him everything. I could try, but he would never fully understand. He would just have to accept, which I believed that he would. I believed that he could accept how I felt about Itachi and Deidara. It was Kisame I was worried about.

"I know it doesn't," I agreed quietly. We remained in silence for a time while Kiba digested what he had learned, and prepared to learn about the other man.

"And this Deidara?"

"He is more complicated," I murmured thoughtfully. In some ways, Deidara was so much scarier that Itachi. He had seemed to almost normalize when he had discovered Hitomi, but before that, and still now, he hadn't. He was always outwardly kind and amiable, but that seemed just on the surface. I knew that he was in the Akatsuki, so of course he was still a crazy murderer. But then his deep and mysterious hatred of Itachi and the dark snatches of conversation I heard unnerved me. No, Deidara was not to be trusted, and I understood that, but he was still a dear friend.

"Why is that?"

"When you meet him, under the right circumstances, you can't help but like him," I tried slowly to explain. "But there are things about him that say clearly that there's something underneath the likeable exterior. He hates Itachi so much and he has such control of his emotions. They say Itachi does, but he just hides them underneath cold blankness, you know you're being deceived, but Deidara makes you think he's showing the truth…"

"So why do you like him," Kiba exclaimed. I chuckled at his utter bemusement. He was asking such simple obvious questions that should have simple obvious answers, but they didn't. I shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't know. He's a dear friend, I miss him, and that's all that matters. Though you know, he came on an espionage mission here once, and spied on every single one of my loved ones just so that I could have news of them," I told him with a little smile. I couldn't explain Deidara even more than I couldn't explain Itachi. It was all just _there_.

"What? Me too," Kiba yelped. "He spied on me?" I gave him an amused little smile. He was so flabbergasted. I nodded in confirmation and giggled at the grumbles from him. He seemed none too pleased about this new development, and when I really thought about it, I couldn't blame him. It was creepy to think that some one had watched and observed you with out your knowing.

There was a pregnant pause as Kiba settled back down into his chair. We were both thinking about what came next. Itachi and Deidara weren't the ones I had cried over in the middle of the night. I wanted to tell him all about Kisame; I needed to confide in him. But I did not have the courage to bring it up.

"And what about Hoshigaki? What is your story on him," Kiba asked finally. I faced down and chewed on my lip. How to word it exactly was my problem. I was going to tell him everything, and rather bluntly too, but I was having trouble forcing the words around my tongue and through my lips.

"I miss him more than any of them," I murmured quietly and miserably. My throat was thick as I thought of him. "Kisame… he protected me you know. When I first got there, and Itachi tried to _take_ me, he saved me. He said that it was only because I was an important hostage, maybe it was then, but now I know that he would protect me no matter what… I _need_ him, Kiba."

"Why," Kiba barked, suddenly to his feet again. "I can protect you, too. We all can! You don't need a freak like him to do that for you."

"Shut up," I yelled suddenly. I was so surprised that I had yelled so unexpectedly and rudely at him. Kiba's silence was evidence that he himself was shocked. But I wasn't near done talking. "You don't understand! I've kissed him, I've touched him, and I need him. Everything about him, he's just so… so precious to me. I feel like I'm dying without him." The last sentence was barely choked out before a gut wrenching sob.

"Hinata, do you… _love_ him," Kiba asked slowly. I was stilled abruptly at his question. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I sniffled and rubbed my nose. Did I love Kisame? I had extremely deep feelings for him. Maybe I did love him…

"I've never used that word for him," I said thoughtfully. "I don't know the answer to that question. But I do know that I need him more than anything. And I so badly want to _see_ him with my own eyes."

"You haven't seen him," Kiba inquired. His tone was bewildered, but laced with realization at the same time. I frowned on confusion. Kiba had said that Kisame was best known for his brutality and _appearance_. So Kiba knew what he looked like. Every person I had met always made some mysterious, derogatory comment on it. I truly was beginning to worry what I might see if I ever got the chance to look upon him. "You want me tell you what he looks like," Kiba offered distantly.

"No," I screamed as I slammed my hands down over my ears. I didn't understand. Why did people think I wanted them to tell me about him? He was so important to me; I wanted to look upon his face for myself. It was going to be a special event for me, cherished forever. Why would I want to hear it all from some one else? They would spin tales of a fearsome beast I was sure. I needed to see him with my own eyes.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell you, promise," Kiba amended quickly. I nodded, calmly as though I had not just screamed at him. I was slightly worried that I was frightening Kiba. I had come back from the Akatsuki so much more volatile than I had ever been before. It was slightly frightening to me. "But I have to know: are you unhappy? Here in Konoha?"

"Yes," I replied quietly with a small, heartfelt sigh. It felt strange to just admit it like that. Did this mean that I was done playing pretend? Done acting as though I were enjoying my return home? I had been beyond unhappy when I had left Konoha on a mission, why should I suddenly be happy now? Was my time as a hostage supposed to put everything into perspective, because it certainly did, though probably not in the way they were expecting.

"Really?" Kiba sounded incredulous.

"Yes. My days there were some of the best of my life," I told him. I could feel my eyes beginning to water, as a sudden hopelessness gripped me. I knew the emotion was not strong enough to draw true tears, but it was still saddening. My odds of returning to the one place I had found a comfortable home in were slim.

"But… they're criminals!"

"Yes, Kiba, I understand that," I suddenly snapped harshly at him. "I know exactly what they are. Are you forgetting that I lived with them for two months? You know only what you have read in the Bingo book. But it doesn't matter to me…" My voice was growing soft again as my sudden anger rushed out of me as quickly as it had come. "I still… care for them." I simply couldn't bring myself to use the word 'love', it was too heavy. "And I… I want to go back, so badly."

"But, that makes you a traitor," Kiba tried weakly to reason with me. I knew it must be hard on him, trying to understand the changes that had taken me while I'd been gone. I felt an overwhelming guilt as I slowly nodded in agreement. "You can't go back though. I mean, even though you want to, you just _can't_."

"I know," I moaned sadly. "But I needed to tell you. You're my best friend Kiba. I _need_ you to understand. And, if Kisame ever offered to take me back home, I would go."

"I- I understand, Hinata," Kiba assured me. The strangled sound of his voice made me believe that he had a lump in his throat. I felt him move to sit beside me on the couch and wrap his arms around me. As he nuzzled his nose into my hair, I realized that it was more to comfort him than me.

"Thank you," I murmured as I returned his embrace. We sat in silence for awhile. I was loath to disturb Kiba as he wrestled with the weight I had just put on his shoulders. I knew it was selfish of me to ask him to bear it, but I needed him; he was all I had right now. What I really needed was Neji, my rock of strength. But he was lost to me. Though I knew that if I were to marry him, which was sadly likely, he would be a good husband. No doubt a woman couldn't ask for better. But I just couldn't do it.

"So, I take it you no longer have feelings for Naruto," Kiba noted with a dry wit as he pulled away. I appreciated his attempt at humor. Anything to lighten up the mood. I threw him a lopsided smile.

"None at all," I said with a shake of my head. I felt my lips curl in disgust, even though I hadn't wanted them to. "He really is rather annoying and immature isn't he?"

"Yes," Kiba exclaimed. I felt him wrap an arm around me happily. "Yes he is. I can't believe you didn't see it before."

"Maybe," I mused. "It is simply because I _can't_ see."

* * *

"In essence it's all rather simple," Neji was telling me as the three of us saw in Tsunade's office. "The poison went through your bloodstream until it got to your eyes. When it arrived there, it proceeded to clot into hard balls, much resembling blood clots, except they were of poison.

"These clots also leak into your chakra stream, and block the chakra from reaching your eyes. This prevents your Byakugan. The poison clots prevent blood from reaching your eyes, which somehow prevents you sight. It has to do with temporarily crippling your optic nerves."

"The reason it lasts so long is because it takes so long for the clots to deteriorate," Tsunade added when it appeared Neji was done. "So really all that remains is to create a sort of antidote that will break of the blockages, and then they'll just filter through your kidneys harmlessly." They both sounded so pleased with themselves. Neji's pleasure was more quiet and reserved than Tsunade's loud boastful one, but it was still there from both of them. My mind however was being painstakingly slow in processing it all.

"I-It's that simple," I marveled at them. My voice was slightly dubious, maybe offensively so, but I couldn't help it. How could it be so easy, when it had crippled me for months?

"Well, there's just this one little thing," Tsunade said a little uneasily. I frowned. I should have known there would be a catch. I gave her a look that clearly signaled for her to elaborate. "We're going to need a small sample of the poison to create an antidote. And the only available supply is in your eyes."

I paled with realization.

"We're going to have to insert a syringe into your pupil, and then into a blood vessel to extract some of the poison," Tsunade continued. She spoke with a professional detachment that gave me the chills. I _really_ did not like what Tsunade was saying. It made me want to just wait out the six months left.

"You want to stick a needle in my eye," I confirmed weakly. I took the silence as an affirmative and shrank back with a grimace. "Will it hurt?"

"No," Tsunade assured me easily. "You may feel a bit of pressure as the shot goes in, but we will numb it so there won't be any pain. It's really just terrifying when you can see the needle, but obviously you can't so… that's not really a problem."

"I suppose," I said in miserable surrender. I didn't really have a choice. And anyway, there was really no reason _not_ to do it, except for the fact that it freaked me out. I comforted myself with the knowledge that there wouldn't be any pain. "Well, I'd like to get it over with immediately if possible."

"Of course," Tsunade said happily. I honestly could not understand her enjoyment. "I happen to have a sterile syringe right here." She must have known I'd relent. Either that or they had been planning to force it out of me anyway. I found both of these scenes highly likely. "Just open wide."

My first instinct to that sentence was to open my mouth, instead of my eyes. Before I obeyed though, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to mentally prepare. "What about an anesthesia," I asked hurriedly, before she could insert anything anywhere. In her excitement to plunge something sharp and pointy into my eyeball, she seemed to have forgotten the pain. I was slightly surprised Neji hadn't said anything in my defense, but he sounded so worn, he was probably dozing in a chair. For his sake, I hoped he was. He should take better care of himself.

"Oh yes, of course," Tsunade agreed. I felt her take my hand and press in a pill. "Suck on this. Savor it mind, 'cause if it's gone too fast you'll run out of painkiller while the needle is still in your eye." I felt the very last bit of blood drain from my cheeks. I took the little pill and popped it into my mouth. "Okay, here we go."

It was an incredibly strange, as well as unpleasant, feeling as an object slipped through my pupil. I sucked furiously on the thing in my mouth. I didn't get how something that seemed rather like a bitter candy could keep the pain at bay, but if it did, than I was depending on it. Of course, I had to be careful to 'savor' it as Tsunade instructed.

I tried hard to think of other things during the ordeal, but I found that difficult. I took to counting fluffy white sheep jump over a fence instead. It was traditionally a tactic to fall asleep, but it served this purpose just fine, too. Finally, I felt a squelching sensation, and the needle slipped back out of my eye, which watered instantly, though I wasn't sure why.

"Okay, all done. Your eye should feel just fine," she added at my desperate look. I let out a little sigh of relief and nodded. "I say you come back in two days and I'll see what we have up by then, okay?"

* * *

The two days waiting for whatever antidote Neji and Tsunade would concoct were long and awkward. I tried at first to go out and say hello to old friends, but that soon proved fruitless. I had grown and changed so much in those two months, and I supposed that I had thought everyone else would too. But they didn't.

So I soon receded to the soothing, empty training grounds and Kiba's home. I had not made a mistake confiding in Kiba; often we would speak of what had happened with the Akatsuki and who they were. They were good chats, and they helped to nullify my loss. I was also confident that he would support me if I made the choice to go back to Kisame. For he was the one I craved with all my being. Waking up every morning without him beside me was agonizing.

Finally, on the second day, I pushed the doors of the hospital open. I was struggling to keep my hopes from rising, but it was a battle I was losing. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand catch my forearm and turn me to face them. One whiff and I could identify Neji. He always that had clean, but sensual scent.

"Hello Neji," I greeted him with a sweet smile. I lay my hand on top of his gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, though I was actually going to ask you the same question," my older cousin replied. He didn't sound okay, I noted. He sounded tired and exhausted. I wondered how hard he had been slaving day and night to give me back my sight. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, resting my temple on his firm chest. I heard and felt Neji sigh as he relaxed. His arms draped around me tiredly and he laid his head on the top of mine.

"I'm good," I replied easily, even though it was a lie. It was truly miserable, though I had gotten good at masking it and pushing it back. I would hate to give my dear Neji more stress. I felt Neji nod once in acknowledgment. There was a small silence in which we just rested against one another, finding a sort of relief. I closed my eyes in comfort. I liked being held in my rock's arms, it was the best I had felt since I had returned to Konoha.

"We haven't gotten a chance to speak properly since your return," Neji spoke after awhile. "But I notice you still wear the ring." Yes, of course I still wore the ring. I had kept it a dire secret, sharing it only with Kiba. I stroked Kisame's name as I nodded. I treasured that link to Kisame above all else.

I suddenly felt Neji's dexterous fingers find mine and reach to touch the ring, but I yanked it back. "I… I'm sorry, but I don't like people touching it…" I tried not to give a reason, hoping he would arrive at one on his own. He had no cause to believe that it was because it held the name of a criminal I would give the world for. I quickly changed the subject though, and lay my hand on his cheek. "You really should get some rest, Neji."

"Yes, I suppose," he agreed quietly. I drew a breath in surprise as I felt him lean his forehead against mine. He seemed to be breathing me in, almost reveling in having me back. "You know, Hinata… I am glad that you will be my wife."

Then he let go softly and stepped away. The sharp taps of high heels on the tile forced me to turn and face the oncoming Tsunade, rather than question my cousin's intimate confession. My mind was still reeling about what Neji had said, and the close encounter that had come with it. He was happy about our soon to be marriage? It just didn't make sense to me. After all the resentment and anger he had held, he wanted us to be joined, to be husband and wife, to be together forever. But why? Was it because he truly loved me in that way?

"You ready, Hinata?" Tsunade's sharp, obnoxious voice seemed dull and distant to my ears.

"What?" Her far off words couldn't penetrate my fuzzy and thought ridden mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head back and forth to clear it. "I'm sorry," I quickly amended. "Yes, of course I'm ready."

"Good," Tsunade said approvingly. Though for some reason I doubted that the approval was just because I was ready to have my sight fixed. There was something in her tone that hinted at other things. I suddenly had no doubt that she had seen Neji and I in the corridor. She was pleased that we had showed some sort of loving affection.

I felt my fists clench. There was a guilty beast gnawing at my insides. I felt as though I had betrayed Kisame. I really shouldn't touch any other man, as I saw it. I would reserve every aspect of myself for the one man that mattered. I would save myself for him.

"Okay, I believe Neji and I have finally been successful in creating an antidote," Tsunade said as the three of us took our seats in her office. I had never realized before that the seat upon which I sat was very cold. The coolness against my bare thighs seemed to heighten my senses in anticipation for seeing again.

"How long does it take to work," I asked curiously. I was feeling jittery and unsure as I awaited them to administer whatever they had created. I trusted them explicitly, and did not think that any serious harm would befall me. But I still had so many questions and confusions. I wanted to know what was going on. "_How_ does it work?"

"Shh, relax," Tsunade soothed me as she took a seat on her desk in front of me and laid a hand on my arm. "I know the poison Itachi used was something you ingested, but our antidote will have to be injected directly into the blood stream. The hope is that it will only take a few moments to break down the clots and then you should be able to see again. Honestly though, we have never done this before, and we only have vague ideas of what may happen."

Tsunade's tone was cautioning, and I nodded warily. I knew there had to be risks, but I trusted the Hokage's medical abilities with my life. I was sick of thinking things over. Contemplating only ran you around in circles. I had thought long and hard about whether I had wanted to stay with the Akatsuki or not, and that had gotten me no where. So with out any more thought, I stuck out my fore arm to her.

"Actually, your arm won't work," Tsunade told me apologetically as she pushed it away. I gave her a confused look. "I want the antidote to take the most direct way possible, as I don't want it to be diluted through out the circulatory system." I nodded in understanding. "I will be pricking you in the temple."

"We don't think it should hurt much," Neji told me softly as he gripped my hand in his. I nodded as I gently slipped my hand away. It felt wrong to let another man touch me. Somehow, especially Neji. I think because if ever I were to forsake Kisame, which I very well may be forced to do, it would be because of and for Neji. Fate was twisted.

"Alright…" I wasn't really thinking about pain. My mind had wandered to fantasies of Kisame. I imagined seeing him for the first time. I would run to him, embrace him, and then he would lock me in a heated, passionate, possessive kiss. The warmth in my stomach was starting to flare from the leftover coals; memories of his touches and caresses and kisses.

"Here we go," Tsunade said as warning before I felt a twinge of pain in my left temple. I twitched in discomfort as a liquid was squeezed into my head. It was quick though, and the needle was soon drawn away. "Now, all that's left is to wait…"

None of us were sure what exactly we were waiting for, but we waited in silence, and we waited for a long time. I, of course, had no access to a clock, so I figured that Tsunade was timing it for medical purposes. But as what I could only assume were hours passed, we all began to get discouraged.

"I suppose we will have to continue our work," Neji muttered finally. Tsunade grunted her agreement, and I nodded soberly. I had tried hard to keep my hopes in check, but then they came crashing down and I realized that I had failed. We all felt as though we had failed as we arose from our seats. But I had not gone two paces when the pain attacked.

It came on suddenly and savagely, and I fell to the ground with a blood curdling scream. But my ears were barely registering the sound, because my eyes were too busy registering sight.

The pain was excruciating as the sight was terrifying. I felt like a thousand kunai knives were lancing through my eyes. The ground was jarring my bones as I writhed on the ground. With each stab of extra pain, came a flash of blinding light. It felt like it was burning my eyes on top of the sharp kunai knives. I screamed again in agony.

There was a figure moving in my distorted and blurry sight. It was a confusing blend of bright colors and light. It was coming towards me, but then another figure blundered into my vision and shoved the other aside. I could hear them both either screeching or yelling, and it grated on my ears. I tried to move away, or hit the horrifying sight away from me, but then through the agony I felt a grip on my arm and something stab into the skin. Then a welcomed and familiar darkness closed in on me, and the pain disappeared. As did my consciousness.

* * *

The very first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it was dark, pitch black, but not. I couldn't see anything, and for all intents and purposes it was the same as when I had woken up every other morning for the past two months. But it wasn't the same, it just wasn't. It was not the same blank and absolute blackness, there were shades. Near imperceptible, but there.

"Hinata." I turned to the familiar chocolaty voice. I couldn't see Neji, not very well. But… was that an outline? I reached out tentatively, and felt my fingertips manage to brush his collarbone. His large hand must have come up, because it enveloped mine. I could detect something in his movements, a weariness that worried me. "How are you feeling?"

"Neji, you haven't slept in a long time have you," I asked, allowing him to massage my fingers gently. His silence told as much as any answer would. I sighed. He wasn't taking care of himself. Deidara had said he seemed depressed almost, but I hadn't thought he was reading Neji right. Whenever Neji was troubled, he trained more, and took _better_ care of himself usually. But not this time. "Why is it so dark, or… did it not work?"

"We think it was successful, but we couldn't be sure," Neji told me patiently. "We had to sedate you back in the office by the way. It's dark because if it did work, and woke up to the light, it would be incredibly painful." I felt, and liked to believe saw, Neji move a little closer. "I hope you get your sight back. You deserve it, and I've put everything I have into it…"

"Thank you, Neji," I said gratefully. He was somehow no longer Neji-nii to me. He was Neji now; it was said with no less affection, but of a different sort that tended to worry me. I gave his hand a little squeeze. "But you're not taking care of yourself. You're exhausted, please get some rest." He shouldn't be taxing himself on account of me. I wouldn't let my beloved cousin do that.

What he had said in the hallway was still swimming around in my head, and I suddenly felt horribly guilty for choosing Kisame over him. Then I felt guilty for thinking of him, instead of Kisame.

"I know," Neji muttered. I suddenly felt him shudder and collapse onto my bed. He laid his head on my stomach and draped an arm over it as well. My eyes widened in surprise at his actions, but I instinctively put one of my hands on his long hair. "I've barely slept since I learned you were taken. I've been worried…"

"You needn't worry anymore," I assured him as I ran my fingers gently through his soft locks. I put my own head back onto my pillow with a grimace. My stomach was churning terribly. I was in a lose lose situation and I knew it. I wanted to save myself for Kisame, and all of myself. But my Neji was hurting, and I couldn't just allow that. His confessions had been proof of his pain; he would never tell me such deep thoughts if he weren't already at the end of his rope. He had been my rock for years, and now I would be his. Yet I was sure were Kisame to see us, he would hurt as well…

And on top of it all, I was lying to Neji. I told him he didn't have to worry, but truly he did now more than ever. If the Akatsuki arrived for me, I could disappear without a moment's notice. Or I may just decide to run and find the criminals on my own. Were I Neji, I wouldn't let me out of my sight.

I felt a tiny tear slide from the corner of my eye. I stroked the cheek of the already sleeping Neji lovingly. Yes, I _loved_ Neji, but I _needed_ Kisame. And though I loved Neji, I was playing my cousin for a fool…

Finally, I closed my eyes and welcomed the momentary relief of sleep.

* * *

It took me almost a week and a half to fully regain my sight back to exactly how it had been before. It was a long and painful process. The initial pain, following the injection, had been the result of blood coursing through the shriveled and unprepared blood vessels. It did not take long though for my vessels to readjust. My eyes however, were a different matter.

Tsunade had taken her time exposing me to heightening degrees of light. They burned my eyes, and my endurance had been severely tested as I struggled to see again. But the effects had been absolutely amazing and worth it. It was just normal sight, nothing special. But after two months of darkness, light and colors and awareness was an unparalleled heaven.

Kiba made sure I took in all the sights possible; from Sakura's hair, to the blooming Sakura flowers themselves. The unique people, the green grass, the blue sky; it was all so wonderfully and beautifully awesome. Kiba seemed to understand how I felt about the simple visual pleasures of life, because he made care to show me ordinary miracles everywhere. He showed me butterflies, and funny colored or shaped rocks. Anyway and everything he could think of he brought to me or me to it.

Sometimes others would join us. Sakura liked to see the cherry blossoms and compare hair colors. Lee loved coming to the training grounds, and Naruto enjoyed Ichiraku. He only came once though, because during the one time the atmosphere had grown steadily awkward as my demeanor had grown steadily colder.

The most often visitor though, was Neji. He particularly came at the sunsets, because when he was lucky enough to go home after work, that was when he got off. Kiba was always careful to give us our space when Neji came. He knew I could care only for Kisame in that way, but I think he was hoping that I would fall for Neji. Because then everyone would live happily ever after.

One sunset, Neji and I were standing on the bridge in silence. Kiba had said he was taking Akamaru for a walk, and promptly disappeared. I had taken the quiet opportunity to stare up at Neji. His face was regal and handsome, and his jaw was strong. He moved with the litheness of a cat and sleek muscles rippled beneath his skin. Gazing at him then, I realized something. I would have fallen in love with Neji, romantically. His touches and kisses would be the ones I craved, and we would have had a happy marriage. Just the way things were meant to be.

But now that was impossible. Kisame had poisoned me with a more potent poison than even Itachi. I could never be happy with Neji now. Not with Kisame gnawing at me. Even now, through the euphoria of sight, I was slowly dying inside.

I had been over a week back here in Konoha, and I had not seen the Akatsuki. I highly doubted that they were going to come for me at all. I was going cold inside, deadening. I had resigned myself to a life of emptiness and despair. I had given up. Other people had noticed it as well. Kiba was concerned, and Tenten had once yelled at me that I was breaking Neji's heart by being depressed at our union. I tried to put up the proper facade, but it slipped so much, that it soon became useless.

And with the wedding only days away, what did it matter?

I was suddenly yanked out of my twisting thoughts as I felt the cold knife slice my fingers. I hissed in pain and watched the glistening red orb of blood bubble to the surface bitterly. I wiped it on a white towel and admired the starkness of the red on white. It was jarring.

I wondered if Kisame's skin was white.

Everything led to Kisame. Every train of thought, every sight, and every utterance would invariably connect to him in some way. I slipped my beloved ring off my finger, and twirled it around in my hands. I brushed my finger over the engraving. I could read it now, read the name, but I still loved to touch it. And it still threatened to bring tears to my eyes.

He was just so close, but so terribly far. Why hadn't he come for me? Was he hurt and it was impossible to, or had he simply decided that I was not worth the effort? When I concentrated, I could still feel his arms around my waist. Like right now. They were strong, warm, and protective. It was torturous, because however much I craved the feeling, I knew it wasn't real.

I was staring blankly at the cabinets in front of me, refusing to let my gaze wander. Slowly, tears began to drip down my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped my head to my chest. I felt my body begin to shake as the sobs racked my whole being. My own mind was betraying me.

"No, stop," I choked out. I felt the imaginary arms tighten around me. I worked to steady my breathing. "Hinata, get a grip. He's not here, he'll never _be_ here. He's gone…" A huge shuddering sob ripped from my throat. I felt my stomach begin to churn in sick misery. "Kisame's gone."

"No." I stiffened suddenly at the very real breath against my ear. The whispered word froze me in place. My tears dried instantly as my eyes widened in shock. I stared straight ahead, too afraid to turn around and find that my cruel mind had out done itself.

Suddenly, a silk cloth was slipped over my eyes and tied gently behind my head. I felt a single tear slide out from behind the soft blind fold. Only _he_ would take such a precaution. I trembled in hope and anticipation.

Slowly, I turned. Strong arms drew me close. I lay my hands on the familiar muscular chest. A calloused thumb rubbed away my tear and caressed my cheek. I gulped carefully, disbelievingly. "Kisame?"

"I'm here."

A/N so there you have it folks. I told you I'd get Kisame in there, even if he does only have two lines which total out to three words. Eh heh, I never said he'd have a big part. But oh well. I really hope you guys liked it.

So please please please review, and I'll see you guys next time, cause I need to go and work on my other fic which has been pathetically neglected...


	19. Incest and Betrayal

A/N okay, so here it is. I have to say, I'm not real pleased with this chapter. I can't put my finger on it, but it just doesn't click with me. But hey, its updated isn't it? Anyway, does Kisame have real gills. Cause unless someone can give me definite proof that he doesn't, I'm just going to say he does, cause that would be pretty sweet.

Anyway, I so had all this stuff I had to tell you. It was probably all that same stuff I had last chapter, and the chapter before that. But I always update in the middle of the night, and by then I'm too tired to think of whatever I had to tell you. Oh well...

Disclaimer: Yeah, I so don't own any of this, but I do own all the original charactors that have been dancing around in my head for the past few days...

Anyway, go ahead, read up.

* * *

We stood in silence. I had no idea what to say, I couldn't even speak. He was here, he came for me. My whole body was tensing, my throat was closing. I was still trembling in my excitement as I moved my hands across his chest. He wasn't wearing his cloak, and though he was wearing his shirt, it did little to hide the muscle beneath.

I moved my hands carefully from his broad shoulders to his waist. I traced every inch of the memorized brawn that I had not felt in so long. It was as though I were trying to reassure myself that he was really here with me. I was having trouble believing it. Finally, his large hands enveloped mine, stopping them from their trailing.

"Say something," he demanded, almost desperately. His voice was exactly how I remembered. It was deep and rough and it sent little tingles down my spine. He was so close I could feel his warm breath blow across my cheeks. I gave him a tiny smile; it was all I could manage.

"I missed you," I murmured. I leaned into his chest with a sigh. "I missed you so much." I slipped my hands out of his slackened grip and wrapped my arms around his waist. Suddenly, a gust of wind rushed out of me and I collapsed against him. "Kisame…," I sighed. "I felt like I was dying. I couldn't handle it. I thought you weren't going to come for me."

"How could you think that," Kisame asked softly. He brushed his knuckles across my cheek and I leaned into his touch. I craved it; I needed it, and I needed more of it. A few caresses weren't going to satisfy me. "You said that you wanted to stay with me-"

"I tried," I insisted earnestly, bringing my hands to his chest. I curled my fingers into his shirt. "I swear. I ran, and fought, but they caught me." I paused to gasp for air. "They thought they were rescuing me," I moaned. I buried my face into his chest, careful to breath in his scent.

"Shh," Kisame soothed me. He held me against him as he rested his chin on my head. "I know you did. That's why I came." I reveled in the feeling as his body shifted against mine. It excited me and I could feel a previously dormant warmth stirring to life in my once cold stomach.

I turned my face up towards him as he began to run his fingers up and down my arm. Perhaps to most, over a week would not be so very long, but to me it felt like an age. Especially when I had been faced with the possibility of it being never. It had been so long since he had been so near me.

I felt a tiny breeze drift over my lips as Kisame lowered his face to mine. My hands found their way up to his strong shoulders. I felt like my body was going to snap with the tension of waiting to taste him again. Finally, mercifully, he pressed his soft lips to mine.

The effect was instantaneous, and more wonderful than even my sight. He moved his lips against mine with such a gentleness, but such a passion that I could barely gather my senses enough to return it. As it turned out though, common sense wasn't needed. I dug my fingers into his shoulder as I pushed myself flush against him. His every muscle seemed to mold against me and I could barely tell who was who.

My mind was lost as my body was caught up in the heat of the moment. This was what I needed, what I had been dying for. Every thought, except the urge to get still more of him was gone. Kisame's hands were planted on the counter as he pressed himself against me. Slowly, I felt his tongue slide over my lips, and gently pry them apart. I had no problems opening them willingly. As he explored my mouth, I wasn't sure whether I was melting or dying. I moaned in my ecstasy and felt every inch of me prickle.

Then suddenly, I felt Kisame being ripped apart from me and heard the wall shudder as he slammed into it. Every inch of me screamed in fury at having him taken away. I gasped in shock and winced away from Akamaru's snarl as he tried to rip at Kisame. Then there was a canine yelp and a thud as the man threw the dog off of him. But if Akamaru was here, Kiba must be too. I was suddenly reminded of Kisame's own viciousness and I launched myself towards him. I felt his firm arms catch me and push me behind him protectively. I opened my mouth, but Kiba beat me.

"Down Akamaru," demanded the uncharacteristically cold voice. I cringed and stepped out from behind Kisame. I faced down at the ground as I straightened my blindfold. Though I hadn't seen a thing, it had become disheveled during our kiss. "Hinata." It was a questioning word with an ordering tone.

"Hello Kiba," I murmured. I felt guilty now, almost ashamed. I probably should not have let the situation progress in the way it had. But looking back, I knew I would still have done the exact same thing. But Kiba would have a hard time being understanding. He knew that I had kissed Kisame, but seeing it so starkly and erotically as he had would upset him.

"So that's who you are," Kisame growled with cruel amusement. I could hear a twisted sneer in his voice. He sensed Kiba's hurt and horror, and he was feeding off of it. I remembered how Kisame had two sides, the one he showed me, and the one he tried to keep hidden. I remembered the terror I always felt when that side of him appeared. I reached out blindly and managed to lay a hand on his arm.

"Please don't," I pleaded. I hadn't really meant for either of them to come in contact with each other. I was too sure and afraid that it would come to blows. I gave Kisame's arm an ineffectual little tug. "Please don't hurt him." I made to step in between the two, but Kisame held me back.

"Let go of her," Kiba ordered immediately. I felt Kisame stiffen and I tensed in response. A threatening growl rumbled from Akamaru's throat and I bit my lip. I grabbed Kisame's arm tightly. I knew I could never hold him back, but I hoped that maybe he would stay back for my sake.

"I'm not tethering her," Kisame snapped back defensively. I started in surprise and faced up at him. "She'll stay because she _wants_ to." I tightening my hold on Kisame comfortingly as I realized just how deeply offended he was. He really seemed to hate the idea of me being with by force, as though I didn't want to. There really were many sides of him. Sometimes he was confident and sure of himself, and others he seemed so insecure.

"She doesn't know you," Kiba yelled in response. I winced at the strain in my neck as I whipped my head around to face him. It was his turn to hurt and his voice turned cruel as he took the opportunity. "You and I both know that as soon as she sees you she'll go running. And rightfully so-."

"That's enough Kiba," I screamed furiously. Before even realizing it, I had taken two steps away from Kisame and towards Kiba. My fists were clenched so hard that my nails drew blood from my palm. My whole body was trembling with rage and my breathing was ragged. I knew right then that if Kiba continued, I would punch him, blindfolded or not. I _would_ fight to protect Kisame.

My rage filled outburst was met with silence. Neither of the males on either side of me knew how to react. They weren't used to me heightening the volume of my voice, and they didn't know how I would continue.

Soon though, it became clear that I had momentarily ended the hostility. I heard Kiba let out a breath of frustration and move away from me. I felt a rush of satisfaction when I heard the scraping of the chair as he slumped down into it.



A comforting bulk came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. Kisame drew me a little ways away from my sulking friend and leaned down to whisper in my ear. At first, I couldn't focus on his words, because I was too wrapped up in him. His soft breathes tickled my ear and his powerful body shifted fluidly around me. I felt my face color and turned away from Kiba to hide the blush.

"We have to leave immediately," he murmured quietly, so that Kiba could not hear. "They're going to come soon. I… I'm not the stealthiest of intruders," he admitted sheepishly. I giggled lightly and nodded. That didn't surprise me in the least. He was so big and his style of fighting didn't lend itself well to sneaking.

"I know," I assured him. But it was not only assuring him of my understanding, but also of my willingness. He had not asked if I was _willing_ to leave Konoha and his urgings had been a question as well. Now that I had miraculously mastered my senses around me, I could sense his uneasiness with the entire ordeal. I reached out to touch his arm comfortingly. "I need to speak with Kiba."

"Why," Kisame demanded suddenly possessive. "I'm sure he'll understand." I sighed and stepped away slightly. There was no longer a need for secrecy. I had nothing to hide from Kiba, and I didn't want either man to believe I did. I faced Kisame pointedly.

"Because he is my friend," I explained bluntly. I turned and managed to make my way to the seat in front of Kiba. This was a feat Akamaru usually assisted me with, but after witnessing Kisame and I, he was wary and reluctant. Kisame's guttural growl was evident that he did not approve, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

"I already know you're leaving," Kiba growled. I heard him shift away from me and I sighed sadly. I had thought that Kiba was close to accepting my feelings for the criminal, but I had supposed he was farther away than I had believed. "You've told me a hundred times. If he comes for you, you'll go."

"I'm sorry, Kiba. But you've got to understand," I began desperately. My nature demanded that I get out of this without hurting either Kiba or Kisame, but that was impossible. I could only strive to lesson Kiba's pain, because to hurt Kisame by denying him would kill me.

"I do." Kiba's voice was cold and sharp, and it made me wince. Then the dog boy sighed, and his voice softened. "I do. I just… I had accepted it in my head, forced myself to, for your sake, but walking in to find you like that. So deeply involved with each other… It made me sick," he finally admitted.

I bit my lip to stop from asking the inevitable why. Why was it so hard for him, for everyone, to accept? I had come to realize it was not just Kisame's employment that Kiba disapproved of. Spirited Kiba with little regard for the rules could ignore that. Perhaps it was Kisame's age. The man was twice as old as me, a significant difference. Or was Kisame so grotesque, that Kiba just could not stand the simple _sight_?

"There's one thing you have to do before I can let you leave though," Kiba said firmly as I began to stand up. I frowned warily and nodded for him to continue. "You have to go meet with the Hyuuga council. Tsunade said they have had enough of waiting for you to speak with them."

"No," I replied automatically. I had avoided all Hyuugas other than Neji and Hanabi like the plague, and planned on continuing to do so. I had no intention of walking into the fangs of the snake that was the Hyuuga family. "I don't want to go anywhere near them."

"You have to," Kiba insisted. I scowled and pressed my lips together when Akamaru barked his agreement. Kisame remained silent. I turned my glare away from the dog and onto its master. "It will keep suspicion at bay, and besides, you need to know what's going on with your wedding."

"There will be no wedding," I growled instantly. I was standing and digging my practical short nails into the wood of Kiba's table. "I'm leaving with Kisame and I most certainly am not coming back for a marriage I don't want to be a part of!"

"Stop arguing, Hinata, and just go," Kiba snapped back. I could feel his exasperation and frustration growing. "Besides, what about Neji? You owe him at least a good bye! Or are you going to claim you don't care about him either?"

I did not reply. I fell silent and turned away from Kiba. His words had struck the desired cord. I owed that at least to my beloved older cousin. No, I owed him much more. I owed him an explanation and a happy marriage. Were it not for Kisame he could have gotten that. It would not have been such a stretch for me to love Neji as a husband. But I could not get past the wall that was Kisame, and honestly, I didn't want to.

"You should go," said a rough voice to my left. I felt Kisame wrap an arm around my waist and I faced up at him. "I'll wait here for you." I shifted thoughtfully as I tried to decide my course of action. Kisame gave me a reassuring squeeze and I made my choice. With Kisame's approval, I could be brave for a couple of hours while I faced my own family.

"Fine," I murmured. "I'll meet with the Hyuuga council." I turned towards Kiba. "I want you to stay here with Kisame though. Don't let anything bad happen." My voice was strict now. "And _don't_ fight." I knew leaving the two of them alone here was beyond a bad idea. I was almost doubtful that they would both survive the situation. I wasn't sure which one would start it, but I had no doubt that Kisame would finish it.

"Hinata," Kiba cried indignantly. I heard Kisame make a gruff sound of disapproval at the same time, though he didn't say anything. "How can you expect me to hang around with that thing? For your sake he can stay here, but I'm leaving until he's gone." There was some hurried scuffling as he made for the door, but I leapt up quickly and latched onto his wrist.

"No, you're not," I retorted. Kiba tried to tug his hand away, but I held fast. "Kiba what if someone knocks on the door; what if someone comes in? It's too dangerous for him to be here by himself," I insisted.

"He's huge! How can you worry about him being in _danger_," Kiba snorted. I heard Kisame shift uncomfortably behind me. We shouldn't be talking about him as if he wasn't there. I sighed and reached back to him. Kisame caught my searching hand, and help it gently.

"We're in the middle of Konoha," I continued, trying to reason with him. "And they may already know he's here. Please, Kiba. I don't want them to catch him…" My reasoning had turned to pleading, and Akamaru, sensing my distress, nuzzled the hand that had dropped Kiba's. I supposed the dog had forgiven me for what he had seen of me and Kisame.

"Fine," Kiba bit out reluctantly. I breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Kisame's hand to wrap my arms around Kiba's waist. He returned the hug awkwardly, and Kisame was quick to place a hand on my shoulder and pull me away from the Konoha ninja.

"Promise me you will make this fast, please," he implored. His voice was firm, but there was a hint of desperation in it. Despite Kisame's brutality, he was most mannered. But I knew this would be difficult for him. Kiba would not make it any easier on him. I nodded.

"Thank you for doing this for me," I said sincerely. I curved my lips up at him in a small smile and embraced him as well. The way I held Kisame was distinctly different from Kiba. With Kiba it was an expression of gratitude, or friendship, we rarely pressed against one another. But when I was with Kisame, we easily just melded into one another. My petite form fit perfectly within his huge bulk. It always both excited and relaxed me, leaving me somewhere on cloud nine.

"Hinata," Kiba prompted awkwardly after clearing his throat. "You're already late, and you know how to Hyuuga council is…"

"Of course," I yelped worriedly as I leapt away from Kisame's warmth. I rushed into the living room and to the front door. It had been over a week since I had been utterly blind and I bumped into things on the way painfully. But yet, it didn't seem to occur to me to take off the blindfold. Blindness was almost a comfort zone for me, a sort of familiar home. I managed to get on my shoes easily enough.

"You're not walking into Konoha with a blindfold. Take it off," Kiba demanded as he and Kisame joined me in the hallway. I was almost surprised to feel the cloth over my face, reminding me that I wasn't truly blind anymore. I turned away from Kisame and made to pull it over my head.

"Wait," Kisame suddenly stopped me. He looped a thick arm around my waist and swept me to him. His soft lips found mind gently. I placed my hands on his chest as he kissed me tenderly. Then he released me and turned me away from him. Slowly, he pulled a loose end of the knot, and slipped the blind fold from my eyes. The light assaulted my eyes brutally, but not as bad as curiosity did. It burned at my insides as I felt Kisame behind me. But I kept myself disciplined. Even as he brushed my arm in parting, I stared only at the door in front of me. When I felt the loss of his presence, I pushed open the door and stepped out into the familiar, yet no longer welcome streets of Konoha.

* * *

They weren't happy with me. They weren't mad at me either. No, they were furious. That cold fury only a Hyuuga could perfect, Hyuuga fury much like Hyuuga pride. Other than my looks and Byakugan, they were the only things that me Hyuuga. Because though I didn't fit into this family, I had both the proper fury and pride. They just rarely surfaced.

"You are late," my father intoned from his perch in the center of, yet high above, the other council members. He was as icy and harsh as ever, and I forced myself not to wince. I comforted myself only with the knowledge that Deidara had said that Hiashi had stressed over my kidnapping. I tried to convince myself that he really did care he would just never show it.

"I am sorry," I said quietly as I knelt on the hard yet elegant cushion before the council.

"You should be," Hiashi barked. My eyes widened in shock as I studied the floor in front of me. The Hyuuga clan leader was dangerously close to losing his temper. I had rarely seen that happen, and it truly scared me. I didn't take my eyes away from the zig zag pattern of the hard wood floor. Left, then right, then left, then right, but always still forward.

"It is good that you have regained your sight," said another council member. I used to know his name, but I had forgotten it. He sounded much calmer than Father though, and for that, I was thankful. "Your wedding is the day after tomorrow, and it just wouldn't do to have you falling and stumbling 

down the aisle." I cringed at the thought of the wedding, but my distaste was belied by the reminder that I was leaving with Kisame tonight.

"I regret to inform you that you will not have time for a honeymoon," continued another. It went on and on. All this beating away everything a wedding was supposed to be. There would be no wedding party; only a reception. On our wedding night we were to set right away on producing an heir. They ordered with such alarming callousness that I give myself to Neji that it stole away all magic a wedding night may hold. It was horrid.

By the time I was dismissed, my eyes were watery with unshed tears and I was quivering all over. I almost felt as though I were truly going to go through with this. I had to constantly remind myself that it didn't matter. None of it mattered. Within hours I would be gone, and I'd never have to face any of this. I was going to be better than alright. I was going to be with Kisame.

With this strength, and the desire to be as far away from Konoha and the Hyuuga compound burning in my blood, I took off running down the hallway. I was going to be free, for once in my life. My run became a sprint, and I raced down the corridors more recklessly than ever.

As I flew around a corner though, I was suddenly confronted with a shocked Neji. Both of our purple Hyuuga eyes were wide with surprise. Reminiscent of our child hood days. I threw myself to the side and spun gracefully on my toe. Within a split second, I had raced past the young man without even brushing him. The very next moment though, I had come to halt. I turned around to face my cousin.

All the elation in my heart fell at the sight of him. It was dead before it hit the ground. He was still standing at the corner and had turned to look after me curiously. Tears sprang up in my eyes as agony replaced elation.

I walked back to him slowly, starring at him as I did. He was a gorgeous man, he really was. He stood tall and proud, his high cheek bones and refined facial features were like evidence of nobility. His long dark hair fell fluidly down his back. Fluidly, the same way his muscles moved. I couldn't help but note his every perfection, and I couldn't _find_ an imperfection.

And I was leaving him.

Without a word of explanation, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I felt his muscles relax as I buried my face in his shoulder. I sobbed then, I just couldn't help it. The violent wrenching of my body shook him too, though he stayed strong as always. Like he always had. I was leaving him, I was leaving him. Why, why, why? They were the only thoughts that managed to make it through in my head. For Kisame, I kept repeating to myself. For Kisame.

After a short while, I managed to reign in my feelings. My tears dried and I stopped shuddering. But I wouldn't let go, not yet. I stayed put, reveling in the feel of being cuddled against him with his loving and concerned arms around me. One of his hands was in my hair, stroking it comfortingly. But I couldn't stay like this forever, however much I longed to.

And so I pulled away. I looked up into his familiar white eyes. He opened his mouth to ask me a question, but I silenced him with a shake of my head. I couldn't lie to him today. I reached out and took both of his hands in mine. He was confused and worried. I could see it in his handsome face. I took a deep breath.

Neji," I began quietly. "I love you. I don't want you to say anything; I just need you to know. I love you so much. I truly do. Just please remember that, I _do_ love you."

My next move was probably brash, wrong, and traitorous, but I had to. I let go of one of his hands and lay mine on his cheek. Then I reached up and pressed my lips against his. His lips were soft, so soft, and softer by far than Kisame's. The kiss was gentle, and loving. Again, I didn't want it to end, but all too soon, I pulled away.

I looked up at him for the final time, committing him to memory. "I love you," I murmured one last time, and then I turned and fled. I ran faster now than I had run before. I refused to turn and look back at him. I refused to register his emotions. I just couldn't do this. I had to get away. Eloping with Kisame seemed less like freedom now, and more like fleeing.

I broke through the doors of the building and then through the gate, but I didn't slow down. I just kept going. The pain in my legs and lungs was welcomed, as it helped to dull the pain of my heart. If the door to Kiba's house had been locked, I would have run right into it. But fortunately it was not. I slammed it open and closed in what was almost a single movement. Then I collapsed into a shaking pile on the floor in front of it.

I shook, but I did not cry. All my tears had been shed on Neji's shoulder. It took only seconds for Kiba to appear beside me. He was holding out the purple blindfold, and was about to put it on, but I batted his hands away. I wasn't ready for the darkness quite yet.

"You said good bye to Neji, huh," Kiba said. I didn't questions how he had known so easily. I shook my head a little bit and sniffled. I knew that Kisame was hovering somewhere out of sight, but I wasn't quite ready to confront him. Kiba slid down the wall next to me and sat beside me. "But you obviously spoke to him… What did you say?"

"I…," I stumbled over my words. I wasn't sure why I had said it at all. Because I had meant it. Because I needed Neji to know. "I told me I loved him." Kiba let out a low whistle and I glanced up at him. He was nodding understandingly and holding out my blindfold.

"I think you need to speak with Kisame," he said. Something about the way he said Kisame's name made me pause and really look at my best companion. He had said it in an almost _friendly_ way. As though Kisame was no longer our enemy. This observation clashed violently though with the gnarly black eye marring his face.

"Kiba," I gasped. "What happened? What did he do?"

"Oh this," Kiba said, touching his bruise gingerly. He chuckled and shrugged. "Kisame decked me. I deserved it though. I made an, erm… in appropriate comment about you and him and… yeah." Kiba sighed as I turned my head to allow him to tie the cloth around me eyes. "You know Hinata, I think Kisame might really be a good man for you."

"I'm glad," I murmured quietly as blackness enfolded him. Now that I gotten used to blindness, darkness was like a familiar and warm blanket. Kiba hummed in agreement and left. I stood up from my place in the ground, and heard Kisame walk towards me slowly.

"I'm not kidnapping you, Hinata," he said quietly. I frowned at his tone of voice. It sounded solemn and forlorn. It should be happy and jubilant. "If you don't want to come…then don't."

"Kisame, what are you talking about," I asked breathlessly as I stumbled forward. He caught me and then held me at arm's length. He didn't draw me into his chest. I reached up to my shoulders and grabbed his wrists tightly. "I _want _to come. I _need_ to come. I'm not going to let you leave me again."

"But if you love him." Kisame's louder voice overrode mine. His hands tightened on my shoulders for emphasize. "Then why are you coming with me?"

My grip turned vice like on his wrists. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to leave me. It wasn't going to end like this. Not with him hurt and misunderstanding and me helpless to do anything about it. I was shaking my head slowly in disbelief, then more forcefully in denial. "No…"

"But if you love him, then," Kisame repeated even more loudly. But I cut him off.

"Because I love you more," I yelled desperately. Then there was silence. I had never admitted my love for Kisame before, not even to myself. It was so powerful I had been afraid to say it. Yet there it was, stark and obvious for all to hear. I was breathing hard, as though I had just worked out, and Kisame was motionless. I took another deep breath. "I love you, Kisame. You can't leave me again…"



"Alright," Kisame said quietly after a pause. He let go of my shoulders and slid his hands down to mind. He intertwined our fingers and led me deeper into the apartment, where Kiba was getting off the couch.

"I guess you're leaving now, huh," he said as he came level with us. He wasn't eager to see us go, but he hated long good byes. They were painful. I felt my hand tighten on Kisame's. My stomach was nervous, like I hadn't felt since my first night alone. I was suddenly plagued with indecision.

But I forced it down.

"Yes," Kisame said grimly. This was truly a big thing we were doing. Besides the fact that I was becoming a missing nin for good, there was still the challenge of getting out of Konoha undetected; no small feat.

"Can I see Hinata alone, real fast," Kiba asked. Kisame grunted an affirmative and I heard his slow steady footsteps retreat. I pulled off my blindfold and gave Kiba a small smile.

Kiba forced a smile back, and then enveloped me in an awkward hug. It was awkward, this whole thing. It could get worse. Kiba could be screaming and yelling and attacking Kisame. Kisame could have killed him already. Truthfully though, that was how this should all be unfolding.

They were going against their natures, just to make me happy. That was why this was wrong. Kiba wasn't Kiba, and Kisame wasn't Kisame. This wasn't right. Then Kiba let go of me and gave me a grin that more resembled a grimace more than anything else. And so I grimaced back.

"Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Kiba."

And then he was gone. Covered by the blindfold. I turned around, and was met by Kisame's grasp. Nothing really made sense to me from there. Kisame hoisted me onto his back and we were gone. The wind was crisp and stinging and the nausea didn't get any better. It was raining, I noted. How fitting. I lost track of time, and then he set me down. I wasn't sure whether we had been going for five minutes or fifty, but as soon as my feet hit the ground and Kisame was safely out of range, I wretched.

The contents of my stomach emptied onto the ground with a sickening noise. The smell wasn't much better. I wrinkled my nose and wiped the remnants from my lips. I felt Kisame put both of his hands on my shoulders and turn me around to face him. Then he knelt to my level and wiped my face with a cool cloth. The rain helped to cool me down a bit.

It got better as we walked quietly; my good mood was coming back with a vengeance. Hadn't I wanted this? I was with Kisame. I wasn't his hostage, he wasn't my enemy. We were gone; we were apart from it all. And we were together.

I was leaving much behind, but I was gaining even more. I slipped my hand into Kisame's and felt all his tensions leave him. As soon as I felt him relax, so did I. I smiled widely and leaned my head against his shoulder as we went. We were both sopping wet, but I was in such a wonderful place right then.

"We'll be going to the new base," Kisame told me. I nodded. "Konoha all but obliterated our last one," he said bitterly. I sighed apologetically. But I wasn't a part of Konoha anymore. I was willing to give that up. I could become a missing nin for Kisame. But could I do it for a muscled black mass that hid from me? I had to see him. He _had_ to get over his fear.

"Kisame," I said seriously, pulling away from him. He stood still, and turned to face me, sensing my sobriety. He knew what was coming. "I cannot stay blindfolded forever…"

"Hinata," Kisame begged. I almost stumbled at his voice. It was so broken, so pained. "You don't want to see me. Trust me." The agony in his voice almost stopped me from pressing the matter. But my statement stood true. I could not stay blindfolded forever. I felt Kisame's large hand cup my cheek desperately.

"I'm leaving everything for you," I told him. I put my hand on top of his, and held it to my face. "I'm running away, I'm leaving my home, my friends. And worst of all, I'm leaving _Neji_."

"If you don't-," Kisame began heatedly, his hand clenching angrily.

"And I'm doing it because I love you," I continued firmly, tightening my grip on his hand. I turned my head slightly to brush a kiss across his calluses. "I'd do anything for you, but please, I need you to return the favor. I _need_ to see you."

"But will you still love me when you see what I really am," he asked with that broken voice. It wrenched on my heart painfully. I nodded an affirmative.

"You swear?"

"I swear that I will always love you, Kisame."

I closed my eyes slowly. So, so, slowly, the blindfold slipped off my eyes. My heart was beating so fast I could feel it in my throat. I was trembling. I was excited. I felt as though I would faint before I even glimpsed him. I then I opened them. I looked upon my rock, the man I loved, the savior of the blind and broken.

I looked upon Hoshigaki Kisame.

A/N Muahahaha do you all just hate me. I think that may be the mother of all cliff hangers. My brother is now giving me a lecture about how mean that is. But hey, I just couldn't help it. But you know, I've actually written out the whole next chapter. So now its all about the disicipline to type and re read and crud. :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please please please review!!

Yuki


	20. Elementary Steps

A/N okay, well this was a shorter chapter than usual, but it was also a much quicker chapter than usual. And guess what, I actually remember some of the stuff I was going to say here this time!!

1) I'm really sorry that I didn't resond to all your reviews. It's just that I got like, fifty, and I'm really lazy, so I didn't respond to all of them. I'm sorry. (By the way, the Anonymous that kept saying please please all the time... was that the same person? just curious)

2) Wanna know something strange, this story was supposed to make me like Kisame x Hinata, a whole bunch, and it really did, but it actually made my favorite pairing in the whole wide world turn into Neji x Hinata. And it's incestuous! Yet I still love it... strange.

3) yeah, there was something I was going to say here, but its gone... damn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yaddah yaddah yaddah yaddah (1,2,3,4 yeah that's the right amount of 'yaddahs'..)

Okay, go on, enjoy.

* * *

A knight in shining armor. That's what Kisame had become to me. I couldn't possible know what lay beneath the armor of my blindness. He had saved me, he had cared for me, he had loved me, I was sure. But now as I stared at him, I couldn't believe any of that.

I had tried not to make assumptions, tried not to form a picture. I had had so many warnings, some not as subtle as others. I so many ways, I should have been prepared for the hideous shock I suffered at this moment.

My stomach was churning, making me sick. I was relieved that I had already emptied it, or I would have done it even more violently this time around. I was almost dizzy as I stumbled back and fell to the ground.

I couldn't move from that spot as I stared up at the _monster_ in front of me. Fear was clenching at my insides, and horror was clutching at my heart. How could I have ever touched that thing with anything but disgust? Its skin was a sickly pale blue and its teeth were sharp and triangular looking. The small yellow eyes struck terror into anyone who looked into them. As the rain fell around us, its gills ruffled in the moisture. They looked like growths writhing on its face. It was completely and utterly inhuman.

"Hinata," it snarled at me. Its mouth was twisted into a grotesque smirk, baring the razor teeth. I thought of my lips locked against his in a passionate embrace, and I rolled onto my stomach and wretched. It was a dry wretch, but it made my insides squirm.

Suddenly, the monster took a threatening step towards me, and I yelped. I scrambled away from him hurriedly and felt my back hit a tree trunk. I squeezed my eyes shut and hunched my shoulders. I waited for it. For the bite, the hit, however he was going to attack.

"Hinata, please. I would never…" I heard him growl. I opened my eyes cautiously and saw him on his knees in front of me. His eyes were glinting with a feral viciousness and I scrambled back against the tree trunk, looking down as the monster extended its hand out to me. The rough, groping hands brushed against my skin raising goose bumps and shivers where they touched. I gagged.

"No," I screamed. My eyes were wide with terror and revulsion as I scrambled up and away from him. My heart was pounding furiously, and it was making my chest sore. Its face twisted into a sneer and it reached back for me. "No, don't touch me! Get back, just stay away. Don't come near me," I shrieked, and then I turned and ran, leaving the monster snarling on the ground behind me.

"Hinata," the monster roared behind me. It was the loudest yell I had ever heard. It surrounded me and pressed in on my ears. It vibrated the air around me and shook the leaves in the trees. I winced at it, and continued to run, still faster. I couldn't let the thing catch me. It was horrible and disgusting and I never wanted to see it again.

It wasn't Kisame. Not at all. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't Kisame. The measure of loathing and abhorrence I had towards that thing was unexplainable. It was an abomination, a mutant. It made me want to kill it, get it out of this world. But it was too frightening to attack. I just wanted to get away from it and hoped that someone else would finish it off.

The guards looked at me strangely as they saw me tearing out of the trees towards the gates. But they recognized me, and opened the doors just before I could crash into them. Then, I made straight for Kiba's house. I saw people I knew out of the corners of my eyes, calling to me, but I ignored them. How could I talk to them right now?

The look of fury and disappointment on Kiba's face when he saw me on his door step was almost more than I could bear. He opened the door and let me in, but his lips were pressed into a firm line. I didn't venture too far into the house, I just stood inside the door way. I was waiting for him to say something, but he just stood there fuming.

"Kiba, I-"

"What have you done," Kiba spat. He was angry with me. He had never been angry with me before. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but still couldn't seem to force out any words. Suddenly, Kiba had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me back and forth violently. "What have you done," he yelled.

"Kiba, he's not human," I screamed back, pushing him away from me. "He's a monster!"

"No, he's Hoshigaki Kisame," Kiba snapped. At the sound of that name, being paired with that image made my breath catch in my throat, and choke me. "He's the exact same Kisame that you swore you loved. So tell me, what have you done?" His voice was deafening and it was cracking into my head.

"No…" I couldn't believe that my beloved Kisame. The one whose touch I craved so much, the one who I ran to when everything went wrong, the one I could barely breathe around, was the fierce creature I had seen. "He's not. He's not the same-."

"He is, Hinata," Kiba said in a softer voice. His rage had dissipated into pure disappointment. "And he's probably standing out there in the rain, a broken man." And then he turned and walked away into the house. He got himself his extra pillows and blanket and lay down on the couch. He rolled over to face away from me.

I glared at him for a few seconds before I turned to the hallway. I stumbled into the bedroom, and put myself to sleep. I didn't bother changing of anything. I just fell straight onto the blankets. But my rest was plagued with nightmares of the hideous blue beast, and Kisame's broken voice. And as I lay awake, replaying the scenes in my head, I began to wonder which one of us was truly the beast.

* * *

"I got you something," Kiba muttered, sliding a folder of papers towards me. I glanced at it curiously as I munched on my rice porridge. I had dark rings under my eyes and looked the very picture of melancholy. As Kiba walked away to go train, he turned to me and reminded me, "Your wedding is tomorrow." That was what are conversation was limited too. We spoke only when nessicary, a his voice always held that frustrated note.

I didn't have the appetite to continue eating breakfast after that. I pushed the bowl away and slumped in my seat. My stomach was sore from all the retching and churning it had been doing recently, and my eyes were sore from refusing to cry. Finally I turned to the file beside me.

My thin fingers flipped it open, and I was assaulted by the portrait of a shark like man with pale blue skin. Immediately, I dropped the cover and slide the folder to the other side of the table. I didn't want to look at that right now. I bit my lip and forced myself out of my seat. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water until it was scalding hot. I stepped in, clothes and all. I didn't scrub myself, and I didn't wash my hair, I just stood there. The burning sensation of the water and the uncomfortable feeling of the clothes almost pleased me.

Finally, I shed the garments and proceeded to have the proper shower that my body really wanted. By the time I was done, I had used up all the hot water. I hoped it came back before Kiba returned from training. I slipped the white towel around me and suddenly wondered: what color had the towels in Kisame's room been? Immediately, I shook my head to rid that thought and proceeded to do all the day to day functions.

But yet, my lips were set firmly in a line. I wasn't frowning, but I certainly wasn't smiling. My eyes held no emotions what so ever. I looked dead, quite simply. If someone were to look at me, they wouldn't think I was awake. I wasn't really. I honestly felt as though I were losing my mind. As I was slipping my shirt over my head I suddenly broke into a fit of laughter.

It wasn't nice laughter, not by a long shot. It sounded like nails being scraped over a chalk board, or metal on metal. It scared me, that strange outburst. I was so lost, so miserable, I couldn't even control myself. Finally, when I had subsided I came back out of the bedroom and stood in the middle of the kitchen. It was just laying there, the folder, not doing anything. I didn't expect it to, after all, it was an inanimate object, but at the same time, if it just burst into flames and burned down the whole house, I didn't think I would be surprised. Slowly, I realized that this was my only choice. I reached out and lifted the folder open.

I forced myself to look at it, the picture. I stared at it, harder than I had ever stared at anything. I took it in, accepting it as fact. I glanced at the name below the picture: Hoshigaki Kisame. I took my ring off and looked at the name engraved into it: Hoshigaki Kisame. I placed the ring beside the picture, linking them together in my head. It was an elementary thing to do. Like when the teacher put a pretty candle next the picture of a burned out building, so that the child could link the two objects, even though they were so drastically different. I swallowed the lump in my throat and slipped the beautiful ring back onto my finger.

I moved the picture aside and began skimming through the other papers that had accompanied it. The folder was an ANBU file on everything Konoha knew about Hoshigaki Kisame. I ruffled through them, and then settled them into a nice neat pile. I knew why Kiba had given these to me. He wanted me to face the harsh realities, and then he wanted me to live with them.

As I saw it, I had two choices. I could marry Neji, and live a contented life that I had no control over. I would be a puppet for the Hyuuga council, and though I would love my husband, something would always be missing. Option two, was Kisame.

My Kisame. The man I had fallen in love with. The man whose kisses I lived for. If only I could just close my eyes feel him grab me again. I wanted to feel him push me against the wall, and slip his tongue into my mouth. I wanted him to please me so much that I moaned erotically, totally ignoring the entire world around me; even my own embarrassment, because that wasn't important when he as there, loving me.

I remembered how he had never let anything bad happen to me. Maybe he had been a bit over protective at times, I wasn't sure. He lost his temper when I was threatened, and though it had always scared me I had always been touched. And he had protected me from myself as well. He had never let me feel down of hopeless. Whenever I was with him, I felt as though I was strong, I could take on anything when he was there.

But if I were to have that Kisame, I would have to love the other one as well.

So I took the folder, and curled up on the couch. I tangled myself up in the covers Kiba had left. I opened the folder again and picked up the picture of Kisame once more. Then I set it down beside me almost reverently. And finally, I began reading of Kisame's gruesome deeds.

There were times when I had to stop reading, simply because I could no longer tame my stomach. Kiba had spared me from nothing. There were images of grotesquely mutilated corpses, so tangled you couldn't identify anything about them. There were even pictures of Kisame shaving Samehada across a man's face, obviously taken from behind a bush. Kisame's blue head was thrown back gaily as though he were laughing as he did it.

I didn't dare to eat lunch, too afraid it would follow breakfast into the toilet. But I read them all, and I looked at all the pictures. I finished by staring at the portrait I had originally encountered.

Afterwards, I closed the folder and set it back on the table. I sat on the couch with my back erect as I muscled through everything. I had read through the file with a cold detachment, and now I had to let in the fear and revulsion in slow bursts.

But with each mental snap shot of that horrid face, came the memories of calloused fingers brushing my cheek. With each sight of his efficient assignation came the thought of him protecting me from Itachi, and the world itself. Every time I saw him howling with laughter at a man's pain, I heard him chuckle at my innocence.

Then abruptly, I was haunted by images of an unwanted marriage. Before I could let that influence my choice, I had forced it back out. This had nothing to do with Neji, or weddings. This had everything to do with Kisame. The Kisame who terrified and repulsed me, but also the Kisame that excited me, and that I loved. Yet my decision had to be made, before he was lost to me forever.

Maybe I had loved him… but I knew that he was still a monster.

Kiba came back sometime around dusk, a soggy Akamaru trotting behind him. It was still raining. I put the two plates of dinner I had made them into the microwave and clicked it for two minutes. I was too nervous to turn around and face Kiba. I had not made the decision he had wanted. So I stood watching the plates revolve around slowly with a steady hum.

When it was done, I pulled it open before it could even beep. I took the two plates out and shut the door with my elbow. I put one plate on the floor for Akamaru, and one on the table for Kiba. I sat across from him silently. Neither of us had said a word since he had walked in.

Unable to stand it any longer, I stood up and made way to the bathroom. I didn't need to use it, but the bathroom was a place of privacy and I had to get away from that over whelming feeling of disappointment from Kiba. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I leaned my back against it and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, I was assaulted by the mirror. The sight made my throat catch. I was worse than I had thought possible in such a short amount of time. And I wasn't even sick. For some reason though, I couldn't meet my own eyes. I kept glancing off to the side. How do you look in the mirror when the person looking back was the one that made you miserable?

How could I be making the right choice?

Guilt began to course through my veins. Guilt like I had never felt before in my life. I almost hated myself, no, not almost. I absolutely loathed myself. I could see back, to when I had first laid eyes on my lover. I heard him snarl my name but he hadn't been snarling. He had been begging; his voice 

was broken and ragged with the pain I was causing him. I slammed my hands over my ears in an effort to block out his dying voice.

I saw that leering, evil glare, but it was no glare, it was a grimace of agony. As I watched him fall to the ground in front of me, I did not see a monstrous threat, but a man who had been crushed, by me. I had driven my beloved Kisame to his knees.

And then that glint. That hungry, hostile glint that was no glint at all, but a glisten. There had been tears shining in his eyes. Through my haze of memories, I felt a sharp pain as I too fell to my knees. Kisame didn't cry, he couldn't. He was too strong, too proud, and too durable. He could not be so broken as too let that all fall away. I fisted my hands and banged them on the ground.

"No," I screamed in denial. "How can I do this to him?" Kisame would have never hurt me in the way I had him, and here I was calling him the monster. My eyes were drawn back to my own face, glaring down at me. Our faces were twisted into looks of pure hatred, and without warning I let my shuriken fly. I always kept a few spare ones with me, ever since I had been back in Konoha. They flew through the air, slicing it to ribbons, and then with a crash, the mirror shattered. Flecks and slivers of glass flew everywhere. They rained down on me, peppering me with pinpricks of pain. But that horrible face had been destroyed.

I could feel the glass slicing into my real skin as well. I gritted my teeth as I let them ravage my skin. A sane part of me noted that there was no way I could come out of this without scars as reminders. I could feel the hot blood sliding down my face, mingling with my tears. Suddenly, I stood up and whirled around. I wrenched open the door and rushing into the kitchen, where Kiba had jumped to his feet.

"I need Kisame," I finally blurted out. Kiba stared at me with an open mouth for a second, as though daring himself to believe what I said was true. I was breathing deeply, and I licked my lips to clean them of the blood that was dripping into my mouth. "I still love him. I have to find him."

A slow grin spread across Kiba's feral face. Before I could react, he had launched himself towards me and enveloped me in a huge hug. I gasped in surprise, but smiled lightly. "I knew you'd make the right decision Hinata. I felt a smile form on my lips as well and I hugged him back. Soft tears were dripping down my face, but a huge weight had been lifted from my chest.

"You need to help me find him, Kiba," I said seriously when he had let go. I had made the right decision, but there was more to this than that. "I don't know where he's gone… and I don't know if he'll forgive me."

"Now's not the time to worry about that," Kiba told me as he stood up and got a wet towel. He began trying to clean my face, but I pushed him away. He was only pushing the glass shards farther into my skin. I would need to pull them out one by one later, but I just couldn't do that right now. Kiba just frowned and tossed the bloody towel into the sink. He began shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth. "Fine then. Now, pack whatever you need, we have to leave tonight. Your wedding's tomorrow-." After that, his mouth was too full to continue speaking. I nodded curtly and rushed through the small apartment to grab everything I needed. My bag was minute, due to the fact that I hadn't grabbed much from the Akatsuki base when I had been taken. I also grabbed a kunai holster from Kiba and strapped it around my thigh. I hadn't felt the comforting weight for some time, yet it was still familiar.

Kiba had not packed much, only weapons and a snack. We weren't journeying, we were escaping. The sun had just set, and the gates would be closing. We hurried through Konoha as stealthily as possible. It was a difficult task in a village full of the best ninja in the world. But we avoided every living thing at all costs, and with the help of a disguise Kiba had brought along, we had snuck through the gates in no time.

"Thank you, Kiba," I panted as I finally pulled the cloak from my head and straightened my back. We had been masquerading as an elderly couple, trying to get to the place where he had proposed to me. We claimed it was our anniversary. It hadn't been the best disguise, because the guards had been reluctant to let such old people out at night. But we persisted, and were eventually allowed out, mostly I think, because the guards were lazy.

Now we were standing about two miles away, having sprinted as soon as we were out of sight. Now we were free, and had just stopped running.

"It's no problem, Hinata," Kiba said with a smile. Poor Akamaru had had to stay home. Kiba was still proud and happy that I had chosen to continue loving Kisame. "I say we get to their original base first. That's our best hope."

I opened my mouth to reply, but all words died on my tongue when a bright orange jump suit dropped from the trees before us. Kiba and I stared, frozen, at Naruto as his sapphire eyes bored into us. He was trembling, and I could almost see the whisker lines on his face growing, and his canine elongating. His labored breathing made his mouth hang open in rage. I gulped.

"What the hell are you doing," Naruto snapped loudly, harsher that I had ever heard him speak. I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer. I gritted my teeth a bit. Naruto fisted his hands. "You just got home, you're getting married tomorrow," he yelled.

"Naruto, p-please," I stuttered. Kiba was still recovering from his shock, and he wasn't able to do anything yet. A glare from Naruto killed my voice.

"Is _that_ what this is about," Naruto yelled before I could defend myself. "You're running away. Neji loves you, and look what you're doing. You can't just leave him on the alter because you're scared. You have to be tougher, you're stronger than this! Stop running away!"

"I'm not running," I screamed. Something inside of me had been bending and bending and now it snapped. I found a kunai clutched in my fingers as I screeched. "You don't understand. I am not scared. Stop talking about things you don't know _anything_ about!"

"Then where-."

"I'm going back," I cut him off. Then finally, there was silence. Naruto stood slackly, staring at me with wide and uncomprehending eyes. I took a deep breath. "I'm going back to the Akatsuki…"

Apparently, Naruto wasn't quite as uncomprehending as I had thought.

Before I could blink, Naruto had pinned me to a tree and poised a kunai over my throat. I gasped in pain and shock as the impact jarred my body. But I tried to stay perfectly still, even though my whole being was screaming for me to move, to do something, anything, but I fought the urge. My life blood would spill if I moved a muscle.

"You're doing worse than running away, you're turning into a traitor, like Sasuke," Naruto seethed quietly. I winced at Sasuke's name. It made sense that Naruto would be so angry at this. He had lost his best friend when they had betrayed the village. All that pent up pain was evident, now that I 

thought to look for it. His hot breath ruffled my eyelashes, and made the cuts on my face sting. His angry eyes were filling up my vision, and I took a painfully shallow breath.

"No," I breathed.

"What?"

"I'm not a traitor," I insisted. Naruto's eyes were blazing, and I truly feared for my life, but I had to get it out. I had to get him to understand. "Please, let me explain…"

Naruto was furious, but he eased up. I saw Kiba from over his shoulder tense, ready to spring on him, but I sent him a glare, and he rocked back onto his heels. "Go on then," Naruto prompted. "What's your excuse?"

"I…" It was hard to say it. Especially to someone who would be so judgemental about it. I licked my lips worriedly, finding the metallic taste of my blood to be rather refreshing. How do you tell a former fried that you're in love with the enemy? Particularly when that friend had a knife at your throat. But I thought of the strength Kisame lent me. How he had always been at my side, even when I had been a mess, he was always there.

"Spit it out," Naruto snapped. I gasped and nodded.

"I love Kisame," I murmured. I could have approached the topic a number of ways. I could so easy have eased him into it. But I hoped that the simple word 'love' would move him. I knew how powerfully he thought about it.

"_What_," Naruto hissed. I had spoken quietly, and I knew that Naruto was praying he had misheard me. I felt the tip of the blade touch my skin. I took a breath as deeply as I dared.

"I _love_ Hoshigaki Kisame," I said again. No one moved. Naruto was just staring at me. His hand began to tremble until suddenly, he dropped the kunai and took a step backwards. He was shaking his head slowly in disbelief and shock.

"H-h-how," he finally gasped. I bit my lips so hard I could taste more blood from this new wound. "Hinata… Hinata-chan, he's evil, and cruel, and Akatsuki. You don't love him, it-."

"Yes, I do," I interrupted as forcefully as I could manage. He still didn't understand. "Think of Sakura," I pleaded desperately. He had taken a threatening movement towards me, but at the name of the pink haired kunoichi, he froze. What if she were in the Akatsuki, what if she turned, what if she had horrible scars as well? Would you still love her?"

Naruto was staring at the ground. I knew bringing up Sakura had put things into perspective for him. Made him think twice about judging me and who I loved. Finally, he sighed and bent down to pick up his kunai. I tensed as he picked it up, thinking he was going to attack me, but he just slipped the weapon back into his pouch.

"Of course I would," he said. I smiled in relief and relaxed my muscles. "Hinata… does he make you happy?"

"Yes," I said, blushing and looking down again. How could he not. He was gentle, and loving. I was more at peace with him than I ever was with anyone. It was hard to explain my intimacy with Kisame. It was awkward, but everyone felt the need to ask prying questions about it. I knew it was just because they cared though. "Very, very much so."

"He's not threatening you is he," Naruto asked fiercely. He was eyeing me now, trying to see if I was lying, or hiding something. "He's not forcing you to go back, is he?"

"Of course not," I snapped. I found myself snapping more than I ever had before. Maybe it was because I was more tense then I ever had been before. I used to be so quiet, and running away from all sorts of conflict. But I found that as soon as someone targeted Kisame, it ignited a furious and protective fire inside of me. I hated how they insulted him, based only on what they as the enemy knew.

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly, holding up his hands in surrender. "I forgot; you love him." I nodded and for while we both just stood there silently. Until Naruto spoke again. "Isn't he a little old for you, he's like fifty."

"Naruto," I gasped, my face bursting into color. "He is not. He's only thirty four…"

"Only?"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"I'm not Sasuke, Naruto. I'm not doing this for revenge, or power," I murmured quietly after our mock argument. I knew he understood that know, but I really wanted him to know. I saw Naruto sober instantly and give me a little smile. He nodded.

"I know." I nodded in return and we shared our time of acceptance. Once again there was a moment of silence, before Naruto heaved a sigh. "Do you want me to tell Neji? He deserves to know."

"Of course he can't know," Kiba suddenly broke in. Naruto and I both stared in surprise. We had forgotten he was even there. "No one can!"

"But Kiba," I said softly. "I don't want Neji in the dark… and he _does _deserve to know." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was leaving my Neji, without so much as an explanation. Only the assurance that I did love him, even though I loved Kisame more.

Kiba grumbled a bit, worried that it would get out. But he understood, and so he nodded. It was settled, all of it. And now it was time to part ways.

"You're still a traitor though, Hinata," Naruto said seriously. "I want you to be happy though, that's why I'm just going to turn around. But you have to come with me, Kiba. Otherwise, you're a missing nin, too."

"Go, Kiba," I said as I saw Kiba open his mouth to protest. "Just tell me where I'm going. I can handle myself…" It took some convincing, but eventually, I did manage to get Kiba to go back with Naruto.

The good byes were quick. Like ripping off a band aid. I was probably never going to see them again. But I didn't want to dwell on that. In seconds, the clearing was empty, and I was running through the forest forcing images out of my head. The time would come to mourn my loss. The time would come when I could cry over them. But it was foolish to do so now.

Right now, my main concern, my one and only concern was Kisame. He was somewhere out there. God knew how far out there, but he was. I could run for hours, days, even weeks. But I wouldn't stop until I was allowed to wrap my arms around him again.

I had only been running for perhaps two hours until I saw the sky begin to turn gray as the sun was about to come up. It was now that I worried that I might miss the base altogether. I wasn't headed straight for it, and it would be all too easy to just breeze on by it.

Yet even if I were to stumble across it, the base was abandoned and in ruins. There would likely be no one there, and certainly no trail as to where they had gone. But it was my only hope.

I ran throughout the entire day, from sun up to sun down, and when the sun came down, I didn't have the energy to find a clearing. I simply collapsed at the foot of a tree, and closed my eyes. I didn't know how long it had taken the ANBU to go from the base to Konoha, but surely it would take me longer due to my confusion as to where it was. And so it did.

When I woke up in the morning, my body was sore and stiff from sleeping the way I had. But I sat up, gulped down a meager breakfast and then kept running. I had said I would run for hours, days, even weeks. It was good that I had promised myself that, otherwise my resolve may have faded.

My body couldn't handle this, no body could. I paused only seconds a day to sip water from a stream and then I would keep up my fast pace. At night time, I fell where I stood, and when the sun rose it was only a few bites of breakfast before I was on my feet again. I saw villages go by with promises of a meal and bed. But they were barely a blip on my radar. Only my sore heart and the remembered feeling of Kisame's presence kept me from giving in and just falling to the ground to die.

It took a week. The last couple of days leading up to the week mark, I had kept my Byakugan activated, despite the extra strain on my body I needed it if I were to have any hope at all of finding the base. And at mid noon on the seventh day, I spotted the pile of rubble that could only be my destination.

It wasn't really a pile, though. Most of the walls still stood, and it had a very distinctive shape. It just needed some serious repairs and the like.

As I walked around it, I came to a training ground. The sight was foreign to me, but when I closed my eyes, I felt my lips curve in a smile. I turned a little towards a spot I knew and opened my eyes. There was the tree that Kisame had pinned me against when we first sparred. It was the first time I had experience that sort of sexual tension around him, and felt myself yearning for it once more. I closed my eyes again. It was all a familiar feel to me now. I let myself bask in the feel of being home for only a few seconds. Then I opened the door and let myself into the ruined building.

As I hurried down the hallways, I couldn't help but pause at the kitchen. I felt my smile grow bigger as I remembered working in here. Next I stopped at Itachi's room and peeked in. It was exactly how I had imagined it would be. Very tasteful, but yet not personalized at all.

There were lots of rooms that I had never even known existed, but when I closed my eyes, everything was laid out before me, even more so than when they had been open. Without thinking, I sprinted down the hallways until I came to a door I knew by heart. Kisame's room.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I could sense the bulk in front of me, and sure enough, when I looked, I saw a man with his back to me. He was staring out the window, with his hands clenched on the sill. He was deliberately pretending he didn't know I was here. I drew in a gulp of air.

"Kisame," I breathed.

* * *

A/N yes, I did use the word 'gaily' in this chapter, I was counting on all of your guys maturity that you took that to mean happily, and not homosexually... okay. Now, thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys liked it alot!!

please please please review, and yeah, I'll see you next time. :D

Yuki


	21. A Spring in His Step

A/N: OMG you guys, I actually got it out. I was really starting to get worried there that my entire drive for this story was gone, it ws at an all time low. But I finally got it out, so we're good. Though I'm slightly sad to say that this is the last true chapter. I'll put in an epilogue though, but this story is finally coming to a close. It's kind of weird, but yeah, here's that chapter that took forever. It's not great because it was forced out of writers block, but I edited it a million and one times, so hopefully it's readable. And I thank all of you that stuck with me through out this, you'e all totally awesome. (and thank you tori again for always whipping me into doing something) But, now to stop dragging on and on, here you guys go.

DISCLAIMER:I don't know naruto or any of the characters yaddah yaddah yaddah...

enjoy!

* * *

I was stricken with exhaustion as I stumbled forward towards him. I saw him tense as I came near and I halted. I swallowed as I silently stared at his back. He was still facing resolutely away from me, and he hadn't uttered a sound. We stayed like for some time, neither of us moving. I had come miles and miles for him, and now that I had found him, I couldn't do a thing. I could feel the waves of pain rolling off of him and it hurt me as well.

"Why are you here," he finally asked in a gravelly voice. He refused to look at me. I felt my lip quiver sadly as I took another cautious step forward. I opened my mouth to speak, and it felt weird to say anything other than his name, which I had chanted like a strengthening prayer. I closed it again and swallowed. I opened it again, and then closed it once more. It took a few tries to finally get anything out.

"For you," I said. My voice sounded strange from disuse for so long. There was no reply. He didn't even move. Hopelessly, I tried again. Had I been sane through out my hunt for him, I would have rehearsed this scene in my head over and over again. I would know exactly what to say, but I hadn't, and I didn't. "Please… I'm so sorry," I suddenly felt my knees begin to shake. "Please forgive me, Kisame."

"What do you want from me, Hinata," he suddenly asked desperately, spinning around. My breath caught in my throat at his sudden eruption. His ragged voice stabbed an icicle of guilt into my heart. I was the cause of his distress. I turned to face him, beseechingly. As I stared up at him this time, my mind wasn't clouded with fear or shock.

"Just you," I pleaded. He was blurring in my vision; both from my tears and from my consciousness slipping away. I blinked rapidly, trying to bring him back. I thought I saw his facial expression twist in some horrified emotion when he looked upon me, but I could barely see that. "I just want you… When I swore that I loved you, I meant it…" My voice was fading away as my body was disintegrating before my eyes. It was rebelling against the treatment it had just endured.

Suddenly, I felt his hands on my face. His rough thumbs brushing away the tears that had leaked out. I reached my hands weakly to embrace his wrists. Despite my weak grip, I wouldn't let go and let him leave again. I couldn't see anymore than a blue splotch in my vision. I could barely stand on my own two feet. But I could feel his hands on my face, and then his arms around me. I felt him hold me to his chest, and let my tense muscles slacken.

But before I could fully embrace the moment, everything went utterly dark and I faded away.

I didn't open my eyes when I woke up. I knew where I was. I didn't need to see to confirm it. I was in a bed, a big one, curled up under a warm and fluffy comforter; a _familiar_ warm and fluffy comforter. I smiled slightly as I heard the deep steady breathes of Kisame slumbering next to me, and I fought to keep my heart from beating right out of my chest.

He had believed me; he had come back to me. I could practically feel my heart burst into colorful flowers and sparkles. I forced myself to lie still, lest I leap into the air with an elated scream and start dancing. With forced slowness, I opened my eyes to look at him. I couldn't help but remember the first time, and the most recent time, when I had clearly seen him. I had been shocked and terrified, but now I was flooded with warmth.

I sat up and crawled over to him stealthily, I didn't want to wake him up, not yet. I just wanted to look at him. The sheets shifted ever so slightly as I moved to come beside him. The tips of my fingers itched to touch. I leaned over him and cocked my head slightly as I stared, holding back my hands. The blanket was draped over him haphazardly, and covered him from just below his shoulders. All I could see were his well developed shoulders and… his face.

He wasn't a monster. That much was clear to me. He was just different. But the more I looked at him, the more appealing he became in my mind. He had a strong jaw, and a firm mouth. The word 'hard' could describe him perfectly, but not, of course, in a bad way. They say that female animals are drawn to the alpha male, because they would make genetically good fathers. Well, Kisame was most certainly the alpha male.

Finally, my eyes fell on the slits that corresponded with his cheek bones. There function was obvious, but I was still puzzled at how they had come to be on a human. I reached out curiously and tentatively and drew my fingers across his gills. They ruffled under my touch, like when one stroked a cat. I traced down and as I trailed the digit across his jaw, I gave a little giggle and I noted that blue was a nice color on him. As strange as it may be.

Slowly, my hand came to rest lightly on his cheek. I smiled softly and opened my mouth. Time to face the true man. "Kisame," I called quietly. Instantly, his eyes flicked open. I jumped a little in surprise as the immediate response. I wondered if he had either had been awake the whole time, or if his instinct was just so sharp that the slightest sound woke him. I gazed into the intense, yellow flecked eyes and felt strong emotions begin to rise up within me.

Then suddenly, my face fell. He had closed his eyes and turned away from me. My arms, which held me above him, begin to shake dangerously. No, _no_, what was he doing? Panic was rising too quickly, choking me; my breathing stopped, my heart painfully skipped a beat. Alarmed and frantic, I reached out to slip my hand against his cheek and force him to look back at me.

"What's wrong," I whispered tremulously, staring into his golden eyes. As I watched them rove across my face, I began to feel the pain in my skin. It had been there before, but it had been pushed to the back of my mind. It hadn't been important before, now it demanded to be addressed. It was stinging and burning and the more I registered it, the worse it became. I let out a strangled little gasp and moved away from him. It was on my neck, my scalp, but mostly, on my face. My hands clenched and I shook my head in them. I fisted my hair, trying to focus on anything but the writhing of my skin.

"Hinata, what did you do to yourself," Kisame asked seriously, already on his feet. I scrambled off the bed, snarling to stop from screaming. I looked up at him desperately. My flesh was searing and I was terrified all the more because I didn't know what was causing it. I shook my head in confusion as his answer. Suddenly, he had grabbed my elbow and dragged me quickly towards a door. He flung it open to reveal a small bathroom, and hanging over the sink was a mirror. If I had been disgusted with my self before, it was nothing compared to this time. Almost in a trance, I broke from Kisame's grasp and stumbled slowly towards the mirror. The pain was momentarily replaced my horror filled realization. I could barely register the face looking back at me as my own. I reached out with a trembling finger to touch the cool surface of the looking glass.

The last time I had seen a mirror, in a moment of insanity, I had shattered it. I had been disgusted with my shallowness. At that time though, I was so focused on finding Kisame again that I had neglected to treat myself, and now, I was paying the price.

My skin had made an aggressive move on the glass shards still embedded in my flesh since then. It had grown over them in inflamed and taught lumps. They were shiny with body grease, and white pus could be seen pressing just below the surface. I wanted to turn away from the sight, but I just couldn't. All over, these horrid and infected growths decorated me. They were concentrated on my face, but there were a few in my neck as well.

The damage was catastrophic.

I turned around slowly to look at Kisame with wide eyes. The pain was battling its way through the shock and the realization, and my breath came in short bursts as my pulse sped up. I could feel myself shaking, my body traumatized. It was unbearable, utterly unbearable. I clenched my teeth, tightly, ignoring that sensation that they were cracking, trying to keep from crying out.

I could sense Kisame's movement, though he was nearly a blur to me, both from the pain and from his speed as he hurried to a drawer and wrenched it open. He dug around in it and when he withdrew his hands, he had a razor sharp scalpel and a pair of tongs. He came towards me in much the same way that one would advance on a wounded animal they were trying to help. He laid them on the counter and knelt beside me. He took my hands and looked into my eyes, trying to calm me.

"This is going to hurt," he warned seriously. I tried to force myself to stop twitching and writhing and look him in the eyes. I couldn't look at him directly though and ended up turning my head sideways, watching him from the corners of my mine. "But we _have_ to get those out." Some how, his low rumbling baritone managed to soothe me. I gripped his hands hard through the throbbing and nodded my head jerkily.

"P-please- do it," I begged raggedly. I was amazed that I had managed to get those few words out. Tears were pooling in my eyes, but I could still make out Kisame's face. I saw him nod and then he put his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me backwards so that I sat on the lid of the toilet, then he crept in front of me. I bit my lip as he took up the scalpel and held my face gently, but firmly with the other hand. I tried to focus on the feeling of his fingers, but it was lost to me. Like a whisper at a rock concert.

"It's going to be alright," he murmured, before the lay the blade on one of the growths. And I believed him. If Kisame said it would be alright, then it would. I gave a tiny nod and then kept my eyes trained on his face as he sliced into my skin. The pain was instantaneous and I let out a small scream and grabbed his wrist, the one that held my face. The sharpness of my scream only seemed to make it all the worse.

But yet, through the agony, there was a sense of relief. The infected pressure was finally released and through the haze of disgust as pus and blood poured out and the pain that nearly blinded me, I was still pleased.

Then, there was a fresh burst of pain as Kisame slowly pulled the piece of glass free. It almost made me wish that we had never started this. The original pain, with the infections, had been nothing in comparison. But I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on his hand, and forced myself to press on. I grasped them as tightly as I could, trying to alleviate the hurt, trying to think of anything but this.

And then he sliced open a new one.

The pain began to all just blend together. I couldn't tell which it was from, being cut open or having the glass pulled out. Tears began to pour out of my eyes, and I cried out. The smell of the infection was smothering, making me try to breathe in only through my mouth. I chomped down on my lips though, trying to keep the screams at bay. And so, for how long I wasn't sure, I held onto him, just whimpering and in pain.

Finally, Kisame dropped the last piece of glass into the sink. I let out a gasp of relief and released my grip on his arm. I breathed deep shuddering breathes and my pulse very slowly began to wind down. He took a warm, wet cloth and gently began to clean off the blood and pus. It stung, but felt like a caress in comparison to the previous agony.

When he was done, I caught sight of myself and felt my air die. I was hideous, absolutely repulsive. I had open and disfiguring sores where the deforming growths had been. I turned away from Kisame in shame. _I_ couldn't look at myself, much less let him. Then, I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me back to face him. I glanced up at him warily, not meeting his gaze, and then gathered chakra in my finger tips. Suddenly, he closed his large hand over mine, stopping me.

"Don't try to do that right now," he said. I let the chakra seep away obediently. "You've been asleep for two days, but you need to eat." I saw the logic in his statement and I reluctantly drew my hands away from the open wounds. I briefly wondered on his reference to two days. Had I really been asleep for that long? I must have been, I reasoned, after what I'd done. So I didn't spend long fretting over that.

"I guess," I muttered in agreement after a bit of thought. Now that he mentioned it, I was hungry. I glanced up to meet his eyes, but cringed away. I didn't want him to see me like this. For a moment, I got a taste of what he had gone through when I begged to see _him_. I felt the fear of his disgust. But then I felt his rough finger lightly touch a patch of clear skin on my cheek. He tipped my face up gently and caught my eyes, holding them. I didn't look away. Then he smiled softly and I realized that I could never taste his pain. There wasn't a trace of revulsion in his expression, only softness. He leaned down and brushed a kiss onto my forehead.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." And then he was gone. I watched him go, and then wandered curiously into the bed room. I hadn't gotten much of a chance to see it before. It was sparsely furnished, just like how I had thought his old one was. I wondered if that was because he didn't much like decorations, or if it was so there had been fewer things for me to bump into when I was blind. There was a bed in the center, with the headboard against the wall, and there was a wardrobe over on a side wall. But what drew my attention the most was leaning vertically in a corner. It was tall and thick and wrapped in white cloth. It looked like a huge sword with a skull type thing on the hilt. I figured it could only be Kisame's prized Samehada.

Before I could observe anymore, Kisame strode into the room carrying a tray with food on it. When I turned to address him I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips. That face had made an amazing transformation in my head. It didn't inspire terror, or disgust. Instead, I could only think about how much I loved it.

"It should taste good," Kisame said as he sat the tray on a small table. And it certainly looked good. My stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud and Kisame chuckled. He handed me a plate and fork and I sat down to it immediately. I was ravenous. "Hitomi made it."

"Deidara's girlfriend," I asked as I took a break from shoveling in the tasty stir fry and rice. Kisame nodded, and I frowned in confusion, and then turned back to my food. So Hitomi was here, that interested me. The pain in my stomach was subsiding quickly, but it only seemed to enhance the ones in my face. They still hurt, and they were still ugly. I had to periodically wipe away whatever liquids they were oozing as well. But still, I was beginning to feel contented.

"I have to go speak with Itachi," Kisame said as he stood up and took my empty bowl. "I'll be back, okay?" I nodded, and he left the room with my dish. Finally, I let my single tear slide down my cheek. It wasn't from the pain, though as I stumbled back into the bathroom, it could have been. No, I wasn't sure what it was.

It was emotion. Everything was so right, but not yet. Things were more formal than usual. We still weren't quite sure how to act around each other. It was still awkward. But I knew it could get better. I would make sure of that, and I loved him too much to ever give up. So I turned back to the mirror and positioned myself.

I gathered chakra into my fingers as I stared at my reflection. I could make things right, I knew I could. I could make him forgive me, and together, we could make this work. I set my jaw then, and pressed my fingers to one of the gashes on my cheek. It healed seamlessly, but took more chakra that I had planned. I brushed my fingers across the skin to make sure that it was really healed, and then went on to the other numerous incisions.

There were a lot, and it took a lot of time for me to finish with them. My chakra was near depleted as I leaned against the counter, breathing deeply. And yet, there were two wounds that still eluded me. One of them stretched from the corner of my right eye down to my chin, just brushing the corner of my mouth. The other gashed through my left eye brow from my forehead and ended at my cheek bone. I just barely missed the outside of my eye.

These were the largest, and deepest, but no matter how much chakra I pumped into them, they wouldn't heal. They just scared over. They weren't light, or smooth either. They were dark and rough. So prominent were they that even from a distance they could have been seen. They left my face disfigured and messed up. I wasn't vain, but I couldn't stand them.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and didn't give up. I hated this, I wanted them gone. Why couldn't I heal them? I didn't mind scars really; I didn't care if I had them. But across my face? No girl could grin and bear that. And what would Kisame think?

Just then, I looked up in the mirror and saw the reflection of Kisame leaning against the door frame looking pained. We held eye contact for a few seconds, and then he sighed. I looked down at the counter in shame. I suddenly didn't feel good enough for him. I felt then like he deserved something better.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I just can't make them go away." I felt Kisame touch my shoulder lightly, but didn't turn to face him. He lowered his face and brushed his cheek against mine. I glanced up at the mirror and saw our faces side my side. I was suddenly struck my how perfect they looked next to each other. I instinctively reached up to try to at least partially cover the disfigurements.

"Leave them," he suggested with a smile. "You're beautiful." I blushed lightly, and drew my hand away from my face tentatively. I supposed, perhaps, they weren't horrible. They made me look more like a ninja. I gave him a small smile for his compliment, and felt a soft warmth gather in my chest. I was at ease with him. He was the only one that made me feel lovely, the only one that didn't, at least secretly, look down on me. That was why I loved him.

And I could bear these scars. I could wear them for all to see. I began to view them as proof, proof that I would do anything for Kisame. I wasn't a girl anymore. I couldn't be vain anymore. I was a woman now. I was a woman with more important things to deal with.

"Even with the scars," I asked, a little slyly. I turned my head to press my forehead against his temple. Our faces were so close he encompassed my entire vision. I saw his eyes slide over to meet my slightly teasing ones. I didn't want this sort of drama and angst between us. Kisame gave me a smirk that sent my stomach into little butterflies.

"They make you even sexier," he said in a playful growl. Then he turned his face and pressed his lips to mine. I barely had time to gasp in surprise before he was kissing me. I could feel myself flush as our lips caressed gently. It was a light kiss, perfect for melting away any and all tension. I looped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, sat me down on the counter, and stood in front of me between my thighs. Then he released my lips and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled when I saw the merriment dancing in his eyes.

This was how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to be playing with each other, trusting each other, and opening up. I smiled at him and reached up to stroke his cheek. His skin was smooth under my fingers. "Kisame," I murmured. Even I could hear the slightly pleading note in my voice. And Kisame's gaze turned serious. I bit my lip, and then took a deep breath. "Do you…"

"Yes," he said, firmly. When I looked into his eyes now, they were passionate and fierce. It was impossible to doubt his sincerity. "I love you, Hinata." I could feel my body do two things then. It relaxed and settled into this place of perfect contentment where it seemed nothing could go wrong, and at the same time, I had caught on fire.

I tightened my grip around his neck and pulled myself as close to him as I could possible get. I let my head drop onto his shoulder as I felt him wrap his arms around my hips. Slowly, I felt bubbling laughter rise up. I was so happy, just so ridiculous and perfectly happy. I buried my face into Kisame's neck as I laughed. I could feel the rumbling of his chuckling reverberate through his chest to me as I tried vainly to stifle my mirth. Everything was working out, everything would be okay. I was okay, he was okay, and Neji… Neji would be okay.

Finally, I calmed down from my relief and euphoria and we broke apart. I slid off of the counter, and Kisame took my hand. My tiny one fit perfectly into his huge one. "Are Deidara and Itachi here," I asked as he lead me out of the bathroom.

"Yes, they're in the sitting room. Get cleaned up and then you can come see them," Kisame said with a grin. See them. I had never seen Deidara before; I didn't have the slightest idea of what he looked like. Except that he was of a slighter build than Kisame, but then, every one was. And Itachi seemed to be only a terrifying shadow with red eyes. I nodded enthusiastically and Kisame spun me around with my hand so that I faced the shower. He put fresh clothes and a towel in my hand, giving me a little nudge in the right direction.

I hurried eagerly over to the shower and turned on the water. I was ecstatic to be reunited with Kisame and all, but I was also covered in grime, as well as morning greasiness. A shower was more than welcome. I turned to see Kisame smiling slightly at me. His eyes were full of warmth and love. It nearly melted my heart. I had under estimated this, I thought. This feeling of being loved, of being important, needed, and not just tolerated. Then, Kisame turned and left the bathroom, and I stripped and slipped into the cascade of hot water.

I giggled a little as I looked around the shower as I washed. There was all this stuff I had never known was there. All these manly products that made my girly lavender shampoos stand out like sore thumbs. I grabbed a body wash and popped it open, smelling its contents. I smiled. So that was the source of Kisame's scent that I loved so much. I made a mental note of what brand and type it was so that I could buy more of it if he ever ran out.

When I was finished with my little exploratory search, I closed my eyes and turned my face up into the spray. From there, I reached blindly for my soaps and shampoos and was delighted to find them exactly where they had been in the shower in the last base. He hadn't misplaced them an inch. That small, loving, probably almost subconscious gesture warmed me.

After awhile, I turned off the shower with a sigh. I wrapped the white towel around me, and dried myself gently. I was mindful of the bruises I had acquired during my long journey, even though most had healed over the couple of days I had been asleep. I didn't bother to try to heal them with chakra, because that would just be a waste of time. Plus, my chakra was low after healing my face.

The clothes Kisame had left for me were obviously Itachi's, and it only added to my nostalgia. They were more comfortable and familiar to me than any of my kimonos. A bit big of course, but Itachi had a slight enough build to accommodate me. I stepped out of the room then and stretched happily. I was feeling very relaxed.

Kisame was standing in the corner next to what I had deduced was Samehada. Some of the wrappings had been taken off and lay curled on the floor at his feet. As I watched, Kisame, using his dexterous fingers and a damp cloth, was cleaning and preening the nasty scales on his sword. There was a look of simple pleasure on Kisame's face as he attended to his seemingly alive weapon, and even the scales of Samehada ruffled happily every once in a while.

After a moment, I padded quietly up behind Kisame and wrapped my arms around his waist. I lay my head between his muscled shoulder blades and saw him glance around to smile at me. I smiled back.

"You ready," he asked. I nodded and let go of him with a smile of my own. "Just let me wrap up Samehada again." He picked up the white cloth and wound it around the blue scales. I couldn't help but be curious as to the nature of that massive sword. I just barely managed to restrain myself from reaching out to touch it myself. But then, Kisame took my hand and led me out into the hallway.

I had noticed back in the bedroom that the building had been different. Now it was confirmed. The last lair had been made of wood, built in the middle of a forest. This one was stone, as though it had been carved into a cliff. It was a cave dwelling really. This kept it pleasantly cool, while the old base had had a tendency of getting stuffy.

We padded down the hallway silently. There wasn't much point in clogging up the air with words, and Kisame was more the strong silent type anyway. I just let myself enjoy the feeling of this companionable state of being. When we finally arrived, I just couldn't keep down my excitement.

There was no door into the sitting room like there had been with the other rooms we had passed. There was just a gap in the wall that lead into a relatively comfortably furnished cavern. As Kisame and I walked in, the two long haired figures looked up.

I froze in shock. They were both so gorgeous. I couldn't even tell which man to stare at. My mind was captivated by Itachi's lazily spinning Sharingan, and the other man's clear blue eyes and I couldn't decide which sight was more pleasing. After drinking in the vision before me, I managed to open my mouth. Of course, the only words I could get out were no less embarrassing than my gaping.

"You're beautiful," I gasped, even as the words were slipping out, I could feel myself blush. They were good looking men, for sure, but to say it out loud was just ridiculous. They seemed to think so, too. Itachi let out a deep rich chuckle, and Kisame shifted uncomfortably behind me. The blond man with the sparkling eyes though had the loudest reaction of all; he threw back his head and laughed long and boisterous. His laughter was infectious, and I found myself giggling along with him. I knew who had that laugh.

"Deidara," I asked in awe, realization dawning. I remembered what Itachi looked like from back when he had been the one to kidnap me. Though I must say that I liked looking at him in this light much more than I liked seeing him in a dark room. However, Deidara I had never seen in my life. The man quelled his laughter and gave me a grin and a wink. As soon as I saw those, I knew I had guessed right.

"Bet that's not the reaction _you_ got, Kisame, yeah," Deidara said mischievously. Kisame threw him a glare, with a low growl in his chest. I just scowled at him. But at the same time, I couldn't quite hold in my smile.

I ran to him and gave him a quick hug around the shoulders. "I missed you, Deidara," I almost squealed. Deidara laughed and gave me a brief squeeze. Then I turned to Itachi and his pretty eyes and gave him a shy grin. I was too afraid to launch myself at him like I had Deidara. I had slowly come to accept that inside, Deidara was the more malicious and dangerous of the two, but outwardly, Itachi still intimidated me. "I missed you, too, Itachi."

"It's good to have you back, Hinata," Itachi said with a near invisible smile. He reached forward and poked me in the forehead. I laughed and squirmed away. I was back home. Not the Konoha home, but the real home. The Akatsuki home.

"Oh, you must be Hinata," yelped a surprised voice from behind us. I turned around suddenly at the unfamiliar voice. The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Hitomi." I smiled in return and nodded. Somehow, Hitomi wasn't at all what I had expected. I had expected drop dead gorgeous and someone that was loud and demanding. Someone Deidara could exchange verbal barbs with, but who he would still be proud to be seen with. He had struck me as shallow in that sense.

But Hitomi was none of that. She was, quite simply, plain. Her face was broad, and her eyes were slightly too far apart. She didn't have a tiny waist, but had an almost stocky build. She wasn't ugly, not at all, but she certainly wasn't beautiful. And yet, just by looking at her, you could tell she had a heart of gold, pure untainted gold. She stood there, giving me a shy smile after a greeting with a soft voice.

I took that instant to glance back at Deidara, and what I saw made me want to say "aw." He was gazing at Hitomi with the mushiest expression ever known to man kind. If the Akatsuki leader had seen it, Deidara would have been kicked out on the spot. It was worse even than Naruto after Sakura or Sakura after Sasuke. There was such love in his stare you could never believe he was a hardened criminal. And when she walked into the room, it was like his whole body relaxed. That was the most amazing aspect to me. Even with Itachi in the room. Normally, Deidara was always angry when Itachi was anywhere near.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," I said, turning back to face her. "I've heard so much." And it was true. I had always wanted to meet this girl that had so completely captured Deidara's supposedly icy heart, but I never thought I would. I had thought that I was doomed to spend all my time in the confines of an Akatsuki base, never allowed out into the real world. But that was over. I wasn't a hostage any more. I was here, a free young woman. Free to love Kisame with no restraints. The thought made me reach out and hook one of my fingers with his, just to feel his presence.

"So have I," Hitomi replied with a smile. She gathered up all the empty bowls and utensils onto the tray she had brought. "Would you mind helping me with the dishes?" I shook my head and grabbed the two plates that didn't fit on the tray. I was eager for a chance to get to know her better. Maybe I would actually have a girl friend here. The thought made me happy.

"Wait," Deidara suddenly grabbed my arm as I went to exit the room with Hitomi. I turned around in surprise and Hitomi wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Go on, Hitomi-chan, she'll meet you in a moment, yeah." Hitomi nodded and disappeared.

"What is it," I asked once Hitomi was out of earshot. Deidara looked slightly uncomfortable and even a little shameful. I glanced at Kisame and he sighed in exasperation, sitting down in a comfy looking arm chair. I frowned and turned a stern look onto Deidara.

"Hitomi doesn't know we're in the Akatsuki, yeah," Deidara finally admitted. I felt my stern expression drop and mouth fall open slightly as I gave him a blank stare. Somehow, that just didn't quite compute with me. How did she not know that they were criminals in the most dangerous terrorist group ever? How was that a secret?

"What _does_ she know," I asked softly. Deidara's face twisted in shamed reluctance, and I couldn't help but be enthralled by his beautiful motions. I was used to Deidara's voice, and the way his hands felt, but his look was totally foreign to me. It was great to place faces with names, and it gave me great pleasure to watch his minute little mannerisms, like the way he twisted his mouth to the left right before saying something he didn't really want to,

"Not much," Itachi finally drawled, smoothly cutting off Deidara before he had even spoken. Deidara shot him a scathing glare that made me take a small frightened step backward. It was good I had been blind when I met him, other wise I would have forever been terrified of him. In fact, when I gave it a little thought, I never could have bonded with the three of them if I had had my sight.

"She just thinks we're a few out cast bachelors, yeah," Deidara said with a shrug. I gave him a doubtful look. Was Hitomi not even the slightest bit suspicious? She looked nice, and a bit naïve, but she didn't look stupid. "Think about it, yeah," Deidara pressed, seeing my disbelief. "I have mouths on my hands, Itachi has scary eyes, and Kisame-"

"Itachi has beautiful eyes," I spouted out before I could stop myself. I immediately turned beet red and slapped my hands over my mouth. I turned straight to the ground in shame. I really needed to get better at controlling my mouth, but I hadn't been able to help it. His eyes were lovely.

"Why thank you, Hinata," Itachi finally said with a teasing lilt to his voice. Itachi didn't exactly tease per se, but it was something close. I made a small noise of acknowledgement and dared to peek back up at the three men. Deidara was giving me a blankly unhappy stare, and Kisame was looking uncomfortable again. He was glancing off in another direction, unnaturally interested in a chink in the stone wall.

"Either way, you can understand why we could be out casts, yeah," Deidara said pointedly. I sighed and nodded. I was doubtful, still, but of course, I wasn't going to blow this for Deidara. If Hitomi hadn't already figured it out, I thought she should be told. Other wise she may get a nasty surprise like I did. Not that Kisame was nasty, he was handsome, and I loved him, but it had been a nasty surprise. Loved him. Wow, saying that scared me. It shouldn't, but it did. I wasn't having second thoughts was I?

It was just that the thought of this huge commitment to him was a big thing for a seventeen year old girl to fully comprehend. But I wasn't a girl anymore, I was a woman. I had told myself that already. And it was this or marriage, but had I acted rashly? No, I hadn't had a choice. But running away to Kisame had not been about running away from a marriage, but _to_ a love.

"Hinata," I broke out of my thoughts in surprise as someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and came face to face with Kisame. He was giving me a concerned look, and I realized that I must have been lost in my own thoughts. "You _won't _tell Hitomi will you?" I looked over at Deidara, who seemed worried. He apparently had been asking me not to tell her, but I hadn't been listening.

"No, of course I won't," I replied with a small shake of my head. Deidara let out a little sigh and nodded, then he stood up. He threw a glare at Itachi before making a move to leave. Apparently, he still couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"Thank you, Hinata; and welcome back, yeah."

"Hinata," Kisame murmured softly, when the blond had left. Itachi glanced at us, and giving us a nod of farewell he left. He was still quiet, cold, and stoic I noted, before turning back to Kisame. "Are you okay, with all of this, really?" So he had seen through my thoughts. He knew me well. I looked at him and felt the doubts die. There really was no other option. I could only ever choose Kisame.

"Yes. I am," I said, quietly, but firmly. Kisame's lips curved up slightly and he nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before standing up to leave.

"Go help Hitomi now," he told me. "I think you'll like her. I'm going to go train." And then he left. Maybe it as just me, but I thought I saw a bit of a spring in his step. He seemed happier. The stress that he always seemed to be under looked lifted. I wanted to keep him that way.

"Wait, Kisame," I yelped suddenly, hurrying after him. His head popped back into the room. He cocked it side ways in question. "I don't know where the kitchen is, I don't even know how to get back to your room!" I reminded him. I was totally lost in this foreign place. I found it amusing, that even though I could see, I had no idea where I was. But when I was blind, I could always find my way around the old base.

"You'll have to find out, Hinata," Kisame said with a laugh and a shake of his head. "From now on I suppose, this is your home." He smiled, and before I could run after him, hurried down the hallway and out of sight. I dashed out of the room, but was greeted only with the emptiness. I didn't stop the smile that tugged at my mouth.

There was a spring in his step.

I glanced down the hallway one way, and then down the other. I had no idea where I was going, but chances were I'd get there eventually. So with high hopes, I set off at a brisk pace down the corridor.

THE END

* * *

A/N: wow, I mean, to actually be writing those words, it's kind of crazy. But like I said, I'm gonna write an epilogue and wrap it all up and stuffs. But as for you guys, you wanna do me a favor? I need help thinking of the pairing I should write about next. I love crack pairings if you have't anready guessed. (I considered Orochimaru x Temari if you're wondering just how crack) But anyway, I like pairings that you can't really find anywhere. Like, my favorite things about this story was that there really aren't any othr multi chapter KisaHina stories.

So yeah, you guys got any ideas, leave me a note.

And I'll see you all for the epilogue. please please please review, see ya.

~Yuki


	22. Epilogue Soap Bubbles

A/N Merry Christmas everyone! I set this deadline for myself, I swore that I would get it out my Christmas, and I did! So merry Christmas everyone. This is the epilogue, the final, and I hope you all like it, despite the fact that it's really short, and maybe a bit confusing.

Also, to those reviews that I don't reply to, I'm sorry. But I swear I read them all and I love them all, so keep 'em comin'.

I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO IGNORE THIS ENTIRE EPILOGUE That is important. I know I made a happy ending in the last chapter, and if you like that ending, then just forget this whole thing. But if you want more angst and stuff, read this. But you may think of it as an ALTERNATE ending, not the only ending if that makes you feel better.

okay, now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

It had always amused me to play with soap bubbles. It made me feel like a child again to hold them delicately on my fingertips and then to watch them float away. They were just fun. I blew one out of my face then, and pulled out the shirt I had been washing and dunked it into the fresh water to rinse it, then I hung it up to dry. It was one of Itachi's mesh ones.

I yawned and started on the next clothing item in the ever growing pile of laundry. It just never ceased. The men had been popping out periodically to drop off more. It was okay though, it was a nice day to be outside and I didn't mind much. Over the two months that I had been here though, I had gained a new respect for the servants over at the Hyuuga compound.

Two months, that's how long I'd been here. Two blissful and contented months. I had no idea if Konoha was coming for me, and somehow I doubted that they were. I was no Sasuke; the most that could happen was listing me in the bingo book as kill-on-sight. And believe it or not, I was feeling strong enough to at least be a bit of a challenge.

Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame had each put me through radically harsh training regimes and as a result, I was a fairly formidable shinobi. In fact, after I finished with this laundry I had a training session with Deidara. I had trained in my healing, too. Itachi had "acquired" some medical books for me, though I didn't ask how. I could spend hours pouring over those dusty tomes, just drinking them in. Even though Deidara thought they were boring. I tossed another shirt into the bucket of water. I had become the healer for this Akatsuki base, and I found it to be a rather satisfying job. I healed every thing from sprains and training accidents, to breaks and serious mission injuries. Though I had learned long ago to never ask how they had gotten hurt; I usually didn't like the answer. I didn't want to know about all their cruel, criminal activities. It just didn't suit me.

But despite it all, Kisame and I are happy together and every time I look in the mirror, I'm reminded of him by the scars stretching across my face. I didn't mind them anymore; they had become a part of me, like Kisame had. Kisame had, and to an extent, so had Deidara and Itachi, but the Akatsuki as a whole had not.

Kisame knew this, and maybe that's why I had never seen him as angry as when Itachi had mentioned, just in passing, that I should join them as their healer. Itachi hadn't down right asked me to, he had mentioned it only, but Kisame's reaction had been instantaneous. The table he had been sitting at flew across the room smashing against the stone wall.

"You have _no_ right to ask that of her, Itachi," Kisame snarled, grabbing Itachi's neck and slamming his back against the wall. He held the younger man there, choking him violently. "She's _not_ that kind of person and she'll have _no_ part in what we do!" That furniture had shook from the impact of Itachi's body, and now I could see Kisame trembling with rage.

Suddenly, Itachi's eyes began to spin hectically and the sharingan in them seemed to morph and change. I was captivated by their dizzying movements when Deidara abruptly smashed into me, knocking me down and breaking my eye contact.

"Don't look him in the eye, Hinata," Deidara ordered in my ear. The absence of his usual "yeah" made me realize just how serious his demand was. I trembled, but otherwise stayed still obediently. We were lying on the floor with Deidara's arms around me keeping me sheltered and hidden. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that no one would get seriously hurt.

Suddenly, the room went quiet for a few seconds, then Kisame dropped to the floor with a thud. Slowly, Deidara lifted his arms and helped me to my feet. I looked around to see Itachi standing away from the wall and a few feet from Kisame. Kisame let out a noise of pain and anger; a cross between a growl and a groan. Gradually, he forced himself to his feet. I wanted to go to him, but Deidara held me back.

"She'll not join," Kisame managed to order steadily, standing straight but using the wall for support. Finally deeming it safe, Deidara let me go, and I hurried over to him. I could see that whatever Itachi had done, it had exhausted Kisame, and I didn't want him straining himself just to keep his pride intact. Itachi nodded.

"Fine. For now, at least, she'll be kept innocent and in the dark." There was a note of sarcasm in Itachi's voice and he threw a condescending glare Deidara's way before sweeping out of the wrecked dining room. Deidara made a loathing and disgusted snort and stalked out of the room himself, presumably to find Hitomi as he often did when upset. I meanwhile tended to the wounded Kisame and asked no questions. I knew that it wasn't something he would want to discuss.

* * *

I could still remember the fight clearly in my head. Sometimes I puzzled over Kisame's instant protectiveness, but I suppose when I thought about it, he made sense. He didn't want to lose me, and he didn't want me corrupted, because in a sense, that would make him lose me, too.

And then there was my past as well. Were I to join the Akatsuki, there would be no going back. I could never go back to living in Konoha or any other hidden village. If something happened to Kisame, I would have no more reason to be an outcast, and then I'd have no where to go. I'd have to no one to go _to_.

As I hung up a pair of pants, I fondled the ring on my finger. Twisting it around. I barely ever took it off, only when I was training. It was my link to Kisame, and Neji as well. I wore it on my ring finger, though I was careful to keep it off the wedding one. I wasn't married, though maybe some day… a girlish fantasy perhaps, I admitted with a sigh.

We were doing things right though. Kisame and I. I'd taken a leaf out of Hitomi's book and gotten my own room and bed, instead of sharing with Kisame. It preserved my decency. One of the advantages of living in the side of a cliff face was that there was always room for expansion, if only you had the means, and Deidara had the means. He had blasted another cavern into our net work of caves, near Kisame's. Hitomi had decided against even living at the base. She said it was "living in sin" and was improper before marriage.

I let out a giggle, her good word was somewhat soiled though, due to the fact that she had recently become pregnant. Pregnant! She and Deidara were going to be parents; the fact was shocking. But despite the obvious drawbacks of being an Akatsuki father, I thought that Deidara seemed rather excited at the prospect of being "daddy." However, Hitomi still had not been told of the three men's profession, and this was causing some tension in the base.

Itachi was utterly disapproving, and some times I wondered to what extents he would go to resolve the matter. He and Deidara had grown increasingly hostile, to the point where I was afraid to be in the room with the two of them unless Kisame was present. Deidara on his own seemed agitated as well, which was strange, considering how he usually could hide any unpleasant emotions with ease.

I pinned it all up his fretting over Hitomi and his unborn child, but sometimes I wondered if there was more to it…

I reached for the last shirt absent mindedly, but was jerked out of my thoughts by a large hand snatching it up just before me. I blinked, dumbfounded for a moment, then looked up to see Kisame laughing at me. I grinned back happily.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," I noted teasingly, sitting down on the grass. I watched Kisame plunge the dirty clothing into the soapy mix and begin to scrub it. "And here I was thinking you hated laundry."

"I figured I should help do my part," Kisame said, finishing with the scrubbing and moving on to the rinsing. I laughed at his mocking attitude, but didn't reply. I liked to just watch him sometimes. I loved him so much, and the more time I spent with him in such a peaceful environment, the surer I was of that fact.

"Shall we?" Kisame had hung the pants up and now held his hand out for me to take. With the laundry done, I was glad to oblige. I took his hand, and he abruptly pulled me up into his arms. He wrapped one around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me gently and briefly, then released me to blush myself into flames. I was yet to get used to his quick, and sometimes public, displays of affection.

"Y-yes, we shall," I said, finally regaining my composure. He took my hand and we went back into the cool base. It was fairly quiet with Deidara gone to buy, or steal, something and Hitomi at her house. We went to the kitchen and Kisame sat down as I began to fix something up for lunch. Cold cut sandwiches and fresh lemonade sounded perfect for a nice day like today.

"Hinata, sit down," advised a cold voice was the door way. It turned around in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Itachi was standing in the doorframe, looking just slightly distressed. To somebody that didn't know him well, he looked as cool and collected as any day. But after so long around him, I could hear it in his voice, and see it in his posture. I glanced at Kisame, and he looked concerned. He looked at me and beckoned for me to leave what I was doing, and come sit beside him. I did as I was told and he slipped a protective arm around my waist.

"Itachi, are you sure she-"

"This is important, Kisame. Hinata needs to know, too," Itachi cut off Kisame smoothly. I threw a look at the older man. He had this thing where he didn't like me to know what was going on. I wasn't sure why, but I figured it had to do with how protective he is. "Now, this information can either be extremely relevant, of life or death importance, or it may never matter. Either way, it would be best, I think, for you to be informed."

"Itachi, what have you done," Kisame asked in a tone that was just slightly accusatory, Itachi was verbally dancing around the subject. I knew that Kisame cared about Itachi's well being though, and so I could tell that there was a note of concern as well. Itachi perhaps a bit unhappy with the indictment had adopted a superior posture, one that made everyone around him feel looked down upon. I saw it as defensive.

"Hinata, you have a sister, am I correct," Itachi asked, dodging the question. I frowned at his inquiry, completely confused at where this was going. But I nodded warily none the less. "Her name is Hanabi; she is only about fourteen right about now, yes?" I nodded again. Did this have something to do with Hanabi? Was she coming for me? I hadn't told her anything, she knew only what Neji, Kiba, or Naruto had told her, and I didn't know how much that was. I began to worry again about Konoha and my family and friends, two topics that I had barely thought about these last couple months.

"Does this have something to do with her," Kisame asked cautiously, voicing the question that I just couldn't. I bit my lip and glanced up at Kisame apprehensively. He just tightened his arm around me in comfort. Then I turned to Itachi and his pretty Sharingan. I liked looking at his eyes. Even though they were dangerous weapons, I trusted Itachi not to use them on me, rash as that may be. But despite looking at something so familiar, my stomach churned with worry over my sister.

"No. It-"

"Then why are you bringing her up," I snapped, though my voice was relieved. Hanabi wasn't an issue. She was probably safe at home with only minimal issues to distress her. My immediate issue wasn't so small. I hadn't meant to interrupt Itachi so rudely, and for a moment, I thought he was going to get mad at me. I drew back, frightened, but Itachi just sent me a reprimanding look and I kept silent.

"You have a younger sister, you should-"

An earsplitting scream accompanied by a deafening explosion suddenly ripped though the air, cutting off Itachi mid sentence.

Kisame grabbed me immediately, pulling me into his chest, sheltering me as dust and stone chips rained down on us. I let out a yelp of fear and buried my face in his shoulder. When the air cleared, I lifted my head to see that Itachi had already run from the room, heading outside. In a flash, Kisame and I were right behind him.

The moment I stepped outside, I knew the sight would never leave me. It was chilling and heart wrenching. It would haunt my dreams for years to come. Trees had been ripped from their roots by the force of the explosion. There was no wild life in sight. Bits of clay that hadn't detonated in the reckless show of rage still peppered the ground.

And never was there a man so broken, so utterly crushed. His hair had come loose of its pony tail. Burns and scratches decorated his skin. His blue eyes were dull, yet somehow still burning with passionate anger and sorrow. And his face was twisted into the most wretched expression of grief and fury.

Deidara knelt at the epicenter of the explosion, cradling Hitomi's lifeless body.

"H-how," I finally gasped breathlessly as the three of us stood in astonishment, watching the blond man and his slain lover. Her skin was white, her eyes had been closed, and her hair hung limp around her face. There was a red blossoming over her chest, revealing the cause of death. None of us moved. Kisame's face was still frozen in horrified shock. Itachi though, didn't look as surprised as the rest of us, merely remorseful; though it was a strange expression on him. Deidara finally turned his head up to look at me, shaking it slowly.

"I never told her why, yeah," Deidara murmured so quietly that had we not been ninjas, we wouldn't have been able to make out what he was saying. Neither of us replied though. What could we say to him? "I told her not to come here alone. Not unless I was with her, yeah. But I never told her _why_." His voice was soft, mournful, but deep down there was an under current with the hard edge of rage.

I saw Itachi shift from foot to foot almost imperceptibly. He was uncomfortable, nervous even. I had to wonder about that.

"Why wouldn't she disregard me, yeah," Deidara continued. I turned my attention back to him. He hadn't moved, just his lips. "With out even a good excuse, she had no reason to think she should be afraid, yeah. I should have told her perhaps. And the baby," Deidara groaned, heart broken as he lay a hand on Hitomi's still flat stomach. "But then…" His eyes suddenly turned focused, and they bore straight into Itachi, burning with hate. "This isn't my fault."

"Deidara, I gave you warning. I told you-" Itachi began calmly and coldly.

"TELL THEM," Deidara suddenly screamed. I gasped and took a step back. The sound echoed off the cliff face, and the leaves on uprooted trees shook with the deafening sound. "Tell them what you did, or rather what you _didn't_, yeah."

"Itachi," Kisame asked, finally finding his voice again. I turned to the Uchiha, looking for an answer. He looked as composed as ever, though maybe just a bit unhappy with how things were turning out. He was Uchiha Itachi, he didn't get shaken up. Or so I thought.

"Hinata," Itachi suddenly said, turning his head to stare at me. I jumped in surprise at hearing him address me. I had nothing to do with this. I didn't manage to say anything, and I just stared back at him. "You're a kind person. You don't kill very easily. My view then is probably hard to understand. But think about you sister, think about Hanabi."

I thought about her. I thought about her laugh, and her smile. I thought about her determination and how hard she worked, despite the fact that she was practically a prodigy anyway. I thought about how I'd just left her in Konoha, not thinking about what might happen to her. I thought about how much I still loved her.

"You've had your tough times," Itachi said, breaking me out of my reverie. "You've been pitted against each other. There's been times when she's _hated_ you. She wanted to kill you. But we didn't want to kill them. It wasn't right. They're the younger ones, they can't understand, it's not their fault. Sometimes we have to teach them a lesson, but it's always for their own good. He's still young, he's still learning. I'm his _older brother_. I have to protect him, help him see-"

"Spit it out Itachi," Deidara yelled, standing abruptly and flinging a kunai at his feet. It stuck in the ground, quivering, in front of a visibly distraught and nearly shaking Itachi. But Itachi didn't have to say it. Gathering my thoughts, I activated my Byakugan. I understood. I knew what had happened. I heard Itachi say he had beaten him, hurt him, and warned him never to come back. I heard Deidara scream at Itachi again. But I was focused on something else. I was focused on the figure in the distance, highlighted in my vision of blues. I could see him; I could see his glowing eyes. Itachi finally replied.

"Sasuke-kun's back."

* * *

A/N *Cue dramatic credit music, dun dun dun....!

Yup, it's a cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. I told you I have that long plot line, well, I decided that maybe I'll jsut make a sequel, though don't be expecting it out anytime soon. I desperately need a break from this pairing.

If anyone is confused, its basically that Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke way back then. He'd only hurt him and sent hi packing, then lied about killing him, hoping he wouldn't come back. But he did, and he killed Hitomi on her way to the base. Itachi had already warned Deidara of Sasuke being alive because he knew that it would put Hitomi in danger. That's basically what happened.

So there it is guys. It's all over. All done.

But yeah, I still need crack pairing ideas. No yaoi or yuri please, and also nhing with Hinata or Kisame in it. Other than that, please give me ideas.

And please please please please review at least on this very last chapter. Good bye guys, and maybe this time I won't see you next time.

I love you all.

~Yuki


End file.
